Reflections of A Red Ranger: The Series
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: SPD. This takes place after Sky becomes Red Ranger. SPD welcome their new Green Ranger. Daughter of two ranger legends. Includes the final battle for SPD and the transfer into Time Force. Can this war against the ultimate evil be won? HK47? SkSy BrOC ZOC
1. Reflecting

**Reflections of a Red Ranger**

**Notes: **_This deals with Sky's feelings about his father after becoming Red Ranger._

_**SPD Academy 2026**_

New Red Ranger Skyler Tate Collins sits on his bed in the room he shares with Bridge Carson SPD Blue Ranger. In his

hands sets two things, his new red morpher in his right and his father's Time Force helmet in his left. "I did it dad. I'm red

ranger, just like you. It was hard work getting here and I've met some great friends. I wish you were here to congratulate

me. Help me become as good as you." Some people would say talking to a helmet is cause for psychiatric treatment.

However instead of going to Wes' shrine in the "Hall of Ranger Legends" he decided talking to the real thing (or closest

thing to it would get to the real thing anyway. "One day dad, I will wear the Time Force morpher you served with

proudly for all those years. I'll make you proud, I promise. I miss you dad, I love you." Sky said before bridge came in.

"Hey Sky, we are going to play light-ball with the new green ranger. Her Name is Miranda Park." Bridge said. "Adam

Park's daughter?" Sky asked. "The very same." Bridge responded. "Yea, and I'll show that rookie who is the best

here." Sky said as he put the helmet under his bed, the morpher in his belt, and walked out of his room to greet his new

teammate.

**Note: **_Despite the fact I make Sky out to be an ass in my other stories. Well he is an ass, but anyway. I actually really like him and this story had been on my mind for a while. If you all want a sequel showing the light-ball game just review and ask for it. _


	2. Meeting Lightball

**Chapter 2: Meeting Lightball**

**Note: **_You guys wanted more, you got it. This story will stretch through Sky's promotion to Commander of SPD's Earth branch. It will feature chapters from two previous stories, a new story, my OC's last battle in the PR universe, Sky and Syd's first child, Tommy's return to action, Cruger's last battle as Shadow Ranger, Sam's promotion to B-Squad, and new morphers. This is my first story/series featuring anyone without General Dickson or Admiral Doce being center of Attention. I'm going all out and all suggestions PMed to me will be seriously considered. So be nice with reviews and enjoy. _

The other three rangers, Elizabeth (Z) Delgado the SPD Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew the SPD Pink Ranger, and new SPD Green

Ranger Miranda Dulcea Park, daughter of Power Ranger legend Adam Park. The doors finally open and Sky and bridge walk in.

"Okay where is the newbie. I want to beat her quick." Sky retorted. "Yea, whatever. Come on Collins so I can show you how it's

done." Miranda's statement quieted the room. Sky had not been called by his last name since his father died. "Alright rookie let's go!"

Sky shot out after the initial shock. The game lasted about a half an hour before it was only Sky and Miranda left. The final three were

Syd, Miranda, and Sky. Sky then whipped the ball across, off of a wall hitting Syd in the left boob causing her to wince and hold the

spot. Miranda quickly picked the ball up after seeing Sky's concern for Syd and in one motion and falling to the ground to get all her

weight and force behind the throw before Sky could react. The ball shot across the room quickly but when Sky turned to face Miranda

the ball hit him right in the Collins family jewels. "Yes I win!" Miranda yelled. She then saw the look on Sky's face when he fell. "He

didn't wear a cup did he?" She asked Bridge who just shook his head before busting out laughing. The look on sky's face caused a

room full of laughter except for Syd who was immediately by his balled up form on the floor beside him concerned. She wanted badly to

treat the pain but realized where they were, was not the place for that. "Guys this isn't funny!" Syd yelled at her teammates. After about

ten minutes of rubbing Sky's back and kissing his cheek Syd had Bridge help her take Sky back to his room. Sky hurt in ways he had

never thought possible. Once back to his room Syd ordered Bridge gone and helped Sky into his shower. After he was in and sitting on

the ground where he wouldn't fall over Syd walked out and sat on Bridges bed knees to her chest and her forehead on her knees. She

was upset at her boyfriends obvious maiming of his manhood. After a few minutes the door buzzer went off. "Come in." Syd said

dejectedly. Seconds later Miranda walked in. "Is Sky here? I wanted to apologize; I really didn't mean to assault his little Sky's like

that." Syd couldn't help but giggle at the name but the situation still depressed her. "You love him, don't you?" Miranda asked. "Yes, I

guess I do." Syd answered. A rather confusing thought ran through Miranda's head. "Impossible. I sense The Falcon and Crane very

near." Miranda took a step forward and noticed the feeling had gotten stronger. Finally she touched Syd's shoulder and what she felt

sent a shiver down her spine. "No she couldn't be. She…she…" Miranda thought as she was stunned at what she felt. "Is something

wrong?" Syd asked snapping Miranda back to reality. "Sydney what is your middle name?" Miranda asked in an almost worried voice.

"Drusilla, why?" Sydney asked. "I gotta go." Miranda turned and quickly left the room. "Who was that?" Sky asked from as he was

limping from the shower in a pair of boxers with his hand between his legs. "Miranda, she came to apologize. She acted really weird.

She asked my middle name after touching my shoulder. She looked like she had seen a ghost." Syd responded. "Maybe she did." Sky

responded while grimacing in pain with every step he took.

Miranda ran into the commons room and grabbed bridge by the arm dragging him to a secluded area of the room. "Whoa what is it

Miranda?" Bridge asked seeing the almost panicked look on his teammates face. "Bridge is Syd adopted?" Miranda asked quickly.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?" Miranda lifted her head and concentrated. Finally she composed herself and let out

a breath. "Nothing, nothing at all." Miranda answered before leaving the room.

"Mommy what do I do? I know it's her but I have no proof to say anything." Miranda asked to the shrine in front of her. The shrine was

in 'The Hall of Ranger Legends'. The shrine was of a tall slender woman with green eyes, dressed in a green bikini, holding a thick staff.

Miranda put a hand on the shrine almost hoping it would open its mouth and say something, instead nothing. Finally she bowed her head

and left the room. She never knew Sky was listening while visiting a similar shrine of his own father.

**Note: **_For the first two chapters I put in a little foreshadow of later chapters to make the mind wonder. Who in Miranda's Mother? Why is the feeling of the Falcon and Crane so strong? Who does Miranda think Syd is? If you have read my other stories you already know, however if not, guess in PM's. Don't guess in reviews because if you do it will give it away for others. We don't want that._


	3. Confessing To The Commander

**Chapter Three: Confessing To The Commander**

**Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews. "The Unknown" I would like to tell you I only let one piece of VITAL information slip rambling like I did and it will be deleted. Thank you for pointing it out. Also there will be many guest appearances by rangers. Jennifer Scotts-Collins, Tommy Oliver, Eric Meyers, General Dickson, and others. I am glad you are enjoying this and hope you all continue to read in the future. I also want to thank my friend Ashley (Pan Chan) for her support, this wouldn't have happened without you. You are a wonderful woman and I am proud to call you my friend. Also I will thank Kelsey (GrumpyK), and Lavonne Adams for the constructive criticism, It really helped decide t_o _move out my OC's and send them to different projects letting everyone see that I can write using other characters. Now Enough of my rambling and on with the show._

Commander Cruger sat in his office looking over cadet progression reports. He was quite pleased with this year's class. Especially one

little boy who is excelling in school and learning the basic kata very quickly. He had big plans for Sam and intended for those plans to be

used whether he was there to see them through or not. Suddenly the beeping of the door bell. "Come!" He yelled not looking up. Cadet

park walked in and sat down not waiting for an invitation. "Commander I need your help. With mommy gone and daddy working I

don't know where else to turn." Commander Cruger shot his head up at the depressed sounding voice of an almost overconfident

Miranda Park. The tone had him worried. "What is it cadet?" The commander asked sounding as concerned as a giant dog could. "I

feel a large buildup of Ninjetti energy in the academy. I think I pinned it down but without mommy here I can't be sure." Cruger looked

at her a little skeptically. "Cadet how can you sense Ninjetti energy?" Commander Cruger asked. "I what I am about to tell you can not

leave this room…ever." Miranda told him. If looks could kill the one Miranda gave Cruger would cause him to be pushing up Daisies.

"Alright." Cruger responded. "I am a Ninjetti princess. The only Ninjetti princess to be exact. My father is Adam Park, The Frog. My

mother is not Tanya Park. My mother is Dulcea of Phaedos. I don't know why I left Phaedos when I was two, only that we have been

apart since 1998. I don't want to be treated like royalty, I only want to be normal. I hope you will respect that and not say anything."

Cruger was shocked at the information Miranda had just told him to say the least. "I will remain silent about your origin. I respect your

father and mother too much too ever betray your trust. Additionally you are a fine cadet and I have nothing but respect for you." Cruger

told her. "I appreciate that. I will tell you however I have not been made full Ninjetti yet so I can not sense the dormant spirit itself within

the cadet. I know it is the offspring of two warriors however, two powerful and legendary warriors, I sense their spirits greeting me

when I am alone with the cadet. I don't know if I should act on my instincts or not. What do you think I should do?" Miranda asked.

"Does he or she know she is Ninjetti?" Cruger asked. "No." Was Miranda's simple response. The commander wished he could help

Miranda but when it came to the Ninjetti he was clueless, he thought them to be extinct. Not the first, nor would it be the last time he is

wrong. "Then I suggest until you can talk to your mother you don't say anything to this person. I doubt they would ever believe you

without solid proof which you don't have, meaning the information could cause more harm then good." Cruger told her. "Thank you sir."

She told him getting up and leaving with her head down. She had no way to get a hold of her mother and that she could not return to her

home planet depressed her more than anything.

About twenty minutes after Miranda had left Sky walked in. "Mister Tate, thank you for coming." Commander greeted him with a hand

shake and they sat down. "Boom said you had some diagrams for me to look at concerning new morphers." Sky told him. Few people

knew that even though Eric Meyers ran Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians that Sky inherited both branches of the company and the

entire Collins family fortune from his father's death when he turned twenty-one. Due to that fact in business the two were equals and

financially Sky was far superior to everyone in SPD combine. "Yes, the design is similar to the old Zeonizers and Time Force

morphers." Cruger told him. "I will look over the design with Bridge. Then I will take it to Eric." Sky said. "If that is the case please

include Cadet Park on the inspection." Cruger knew Sky well enough to know that Sky hated being left out of the loop and would try

throwing his weight around like any other good businessman would. "Why her?" Sky asked, slightly curious. "She has seen every

morphed design since the originals in 1993 and knows more about power sources than everyone at SPD combined. She has seen more

of the power than anyone here, including us and unfortunately these designs take more power to use than we or Bio-Lab have

developed. I think she may be able to help find a source as well as improve the design." Cruger explained to his business partner.

"Agreed. We will start immediately." Sky said as Cruger handed him the specs and shook his hand. Whenever he sees Sky's business

demeanor it reminds him of Alec Collins, Sky's grandfather. He knew that the business relationship would continue to flourish with Sky

at the helm.

**Note: **_3 reviews have been posted but not shown upWhat did you think. Potentially new powers. Dulcea being Miranda's mother. Sky owning Bio-lab and the Silver Guardians. Don't you just love the insanity of it all?_


	4. Designs

**Chapter Four: Designs**

**Notes: **_First off if you read and are registered, please review or don't tell me you read it. That goes for everyone. Second this is has a little techno-babble in it so try to stick with me._

_"_CADETS MIRANDA PARK AND BRIDGE CARSON REPORT TO THE LAB IMMEDIETLY!" Doctor Manx's voice said

coming over the speakers. "Well I guess we don't get to have that walk in the park." Bridge commented to Miranda. "Yea, I bet this is

Sky's idea. Getting even with me for maiming his manhood earlier today." Miranda commented causing both she and Bridge to laugh as

they went walking toward the lab.

Once the duet got to the lab they found Boom, Kat, and Sky. Kat and Sky were arguing over some diagrams while Boom was trying

his best to calm them. Noticing that Miranda and Bridge , Boom yelled for help. "Guys a little help!" Drawing the other two occupants

from their spat. "Guys we have a problem. Sky thinks it is best to go with pure technology and I think it is best to mix the two. What do

you think?" Manx asked the two. "To be honest Kat other than our SPD morphers I don't know anything about how most morphers

work. I know a little about the Time Force morphers though." Bridge told the others who were surprised there was something the blue

ranger didn't know. What about you Miranda?" Sky asked his new teammate. "First off I want to see the plans, then I will explain some

things to you and hope you understand." Miranda told them.

An hour later Miranda had finished going over the diagrams. She saw a few promising diagrams of distinct portions of the design.

"People this design won't work." Miranda finally spoke getting everyone's attention. "Explain." Doctor Manx said to her anxiously.

"One; this design would require two different power sources. Only one family has that type of technology and will not give it to just

anybody. Second; the morpher has two different types of power matrixes. One technological and one magical. The technological matrix

is pure genius. Similar to Time Force yet whoever designed it knew the limitations of the technology in this time period compared to the

year three thousand designs. Now the magical design has many flaws that would need to be fixed. At this point wouldn't fly because it

would have to be tested by itself over a period of years to make sure it's safe and have a power source, which you don't have. Also it is

almost an exact match of my dad's Zeonizer matrix which means there is a good chance the matrix would try to draw from the crystal

shards and when the keepers of the shards deny them it will be rendered useless." Miranda told them. "As it goes with the mechanical

matrix I would have to agree with Miranda. It is a genius design. I just don't see how your two matrixes could coexist. I also think that

you may want to put them as a wrist device. That would be much easier to access during emergencies." Bridge added. "You would

need to correct these flaws before any of these matrixes would ever be considered useful. Alone they are very prolific and ambitious.

However together they would constantly be battling for superiority over the other and would in time destroy the user." Miranda

explained before Bridge jumped in. "One has to be dominate and the other submissive. You have them as equals which would make

them incompatible and deadly to the wielder. I like the morphing matrix. It is constructed to draw from both sources but to make one

submissive, however the two matrixes are not compatible do to the fact that they seemed to be designed for two different types of

morphers." Bridge said. "Also no disrespect doctor Manx but three matrixes inside one morpher is beyond your expertise. I see how

you tried to connect them and in theory they are possible but in reality they would stay stable for too few battles to help at all." The

group was stunned that the newest member of B-squad had read, broken down, torn apart, and analyzed the new morpher in less than

an hour and a half. Between she and Bridge they had torn apart the idea from the ground up. "How do you know this?" Sky asked

while looking at Miranda, obviously not wanting to be embarrassed again by the newbie. "Sky, look at my father, look at his wife, my

aunts and uncles, along with a family member that is over ten thousand years old. I know more about morphers, power sources, and

universal/Power Rangers history than everyone in SPD combined. That isn't me bragging Sky, that is a fact. Now, my suggestion to you

is ditch the magical side of this morpher until you find a way to stabilize the matrix, find a power source, and gain the knowledge to use

it. I suggest you separate the two and create new technological morphers. Your technical morpher will work and will be a highly prolific

upgrade to what we already use." Miranda told them. Sky couldn't help but be impressed with Miranda. "Thank you Miranda. I will

talk to the commander about what you told us. I will also make preparations at Bio-Lab to start designing on the weapons for those

morphers." Sky told her. "Did he just compliment me and accept my proposal and explanation?" Miranda thought to herself. "Thank

you Mister Collins." She told him. "Will you please call me Tate?" Sky said rather annoyed at her persistence to call him by his father's

name. "As you wish. Am I dismissed?" Miranda asked looking at Doctor Manx. "Yes Miranda, you and Bridge may go." Kat told

them. "Thank you." Miranda turned and left with Bridge close behind.

Running into her room Miranda jumped on her bed almost in tears. "Miranda are you alright" Bridge asked walking into the room.

Miranda rolled over and sat up looking at her teammate and friend. "Whenever I called him Collins before Wes died he always beamed

with pride. We use to talk and he would say how proud he was to be a Collins, so proud to be his dad's son. Today I saw him for the

first time since his father's funeral and that pride was completely gone. It's like he doesn't think he is worthy of the name." Miranda told

him sadly. "But he is the red ranger, like his dad." Bridge said slightly confused. "He is red ranger, but not like his dad. His dad was

Time Force Red. There are only four people who have the authority to give him that morpher and one of them doesn't know Wes is

dead." She told Bridge. Bridge just moved closer on the bed and put his arm around her. "Sky has come a long way since he joined

SPD. He has found love with Syd, gotten to the point that he is a red, has good friends, and has learned to smile again. He will reach his

goals Miranda, and I'm sure you will see the pride return one day." Bridge told her in a southing voice while he rubbed circles on her

back to relieve the obvious tension. "Thanks Bridge." She told him while resting her head on his shoulder.

**Note: **_There is your budding relationship, a bit of a look into Miranda's intelligence and family, and a look into the future of the story._

_**Teaser: **_A few old friends return to speak to Miranda about the new SPD morphers power source.


	5. Morpher Meeting

**Chapter 5: Morpher Meeting**

**Note:**_ My computer was own for a week. I figured I would make a meeting chapter with the aftermath of that meeting._

A week later Miranda sat at the head of an oval table in her uniform. On her left was Sky Tate, owner of Bio-Lab, on his right was

Commander Cruger, Commanding officer of SPD Earth, beside him was Doctor Kat Manx head researcher at SPD Earth, then was

Ambassador to Aquatar Billy Cranston and his wife Hayley. Across from Kat was Eric Meyers, representing the Silver Guardians. Then

Beside Eric was the SPD Blue Ranger Bridge Carson, while beside him was chief gadget tester and weapons mechanic at SPD Boom.

Beside Hayley was Ninjetti Master Warrior Ninjor, and across from him was General Joseph Dickson, finally at the foot of the table

was Prince Yoshi Doce. "I wonder why Sky is here instead of Wes?" Dickson thought to himself. "Commander, Miranda tells us you

are wanting a power source for new morphers." Doce began. "You are asking a lot, especially since SPD has a shaky history when it

comes to people who sell out to the enemy." Billy added. He had dumbed down his speech considerably over the years. "Yes,

Commander Collins' successor was killed by your then B-Squad red ranger, and the recent betrayal of the A-Squad Rangers that

causes us to wonder whether this company will ever be true enough to hold this power." Doce told the SPD brass. "The only ones I

have given power coins to in the last thirty thousand years were Zordon and King Lexion of Eltar. Their power is not to be taken lightly"

Ninjor added. "Ninjor, Uncle Yoshi these are good and true people. You can trust them." Miranda stated. "We can trust the rangers;

we can trust the commander, Mr. Boom, and Ms. Manx. But there are thousands of people here, ninety percent work for around three

dollars an hour. Many people sell out because they can not live normal lives on your salaries. Others because they believe they should

be ranked higher than they are. This is a business, not everyone can be trusted." Dickson said. "But General two incidences in over

twenty years aren't that bad." Sky told him. "Mister Tate I lost my team, my wife, my rebellion, and a child because of one traitor.

Believe me if anyone gets their hands on our power you will most likely suffer similar loss. I can't allow that." Sky just nodded at the

General's words. "We have some morpher designs but they were literally broken down into nothing by Cadet Park." Kat said. "And

rightfully so. What you were trying is extremely dangerous." Hayley told her. "Not to mention very naïve." Ninjor added. "The Time

Force designed power matrix was never meant to be used in such a way." Eric told them. "I agree with the Quantum Ranger." Billy said

to the table. "I would stick with the technological design as suggested by Cadets Tate, Park, and Carson." Hayley told them. "If you

need assistance we will all do our best to help, but until you prove you can handle such technology without being betrayed consistently

we can not give you the hybrid technology." Dickson said. "Same with the power coins, I still have nightmares about the evil green

ranger." Ninjor explained causing Billy to shudder somewhat. "Is there anything you can do?" Miranda asked. "Well I brought a

morpher design that has more power than you have." Dickson said passing the designs to Doctor Manx. "These plans were never used.

The morphers these will create are only twenty years ahead of where you are now but far more complex. They were created by

Commander William Khiro, second in command of The Black Knights home base. However I suggest that you use your morpher matrix

and wristband attachments in this design, they seem to be better than those William created. I also suggest you allow Bio-Lab to help

constructing these as well." Dickson told Manx. "These are brilliant. Thank you general. I will make copies of these for Sky right away."

Doctor Manx said before leaving the room. "Anything More?" Doce asked. "Yes, how do we prove we are worthy of the hybrid

technology?" Cruger asked. "Be yourselves. If you are worthy we will return." Dickson stated. "Anything more?" Ninjor asked. "Yes."

Miranda spoke. "Tell mommy I love her." She told Ninjor. "I will Miranda." Ninjor told her. She just nodded with a sad smile. "Now

we need to go." Doce said to the group. "As do I. The temple will not protect itself." Ninjor followed. "We should go too; we want to

watch Ronnie train." Hayley said as her and Billy got up and left. "Well kid, it was great seeing you. Your dad would be proud of you. I

am proud of you." Eric said to Sky shaking his hand, nodding at Cruger, and walking out of the room. "Cadets, excellent work. Cadet

Park, thank you." Cruger told the Cadets and left the room himself.

Later that day Bridge and Sky were in their room talking about the earlier meeting. "Miranda sure has some connections doesn't she? I

mean, I thought the Ninjetti were extinct. What about those guys who showed us the hybrid morpher." Bridge rambled. "Bridge!" Sky

yelled. "She is very impressive and has proved she is an asset to SPD. I'm sure due to her heritage and ability she will make a great

ranger as well. But she is hiding something. How does she know them?" Sky asked him. "Her dad is Ninjetti Sky. And her father fought

with the others during Countdown." Bridge told him. "I know Bridge. My dad fought in it too. It's just hard. She is part of my past. She

was so good with me after dad died. Now I treat her like a stranger, just another person under my command." Sky told his friend with

his head down. "Sky it's okay. She is proud of you. Just concerned." Bridge told him. Bridge honestly didn't know what to make of the

two. Friends divided by time, they want to be friends but are so different from who they were they don't know how. "Sky talk to her.

Let her know your still the boy who takes pride in hearing his father's name. She will understand Sky." Bridge told his friend. "You

know Bridge, you're right. I guess I just don't know how." Sky told him before walking off.

**Note: **_I hope this makes up for the lateness and computer crash. You are a great audience. I will leave you with a 1 line teaser __for next chapter._

_**Teaser**_

"_Miranda can we talk?" Sky asked walking in. "Sure Sky, what do you need?"_ _Miranda replied._


	6. The Panda and The Beaver

**Chapter Six: The Panda and The Beaver.**

**Note: **_The title is a bit of foreshadowing but it is that that makes my stories somewhat fun. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. _

Miranda was laying on her bed after the meeting. Cruger had given the group the rest of the day off which gave her time to look at an

old photo album, the ranger family album. About thirty minutes later she came to a picture that broke her heart, it was the Collins

family. Jen, Wes, and Sky. The three were happy. However that was the last picture taken of the three together. Wes had been killed

in a warehouse raid two weeks later. She remembered seeing Sky after the event. He was so lost, so angry at the world. He told her

once he would always blame Cruger for calling his father on his day off. She saw some small resentment whenever he was ordered to

the warehouse district. It is where his father had died. "Maybe one day Sky, when Uncle Joe is ready to take more loss in his life, we

can tell him and he can help. Maybe stop his death completely. Until then I hope you can regain what you had lost." Miranda said to

herself. It was still hard on her to comprehend how Sky had changed over the years. A few moments later her door beeper went off.

"Come in." Miranda said not looking up from her album. "Miranda, can we talk?" Sky asked her while walking in. "Sure Sky, what

do you need?" Miranda replied. Sky hadn't wanted to talk to her since she had joined the team. She couldn't blame him, she was a

part of his past he had not ever wanted to relive, the time his father died. "I wanted to apologize, I haven't treated you as a true

teammate since you arrived…" Sky was stopped by Miranda. "Sky I come from a part of your life you would probably rather forget,

when you look at me I see pain. I see resentment when you look at Cruger. I understand that Sky. I want to be your friend again, the

light I saw in your eyes use to be so bright. Now the only time I see it is when you are around Syd. I know one thing you want is to be

red. Not SPD Red, Time Force Red, and to be honest there are four people capable of officially giving you that morpher and only

one is willing." Miranda told him. The last statement got Sky's attention. "Then why don't they?" Sky asked almost too quickly.

"Uncle Yoshi feels guilty about something that happened at Time Force years ago, Commander Drake still feels betrayed by your

mother, and Commander Cruger doesn't think you're ready yet." She told him. "What about the forth?" Sky asked. "He…he thinks

your dad is alive. He lost his wife, team, rebellion, and child during the time of your father's death. He couldn't take anymore bad

news at that point. One day I hope we can tell him about it. His wife is still in a coma and I am not the right person to tell him."

Miranda told him. This gave Sky confidence that he would one day live his dream. But this would not happen for some time. "I guess

that is the best we can do. There is something she isn't telling me. I guess I'd best not push it." Sky thought to himself. "Thank you

Miranda. For being here. I know you will make your dad proud as a ranger." Sky told her. "Thanks Sky. I hope we can be as good a

friends as we were then." Miranda told him. "I'm sure we will Miranda, I'm sure we will." Sky said before hugging her and walking

out of the room.

**Notes: **_Well think of this as a bonus chapter. An apology for being gone a while. I hope you like it._


	7. The Hall

**Chapter Seven: The Hall**

**Note: **_First off this chapter is from Sky's POV. Second, I was working on the next chapter of "Ninjetti: the Next Generation" and decided it was taking to long to do without updating this. So I had to give everyone something to tide them over. Here you go Chapter Seven._

Sky was sitting beside his father's shrine in the 'Hall of Ranger Legends' "Well dad I was promoted and I'm

working hard, becoming better. I must admit that the morphers the general gave us are harder to construct as I

initially thought, we will get it though. Dad one day I may live up to your legend yet." Sky told the statue. A few

moments later he heard another voice. It was Miranda, sitting in front of the Ninjetti shrine of Dulcea. "…I wish

you were here to help. You and daddy could tell me. If she is the daughter of The Crane and The Falcon she

could be the difference between the survival of the Ninjetti and you losing. I know without us the Ninjetti will fall,

but with the Firebird, Phoenix, and The Titan together with the chosen six. And their offspring and mates. I just

hope that when the group of sixteen is formed we can beat back what destroyed our people and bring peace to

the planet without the death." Miranda told the shrine. After a moment of sitting in silence and obsorbing

everything Sky saw Bridge come in and take her by the hand and lead her out of the room. He knew the two

weren't an item but "So she is from a different planet. She looked so sad. A group of Ninjetti are alive and an

invasion being planned. I had better talk to the commander." Sky thought to himself as he got up and left to find

Cruger.

About twenty minutes later there was a heated discussion between Cruger and Tate. "Sir if there is an invasion

we should know and prepare." Sky complained quite loudly. "The war will never be our concern if their war is a

success." Cruger told Sky. "You knew!" Sky shot out. "I know as much as Cadet Park chose to tell me. You

will also not mention to anyone what we have discussed or what you know, understood. "But sir." Sky

complained. "That is an order Lieutenant!" The big blue dog told him. "Yes sir." Sky said obviously pissed as he

saluted and left the office.

**Note: **_Sky thought Miranda was talking about earth. Anyone who has read "Ninjetti: The Next Generation knows she wasn't. I hope this tides you all over it has no baring on the immediate future but it will carry major significance later in the story. Hope you enjoyed this._


	8. Sky's New Hope

**Chapter Eight: Sky's New Hope**

**Note: **_This chapter will feature a little get together featuring Miranda, her best friend Destany, Bridge, Syd, and Sky. Sorry all but Z won't be there. Only those pivotal to the chapter will be involved. No Z. Sorry. _

The next day Sky and Syd sat in their quarters Sky still pissed about the decision Cruger had made. "How could he know about an

invasion and not tell us. And then there's Miranda. How can we trust her if she won't tell us what we need to know." Sky complained

to his girlfriend as he sat in his desk chair looking at Syd. "Because you don't NEED to know." A voice said from his door. Sky turned

and saw Miranda and Bridge standing with two other unfamiliar people. "Miranda who are they and who gave you authority to let them

gallivant through the halls of SPD Academy." Sky asked furiously. "This is Maxwell Oliver, son of Tommy and Kim Oliver and I am

Destany Dickson, my father is second in command of Time Force. In other words I gave authorization. Miranda said we may need to

have a chat." Destany told Sky. "I guess. Is it about the invasion?" Sky asked. "One we…" pointing to Max, Miranda, and herself. "…

will take care of that. It is none of your concern. It is a problem beyond the abilities of SPD to help." Destany told him flatly. "Beyond

SPD? Nothing is beyond SPD." Sky stated proudly. "You are as naïve and arrogant as my father was when he faced Emrass. Well

guess what, he was more powerful and still lost. "Your attitude is one reason you didn't get the hybrid technology, I suggest you change

it." Destany told Sky. Sky lowered his head before speaking again. "What could be so powerful it is beyond SPD?" Sky asked the

young woman who looked to be no older than eighteen. "SPD is advanced. But you are a police force. Trained as police. These two

are Ninjetti. Trained by the best with powers far beyond your technology. As for me. I am a Shadow Imperial; my natural power is far

beyond yours. I am also a Black Knight. A power created ten-thousand years ago in the dimension of lost souls, Niflheim. This matter is

for the imperial family and Ninjetti. It is unlikely we will fail, but if we do then Shadow Force will pick up the fight. Besides I sense you

may have another reason to stay out of harms way. To continue your job yet stay out of EXTREME danger." Sky looked at Destany

quizzically for a moment. "And that would be?" Sky asked Destany. Destany just smiled at Sky before leaving. "You can discuss it later,

but I think that tough guy image is about to lesson…a lot." Sky once again looked at her, now more confused than before. "As a parting

gift I offer pre-mature congratulations. We will see each other again I'm sure the next time I visit." Destany told Sky before turning to

Miranda and Bridge. "You two ready to go eat?" Destany asked them. "Hell yea. Let's go!" Miranda yelled pulling Bridge by the arm

as Destany chuckled at her best friend before she mouthed back at Syd with a grin. "They in love." causing Syd to chuckle. Even Sky

couldn't resist to get a grin at how businesslike the girl was one minute and how childish she was the next. "She was interesting." Sky

chirped obviously amused. "But she was right. And if that mission is in the next year I couldn't join you anyway." Syd told him. "Sky's

look went from amused to concerned in a matter of milliseconds. "Why what's wrong?" he asked his girlfriend as he moved to the end

of the bed beside her and took her hand. "Sky, I'm pregnant." Syd told him. Sky's eyes widened and he fell backward onto the floor

and landed on the back of his shoulders and neck. He had fainted right off the bed. Syd preceded to grab her morpher and call Dr.

Manx. "Kat I told Sky and he fainted and he hit his head on the floor and…" Syd was cut off from her frantic babbling by Kat. "Syd

calm down I'm on my way." Kat told her.

Kat arrived less than a minute later and he was put on a stretcher and taken to the infirmary. After a few test Kat came with the

prognosis. "A bump on the head and a sprained neck. No combat for a week and two days in a brace when he wakes up." Kat told

Syd. "So how did he take the news?" Kat asked Syd. "He fainted; fell off the bed, now he is there." Kat had to laugh at Sky's reaction.

"All the battles he has been in here several times but the worst comes when he is told he is going to be a dad. That boy has is so much

like his dad." Kat told Syd. "You knew Mr. Collins?" Syd asked and her attention was now peeked. "I was hired by Wes to work at

Bio-Lab. Everyone called him Wes. He hated being called Mr. Collins. It was too formal. Alec Collins, Wes' dad was the one called

Mr. Collins. Wes thought it was too formal, that it made him sound old. Now look at Sky, he was a happy child like his dad. Now he

has a thumb up his ass like his grandfather." Kat told Syd. As they began to laugh Sky's voice shot up. "I heard that Dr. Manx. No

corrupting the mother of my child." That caused the two to laugh even harder. It was a rare site to see Sky smile in public. For the first

time anyone has seen since his father died. Sky Tate was truly happy to be alive.

**Note: **_Hope you liked this. A little talk, a little humor, and a big surprise. I thought it would make life…nice for Sky. Destany and Max being their was just for info. The real story was Syd's baby. _


	9. Temporary Pink Ranger

**Chapter Nine: Temporary Ranger**

**Note: **_Well I hope the nice surprise of last chapter helps out a little. You people know you love Sky/Syd and the close friendship between Miranda and Bridge blooming is new so I'm not expecting anyone to like it right away. Anyway the team will get a new ranger to temporarily replace Syd and a few visitors come to see the rangers. Syd's baby will be due in June 2027 and she will be back on duty October 23, 2027. I am also going to begin dating the chapters, make it easier seeing this will span several years. Enjoy._

_**October 23, 2026**_

It had been a month since Syd had told Sky about the baby and been taken off duty by her boyfriend. Sky had been happy; he was still a major workaholic but had spent almost all of his free time with Syd. The two moved into a room together nearly two months prior, now Cruger was moving them to a highly secure hall with a fully functional housing area of the base. He was giving Sky, and bridge the next weekend off to help with the move meaning finding a replacement for Syd was the first priority for the team. Sky worked on it but was always back with Syd the second his shift was up. Miranda, Bridge, Z, and Cruger had logged many hours. The two leading on base candidates Sam , and Madison DeSantos were found to be too young and not ready. Madison was trained by legendary rangers and thanks to Miranda he knew she had been to Phaedos a few times to train as well. Her body however was not ready to be a ranger. Ones her age (See Justin Stewart) had been thrust into the role before but it was a decision no one but Zordon really agreed with. Sam was a year younger so he was definitely out after Miranda told them about Madison's training. "Guys we need someone to be the pink ranger until Syd get's off leave." Z told the group. "No one else comes close to these two." Cruger continued. "Like I said, they are too young. I remember dad telling me the problems Justin had with the power during the Turbo days. I doubt Uncle Rocky would allow his daughter to be subjected to that type of trauma." Miranda told them. "Trauma?" Bridge asked Miranda. "I'll explain later." Miranda told them. "Guys I have an idea." Bridge said excitedly. "What is it lieutenant?" Cruger asked. "Yeah Bridge, spill!" Z said anxiously. "SOPHIE!" Bridge yelled out. "We could use SOPHIE!" Bridge shouted happily. He was obviously proud of himself. "Wonderful idea lieutenant. I will contact Galaxy Command and express your idea in the morning. Hopefully Galaxy Command will approve the transfer." Cruger told Bridge. "Way to go Bridgie." Miranda told him causing Cruger and Z to look at the two curiously. Bridge blushed when he realized the attention was on him. "You are dismissed, you two behave. I don't need another pregnant ranger." Cruger said to the two now blushing rangers. Madison couldn't help but notice the half grin on the Commander's face. But she also knew he was right. The group Saluted then left.

The next morning while Commander Cruger was in the meeting with the overgrown pelican Supreme Commander Birdie Fowler the guest lounge was full. Sky's mother Commander Jennifer Scotts of Time Force, Commander Eric Meyers of The Silver Guardians, his wife and former Yellow Eagle Ranger Taylor Meyers and their son new Quantum Ranger, twenty-one year old Wes Meyers, Z's father Former Black Bison Danny Delgado, along with legendary rangers Adam Park, and Kim and Tommy Oliver. The three never knew how but Commander Scotts is part of Kimberly and Tommy Oliver's bloodline. How, is a secret, one Time Force is determined to keep.

"Mr. Meyers can I help you?" The receptionist asked Eric. "I will notify them for you." The receptionist told him. "No, we want to surprise them." Eric told the woman. "Sir you need clearance by the commander, Doctor Manx, or red ranger for that." The receptionist told him. "I gave clearance, and my clearance level is higher than any SPD officer." Jen told the receptionist. "And you are?" The receptionist responded skeptically. "Commander Jennifer Collins, Time Force. In the records in your banks it will have me listed as Jennifer Scotts." The receptionist looked at the Jen closely. Almost too close for Jen's comfort. "Miss Collins, is that really you?" The receptionist asked almost in awe. "M-Mission, Mission Craig. Is that you?" Jen asked almost too cautiously. "Yes it is. Miss Collins it's good to see you again." Mission told her. "Wow, you've really grown up. Last time I saw you was before…" Jen was cut off. "I know. You don't have to mention it. Go on up. You'll find them in the B-Squad lounge. "Thank you mission. It was good to see you doing well." Jen told the young girl. "Ms. Collins, I want you to know I joined SPD because I wanted to be just like you." Jen just smiled and nodded at the girl. As they walked away Jen leaned over to Eric and whispered in his ear. "She joins a ranger team here or you make a ranger team and she joins." Eric nodded and the group continued walking. Eric knew better than to cross Jen and would most likely begin working on it immediately.

Meanwhile back in Commander Cruger's office he was just ending the meeting with the giant bird brain. "I understand. Cruger out." Commander Cruger turned off the screen and walked into B-Squad lounge where all five rangers were. "It is done. I have command over SOPHIE for a full year. After which Syd will return to duty as Pink Ranger." As Cruger said this the room went up in applause. "I think we have the right place." Tommy said as they walked down the hall listening to the cheering. "I know that was Miranda scream. She doesn't get that excited too often." Adam commented with a smile. "Well I want to see my son so let's not keep them waiting." Jen said pushing past the group causing Eric, Tommy, and Kim to chuckle. "I can tell the family line, she is just like you." Tommy told Kim as they started to enter the door causing her to punch him in the bicep. "Mom?!"

**Note: **_I would like to thank everyone this is my most reviewed story now. Thank you to everyone, Kelsey you were 33. Thank you most. This was a longer chapter for this story but I thought you'd like it. Next chapter is time for a day in the park with family. The group goes to the park and the robbers get more than they bargain for. And a conspiracy. Hmmm, what could that be. I need 5 reviews. Enjoy! _


	10. Park Reunion

**Chapter Ten: Park Reunion**

**Note: **_I tell you what I'm enjoying this a lot. You are excellent readers, thank you. Kelsey this is the second of two chapters for you making this story my most reviewed. In this chapter Tommy, Adam, and Kim get the same feeling Miranda did earlier. How much will be revealed? Will this be a peaceful day or will they be interrupted?_

**Note2: **_I'm curious on what you people would like to see in this series. I plan on it being very long so if it fits into the story at any point in time you may see your idea with your name in a note. Just IM me or even put it in a review, you may see it sometime._

_**October 23, 2026**_

_"_Mom what are you doing here?" Sky asked as he got up from beside Syd and went to hug Jen. "Joe talked to his father to get me a week here. Something about you having something to tell me." Jen said with a curious look. Syd come here honey. "Mom you're going to be a grandma." Now it was Jen's turn to faint. "Yep just like Kim." Adam said getting a punch from Kim in the process. "Ouch!" Adam yelled as Sky patted Jen's face trying to wake her. "Mom wake up!" Sky yelled at his mother. "Wha…what happened? I had a weird dream. You said I was going to be a grandma." Jen said as Sky helped her up. "It was no dream mom. This time next year Syd and I will have our first child." Sky told her. Jen then looked over at Syd and walked over. Syd was expecting a tongue lashing but got a big hug instead. "You better take care of my baby." Jen told Syd. "He fainted, fell of the bed backward and sprained his neck when I told him." Everyone including Cruger started laughing at the Red Ranger's expense. "Well in light of everything I'm giving everyone the rest of the day off. Enjoy yourselves rangers." Jen gave the commander a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Commander." After she spoke to the commander she turned to Sky and did the same.

During the commotion Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Miranda went into the hall to talk. "Guys did you feel that." Adam told them. "When I shook Syd's hand I felt a spirit too." Tommy said to the group. "I've been feeling it since I joined B-Squad." Miranda told them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Adam asked his daughter. "Daddy can we talk alone?" Miranda asked Adam. "Sure, excuse us guys." Adam told Tommy and Kim as he and Miranda walked to Z and Miranda's room and shut and locked the door. "Miranda what…" Adam started. "It's her daddy. I felt The Falcon and Crane greet me. I don't know how, but she is Tommy and Kim's daughter. Sydney is alive daddy. She didn't die." Adam's face was white as his daughter spoke. "We…we can't tell Tommy or Kim yet without proof. I'll contact Ninjor and Joe and have them start an investigation into it. How could this happen?" Adam asked the last question quietly to himself as he sat down on Z's bed still trying to sort the information but the main questions were clear, how and why.

Meanwhile back in the lounge everyone was laughing and having fun. Z was glad to see her father again as was Sky to Jen. Sky, Syd, Tommy, Kim, Taylor, and Jen were catching up with each other, while Danny and his daughter Z were doing the same. Commander Cruger and Eric were discussing business, mainly a new team that would be lead by young Wes Meyers but be under Eric's direct command with the Silver Guardians. Quantum Ranger Wesley Meyers was in the mess hall getting food. I guess we know who the next Red (Trash Compactor) Ranger is. Eric was arguing with B-Squad being the only team on planet due to Fire Squad being off planet the majority of the time now that they would need another team, Cruger was concerned about a ranger team being run by someone who has been known throughout ranger history as a rogue. Finally after about five minutes Eric said that he had authorization to go forward with the team from the Black Knights, and had permission to use some of their technology which was a lie but an easy way to gain approval from Cruger. The ploy worked and Cruger accepted.

After another half hour the group decided to go to the park. The group had hamburgers, hot dogs, bratwursts, and steaks. The group was approached by more than a few officers who threatened to report them for having their barbeque in a no fire zone, but being SPD had its advantages and it seemed the group had grown accustomed to whipping out their morphers at a moments notice for such things. Tommy had bought along assorted water and soft drinks knowing SPD or not they would be brought in for a drunken barbeque. "Hot Dogs! Brats! Come and get em'!" Eric yelled as everyone got up to get one. About five minutes later it was Adam's turn. "Burgers Ready!" Again everyone piled over to get a burger. About ten minutes after that Tommy yelled. "Steaks! Get your steaks!" Tommy yelled. Only Wesley, Eric, Adam, and Syd got up for those. After Syd sat back down Sky opened his mouth. "Damn Syd you're gonna get fat." Syd just punched Sky's bicep and yelled. "And it's all your fault!" That caused everyone to laugh and Sky to kiss Syd's cheek. "Talking about getting fat, Wes you've eaten enough for all of the Silver Guardians and all of SPD academy today." Eric told his son who wasn't listening as he poured Bulls-eye Barbeque Sauce over his steak. "Eric I bet he would do well in an eating contest against Rocky and Conner." That caught Wesley's attention. "Hey! Rocky eats a lot more than me!" He whined. "Quantum Ranger whining, how sad." Eric said causing the group to laugh.

After the steaks were gone the group just sat around talking until they were ready to leave. Unfortunately a few hoodlums (One human and four aliens) came up with laser pistols. Don't move, give us you're valuables." The human said forcefully. Tommy stepped forward. "Danny, Taylor, get Syd to safety." Tommy began. Kim cringed at the name. She still has nightmares about losing her first born babies. "Ready guys." He said taking command. "Ready!" The group yelled back. "Ninja Ranger Power!" Adam, Tommy, and Kim all yelled. A second later they were standing in their Ninjetti garments. Next Jen and Wesley stepped up. "Time For, Time Force!" "Quantum Power!" they yelled and morphed into the Pink Time Force and Quantum Ranger respectively. "Our turn!" Sky Yelled. The SPD Rangers took out their morphers. "SPD Emergency!" The four yelled and morphed. The group must have made an impression because the group dropped their pistols and ran off frantically. "What no fight!" Wesley yelled after them. "I guess they may think twice before attacking a group of civilians again." Adam said rather calmly. "Power Down!" The group yelled as they all reappeared in their normal clothing. "Wow, real Ninjetti." Bridge said in awe. He knew from Miranda that there were Ninjetti but he never thought he'd meet one, let alone three. "Miranda, you're dad is a Ninjetti Warrior?" Z asked curiously. Miranda just nodded. "One of only eleven. After the Great War for Phaedos only Ninjor and Dulcea remained. Then Zordon became Ninjetti, a fourth, and a fifth were added later. Then we joined in 1996. Since then one more came. There are now six masters and six warriors." Adam told them. "We are the last of a dying breed. We are fortunate to be here." Kim said to the young SPD rangers. "Who are the others?" Syd asked as she returned to the group. "They are the White Tiger, The Dragon, and The Titan. Their real names are of no importance at the moment." Tommy told the group of curious youngsters. "Now we should be getting back." Eric told the group. They then began collecting their things and returned to the academy. Everyone but Jen, Adam, and Danny went home. Jen would be there for a week on leave. Adam and Danny were leaving in two days. Adam and Danny were given quarters together but Jen stayed with Sky and Syd. Overall the day was a success.

That night Sky was in the Hall of Ranger Legends. He was talking to his dad. "Wow dad, hard to believe it. You fought beside the last of the Ninjetti. Mom has been saying how proud she is of me all night. I really hope I make you proud dad. Bye dad." Unbeknownst to Sky he was being watched this time by Syd, Jen, and Miranda. "We're all proud of you Sky." Miranda whispered. Jen put her arm around Miranda. "He just wants his dad to be proud." Jen told the girl who looked almost small when watching Sky talk to his dad. The three then turned and left. Syd nor Jen noticed Miranda look at the shrine of Dulcea and give a sad smile as she went bye.

**Note: **_Kelsey this one was for you, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. No fight but scaring the hoodlums off I think did the trick without ruining a peaceful day. Make me happy and review now._


	11. SOPHIE

**Chapter Eleven: SOPHIE**

**Note 1:**_ I'm glad you people like this story and especially that you seem to like Miranda Park. I think Miranda is my best PR OC and though she is tough when on duty I tried to make her a perfect mix of her parents while off duty. Well thanks to the title you know what happens next._

_**October 25, 2026**_

B-Squad and Commander Cruger were waiting at the entrance for their newest team member. "I really don't want to go off duty." Syd told the others. "Well Syd, this will probably be the last time you will hold that morpher. Kat has several upgrades that will take new morphers. If your boyfriend would let Commander Khiro help build the new morphers we would have something beyond our technology within a week. Instead you will get upgraded SPD style morphers. We will upgrade them once you are back on duty." Cruger told her. The comment gained a glair from Sky but everyone else nodded and understood what Cruger meant. "Yes he is stubborn isn't he?" Syd retorted with a grin. "He gets it from his mother." Cruger whispered to Syd causing a small giggle to escape her mouth.

A few seconds later SOPHIE arrived from her shuttle with a bag over her shoulder. "Hi guys!" The android yelled to the group. When Bridge hugged SOPHIE everyone could see that Miranda looked just a wee bit jealous. "Someone's jealous." Z whispered into Miranda's ear earning a slap in the arm from her green clad roommate. "Quiet you." Miranda sneered. "Especially after last night." Sky teased. "Shut it Sky." Miranda told him, but this caught everyone but Bridge's attention and they all burst out laughing. "Didn't a cartoon dog from the twentieth century always say that to his boy?" Cruger asked with a grin. "Are you calling me a bitch commander?" Miranda asked playfully with her hands on her hips. "Not at all." Cruger told her back. "I happened to like Mister Peabody." Syd said causing everyone except Miranda to laugh. "Look at it this way Miranda; he is comparing you to a genius cartoon. That is more than they would compare me too." The compliment from Sky was almost shocking. However Miranda thought of a quick comeback. "True, thanks Sergeant Slaughter, I needed that." That got the entire area laughing. People seemed amused at seeing all the rangers, including Cruger actually having fun while supposedly on duty. With that however Syd kicked back to business mode and spoke to SOPHIE. "I guess this is yours now. It has SWAT technology so be careful." Syd told her android friend as she handed her the morpher. SOPHIE took it and spoke. "Thank you for trusting me with it." SOPHIE told Syd. "Thank these five. The reason for you being here wouldn't let me help pick you." She said back giving a glare at Sky. "Hey you helped me create that reason." Sky shot back playfully leading to him getting smacked in the chest. "If you think I'm bad now just wait until the mood swings hit." Syd told Sky. "Wait, if your mood swings haven't hit yet then that means your behavior the last two years is part of your personality. Remind me when you get mood swings to go visit Silverback until the baby's born." Syd got a pouty look as Z's words sent the rest of the group in into hysterics. Z picking Sergeant Silverback over Syd with mood swings was enough to top everything else said in the last half hour. After the laughter had died down Cruger spoke. "Okay, I think we've had enough fun for one day of duty. Sky, I would like you to take Lieutenant's Park and Carson to Silver Hills and let them help with the new morphers. They will be there for the next two days. Get your things together you'll leave in an hour. I would like Lieutenant Tate however to return, I need you and Delgado for an important assignment. Until then Officer Delgado and Officer Drew can show SOPHIE to her room. Dismissed. "The officers saluted their commander and left as told. All except Sky who did not look happy. "Commander your office now." Sky said catching everyone around them off guard. "Excuse me lieutenant?" Cruger said annoyed. "I'm speaking as Mr. Tate your business partner, not as an officer under your command. Now let's go. Sky told him with a look that reminded Cruger too much of Eric Meyers. Cruger just sighed and started toward his office with Sky in tow.

Once they reached the office and the doors closed Sky began to speak. "Commander I would like to remind you that I run Bio-lab, it is my company, and any decisions you make should be run by me. I would have agreed had you asked me, instead you disregard my authority in our partnership. Just because I am an officer here, does not mean you can take advantage of it." Sky told Cruger. "I did not mean to undermine your authority." Cruger apologized. "I will let this slide, but don't let it happen again." Sky said as he left. "Great job Anubis." Cruger said to himself and sighed.

**Note: **_How do you like the Miranda/Bridge relationship? I hope you like it. Well I decided that I would post despite the lack of reviews. I just hope this lack of reviews doesn't hurt my writing quality. Anyway for those of you courteous enough to review I thank you much._


	12. Confessions

**Chapter Twelve: Confessions**

**Note: **_I'm getting mixed reviews on the Bridge/Miranda pairing. I know you all like Z/Bridge but believe me I have plans for Z too. Just keep an open mind about the relationships please. This chapter is for footychick for her review. It gave me 50 reviews for this story._

_**October 25, 2026**_

Bridge, Miranda, and Sky were filling their jeep and getting ready to leave when Sky went to say goodbye to Syd and his mom leaving Bridge and Miranda alone. "Bridge how well do you know SOPHIE?" Miranda asked trying to sound as normal as possible. "We're friends. We share a lot of common interests. We both love electronics, we always talked about different things. Why?" Bridge asked. "I was just wondering about us…I mean the team…how she would work with the team." Miranda babbled. "You're jealous!" Bridge yelled almost shocked. "Am not!" Miranda yelled back. "I'm just, well, I don't know. It's just that, our night a few nights ago was my first night like that. You were so good with me. I…I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose you." Miranda's head was down and her last sentence was weak. Almost like she was embarrassed to admit it. "I don't want to think I won't have you either. You are a great woman and I feel lucky to have someone like you feel that way." Bridge told her as he wrapped her in a hug. "Besides who wouldn't want to be the boyfriend of the only living Ninjetti princess." Bridge whispered and got a playful smack in the arm. "I think I hear Sky coming back." Miranda said as she wiped her eye where a tear was let loose and smoothed her uniform out. "Get in and lets role." Sky said before stopping. "Miranda are you alright?" Sky asked her. "I'm fine." She responded to him. "Are you sure?" He persisted. "Get your ass in the jeep Sky." She told him. Sky obeyed without argument. Sky was one of few people who knew who Miranda's mother was and he knew she had her mother's temper. He was not about to feel her wrath. About five minutes later the three were on the road and headed to Silver Hills.

Meanwhile back in the Tate/Drew apartment inside the academy Syd and Jen were in the living room talking. Jen was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Syd was in one of Sky's shirts and a pair of her short cheerleading style shorts. "So how was it for you when you were pregnant? Was it tough being the girlfriend of a ranger?" Syd asked Jen as she put down her book. "To be honest being pregnant was a bitch. I mean I actually felt sorry for Wes. Getting up in the middle of the night for my cravings, my mood swings which were bad enough when I wasn't pregnant, and my constant worrying about Sky turning out like Kim's first born…" Jen said before getting cut off by Syd. "Kim, Kim as in Kim Oliver Kim?" Jen just nodded. "Remember I'm from the thirty-first century. Kim is in my blood line somewhere. Unfortunately her family records are restricted by Time Force. Anyway, she lost her twins when she was seventeen. They died during delivery. I always wondered why Time Force would hide her records from the time she got pregnant on. I mean it's all weird. But I never knew what caused her to lose the babies, all I know is that she always blamed herself and I always thought it might be something that could happen to me too. Wes had to listen to all that. Not to mention Sky would pick the worst places to nap. One night we were making love, I was about six months and Wes swore Sky kicked him" That caused both women to laugh. "That definitely sounds like Sky. Probably thought his dad was impeding on his personal space." Syd said causing the women to laugh again. "I miss Wes." Jen said as she stopped laughing. "He always put a light on the worst situations, always went out of his way to make sure we were safe. I might have led the Time Force team but he was the one who made me do it well." Jen told Syd. "Wait you led the team? I always thought that red led it." Jen let out a small grin. "Actually we took turns. I was too emotional to lead all the time. Neither of us were great at leading for such a long period of time. Wes was too loose and I was too tight, but together we were perfect. Just like when we were out of uniform." Jen was crying now remembering her lost fiancé. Syd went over and slid in beside Jen. "I know it is hard losing someone, and I wish we could change it, I just don't know any way of doing it." Syd said hugging Jen. "I know how. He doesn't know about Wes and we aren't telling him for a reason. Once he is ready maybe he can." Syd was confused now. "What, who? Time Force?" Syd asked Jen. "No Time Force won't change the time line. I don't even know if he will but when he is ready I guess we could ask." Jen was depressed and Syd decided to let the subject drop. "Do you know how the war with Grumm went?" Syd asked Jen changing the subject. "Sky left me a letter addressed to Time Force telling me he caught Wes' killer. Also about beating Grumm." Jen replied. "Did he tell you about A-Squad?" As Syd said the words she notice Jen begin to cry. This had Syd a little taken back. Why would Jen be crying over traitors? "I don't want to talk about her." Jen said shaking her head with her chin in her chest. "Who?" Syd asked curiously. "Charlie." Jen said quietly. "A-Squad Red?" Jen just nodded. "My daughter." Jen said as low as a whisper. Jen was so quiet Syd almost missed it but she heard the last word and sat in shock as Jen cried.

**Note: **_Those were some confessions. What did you think? Charlie Collins, A-Squad Red Ranger. I read a story using Charlie being A-Squad Red and Tommy's daughter. Well in my universe Tommy and Kim have enough damn kids so I decided to shake things up a bit. I like Charlie so I used her here. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I will let you know. I will explain more next chapter but right now I think I'll leave it hanging. Enjoy._


	13. Jen's Trauma

**Chapter Thirteen: Jen's Trauma**

**Note: **_Wow you people really love this story, over 53 reviews in 13 chapters. My previous tops was 41 reviews in 23 chapters. I'm glad you all like it. My current goal is 100 reviews. _

**Note 2: **_People Charlie is the A-Squad Red Ranger. I'm not sure how many of you missed it since that chapter and next few chapters are going to be settled on her and A-Squad's trial but you did and I'm helping you deal with it and hoping you enjoy the rest._

_**October 25, 2026**_

When Sky got home he went directly to his and Syd's loft (It's an apartment inside a damn academy, give me a break) he found Syd holding a crying Jen in the living room. "Mom! Syd what happened?" Sky asked. I don't know we were talking about the war against Grumm and…" Syd started before being cut off. "You mentioned A-Squad." He finished. Syd just nodded as Jen jumped from her arms and into her son's. "Mom. I'm sorry about what happened. I, I wish things could have been different for her." Sky told his mother softly as he rubbed her back trying to soothe the tension. "Why, why us, why me?" She asked Sky. Sky never had a great relationship with his older sister but they always got along for their mothers sake. He finally got word from his Uncle Trip Jen took Charlie's imprisonment extremely hard. "Mom, she is still here in confinement. I could arrange for you to meet with her." This got Jen's attention. "Really?" Jen asked as she finally looked up and sniffed. "I saw the Time Force report and SPD wouldn't even let them defend themselves." Jen said without thinking. "They will it's…" Sky was cut off by Jen. "I need to make some calls; you work on getting me in." Jen said as she got up, grabbed a wrist device out of a bag and left the room. "Where is she going, the phone is in the kitchen?" Syd asked confused. "She never told me who was on the other end of that thing. I don't know?" Sky explained.

Jen was in Sky and Syd's bedroom when she put the communications device up to her mouth and spoke. "Black Knights Command this is Jennifer Collins come in…please" She didn't want it to sound that way but it was sounding more like a ry for help than a business call. A few moments after Jen got off the line there were a series of beeps. "Commander this is Commander Khiro of Black Knights Command. Do you read?" Khiro asked. "Yes Commander, I have to speak to Destany. Please send her to SPD command to meet me as soon as possible." Jen said into the wrist device. "May I ask why?" Khiro asked. "I am going to see A-Squad and I need someone to know if what Charlie says is true." Jen spoke. "Understood, I shall inform her immediately, and I will do it personally." Khiro told her. "Thank you." Jen said before cutting communications and walking back to the living area.

"Mom is everything okay?" Sky asked slightly worried. "We are about to have someone join us in our visit. SPD just might get taken off the A-Squad case, or at least it will be given one heck of a shake up." Jen told her son. "What do you mean?" Syd asked her now confused. "You'll find out." Jen said as she pulled the two out of the room and headed to the control room.

**Note: **_I know the chapters are short right now but you people are sending so many reviews I believe I should do short chapters and update more often with more chapters, Im not sure though. I also believe my timeline may be a couple months off. That is distressing. However I'm thrilled you like my first story without the use of Dickson or Doce as center points and hope to continue this past the exploits of the year 2032. _


	14. Time Force and An Interview

**Chapter Fourteen: Time Force and An Interview**

**Special Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the A-Squad Red Ranger but I do own the Name Charlie Collins. I don't remember her name on the show but I'm sure it wasn't Charlie Collins. _

**Note: **_I'm glad this story is going so well. I sense that people that read are picking and choosing the chapters they want to review instead of reviewing all of them. Oh well. There are 3 or 4 steady reviewers, a few periodic reviewers, and one person who told me they would read bu not review, all (accept the last one) you keep the story going. Thanks for all the reviews._

Sky, Jen, and Syd were standing in front of Commander Cruger and explaining the situation including Time Force files on the case. "Commander Time Force files say SPD didn't even listen to them to find out if there was a spell or anything to impair memory or judgment. So you convicted them without a fair trial." Jen told Cruger this and he only sighed. "Sir she is correct. Remember many rangers in the past have been put under spells. Tommy and Kim Oliver, Jason and Katherine Scott, Nick Russell, and Rocky DeSantos to name a few. If we can determine that it was a spell I know at least Kim, Tommy, and Katherine would testify, and possibly Rocky. I know it is a long shot but if it's true it could explain a lot." Sky explained to the giant dog. "And who are you going to get to find out if it was a spell or not?" Cruger asked skeptically causing Sky to look at his mother. As Jen opened her mouth a very young woman entered through a vortex wearing a black leather coat, a black sleeveless t-shirt under that, black jeans, black boots, and black sun glasses. "That would be me." The girl for a better sense of the word said as the vortex closed behind her. "Commander Cruger may I introduce Black Falcon Knight Destany Dickson, daughter of General Joseph Dickson." Jen told Cruger. Cruger and Sky both looked skeptical due to the girl's age. "May I ask your age?" Cruger asked skeptically. "Fifty-two in Andromeda Standard Years, seventeen in earth years, and my age on daddy's home planet is classified from earth officials." She said to the dog earning a grin from Jen. Cruger didn't know what to think of the situation but before he could answer several time Force officers led by Captain Logan himself ran in. "Commander Scotts you are under arrest for attempting…" He didn't get the words out before he noticed the girl staring a whole through his chest. "Actually I asked her to help with the investigation with authority from my father. Now I also have been given the authority to send you onto the first non-inhabited planet I see fit or drop you on Eros a few minutes before it was destroyed by Umbriel. Now I suggest you leave and never bother Commander Scotts again with your nonsense." Logan looked mad enough to kill. "To show I'm not joking your ship is…" Before she could finish the alarm sounded. "What is it Kat?" Cruger asked his feline second in command. "Sir the occupants of that shuttle bay were just teleported to another bay and the time ship Captain Logan came in on sucked into some type of vortex." Cruger looked at Destany after Kat was finished speaking. "Oops, but I'm sure that it will be back in the vicinity of the Time Force Academy." Destany said with a smirk. "You little…" Logan began before being cut off again. "If you finish that sentence with out the word princess I will bypass daddy's instructions and ship you strait to Niflheim for all eternity. Since I'm not the best at directing dimensions yet I might accidentally drop you in the Psychotic Realm where you will be killed instantly after arrival." At Destany's words the captain shut up and looked down defeated. He really hated that family. As he was thinking everyone watched as he and his men were teleported out of the building. "Now that that is over I suggest you have Charlie taken to interrogation and get her out of that card." Destany told the commander. "Agreed. Kat make it happen." Cruger barked. "At once." She said mumbling something about Time Force bastards on her way out.

For the next twenty minutes Destany filled the other four in on information she had gathered. Meanwhile Kat had successfully gotten Charlie out of the card and was explaining the situation to her. "So mom is here and she, Sky and a member of the Black Knights is here to investigate it?" Charlie asked skeptically as Cruger did. "Not just any knight, the general's daughter." Kat said to the young woman. "Wow, they must think a lot of us." Charlie said with her head down. "Look Kat I know Cruger didn't ask for her because he could care less about me or my team whether it was our fault or not. He feels betrayed and wants us to rot in a cage on some god forsaken prison planet." Charlie told Kat. "Charlie, if you are telling the truth Destany will be able to tell." Charlie just nodded as Sky, Jen, and Destany walked into the room. Jen immediately ran over and hugged Charlie. "I'd hug you back but the chains…" Charlie started before stopping on her own accord. "Unlock the chains. She won't run." Kat looked skeptical but pushed the button on the remote that unlocked the chains. As soon as the chains were off Charlie gave her mom a huge hug. "Charlie I have already done my investigation and recorded my findings onto a disc. All I have to do is contact some people to testify on your behalf." Destany told Charlie. "How was the spell broken?" Charlie asked her sitting back down. "Spells of this sort vary in strength according to who puts it on meaning it can be broken several different ways. A weak spell could be broken by longevity, bringing up memories blocked out by the spell (Think Tommy in King For A Day/Mondo), or in your case a strong physical blast. Grumm was a battlefield leader and knew little of sorcery so the spell was a weak and simple one. It wouldn't have worked on someone in my family or even Bridge." Destany explained. "So the blast from our SWAT weapons broke the spell?" Sky asked slightly confused. "Yep." Destany responded. "I knew something wasn't right!" Sky said getting Charlie's attention. "Really?" Charlie said skeptically. "Charlie I know we have never been close and I wanted badly to believe you would do this willingly but I couldn't. You're the best ranger I've ever seen, I couldn't believe you'd do it willingly. Between me, you, mom, and dad you will most likely go down as the third best ranger in the family, not me. In a way I look up to you." Sky was caught off guard when Charlie ran over and hugged him. As much as Sky wanted to resist, to look like the stronger one of the two but instead he hugged her back. The scene bought tears to Jen's eyes as Sky pulled Jen in with them. After a few minutes they parted. "Charlie, I've got one more question." Destany told her. "What?" She responded a little uneasy. "Do you remember anything?" Destany asked her. Charlie bowed her head and nodded. "Everything."

Before the group broke Z and SOPHIE walked in and saw the exchange. "Did we miss something?" Z whispered to SOPHIE. "Family." SOPHIE whispered back grabbing Z's arm and dragging her off.

As they were walking down the hall Z was confused and began asking questions. "What did you mean by family?" Z asked SOPHIE. "Charlie Collins was the A-Squad Red Ranger. She is also the eldest child to Commander Wesley Collins and Commander Jennifer Scotts." That final sentence made Z stop in shock. "That means she's Sky's sister." Z said quietly. "That's why he didn't join us to party after we captured them." Z concluded. "He had nothing to celebrate. There is a lot you people don't know about Sky. As many problems we had I learned about them through the SPD databanks and I've seen him talking to his father in the hall of legends. He is very family oriented, that tough guy façade is a cover, and he is good at it." SOPHIE told Z. "Well I hope it turns out okay for them. Let's get to the docks; Cruger will be pissed if we miss the exchange." Z told SOPHIE. "Agreed." The two women began to walk toward their jeep and get to their assigned location.

**Note: **_How did you like it? I promise you will know what Destany does in time. I have decided to do a trial with witnesses. Now I'm only doing a few people. Charlie, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Destany, Tommy, Kim, Kat, maybe someone else to make it an even 10. Please review. _


	15. Trial Begins

**Chapter Fifteen: Trial Begins**

**Note: **_I'm working on the "Challenges and Confusion" rewrite but this story is doing too well to ignore for long. I hope you like the trial beginning._

**Note 2: **_Eagle219406 had a good question. "Why was Sky surprised Charlie was the A-Squad Red Ranger in the series?" To be honest Sky is arrogant (So am I so I know the look) and likes to brag about being the best fighter and the best pilot. (I picked it up in a few episodes) He also likes to believe he is the best leader. His attitude would state that once people found Charlie is his sister it would make him look bad in his mind if his sister was above him. That is my reasoning anyway. _

_**October 28, 2026**_

Sky, Syd, Bridge, Miranda, and Z were standing before Commander Cruger for a briefing on the latest occurrences. "SOPHIE, Lieutenant Delgado, I commend you for your work apprehending the smugglers at the docks. Though the market is still wide, with one of the key distributors in custody it should hinder the black market in the city for a while." When Cruger concluded he turned to Miranda and Bridge. "Lieutenant's Park and Carson, your work has greatly increased the speed in which you will get the new morphers. Excellent work." Cruger then turned to Sky and Syd. "Lieutenant's Tate and Drew. In light of the latest investigation I am moving up A-Squad's trial to tomorrow, the agreed date that all the witnesses can make it. The facts that have been brought to my attention about Charlie Collins and her team make it a top priority. Everyone accept SOPHIE will testify in the trial. To prepare you may take half the day off. Any questions?" Cruger asked. "Sir my mother and Miss Dickson are going over the evidence with Charlie's lawyer; may I go see my sister after my shift? Fill her in." Sky asked. "Yes you may. Come get me after the morning training session with C-Squad and I will take you to her cell." Cruger told Sky. "Thank you sir." Sky told him. "Now, if there is nothing else, you're dismissed." Cruger told Sky, then the group.

The group saluted and left. The group let Sky and Syd go while they talked. "Guys did you know about this. I mean he looked surprised when he saw the A-Squad Red Ranger being a girl. Why would he act like that?" Z said to the other three. Miranda sighed. "He takes pride in being the best among the ranger children. He and Charlie never got along in private. They only got along with her in public for their mother's sake. Their rivalry made them both great but Charlie ended up being the better of the two and Sky wanted to break ties. He was upset that he wasn't becoming his father quick enough and blamed her or being better." Miranda told them. "But we saw them hug?" Z said pointing to herself and SOPHIE confused. "Well I talked to Destany and I guess after Sky heard about the spell he was hurt. She is his big sister, even though there was that rivalry he looked up to her and was hurt to find out his family was used like that." Everyone nodded, not really knowing Sky as well as they should but knowing his family is very important to him no matter who it is. "I know why we are testifying, why are you?" Z asked Miranda. "I knew them as children and kept in touch with Eric, Taylor, and Charlie through the years. I knew her all her life. I know she is a good person." The others didn't argue even though Z was trying to find a way to disprove the points that Miranda made but was drawing a blank. "Z I know you don't trust her, but you don't know all the facts but please don't say anything that will upset the Collins family." Z just nodded and went to her assignment. She and Bridge were training C-Squad in the battle simulation room while Miranda and Sky were going to the five mile training course with D-Squad. Sophie had the task of teaching zord schematics to a bunch of high school mechanics.

An hour later Sky and Miranda had had just sent D-Squad on their second trip around the course and were sitting under a tree talking. "Look Sky, I want you to know I'm going to do whatever I can to get Charlie free." She told Sky putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "When it happened I was upset and hurt she would do that. Even though we didn't get along I looked up to her, she was everything I wanted to be, I admired her. Now I'm hurt that that would happen to her and want to kill Grumm for doing it to her. I hate Grumm for hurting her. Before we saw her the other day I had never seen her cry. It was demoralizing. In a way it broke my heart seeing her like that. She was always the strongest, always the best. This shouldn't happen to her." Sky told her. Miranda could tell he was holding back the tears. "Go home and rest Sky. I'll finish up here. You have a big day tomorrow." Miranda told him with a smile. "Thanks Manda. I appreciate it." Sky told her with a small smile before getting up and leaving.

Meanwhile Jen, and Destany, were talking with Charlie's lawyer about how to get Charlie out. "So do we have enough evidence to get Charlie out?" Jen asked anxiously. "From this information, your disc, and this list of expert witnesses, this won't last long." The lawyer told the two. "Thank you so much ambassador. You've saved my daughter." Jen told the man. "If you want to thank someone thank Destany. She did the work, I just organized it." Jen nodded at the attorney's words as he left. "His name sounded familiar. Have I met him?" Jen asked Destany. "I don't know. But he was personally endorsed by Zordon for the job." Jen's Eyes widened as she realized who the man was. "That was…"

_**Later that day**_

In Charlie's cell, Charlie was tossing and turning in her sleep when Sky walked in. Sky noticed she was talking in her sleep and walked over and pointed a security camera at her and turning up the microphone control on it. "Let me go. No, I won't give in, I won't give up. Ahhh, No No!" that moment Charlie shot up in bed in a cold sweat and tears in her eyes. "Sky went over, sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. "Charlie we have all the information w need to free you including a lawyer who has earned more respect than any politician in the history of earth. It will all be over starting tomorrow. I promise." Sky told her as he let her cry.

**Note: **_Ha! I'm not telling yet. I want guesses on who the attorney is. Understand there are very few people who have been under spells in the wars since Nick from MF in this story the others always had friends to help them while Charlie is alone in a cell. I hope you review, give me a reason to keep writing…Please!_


	16. Trial Day One

**Chapter Sixteen: Trial Day One**

**Note: **_To whom this may concern I am thinking of an epic story with a generation of the rangers from this AU galaxy and sending them into another AU galaxy in which one of the villains in this PR AU won. I want a story that will set my work apart from others. More of which is on my profile. I know the villain I will use but not the ranger team. I have three powers I know a great deal about so I am looking at those teams. However I need a team that would be dead in that AU and that may be difficult._

**Note 2: **_Here the fun starts. I hope you enjoy it. I actually gave away the lawyer by giving him the same title of recognition in two different chapters. But no one got it. So her he is._

_**October 29, 2026**_

"Hayley I'll be home in a few days…Yes I know you are expecting in a month and I'll be home…I know it's my fault since I was a ranger and my sperm is super charged…Hayley the evidence and witnesses are irrefutable, Cruger will have no choice but to set her free…yes Destany, Tommy, Kim, and Kat will all be witnesses…I will and I'll call you when I talk to them after the trial…You know I can't tell them that yet…Alright, I'll see you in a few days…I love you too, bye." Ambassador Billy Cranston told his wife before hanging up the phone. "After this I am retiring." Billy told the man in the chair across from him. "Well to be honest I commend you. You've been an ambassador for twenty three years, an attorney for twenty, hell you don't need the money and need a break." The man said to him. "How's Destany been doing with the trial?" He asked. "She has done an excellent job Joe. She even recorded the events of the spell being cast. I think she is ready for her training to be expanded." Billy told him. "Expanded to what?" He asked Billy. "I think you should teach her more history and how to be a diplomat as well as fight. You're a great teacher and general…" Billy was instantly cut off. "Not such a great general. Too many die under my command. I am teaching her decision making and leadership as I did Alexis before her. She has learned everything I can teach her about leadership and decision making and I'm sure as hell no diplomat. Universal history is something she learns in classes." Billy just nodded at the younger man's words. "Will you teach her?" Billy was caught off guard by this. "Me, why me?" Billy asked. "I don't want my daughter to end up like me. Losing everyone they care about in war. I know many times words won't stop bloodshed but other times it can. I can train her in use of her powers and in the ways of battle and war. However I can not teach her in the ways of peace, you can." Billy sat there for a second digesting the generals words before nodding. "Thank you Billy. I appreciate it. Hopefully you can teach her to avoid the mistakes my family has made in the past." The general told Billy. "I will do my best." Billy told him. "Thank you Billy. Thank you." The general told him as he got up and left via vortex.

The next day the trial was set to begin. Outside the court room several witnesses sat talking and waiting their turn. A-Squad and three members of B-Squad (Miranda, Syd, and Bridge) had already testified and it was looking bad for the former rangers. Without the witnesses and evidence the spell excuse was not holding much weight. "Your honor the prosecution calls Elizabeth Delgado, B-Squad Yellow Ranger." The prosecuting attorney told Cruger who was on his high perch.

"Lieutenant Delgado you were on B-Squad when the former A-Squad was captured correct?" The attorney asked. "Correct." Z answered. "Do you really believe the excuse of a spell that could have caused this betrayal?" The attorney asked with a small laugh. "Actually if you put it that way and looking at ranger history yes I do." Z answered catching the attorney off guard. "Oh, considering you were vocally against A-Squad so many months that is hard to believe." The attorney told her. "That was before an investigation. I will admit I was skeptical when a spell was mentioned but then I investigated and found many rangers have betrayed their cause due to spells including legends like Tommy and Kim Oliver, Jason and Katherine Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Ambassador Cranston, and others. There are many cases of this happening throughout history." She told the attorney who bowed his head at the answers. No one was expecting Z to be as informed as she was and that hindered the prosecutions case with her. "No further questions." The attorney told Cruger. "Defense?" Cruger asked. "No questions." Billy told the dog. "Lieutenant you may step down." Z nodded to her commander and left the court room.

"The last witness the prosecution calls is the current red ranger Lieutenant Skylar Tate." The Prosecutor announces. Sky got up, sat on the bench and was sworn in. "Lieutenant, you and the red defendant are siblings correct?" The prosecutor began. "Yes sir." Sky responded. "And you two never had a very good relationship, did you?" The prosecutor asked. "No we didn't" Sky told him. "Why didn't you?" The prosecutor asked thinking he could get Sky to say something about his sister that would discredit her. Sky took a breath before speaking. "I was jealous. She was always better than me…at everything. She was a better fighter, a better leader, a better student, could learn anything after hearing it once when I had to read it several times over where she would remember it after skimming over it once. She was a better person in all. After dad died our relationship fell apart. When mom left our final tie to each other was broken, now that I look at it I wish I could change my attitude towards her." Sky said to the prosecutor killing his last chance to discredit the former red ranger. "No further questions your honor." The prosecutor said somewhat dejectedly. "Defense." Cruger said. "I would like to put into evidence a security tape from yesterday afternoon." The tape was played and they saw Charlie sleeping. She was having a nightmare about being captured by Grumm. Then the tape zoomed in and they heard her speak. "Let me go, I won't give in. I won't give up. Ahhh, No NO!" Then it showed Sky running over to Charlie who sat up in a cold sweat and her crying into Sky's chest. "Lieutenant I have been under spells and had teammates under them. I know for a fact that you lose all control over yourself and after it's over it is best to be surrounded by friends to help reassure you. Were the A-Squad Rangers aloud that healing process?" Billy asked Sky. "No." Sky answered slightly eyeing Cruger again. "Where were they?" Billy asked. "They were in cards. Isolated from their friends, not even aloud to see a councilor to see what happened. Then Charlie was alone in an isolation cell." Sky told the courtroom causing a slight stir. "So SPD has refused the needed treatment even after the evidence coming up that it was indeed a spell?" Billy asked Sky. "Yes sir, they did." Sky said solemnly. It had been no secret he was not happy about his sisters treatment since them finding out it was a spell. The admission by sky set the courtroom and jury into a major chatter session. "Order!" Cruger yelled. "Anymore questions Ambassador. "No sir, I think the point was made." Billy told him earning a slight growl. "Lieutenant you may step down." Cruger told them. "That will end the prosecution's trial. We will reconvene tomorrow with the defense." Cruger said pounding his gavel and leaving the room.

In the back room Billy was speaking with A-Squad. "It's looking good. After we got that tape from Sky we really caused a stir with the jury. Tomorrow is a big day. The witnesses are going to be Udonna, Nick Russell, Katherine Scott, and Kim Oliver. We are about to knock this case out of the park." Billy told the group. "When will Doctor Oliver and Knight Dickson testify?" Charlie asked. "Day three. Then on day four the jury will bring down a decision." Billy told them causing them to nod.

Meanwhile in Cruger's office he was having a conversation with Destany. "If I move them in together they could escape." Cruger told her calmly. "But they won't, and you know it." She responded. "What if they betray us again?" Cruger asked causing Destany to realize what was going on. "This isn't about helping them or protecting SPD. This is about you. They hurt you so you want to hurt them. I wonder what the timeline would be like if Jason Scott would have taken that attitude with Tommy Oliver, or if Tommy would have condemned Katherine Scott. You need to wake up and realize this world doesn't revolve around you commander, and that there is more at stake than your pride." With those words Destany left the room leaving a somewhat stunned Cruger in her wake.

**Note: **_How did you all like day one? I liked it and hope you all did as well. I was a nice start I think. What do you think about the witnesses for the next chapter? Getting good? _


	17. Trial Day Two

**Chapter Seventeen: Trial Day Two**

**Note: **_Well one Challenges and Confusion under the coolheads name is done, I just finished it. So anyone who wants to cheat ahead can read the last chapter there. _

**Note 2: **_Keeping you updated on the epic I'm mentally working on I have decided to use Zeo or Ninjetti, I'm still trying to figure out the scenario for each to find the best fit._

**Note 3: **_This one has Nick Russell, Udonna, Kat Scott, and Kim. A nice group huh. _

_**October 30, 2026**_

The next day court was back in session. Cruger had caved and put A-Squad in a cell together thanks to Destany's speech. Remarkably that seemed to calm down A-Squad in ways unexpected by people who had never been around people under spells. It seemed Billy and Destany were right on when they talked about the support system, and the healing process seemed to be working in progress.

"Your honor the defense calls Mystic Force Red Ranger Nick Russell." Billy said to the room as Nick walked through the door, sat down and was sworn in. "Nick you were the last red ranger to be put under a spell before the A-Squad is that correct?" Billy asked. "Correct, I was turned into Korrag." Nick explained. "And what did you do as Korrag?" Billy asked. "I destroyed a village, destroyed our home and base, as well as fought and nearly killed my father. Not something I like to talk about." Nick told Billy. "Trust me I understand well. However how did you get through it?" Billy asked. "My father was Korrag before me. He helped me, my wife Maddy who was our blue ranger. Mom tried to help Maddy more than me. It hurt her a good bit." Nick told Billy. "It hurts others as much and in some cases more than you?" Billy asked. "Dad saw me turn into Korrag and he was crushed. He never wanted me to go through that. During the next few months we leaned on each other heavily. It brought us closer together because we understood each other better." Nick said. "Thank you Nick, no further questions." Billy said as he left. "Prosecution?" Cruger asked. "Mister Russell do you like the fact you were Korrag?" The prosecutor asked. "No, I don't." Nick responded. "Did you like it when you were Korrag?" The prosecutor asked. "It was programmed into my brain." Nick responded. "Yes or no?" The prosecutor countered. "Yes." Nick answered causing a small rustle in the jury. "No further questions." The prosecutor said with a smirk on his face. "Mister Russell you may step down." Cruger said looking at Nick. As he stepped down he looked at A-Squad and mouthed 'Sorry' to them.

"Next I would like to call Katherine Scott of the Zeo Rangers to the stand." Billy announced. "Kat you were under a spell by Rita Repulsa correct?" Kat looked down like she was remembering something she did not want to remember. "Yes." She finally responded. "And what was your mission?" Billy asked his friend. "To befriend Kimberly Hart and steal her Power Coin, that would slowly drain her of her life force and draw out Ninjor to be captured, leaving the zords and Tommy useless." Kat answered starting to sob. "I'm sorry Kat. Please bear with me." Katherine just nodded for him to continue. "Did you succeed?" Billy asked. "Kat nodded before speaking in a low voice "Yes." She answered. "Please Kat, so everyone can hear." Billy asked in a low voice. "Yes! Yes I succeeded and Kim almost died!" Kat yelled tears streaming down her face causing Billy to run over and wrap her in a comforting hug. "Commander Mrs. Scott is done testifying." Billy told Cruger. "Very well." Cruger said causing the prosecutor to get up to protest. "Sit down lieutenant. I know where you will go with your questioning and it is not needed or wanted at this time." Cruger told him causing him to sit down. "We will reconvene in an hour." Cruger said banging his gavel and retreating to his makeshift office.

An hour later court was back in order and Kim Oliver was on the stand. "Kim you were under the control of Maligor The Lord Of Fire correct?" Billy asked her. "Yea." Kim answered. "How did you break it?" Billy followed up. "I didn't. Larigo did. He is the most powerful wizard in the galaxy. At least he was, if he's alive." Kim said sort of depressed. "He is Kim. He talked to me last week. Just so you know he's doing fine." Billy told her causing a smile and nod. "Now I know this spell was different so I'm going to take the prosecutions thunder and ask if you liked being under the control of a several story tall monster that had just risen from a volcano?" Billy said causing some snickers from the crowd. "No, as you said this was different. I was conscious inside but my body was controlled by servants of Maligor. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. If Larigo wasn't there our bodies would have killed the rangers. Killed Tommy." Kim said sadly. "For the record the other man was our original leader Jason Scott who was killed saving a child from a burning house. I ask that the prosecution not mention that and let our friend rest in peace without you trying to make him look like a tyrant like I know you will. No further questions." Billy announced. "Agreed that the first red ranger of earth will be excluded from discussion" Cruger told the court. "Prosecutor?" Cruger asked. "Mrs. Oliver you didn't have that support system did you?" The attorney asked causing Kim to shake her head no. "After everything that happened I finally got back with Tommy and we helped each other through that and other thing I don't want to talk about." Kim told him. "Are you hiding something Mrs. Oliver?" Before Kim could answer Tommy burst through the door and punched the prosecutor on the way to his now crying wife. "Prosecutor you know damn well Mrs. Oliver's condition at that time and you are using malicious actions to try to show weakness. For that you are dismissed from this court and a copy of your actions will be placed in your permanent records. You are dismissed." The Prosecutor left the room holding his jaw that now had an imprint of Tommy's fist on it. "Court is adjourned while another prosecutor is brought up to speed." Cruger banged the gavel as he watched Tommy lead Kim out of the courtroom.

Two hours later Cruger had briefed another prosecutor and she was given strict instructions on topics to avoid. The female was more sympathetic to the causes of the rangers personal lives.

"Your honor the defense calls its last witness of the day Udonna." Billy said to the group. As Udonna sat down and was sworn in she noticed the new prosecutor and smiled knowing that it was a former ranger. "Udonna you are a former ranger and a witch aren't you?" Billy asked. "Yes." She answered. "Can you tell me about mind affecting spells?" Billy followed up. "Well there are millions of different spells and strengths that can be broken many different ways. Weaker spells can be broken by a strong blast or making the being under the spell remember what was forgotten. Stronger ones can only be broken by either destroying the source of the spell or by being taken off by a more powerful wizard or witch. Those are the typical ways to break spells." Udonna told the courtroom. "In your expert opinion was it a spell and if so how powerful?" Billy pressed. "I believe it was a spell. All indications point toward that conclusion. As for power, Grumm was no wizard, he used a staff to give himself power and I would suspect would only know the most simple spells. That being said a hard blast would break it." She told him. "Thank you. No further questions commander. "Mrs. Evens?" Cruger asked. "No questions your honor." She told him. "Good, we will all agree this has been a stressful day and we need a break. Court adjourned until tomorrow morning at nine." Cruger said banging his gavel and quickly leaving.

**Note: **_Well great fun. I like Tommy punching someone every now and then and I don't like prosecutors. Devious people. So I decided to bring in a former ranger. I figured you'd like a few more interesting parts in the trial so it didn't get too boring. Hope you liked it. _


	18. Trial Day Three

**Chapter Eighteen: Trial Day Three**

**Note: **_Sorry for the delay I have been reading a 90 chapter story and I'm only on chapter 58. That's after 3 days and more hours reading than I like to count. But it gave me time to try to figure out another character to throw in here. I figure I could write some on this._

_**October 31, 2026**_

The next day everyone was in the courtroom and the trial was ready to resume. "Commander I call to the stand Merrick The Lunar Wolf." Billy called out to the dog so the room could hear. After Merrick was on the stand and sworn in he looked at the prosecutor and smiled knowing her from their days as teammates.

"Merrick you were the Wolf Warrior known as Zen-Aku were you not?" Billy asked. "Yes sir" Merrick answered. "How long did that last?" Billy asked. "Three thousand years." Merrick answered causing a small stir. "What did the mask cause you to lose Merrick?" Billy knew this was getting extremely personal to Merrick who normally kept to himself. "I lost my individuality, my life as a warrior on the Annimarium, I lost…I lost…" Merrick was stuttering. "It's alright Merrick take your time." As Billy was talking the prosecutor got up and jogged over beside Merrick taking his hand. "It's alright Merrick. I'm here." The prosecutor said causing stares and questioning looks. "Merrick and Mrs. Evens were on the same team. She was White and he was The Lunar Wolf." Billy said and as soon as he was done Merrick immediately spoke. "…I lost my love…my girlfriend. I lost my home. I lost everything I was. I lost the princess. I lost Shayla." After he was done Alyssa saw something she had never seen before; Merrick was crying. "Merrick you sent her away to protect it and destroy Master Org. You had to or he would have won. Becoming Zen-Aku was the only way to save her." Alyssa's words led Merrick to nod and step down before being released to do so and leave letting a shocked courtroom in his wake. "He willingly let a spell come over him so he could save the earth. His people had been beaten; it was the only way to gain enough power. You see what it did to him. He hasn't smiled since the princess left the last time. He's lost." Alyssa explained to the courts before sitting down.

"Commander the defense calls Tommy Oliver to the stand." As amusing as it sounds the SPD security stood and saluted Tommy which Kim and the others saw through their monitor and snickered at the scene. After he sat down and was sworn in Billy spoke. "Tommy I know through the entire history of Power Rangers no one had ever been under as many spells as you. It was actually amusing seeing you as a pachinko ball." Billy told him causing everyone in the court room to chuckle. "Hey you were a pachinko ball too. Blame Rocky." Tommy said getting a loud "Hey! Blame Zedd!" From the audience where Rocky came from. "You were playing soccer with a giant pachinko machine and we were the balls." Billy argued joining Tommy. "I was under a spell. I wanted to play with a pachinko machine." Now whining the whole room seemed amused at this story. "At least I didn't switch bodies with my friend's girlfriend. "Hey I don't like hearing that Billy spent a few days in my wife body Rocky?" Tommy told the red ape. "I don't like the fact I was forced to violate Kimberly's privacy and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up." Billy told Rocky. "At least Tommy was a king for a day." Aisha complained beside her husband. "I was under a spell!" Tommy complained back. "Quit complaining, your head has been mucked with so many spells I'm surprised you don't have multiple personalities." Aisha told him. "At least they kept thinking I was worthy enough to bring back to fight those that mucked my head up like that." Tommy said back. "As entertaining as this is rangers we have a trial to get to. "Sorry." The four Ninjetti rangers said at once.

After the snickers had died down and people stopped wondering how such a group could have beaten the likes of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa the questioning continued. "Tommy, how many times have you been placed under a spell?" Billy asked him. "I lost count a long time ago." Tommy responded. "Well how many times have you been turned evil?" Billy asked as follow-up. "Well I was turned evil…a lot. I was the evil green ranger." This caused a lot of conversation among everyone. "Oh please, I was the best of the worst before the spell was broken and the rangers still won." Tommy told the area. "Yes then you became the best of the best." Billy replied. "But can you name a couple more?" He asked Tommy "I was evil after that while I was still the green ranger when I stole the sword of light. Evil as the Red Zeo Ranger. A few other times I scarcely remember." Tommy explained. "No further questions." Billy turned to go sit down. "Tommy how were these spells broken?" Alyssa asked Tommy. "Well Rita's spell was not her own. The spell I was under was broken when Jason destroyed the sword of darkness. Then after I gave the sword of light to Goldar that spell broke because I completed my objective. The last spell I mentioned was week. My friends broke that by reminding me who I was." Tommy told the people. "So every spell was broken a different way?" Alyssa asked. "Yea I guess so." Tommy answered. "No further questions. "Doctor Oliver you may step down." Cruger told him. Tommy stepped down and after he was out of the room Billy whispered something in Charlie's ear.

After a few seconds Billy was ready to announce his next witness. "Commander I call head investigator and Black Falcon Knight Destany Dickson to the stand. Destany walked in quite calmly. Many people were surprised at the fact such a young girl could investigate something as critical as this. "Ms. Dickson you were recruited to go back in time to see what actually happened to A-Squad correct?" Billy asked her. "That is correct." She replied. "Knowing both your father and grandfather for as long as I have I know how you travel time, space, and dimensions, however the people in the background are snickering so why don't you tell them how you do it." Billy told her. "Well to the people who doubt let me tell you that we use vortex's and control energy. We can also open worm wholes. At this point my grandfather is the most powerful with the best fighter while my father is the most intelligent and best leader, and my aunt Alexis is the best sorceress. I am the best time traveler and my aunt Xalvadora is the most proficient healer. We learn from each other to best better ourselves and it is working. If our family were to battle together or use our combined powers in battle we would do remarkable things." Destany said proudly. "How did your family come by these powers?" Billy asked her. "About twelve thousand years ago my great-great grandmother Rosa defeated the protector of the quantumversal realms. For defeating her she gained the powers. Around eleven thousand years ago she cast a spell bonding it to the Shadow Imperial Family's DNA meaning only one of us can hold the power. After the High Lord Umbriel was defeated by the mage Zordon my grandfather inherited the power and he has held it for the last ten thousand years or so." She told the room. "And you used your power to get evidence of Grumm abducting A-Squad?" Billy asked knowing the answer. "Yes." Was her simple answer. Your honor I present into evidence the footage collected by Ms. Dickson of A-Squad's abduction, the spell being cast on them, and their arrest by B-Squad." This announcement caused much chatter within the courts and everyone quieted down immensely when the disc began to play.

After the disc was done playing everyone was either silent or whispering to the person next to them not sure what to think. "The defense rests your honor." Billy said as he sat down with a smile rather satisfied with the work done. "Prosecutor?" Cruger asked Alyssa. "No questions. The evidence speaks for itself." Alyssa told the dog without standing up.

**Note: **_Wow that was fun. Anyway I thought Merrick being in their would be a good example of how powerful spells could be and Tommy's forgetful nature was a plus I think. Next chapter is the verdict and aftermath. I hope you enjoyed this part. Remember the little bluish button…press the little bluish button. Thanks._


	19. Verdict and A New Beginning

**Chapter Nineteen: Verdict and A New Beginning.**

**Note: **_This marks the end of the trial chapters and I'm ready to move on from it. I need to get to Syd's childbirth, the new enemy, the SPD side of "Ninjetti and The New Breed". There is a lot to do yet, and many chapters to go._

_**November 1, 2026**_

Billy and General Dickson were sitting in Billy's hotel room talking about the trial."I can't believe you guys were arguing over spells. That idiot actually brought up you and Kim." Dickson told Billy with a small chuckle. "Yea it was kind of childish the way we acted wasn't it?" Billy asked with a grin getting up to get his shoes. The jury was going into session in three hours and he needed to be at SPD in two. "Funny as hell though." Dickson responded. "You're a guy though so you must have looked at her in the mirror some; you know look for flaws and find none." Dickson said with a grin. "No comment." Billy responded putting on his black dress shoes. "Come on. I won't tell Tommy. Besides I bet she experimented on you." He said with a grin. Billy finally sighed conceding to the fact. "Okay I did look some. I will admit I did take two showers a day." Billy said causing Dickson to grin. "Seriously though Billy. Did you ever tell them you were the Phantom Ranger?" Dickson asked him causing him to sit back on the chair he was in. "No and I doubt I ever will. If I left Aquatar without that suit I would age so quickly I wouldn't be alive for long after I left. I didn't want them to worry." Billy told the general. "Would you mind becoming the Phantom again some day?" The question caught Billy off guard but he decided to answer in a calm manner. "If the threat is dangerous enough I would be willing." Billy told him. "Good. But I have a very important question now." Dickson told Billy as if the last one meant nothing which got Billy's attention.. "From your prospective how did Destany do?" Dickson asked feeling she did well but knowing he may be being bias. "She did very well. I was surprised of how well actually." Billy told him with a grin. "I'm so proud of her Billy. I can't help but feel my little girl is an adult, and that she is going to be a great peace keeper when she takes over for me. Thank you so much for teaching her Billy." Dickson told him as he got up to put on his coat. "You ready to go?" Billy asked the general as he put on his blue blazer. "Ready as ever." Dickson responded as the two walked out of the room and to Billy's car.

At the academy things were tense. Everyone knew today was the day of the verdict and the overall opinion was that the incident was not A-Squad's fault. Billy and the general were walking through the hall getting more than a few looks and snickers (At Billy) from the previous day and the armored man beside him (Dickson). "These people seem to be quite pleasant." Dickson said as they walked to the room A-Squad was in. "After yesterday can you blame them?" Billy asked him back. "Zedd and Rita made mentally retarded people look as smart as you so I would expect crazy things from your time as a ranger." Dickson told Billy seriously causing him to nod as they walked.

A few moments later they entered the room. A-Squad was glad to see Billy and concerned seeing the bigger man. "Umm who is he?" Jenny the pink A-Squad ranger asked causing destiny to turn around. "Daddy!" She yelled and ran into his arms. "Hey D-Bug. Learning a lot from Billy." He said hugging her back. "Always." She responded with a smile. "Mr. Cranston the verdict is in." A guard told him. "That's an hour early. Wonder why?" Billy asked himself. "Well you guys better go. I'll see you at home princess." Dickson told the others then his daughter and kissed her cheek before she told him bye and they walked out.

In the courtroom Cruger was on the bench and ready to just get this over with. After about five minutes the jury filed in as stoic as ever as to not tip their hand. "Jury do you have a verdict?" Cruger asked the group. "We do, we the jury do to the overwhelming evidence put forth by the defense we have found the defendants Not Guilty on all charges." The middle aged woman told the courts. Cruger sighed and spoke. "The charges of kidnapping, conspiring with the enemy, conspiring to commit murder, and treason are hereby dropped. The prisoners are free to go. Dismissed!" Cruger yelled as he banged his gavel and walked out as Dugs were given all around at the defendants table.

About ten minutes later in Cruger's office Eric Meyers was talking to Cruger. "So she was right, all you wanted to do was hurt them for hurting you. Commander you do need to get over yourself! And I have news for you, I got help from the Black Knights and now have six new morphers designed after the Quantum Morpher. I have a new team and the A-Squad will be the base of it!" Cruger nearly growled but knew that would most likely get him punched so thought better of it. "Who is your seventh?" Cruger finally asked. "Here is her resignation, I expect it accepted immediately." Eric told Cruger as he flopped the folder down in front of the dog, turned on heal and left. After Eric was gone Cruger picked up the folder and sighed. "Mission Craig, C-Squad Pink Ranger." Cruger sighed as he sat down and began to fill out the papers for Mission to sign.

**Note: **_I liked how this went. I figured Billy could use some company so I gave him a guy to talk to not involved in the case. I think A-Squad would do well in the fight and am deciding to do a crossover war in this story too. Do my best thinking on the can and listening to Bon Jovi. I think you will like it. _


	20. Back To NormalWhatever That Is

**Chapter Twenty: Back To Normal…Whatever That Is.**

**Note: **_Wow. Now that, that stress is over I am glad to get back to normal. Now we got a group of intergalactic weapons smugglers. Enjoy._

**Note 2: **_Eagle I know Tommy wasn't around when Billy and Kim switched bodies. That doesn't mean Zack wouldn't talk about it after Tommy started dating Kim. Correct? _

_**November 5, 2026**_

Sky walked into Doctor Manx's office with three more confinement cards. "Thanks Sky. That's twelve in two days. Have you found anything yet to pinpoint the source of this operation?" Kat asked sky with a hopeful look. She was getting tired with all these criminals coming in. "I do, I do." Bridge called out holding a disc in his left hand as he SOPHIE, Z, and Miranda walked in. "Miranda calm your boyfriend, he's hyper again." Z told her causing SOPHIE to laugh, Miranda to blush, and Sky to role his eyes before taking the disc from Bridge and giving it to Kat. "Hardass" Z said with her arms crossed over her chest looking at Sky. "Guys I'll get on this as soon as I get these criminals on file. "Thanks Kat." They all said tiredly as Kat finished loading the second criminal into the computer.

Sky walked back into command and told an officer he was going out to see an old friend. About twenty minutes later he was standing outside Aly and Piggy's department store Before Jack left on a mission (Missionary mission) he used his popularity as red ranger, combined with Aly's money, and Piggy's resources to open the best clothing store at the lowest prices in the city. Sky walked through the door he saw none other than Piggy standing at the register. "Hey Piggy." Sky told the alien. "Oh hey Sky, Aly told me you and the princess are expecting." Piggy told Sky. "Yea we are. She is almost two months." Sky said with a small smile. "Well congratulations to you both. It's good to see you finally happy." Piggy told him with a small smile. "I know you didn't just come by to chat. Now I will let you know I heard about the weapons smugglers and I know they are at a warehouse somewhere down town, I don't know where but it is in a warehouse." Piggy told him. "Thanks Piggy." Sky told him as he turned around to leave. "Oh and Sky take this as a gift from you to that princess of yours." Piggy said holding out a box. Sky walked over to get the box and when he looked in he saw a pink princess style dress. "Thanks Piggy. She'll love it." Sky told him and left.

When Sky got back he put the dress in his locker and went to see Kat. When he got to Kat's lab he saw that she was putting two more criminals into a drawer. "How many more?" Sky asked. Well about a half hour after you all left Z and SOPHIE brought in two more and about twenty minutes after that Bridge and Miranda caught those two selling military grade weapons." Kat told him as she sat back down. "Any leads?" Sky said rubbing his forehead. "This disc mentions someone named Soren. It says Soren is the largest vender on earth. He has a couple bases here in Newtech but it doesn't say where." Kat told him dejectedly. "He has one warehouse downtown according to Piggy." Sky told her. "When did you see Piggy?" Kat asked him curiously with her ears up. "About a half an hour ago. He and Aly had a dress for Syd so I decided to get some information from him too." He told her with a smile. "Good thing we have the love sick red ranger." Kat said with a small grin. "I'm going to get a bio-search going on Soren and explain things to the others." Sky told her. "If you find him be careful according to this he's Eltarian. His equipment is more advanced and he also most likely has magical powers like others born on Eltar." Kat told Sky with a hint of worry in her voice. "Thanks Kat. I'll tell the others to be careful." Sky responded as he jogged out of the room. "The others don't have a baby on the way." Kat told the empty room.

An hour later Kat's voice came over the loud speaker "B-SQUAD TO COMMAND." When B-Squad arrived they noticed Sky already there. "Guys we found Soren's current location. We should get to the warehouse before he gets a chance to leave." Sky told them before they ran out of command.

The rangers arrived at the building and decided that this place was probably well protected and guards ordered to kill on site so they morphed before they went in. After about ten minutes of walking through an empty warehouse they got to a set of double doors. "This is it, be ready rangers." Sky told them putting his hand up with three fingers, then two, finally one, then Sky's arm went down and they broke through the door to find… "Holy Shit!" Sky yelled as he looked in to see…

**Note: **_Yes I left you with a cliff hanger. I wanted people to guess what was in there._ _Is it weapons? Boxes of battle armor? Grenades and mines? So many possibilities, So, so, so many possibilities. _


	21. Another One Down?

**Chapter Twenty One: Another One Down?**

**Note: **_Glad you all liked the last one. I hope you like this one too._

**Note 2: **_**L123o123v123e123 **__thank you for making a guess. For just guessing this chapter is for you. No they didn't find refugees but it was a better guess than I have ever had to any cliffhanger or question, in fact you are the only one._

_**November 5, 2026**_

The rangers arrived at the building and decided that this place was probably well protected and guards ordered to kill on site so they morphed before they went in. After about ten minutes of walking through an empty warehouse they got to a set of double doors. "This is it, be ready rangers." Sky told them putting his hand up with three fingers, then two, finally one, then Sky's arm went down and they broke through the door to find… "Holy Shit!" Sky yelled as he looked in to see…"It's empty" Z said surprised. "Damn IT!" Sky yelled throwing his arms in the air and doing a 360 showing his frustration. "Guys look at this!" Bridge yelled from across the room from a computer consol. The others walked over to the consol as Bridge typed a few buttons on the face of the screen. "Guys problem." Bridge said as he began backing from the computer and turning to them. "Run." He said taking off with the others behind him. As Sky got to the door he turned around, ran back grabbing a small device before turning to run again. Four and a half minutes later the rangers were out of the building all except Sky. Miranda looked around before speaking. "Guys where's Sky?" She asked with a scared look under her helmet. "He was right behind…" Z started before Sky hit the step to the warehouse with a device under his arm followed by a huge blast that sent Sky flying forward with his back engulfed in the flame. "SKY!" Miranda yelled starting forward before being held back by Bridge and Z. "Let me go! Sky!" SOPHIE heard the desperation in Miranda's voice and though she couldn't see it she could feel the Green Ranger was scared to death and panicking. Miranda always saw Sky as a little brother. Even though they had lost touch long ago she still felt a kinship with the Red Ranger. Sophie heard the panic and the tears in Miranda's cry's and decided someone should risk engulfed to save him and she took off towards Sky's body Calling for RIC as she ran. When she reached Sky RIC was already there and using his mouth's extinguisher to put out the flames. SOPHIE then grabbed Sky's arms and pulled him farther away from the building as RIC continued spraying the icy cold substance onto Sky's now unmorphed and scorched back.

Miranda rode back in the ambulance with Sky. She was like her father when it came to feeling extremely guilty about a teammate and friends injuries when she felt she could have prevented it. How was she going to tell Syd that she didn't watch him close enough, she didn't prevent him from going back to get the device Bridge and SOPHIE were taking back to the lab? She felt like she had failed them. "I'm so sorry Sky. I should have been more alert. I should have seen you go back and stopped you." Miranda told Sky in the ambulance holding his hand. "Manda…don'tblame…yourself." Sky was breathing hard and in intense pain even with the pain killers. "It…wasn't…your…fault. Iwas…doing…my…job…as…red…ranger. Allrisk…intense…pain. TellSyd…Ilove…her." With that last message to Syd, Sky passed out from the pain leaving Miranda holding his hand with a single tear falling from each eye as they turned into the medical emergency area of SPD academy.

When they were wheeling Sky into surgery Cruger stepped in front to cut her off. "Lieutenant may I ask what happened." Cruger told her. "I…he…oh ask someone else!" She yelled running passed him with tears in her eyes to catch up with Sky. Something Cruger never thought he would see was Miranda Park cry, he sighed and felt terrible about it, but he was really worried about Syd's reaction.

When Kat told Syd she was hysterical for several minutes before Kat was able to calm her down by reminding her that being so completely emotional would harm the baby. "Syd we had Miranda call Destany and they got ahold of Jen, she will be here momentarily. Sky is going into surgery to get the skin off of his back and have it replaced. Miranda is in the waiting room if you want to see her." At Kats words Syd bolted from the room and toward the waiting room for the infirmary.

When Syd walked into the waiting room she saw Miranda there bent over her chair with her head down. Syd just stood in the door feeling sad for everyone involved. "Syd I know you're there so you can come in." Miranda said to her. She could feel Syd's presence, she didn't need to look. "Manda what happened?" Syd asked as she walked into the waiting room and sat down beside the green ranger taking Miranda's hand. Before she could respond Jen and Charlie came running into the room. Where is he?" Charlie asked. "Is he okay!" Jen yelled as the two went running over to the other two women. "Miranda was about to tell me what happened." Syd said to them with a sad smile. "We went into a big room where we thought the weapons were, it was empty except a big computer Bridge found. Bridge pushed a few buttons and it started counting down. I guess Sky saw a device when he looked back because when we got out and he wasn't there I panicked. Then…then the place blew and Sky was on the steps. He…he was on fire. I'm so sorry Syd. I should have noticed him turn around." Syd, Jen, nor Charlie had never seen Miranda cry and it was a little bit of a shock to their systems. They could tell Miranda felt guilty about it even though it wasn't her fault. "Miranda this isn't your fault. He was doing his job the only way he knows how." Syd told her calmly. "He is doing things the way his dad did." Jen said quietly. "He is a great ranger, I'm proud of him." Charlie concluded. "That's what he told me. We are all proud of him. Oh and he told me to tell you he loves you Syd." Miranda told them relieved they didn't blame her like she had. "I wonder when Simba will be done with him?" Miranda said causing them all to laugh.

As the group was reminiscing over their favorite Sky moments Simba/Dr. Felix came in. "Lieutenant Park…Collins family." He said taken back by the four female rangers. He was not fond of the stubborn nature of the Collins family, made them hard to treat. "The burnt skin is off and the new skin is healing. You may see him two at a time for fifteen minutes each." Felix told the group. "Syd you and Jen go. You're the closest too him." Syd and Jen both gave Miranda a hug before going into the room Sky was in.

After they sat down one on each side of the bed. Jen took his left hand and Syd holding the right. "Hi baby. I'm so proud of you. You're just like you're father the way you think as a ranger." Jen told her son. "And we are all so proud of you. You missed it too, Miranda was even crying. You would be able to tease her so badly." Syd let out a small giggle when she said it. "If you ever do something this stupid again I'll come back and kill you." Jen said lovingly.

Later that night two of the women had left and gone back to their room, Jen and Charlie were in the Drew/Tate living room talking. Jen was in a chair and Charlie was lounging on the couch. "It's eleven AM and those two are still by his side. I understand Syd, but Miranda?" Charlie asked her mother. "Charlie, Miranda is guilt ridden. She thinks she could have saved him. Her father is the same way. He thought he could have saved Rocky from hurting his back." Charlie chuckled but knew that her mother was right. Miranda is a worry wart, and is easily guilt ridden. A few minutes later the two women were asleep in their respective seats.

**Note: **_How did you all like that. Nothing was in there. Sky is back in the infirmary and life sucks. It will get better I promise but right now I want recommendations on who you all want to replace him for a chapter or two. People who get reviews 85 and 90 will get chapters dedicated to them._


	22. Red For A Week

**Chapter Twenty Two: Red For A Week**

**Note: **_This chapter is for the reviewer known as Tierra. She had review 85. _

**Note 2: **_My friend Nicole told me to use the Ninjetti Rangers in my Epic I am going to start. They would be the ideal choice in many ways but in other ways it would make it a little tougher. I'm running that teams simulation through my head now. So stay tuned for more on that._

**Note 3: **_Nope it is not Jack Landers. He won't be seen until the year 20...something . HAHA not telling. However he will be back. I've had several guesses for him though. I hope you enjoy my choice. My friend Nicole (Arwennicole) backed me on the choice. I hope you like it._

_**November 6, 2026**_

Miranda and Syd were still with Sky in the infirmary. "B-SQUAD TO COMMAND." Kats voice boomed. "Well Sky I guess it's time to meet our temporary red." Miranda said. "Don't get too attached. I'll be back next week." Sky told Miranda. "You're our leader Sky. No one can replace you. Even if they brought dad in he couldn't replace you." Miranda reassured him with a small squeeze of his hand before getting up and leaving. "You know she loves you Sky." Syd told him. "She's like a pain in the ass big sister. I already have one of those." Sky said back. "I would rather have two. Get more gifts at Christmas and birthdays." Syd told her boyfriend with a grin causing him to chuckle.

In the SPD command room the four remaining rangers stood before Commander Cruger in anticipation of their new team leader for the next week. The only thing Z could wish that it would be Jack but knew that Jack was not a possibility because no one knew where he was. Miranda figured Andros, Tommy, or her dad to lead. Bridge was just rambling in his head over possibilities never settling on one or even a few. SOPHIE really didn't care much. She didn't know anyone so it wouldn't make any difference to her. "Rangers as you know ranger Tate will be out of action at least a week. I have once again decided experience will be a virtue for your temporary leader. I have also decided that your new leader should be someone you have fought beside before and that you undoubtedly respect. Rangers your leader until Lieutenant Tate returns…" Cruger pointed to his office door as a middle aged man in red walked out. "Rangers I believe you know Mr…"

**Note: **_This friendly neighborhood cliffhanger has been brought to you by your friends The Black Knights who wish to remind you that if you can't beat it…S.CK IT! Honestly though Gina I believe you said I did this on purpose so I put the cliffhanger in to confirm that she is absolutely correct and I am guilty on all counts. LOL._


	23. Red For A Week Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Red For A Week Part Two**

**Note: **_GinaStar is number 90. This chapter is for you Gina._

**Note2: **_Back from my break. I know I was mean to Gina by doing that so sorry Gina. Also I have an idea for a new story. Which I will use later but right now I know you all want to know who replaces Sky for the next week. _

_**November 6, 2026**_

I have also decided that your new leader should be someone you have fought beside before and that you undoubtedly respect. Rangers your leader until Lieutenant Tate returns…" Cruger pointed to his office door as a middle aged man in red walked out. "Rangers I believe you know Mr. Conner McKnight." As Cruger said the name Bridge and Z smiled while SOPHIE was processing information on Conner and Miranda walked over and gave him a warm hug. "It's good to see you again Conner." Mirada told him. "It's good to see you too Manda. How's your dad?" Conner asked her. "He's doing great. How's Kira?" Miranda asked him back. "Mad at me. We found out she is pregnant with number three. Hell, I mean she forgot her pill, why am I the one that's to blame for her forgetting her pill!" Conner whined causing the room to laugh and Cruger to sigh. "Mr. McKnight has had contact with Ambassador Cranston and we are getting more advanced scanners in the next few days." Cruger told B-Squad. "From Eltar." Bridge said sounding giddy. "Eltar is in the midst of a civil war. There is a cease fire and the sides are negotiating but that is mainly because the resources are low on both sides and they need a treaty to survive." Conner explained. "Billy got these sensors from Triforia. We were fortunate because he is retiring next month." Conner told the room. "He deserves it and with the baby Aunt Hayley will kill him if he isn't home." Miranda told Conner. "No doubt. Not even Dr. O would dare piss off Hayley." Conner said to the group causing Miranda to laugh and the others to look scared. "What about his morpher?" Bridge asked. "Don't worry, I have this." Conner said pulling down his sleeve showing his metal bracelet with the Red Dino Gem in the middle. "I can not permit you to destroy criminals." Cruger said to him. "No biggie. We can use RIC and they have their SWAT mode. If needed I'm sure I can pull something old out of my ass to use." Causing the room to laugh before the alarm went off. "Rangers we have a weapons transaction in progress. Go!" Cruger yelled after which B-Squad watched Conner teleport away. "Okay why can't we do that?" Z asked. "Because the commander didn't let Billy install a teleporter when he offered it to them." Miranda told them causing Cruger to growl. "Guys we should go join him." Bridge said to the others causing them to shrug and run out the door. "That girl is as outspoken as Aisha DeSantos." Cruger commented after the group left causing Kat to show a small smile.

When B-Squad arrived they saw Conner had the weapons smugglers tied up. "Umm did you even morph?" Z asked as they saw Conner. "Nope, Dino Gem Power is super speed. I don't think they have ever seen a Dino Thunder Ranger so they probably didn't expect that the gem bonds to the DNA and gives us powers." Conner explained. "Uncle Tommy would be proud." Miranda said patting his shoulder. "Z would you do the honors?" Conner asked. "Gladly." she responded before containing the smugglers, putting the crate in the back of the jeep, and going back to the academy.

In the infirmary Sky was laying on his stomach talking about her latest trip to see the baby which Sky was as usually pissed off that no one came to get him. "Sky it's still just a dot baby. You didn't miss anything." Syd comforted. "Hey I got one like her and when she was pregnant I would have begged to be in your position." A voice said from the door. "Conner!" Syd yelled as she walked over and hugged him. "So this lug is red now huh. Cruger said when I was here last time he was grumbling over being blue." Conner jibed at Sky while he sat beside him on one of the chairs beside the bed. "I thought blue was second rate at the time." Sky responded defensively. "Never let Billy Cranston or Tori Bradley hear you say that. Ninja's can be very deadly and know many tortures they can use against you." Conner told Sky. "Ambassador Cranston is a ninja?" Sky asked now curious. "One of the last of the Ninjetti. I got on his bad side once and he flipped me through Dr. O's table." Syd laughed at Conner's words. "You got your ass kicked by a ninja nerd." Syd said causing Sky to chuckle then wince in pain. "Easy there beaver. Your asshole façade (The one that helps him keep his composure) might do well out there but you will be hurting if you don't keep it up while I'm here. I'm not to smart and I like jokes." Conner told Sky. "Yea, how many did you get today?" Sky asked Conner. "We got two a few minutes go, most likely more by the end of the day. There are new sensors arriving in a day or two that can get through the disruptors that Soren has up." Conner told him before turning to Syd. "Syd can I talk to you in the hall please?" Conner asked her. "Yea, sure. Be right back Sky." Syd told her boyfriend and walked out with Conner. "Syd I wish Z or Bridge were here to tell you this but your friend Piggy is in the hospital. He will survive with few complications but we suspect it was backlash from Soren. Piggy gave Sky some intell on the warehouse and we think Soren found out. Commander Cruger is trying to get him transferred here but that wont be until tonight or tomorrow." Syd lowered her head obviously upset but knowing she couldn't let Sky see her like that so she composed herself, thanked Conner and walked back into the room. "What did Jurassic Ranger want?" Sky asked his girlfriend. "Just to tell me there was an injury that will be coming in tomorrow." Sky nodded to his girlfriend and yawned. "Go to sleep baby. You'll be getting out in two days. Just rest." Syd told Sky as she kissed his cheek and watch him drift off to sleep.

**Note: **_People aren't reviewing so I'm going back to 5 reviews before I even write the next chapter. Also I'm making "Challenges and Confusion" an AU so Conner and Kira can be married. I like what you people said about the story but Conner will only be around for two or three chapters so Sky will be back on duty soon._


	24. Red For A Week Part Three

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Red For A Week Part 3 **

**Note: **_The next Chapter dedication is at 100 reviews. I also have an Idea for a funny chapter so I hope that turns out well._

_**November 9, 2026**_

Three days later Sky was up walking around. He was only aloud to wear soft clothing and shirts with wholes in the back so he wouldn't have the heat on his back and it could get air. He still had to ice it an hour a day for another two days but he was aloud to walk around and do non-strenuous things. Sky, Jen and Syd were walking down the hallway. Charlie had left a few days ago to go back to work so it was just the 3 of them. "There is very little good coming out of this." Sky said as he gingerly walked down the hall with a woman on each side. "The point is to loosen your muscles up." Jen told him. "And you get to spend more time with me." Syd sad with a hint of sexuality in her voice. "Syd don't tease the poor boy. There is no sexual contact for a few more days, live with it. Besides you're getting a small bump." Jen said looking at Syd's stomach. Syd smiled thinking about what will happen seven months from now. She wanted to be a mom and was ecstatic. Sky smiled as well as he put his hand on Syd's stomach and smiled. Sky always wanted to be a dad and was enjoying the feeling.

Meanwhile in the command area Conner and Commander Cruger were talking while Kat and SOPHIE worked on the system rewiring while Bridge and Boom were getting the new sensors ready and programmed to fit into the SPD systems. "Hey Conner, you think we can meet some of the other former rangers?" Bridge asked him. "No they have jobs and my wife is pregnant so that is a no there. They called me because I just retired from Major League Soccer as their all time leader in goals and points scored. So I could come and help." Conner told them. "Well it was good you could come." SOPHIE told Conner. "Well thanks. To be honest after Sky gets back on duty I need to get home to my wife though." Conner replied. "Understandable." Bridge replied. "Done, how's the wiring coming Boom." Bridge asked his friend who was rewiring a motherboard. "Good, only one wire left…and done." Boom said happily. "Well we have the reprogramming done and will be ready to reattach that motherboard after this thing reboots." Kat said to Boom and Bridge. "Whenever you're ready." Bridge told her. After a few seconds they were ready to install the new sensors.

Meanwhile Z and Miranda were in their room sitting on their beds and enjoying some girl talk. "God Miranda we know you two are in a relationship. Why don't you just lie down and let him fuck your brains out." Miranda looked a little shocked at this. "ELIZABETH DELGADO YOU DIRTY MINDED PERVERT!" Miranda yelled pretending to be feigned. "I'm a virgin and plan to stay that way until my soul mate is found." Miranda said with her arms crossed over her chest in her own defense. "Except the time a couple weeks ago when you came back to the room with Bridge stuff on your lips." Z let out a chuckle when she saw Miranda blush but was caught off guard when she was asked something herself. "What about you and Wesley. You're getting pretty close." Miranda said to her. "We are getting close. So we are thinking about taking the next step." Z responded. "We are or you are?" Miranda asked with a mischievous grin. "I am." Z responded as both girls laughed.

During the girly conversation Conner had went on patrol. He was board really and decided to go on patrol…in a club...with drinks. He had a couple of beers before leaving. As he was leaving a couple local punk kids attacked him wanting his money. Conner quickly arrested the two and took them back to the base in his sports car not noticing their faces due to the dark. "You aren't a cop you can't arrest us!" One of the teens yelled. "Nope, I'm an undercover SPD officer." Conner retorted. "When my uncle hears about this you will be out of a job!" The girl yelled. "Oh, and who would that be?" Conner asked with a cocky grin. "Tommy Oliver, the greatest power ranger ever." The girl said proudly. "Oh, Dr. O's brothers kids. Well I'm Conner McKnight, Dino Thunder Red Ranger. I'll remember to make the call to Dr. O and David personally." Conner told them. "Wait you can't…" The boy started. "Shut up and I'll drop the charges and let your dad and uncle deal with you." Conner told them with no sense of amusement. "No please, put us in prison, we deserve it." The boy said panicked. "Better yet put us in the cards, yea, we were really bad." The girl said with the same level of panic in her voice. "You're really scared of them." Conner said almost amused. "Well then I'll just call your Aunt Kim and…" Conner told the teens getting a reaction that surprised him. "NO!" They yelled. "She'll kill us, please spare us, we'll never do it again I swear!" The boy yelled with not only panic but also fear in his voice. Conner knew Kim would make them wish they were never born. "Please send us to a maximum security prison planet. Yea we'll be safe there." The girl said now just sounding delusional. Kim was bad but worse than a prison planet is a little far fetched. "All right into the car." Conner told them. After they were in the car Conner drove them back to the academy.

The drive was a quiet one but when he looked in the mirror he could clearly see tears from the girl's eyes and he could actually feel the fear coming off of them both. It was almost as if Kim and the others purposefully put that fear in them to keep them in line. After they got to SPD Conner got them out of the back seat and got them to the front of the building before pushing a button on the cuff controls that released the teens. "What are you doing?" The girl asked. "I'm officially dropping the charges. I think you learned your lesson. Remember if this happens within the next three days I'll know and call them and if you get caught after that you will have to deal with the son of Wesley Collins and a giant dog known as Shadow Ranger alright." Conner told them before the girl engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you, I'll never get in trouble again." She cried into his chest. "Uh Jessica, we are in front of SPD academy." Her brother told her causing her to let go of Conner. "Ummm Conner I would like to ask you a favor." Conner was a little taken back by this. Didn't he just do them a favor by letting them go? "Could you tell me the entry age for SPD Academy?" The girl asked him which caught both males off guard. "Uh Jess did you bump your head?" Her brother asked her a little shocked. "Look I have spent a lot of time around Uncle Billy and Aunt Haley as well as Uncle Tommy during the summers. I know a lot about cars and have studied schematics of every zord Earth, Aquatar, KO-35, and Triforia have ever had and I know I could make a difference in helping upgrade their zords and weapons. You remember when Uncle Joe taught us about energy weapons and how to create a power source to make them work." She told her brother. "Well, Jessica." Conner started. "First off I suggest you talk to your dad and uncles. Second I think you should know that you're fifteen and entry into the academy comes at thirteen or older. If you would like I will have someone teleport you home and you can have your dad or uncle call me in the morning." Conner told her. "Oh and Jessica, I remember you from the family reunions but I don't think I ever met your brother." Conner told her. "Oh this is Sammy. He is studying under Grandpa Trueheart so he can be the next Shaman of our tribe." Jessica told Conner. Well in case you didn't know your cousin Kira is pregnant again and wants to kill everyone in her path." Conner told them with a shudder. "Well we will congratulate her over the phone then." Jessica said sweetly. "Well you had better get home." Saying that Conner lifted his right wrist to his mouth (Opposite wrist of his morpher). "Joe could you please open a vortex to let Jessica and Sammy back to the reservation. After a few seconds a voice replied. "Sure thing Conner." Came a voice over the speaker. A few seconds after that a vortex appeared and the teens walked through it back home.

When Conner walked into Command he saw Cruger standing there while SOPHIE was hooked into the SPD mainframe. "Hey Commander what's up." Conner asked. "Well we didn't account for the amount of power it would take so SOPHIE is adjusting the generators to emit more power." Cruger told him. "Well the power you will probably need a medium sized generator to give the extra power." Conner told him right before SOPHIE removed her hand. "I increased the generator power and lowered the power output of the lights so it will be barely darker but not enough to cause a problem. I also decreased the power in the replicators that will make people wait four more seconds on their food or drink." Sophie said as Kat began to speak. "The sensors are online." Kat said happily tapping a few buttons to start the search for weapons smugglers all over the city. "Commander I ran into some cousins of mine. Well one is fifteen and knows as much if not more about zords and weapons than anyone at SPD. She wants to join the academy." Conner told him. "Is there anyone else that an back up your claim on her knowledge of the equipment?" Cruger asked Conner. "Yes. Ambassador Cranston and his wife, Tommy Oliver, and General Dickson. I'm also sure Miranda would agree about her knowledge of Zords." Conner told Cruger. "Well if her parents sign the papers I will be willing to give her the entrance exam of her choice." Cruger told him. "Thank you commander, now I'm going to get some sleep." Conner told him walking off. "Sir if this girl is as smart as she says I would like her to be my assistant after Boom leaves to assist Silverback on some new robots he wants created." Kat told him walking over. "What about when Boom comes back?" Cruger asked Kat. "Then she will assist us. Boom is still my top assistant and will be until he is promoted or leaves." Kat told Cruger. "That's good. I know you and Boom are a great team and will only get better. Besides I think you will need to replace him soon anyway." Cruger said to her causing her to become a little shocked. "Sir?" Kat asked confused. "Our chief engineer for zords and weapons is retiring next year. I would like him to replace her after she retires." Cruger said to her making her feel extremely proud of her pupil and how far he has come.

**Note: **_This was a longer chapter but I had a lot going on in it so I hope I got everything to make it interesting for you all. 5 Reviews. I may take 4 but prefer 5. I know I don't use Z much but I like her so I keep her in the loop._


	25. Red For A Week Part Four: Goodbye Conner

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Red For A Week Part Four**

**Note: **_Well I am ending Conner's stay at SPD. I like your support of him but it's time to get back to the pure SPD story I intend this to be. Others will continue to be seen but I know also that I need to wrap up this being about another teams ranger._

_**November 13, 2026**_

It was now around noon and Conner was on lunch break in his quarters. While B-Squad was eating Conner was packing until he was interrupted by an approaching Sky Tate. "Leaving so soon?" Sky asked Conner. "Leaving right after my shift. Got a pregnant wife I need to get home to. You know how it is." Conner told him turning around to notice for the first time since the incident that Sky was in full uniform. "Yea. I do. I was pissed missing one of Syd's doctors appointments. I wasn't happy about it. However I like that I'm going to be a dad." Sky said with a wide smile before Conner came over and put a hand on Sky's shoulder. "I will tell you that there is no better feeling than holding your newborn for the first time and if you are even half as good of a father as Wes you will still be one of the best fathers around." Sky just gave a smile and nodded. He knew Conner was trying to reassure him every way possible. "And I know your name will go up there with your dad's, Tommy Oliver, and Andros as one of the greatest rangers ever by the time you hang em' up Sky." Conner told him as he took his hand off Sky's shoulder and went to close his suitcase. What Conner said really meant something to Sky since it was coming from a man mentored by Tommy and Kim Oliver to be a leader. "Thanks Conner. I'll try not to let you down." Sky told Conner. "Just try as you might, love your family, stay strong, and never give up. Do those things and you could never disappoint any of us old guys." Conner said taking Sky's hand before going back to finish the day.

After Sky got back to his loft he and Syd decided to sit on their couch and have a talk. "Syd I just want you to know that no matter weather we're married next year or ten years from now I will always love and protect you and our family." Sky told his girlfriend as he held her hands in his own. "Sky that is the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me. What brought this on?" She asked him with a huge smile. "I just got some great advice from great guy and to be honest he made me realize I was embarking on the greatest adventure I could ever go on." He told her. "What's that?" Syd asked back. "I'm going to be a father and have a family. The greatest adventure of all is living that dream and seeing my son or daughter in the arms of the most beautiful and loving woman to ever walk this earth." At this point Syd couldn't hold back her tears and pulled Sky into a passionate kiss before they heard a sniffle in the doorway to the bedroom. "That was beautiful Sky." Jen said from the doorway where she had been packing to leave later on that day. "I wish your father was that romantic behind closed doors." Jen told her son. "Just don't tell the others. You'll ruin my image." Sky retorted causing both women to laugh.

Later that day B-Squad was standing in front of the academy (Syd with them) to wish Conner farewell and good luck. "Miranda your cousin Jessica is coming to the academy starting next semester and I need you to look out for her when you can." Conner told her. "I will and tell Kira that I said I'd visit when I can get a few days off." Miranda said hugging him. "Thank you and I will. Take care Manda." Conner responded to her. After she let go Conner go he walked over to Bridge shaking his hand. "Look after her Bridge." Conner told him before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Don't let her go. She's a keeper." He said watching bridge blush a little. "I will, and well I won't, I think." Bridge said earning a smile from Conner before he walked over to Z. "You're already the best ranger in your bloodline Z. Keep up the good work." Conner told her giving her a small hug before moving to SOPHIE. "SOPHIE, you're a machine. However in my time here I have seen you are more human than most pure humans I know. It was a pleasure working with you." Conner said shaking her hand. "Thank you sir." She replied feeling proud. No on had ever said that to her before. "This coming from a guy that has two mechanical (red and yellow) chirping raptors in his basement as pets." Miranda chirped up causing the group to laugh and Conner to stick his tongue out at her and letting her reciprocate the gesture before he moved on to Syd. He took her hands and spoke. "You'll be a mom before I see you again and just as I'm sure this guy will make a great dad I'm sure you will make an even better mom. Just will you please try to keep this lug in line?" Conner said to her motioning to Sky with his head causing a few giggles. "I know how reds can be since I am one. We are a stubborn breed and need guidance at times." Conner told her. "Of course I will. I'm going to keep him on a short leash." Syd said with a grin. Conner gave her a small hug before moving on to Sky and taking his hand. "Remember what I told you during lunch. You are going to be a great ranger but you will also have a family and have greater responsibility than your teammates. I'm not going to lie and say it's going to be easy but you will love the rewards. Also just to let you know I talked to the reds about what you did in the building in town that caused me to be called and we all agree that you are doing the legacy of the red ranger a great service. We are all proud of you." Conner told Sky earning a nod as he kept his best business face. "Thank you sir." Sky retorted causing the others to role their eyes. "Finally I left scans I made of the entire city in your room. They also show the location of all Soren's warehouses." Conner told Sky and got a nod.

Finally Conner put his bag in his car, got in and drove off. After a half hour the four active B-Squad rangers walked into the training room and saw Sky and Syd both doing what looked to be kata. "Guys what are you doing?" Z asked somewhat surprised. "Well Conner left us a gift. One of Dr. Tommy Oliver's video kata lessons. We decided we would try some. It keeps me loose and active and will make us both better fighters." Syd told them. "Uncle Tommy and dad helped train me and all the other ranger children along with Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Jason. If this team wants it would be great to watch them again." Miranda told them. "He also gave us two more disks that I thought we should all watch. One is labeled 'Tommy Oliver vs. Jason Scott' and the other is labeled 'Legacy Of The Power'." Syd told them not wanting to disturb Sky who was in a good constant rhythm after learning the initial lesson. "You guys can watch the sparring match. Brings back painful memories for me." Miranda told the group. Though most of them didn't know why they respected her wishes. "Hey Sky!" Miranda yelled breaking his concentration. "Yea?" He asked. "You want to see a twenty plus year old sparring match between the first two leader of the Power Rangers?" Miranda asked him immediately getting a grin and nod. Sky walked over, grabbed his shirt and Syd's hand then the group left to go to the lounge. Unknown to Sky Miranda stayed behind to do kata.

When the group got to the lounge Sky noticed Miranda wasn't around. "She didn't want to deal with the pain of seeing him again did she?" Everyone except SOPHIE who had knowledge of the original red shifted their heads to the side. "Jason Scott died saving a child in a burning house when she was ten. Painful memories seeing him again, even in a video. I'll go get her when it's time for the next video." Sky stated causing the others to nod in understanding.

When the video started B-Squad sat in awe of the skill the two showed. Even Sky was shocked to see these two sixth degree black-belts striking swiftly and deadly and getting their shots blocked by the other almost effortlessly. After a half hour the match was over and it was a one/one tie. "That was amazing." Z and Syd said at the same time. "Yes it was. No wonder they were part of the teams that defeated Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the Machine Empire." SOPHIE told them. Sky looked almost pained that someone was more skilled and defeated worse enemies than his father and was still alive. But he knew they were still worthy and after meeting Tommy that he was a very humble man and did not even consider himself a legend despite his status. But he held Sky's father in high regard as someone above his level which made him proud. "I'll go get Miranda." Sky told the group as Syd got up to change the CD.

"Miranda, it's time for the next one." Sky said walking into the indoor training area where he saw Miranda doing some advanced kata. "I've seen it. It starts at Mighty Morphin' and ends at Operation Overdrive." She told him between breaths and without breaking her rhythm. Sky was not happy that Miranda would dismiss this so easily but reliving two deaths of her extended family in one video biography. "In that case I already know what will be in there through Mystic Force. May I Join you?" Sky asked her. "Suit yourself. You want me to go back to the beginner level kata?" She asked Sky. "I think I'm ready for the next level." Sky retorted. "Let me be the judge of that." Miranda said stopping her movements and motioning for Sky to start.

After an hour the rest of B-Squad walked into the training room and saw Miranda correcting Sky's form. They weren't sure why both missed the showing but decided that what they were doing could be just as productive and left without saying as much as a word.

**Note: **_I originally wanted this to be a two page filler but ended up being six pages. I like how it turned out. I want 5 reviews but will be honest with myself. I have 4 loyal reviewers and only expect them to review. You know who you are and to you ladies and gents I say a big THANK YOU!_


	26. The Loop

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Loop **

**Note: **_I want this chapter to be a comedy and it may have taken longer but I hope I break my previous high in reviews for a chapter, but I doubt it. _

**Note 2: **_Tierra is # 100 so this is for you hun. Also I have a new reviewer. Welcome to the club iLUVjasper, good to have you on board. Sorry Barfmaster, I am breaking this down. _

_**November 26, 2026**_

Since Sky returned B-Squad was doing better than they have ever been. Miranda started giving kata lessons to Sky and Syd but it had quickly turned into group sessions. B-Squad was still on the beginner level but she had been integrating it into team workouts much to Commander Cruger's surprise. Cruger was surprised how good a teacher Miranda was and how stern she could be to the more impatient rangers (Sky and sometimes Z). He was finding that this Park was much more of a leader than he had expected when she arrived. Despite the teams improvement however Soren had used his teleporter to stay a step ahead, teleporting himself and all the goods to another warehouse whenever they picked up his bio-signature. He had hundreds of warehouses in three different cities and many of the cadets weren't ready to help. B-Squad had gotten control of most of the warehouses in New Tech but there were far too many to get control of them all anytime soon. In the same sense SPD didn't have enough officers to do several raids in two or all three cities at once. Cruger had thought about asking the Silver Guardians for help but he was tired of asking for help every time he was not winning and was determined to stop Soren himself, it would just take time.

Around ten that morning B-Squad was looking inside a building they had taken control of the day before. The new scanners had detected power emissions coming from the building that were not there when they took control of the building. When they got to the main storage area they saw a small machine in the center of the room. "Miranda and I will look at the machine. The rest of you get out of here." Sky told them calmly. "But what if it's another bomb?" Z asked Sky with her hands on her hips. "Then you three will be alive when it goes off." Miranda answered bluntly looking at Z. After hearing Miranda Bridge grabbed Z and SOPHIE's arms and began pulling them out of the building. After a few minutes letting the others leave they decided to look at the device. "So what do you think it is?" Sky asked Miranda as they bent down to check out the machine. "I don't know. Here, hold it steady while I open it." Miranda told him. After Sky had ahold of it Miranda preceded to open the top until she and Sky were both shot backward by an invisible wave of energy that covered the entire city. When the other ranger ran back into the room they saw Sky laying on one side starting to come to and Miranda still unconscious. "Miranda!" Bridge yelled breaking into a dead sprint to the woman who he has yet to tell that had captured his heart. As Bridge was patting Miranda's cheek trying to wake her Z was talking to Sky about what had happened. "Well you guys left and I held the machine while Miranda opened it. Miranda!" Sky yelled as he sat the rest of the way up and then went right back down just as quickly from his head throbbing. "Stay here." Z told Sky before looking over at SOPHIE. "SOPHIE what you got on the machine?" It's deactivated but I should be able to tell what it does if we get it back to base. If I can find an entry port on this thing anyway." SOPHIE told Z as Bridge walked over with a barely conscious Miranda in his arms gripping his neck with both hands. "I need to get her to med-bay I think she has a concussion." Bridge told Z quietly as to not make too much noise knowing it would probably be bad on Sky and Miranda's heads. "SOPHIE get the device, Z help Sky and let's get out of here." Bridge told the other two taking charge of the situation. After they were outside SOPHIE called for a set of ambulances that took Sky and Miranda to the academy med-bay.

When they arrived Kat was checking on Sky with Syd by his side on the cot and Dr. Felix was checking Miranda who had Bridge at her side. Unlike Sky though who was sitting on his cot Miranda was laying on hers fighting Dr. Felix the whole way and getting on his nerves by calling him Doctor Simba. "Well Sky no concussion but you will have a knot. Now what happened?" Kat asked him. "Well I ordered the others out of the building in case it was a bomb keeping Miranda for her expertise. I know Bridge may have been better or SOPHIE but Bridge is needed here and SOPHIE is one of a kind. Miranda was the logical choice. Anyway I held it while Miranda opened the top. When she opened it an invisible force threw us back. Next thing I know I'm opening my eyes and seeing Z running toward me and Bridge toward Miranda. When I realized Miranda was hurt I shot up and went right back down with a friggin' migraine. I guess Bridge felt something and ordered the others back in the building." Sky told Kat as Syd squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Just take some Tylenol and then a nap. Then SOPHIE and I will figure out the machine. You just rest." Kat told Sky before patting his knee and walking out to check on Miranda.

When she got there she saw Doctor Felix being fought by Miranda. He was trying to check her eyes for concussion but she was fighting it. "Having a problem Doctor?" Kat asked the lion man. "She won't let me administer the exam and I don't want to sedate her unless I have to." Felix told her struggling. "Let me talk to her." She told the lion. Felix stepped back and let Kat work. Kat walked over and took Miranda's left hand before sitting down in the chair beside her. "Miranda it's Kat." Doctor Manx started. "Aunt Kat?" Miranda asked her. Kat just gave a soft smile before answering. "No, it's Dr. Manx." Kat told her softly. "Oh sorry Kat. The light hurts. Can you turn them off?" Miranda asked her. "If you let Dr. Felix do the test I will even get you a blindfold and Tylenol afterward." Kat told her sweetly. "But it hurts." Miranda whined quietly. Bridge had been quiet up until now but decided to speak. "Honey it's me Bridge. Please let them do the test. I'm worried about you and we need to know what's wrong. Kat will get you the blindfold and I will be right here for you the whole time holding your hand." Bridge told her softly as he gave her hand an assuring, gentile squeeze. As he was saying it Kat saw something she had never seen from Bridge…love. "Okay…for you." Miranda told Bridge causing Kat to get up, motion Dr. Felix over and go get the blindfold and Tylenol. "Now please hold still lieutenant." Dr Felix told her giving her the test and administering his decision. "She has a mild concussion." Felix told Bridge. "We know that." Bridge said between clinched teeth. "You put her through that to tell her what we already know…Get out." Bridge told him threateningly. At that moment Kat was walking back in and was shocked to hear Bridge talk like that. "Dr. Felix I think you should go before Bridge kicks you out." Kat told the doctor while she gave Miranda the Tylenol. Dr. Felix just shrugged and walked out. After Miranda took the two pills Kat put the blindfold on her and left to meet SOPHIE only telling Bridge to call her if he needed anything. (It was one of those bedtime blindfolds.)

After Kat got into the lab and saw SOPHIE's sad face she began getting rather concerned. "SOPHIE what's wrong? Do you not know what it is?" Kat asked now concerned herself. "Oh I know. It's a type of time displacement device. This day will continue to repeat the exact events and no one will remember anything once the loop starts over." SOPHIE explained to Kat. "A temporal loop. Just great." Kat muttered to herself crossing her arms. "Kat this effects the entire planet. We need to find out how to stop it." SOPHIE told Kat with a hint of panic in her voice.

_**Meanwhile on Phaedos**_

Gatherings of the last of the Ninjetti Masters were already working on the problem. They were gathered around the fire on the plateau by the ruins. "Can you two do anything about this?" Dulcea (The Owl) asked arms folded looking at the two experts on the matter. Dulcea was more worried about her daughter than anything. "We cannot." The Raptor (Yoshi Doce) told them with his arms crossed much the same way Dulcea's were. "You can't or you won't?" Dulcea asked accusingly shifting her gaze toward the other two Shadow Imperials. "Hey I'm just a rookie to these powers don't ask me." The White Tiger (Jamison Dantly) said throwing his hands in the air surrendering. On the other hand The Titan (Won't say his name because he will be seen a few years from now) wasn't so much for backing down. "My assistant might know more if we can teleport the device off earth, scan it and it's components, and send it back before it initiates the next loop. If we can he may be able to use his knowledge of using technology to create such quantum imbalances so he may be able to find a way to reverse the effects. Other than that I don't know. How about you Z?" Titan said to The Dragon (Zordon) with his weight leaning on his staff. "The Great Power could reverse it. However I sense Titan does not feel they are ready. Eltar never created a way to reverse the affects." The Dragon informed them keeping his hands firmly on his staff in front of him. "What about the Orb of Doom?" Ninjor asked the group keeping his arms crossed over his chest as well. "Do you know the spell to use?" Titan asked Dulcea's right hand. Ninjor sighed and huffed before answering. "Alas I do not." He answered dejectedly to The Titan. "Then we give them until nightfall to figure it out and if they do not before the morning we teleport it back to my home and analyze it to create a device to counteract the effects. Agreed?" Titan asked of his plan. "I guess." Dulcea agreed dejectedly lowering her head. "Alas I see no other choice." Ninjor agreed sounding equally dejected. "I guess. I will send you our top three science officers to help." The White Tiger told Titan approvingly. "As much as I would like to fix this the easy way I can't…" The Raptor was cut off before he could finish. "Raptor you can but you won't so cut the 'I can't' bull shit and say something productive." Titan told him bluntly. "Fine, I agree." He told Titan rather displeased at the younger man's disrespect but not noticing Dulcea looking like she wanted his head as a trophy. "I agree. However if it is not done in a month I suggest teleporting my rangers together and allowing them to use the great power to fix this." Dragon told Titan in his best sagely voice. "Agreed. My daughter and her fiancé are on earth and I don't fancy them being there long, or reliving the same day for years on end." Titan told them looking content. "We reconvene in a month. If Titan has no alternative answer we send in Zordon's chosen. Meeting adjourned." Dulcea told them banging her stick into the ground effectively ending the meeting.

Three hours later on earth Sky was pacing back and forth in command irate. "It's gone. You people let someone walk in and take the device!" He yelled at SOPHIE and Kat. "Sky calm down. This is not helping. Maybe you need to loosen up and take some time off. You know. Spend a day with Syd." Kat recommended to him. "Yea, you're right. I have been under a lot of stress. I just need a break." Sky said to them. Before he could leave however the device was teleported into command with a note. When Kat saw the note she walked over, picked it up, and read it. "We took this and scanned it in hopes of creating a machine to counteract it. We have a timeline to complete it before we send in the six chosen warriors to correct it. You may help just don't do anything to destabilize the quantum field. P.S. Every time the loop starts over we will send you our progress for you to double check. If we miss something correct it and pray it gives the earth it's continuum back. P.S.S: I will send my daughter to send the prototype back so it doesn't get trapped in the loop. Oh and the loop starts over every twelve hours according to initial scans." Kat read aloud. "So basically we shut up, sit tight, and wait for rescue." Sky said annoyed with his arms crossed. "No we sit and wait for them to send us a prototype to work with and whoever gets done first saves us. However if we do it wrong whoever wrote this will probably not be happy." Sophie replied. "Well I guess we should be thankful they want us to do it on our own." Sky told them. Little did they know the note came from the Ninjetti. That night at ten thirty the cycle started over.

**Note: **_This is the start of a funny time of the story. Just incase you people don't know what a Temporal loop is here is the site to see. is the site to show how much crap people can get into. _


	27. What A Day

**Chapter Twenty Seven- What A Day**

**Note: **_Now the fun begins. This chapter goes through Sky and Miranda's first day in the loop; I hope this causes at least a few chuckles. _

**Note 2: **_This story will be discontinued if I dont get more reviews. I had 4 loyal reviewers and they didnt even review last time. Well I postponed my vacation for this story because you people liked it. So you can understand my frustration on that fact._

"We took this and scanned it in hopes of creating a machine to counteract it. We have a timeline to complete it before we send in the six chosen warriors to correct it. You may help just don't do anything to destabilize the quantum field. P.S. Every time the loop starts over we will send you our progress for you to double check. If we miss something correct it and pray it gives the earth it's continuum back. P.S.S: I will send my daughter to send the prototype back so it doesn't get trapped in the loop. Oh and the loop starts over every twelve hours according to initial scans." Kat read aloud. "So basically we shut up, sit tight, and wait for rescue." Sky said annoyed with his arms crossed. "No we sit and wait for them to send us a prototype to work with and whoever gets done first saves us. However if we do it wrong whoever wrote this will probably not be happy." Sophie replied. "Well I guess we should be thankful they want us to do it on out own." Sky told them. Little did they know the note came from the Ninjetti. That night at ten thirty the loop started over.

The loop began again at the most inopportune time for Sky due to the fact it started over at six thirty six. About seven Sky got a call from Dr. Manx, Miranda was in the infirmary being treated for a concussion but nobody knew what caused it. Sky decided to head down to the infirmary and tell the group about…today.

After he got to the infirmary he got everyone except Bridge who wouldn't leave Miranda and went to command. When they got there Commander Cruger was not sure why they were there. This was there team practice time and even though Miranda was being treated for a mysterious concussion he was confident Sky could train them as well as he had in the past. "Sir we have a problem." Sky told his commander causing him to turn from the panel he was working with. "Is it Miranda? Do I need to call her father?" Cruger asked slightly worried. "No sir. She has had the concussion for a day and will be out of action for a week. The problem however is much worse." Sky told the group causing them to be quiet and let Sky explain.

After a half hour the device and a paper were teleported into command with another note. Sky walked over grabbing the note and reading it. "This is going to sound weird but we have the diagrams for you to wire this how you need it wired. However you will need to do it on your own. My daughter will be there at six thirty to get the device and bring it back so it is not caught in the loop. I have the utmost confidence in you." Sky read to the group. "Well let's get to work then." Kat said to the group. "SOPHIE you're with me. You guys do what you do." Kat said as SOPHIE picked up the device and plans before leaving to work.

Two hours later Sky was lounging out refusing to do much. He felt it didn't matter since everything would just start over anyway. So he was lounged out around the B-Squad lounge in a wife beater and his uniform pants. "Lieutenant Tate. Why aren't you helping B-Squad?!" Cruger yelled walking in. "Doesn't matter." Sky retorted to his commander continuing to watch the movie on the television. Cruger just sighed. "Sky you can't just stop protecting people." Cruger told him. "You did. Besides, it wont matter. Everything will go back to the way it was. When you want me to help get us out of this I will. Otherwise I'm missing a good movie." Cruger wanted to growl but Sky's first words took it out of him so he just turned and walked off.

Meanwhile Miranda was dressed and leaving the infirmary after Bridge told her what Sky had told him. She was over the worst of it but still had a slight headache. As she entered B-Squad lounge she saw sky with a stack of DVD's on one side and Syd on the other. "Hey guys!" Miranda said in a cheery voice. "Hi Miranda." Sky started. "How do you feel?" Syd finished. "Headache. Otherwise I feel good. I like that I will be able to do whatever I want, whenever I want, to whomever I want, and however I want to do it with no repercussions." As Miranda said that last part Sky's eyes popped up. "Honey." Sky looked at Syd. "Commander Cruger is gone until a half hour until the next loop starts. Would you and Miranda like to go watch a movie on the big screen." Sky asked his girlfriend. "Sure." Syd responded cheerily. "Come on girls." Sky said grabbing both by the hand and walking out.

Twenty minutes later Z and SOPHIE walked into Command to see a big recliner couch and the Will Smith classic "Men In Black" playing on what would usually be the view screen. When the women walked over they saw Sky sitting between Miranda (Left) and Syd (Right) with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap and a cooler of pop between he and Miranda. "What are you three doing?" Z asked coming out of her shock. "Watching a movie." Miranda answered calmly. "Does Commander Cruger know?" SOPHIE asked them. "Doesn't matter. He won't remember once he catches us." Sky told them. "Aren't you scared he might, I don't know, fire you!" Z yelled at them. "For what an hour. Give it a rest Z." Syd told Z cuddling up closer to Sky. "Whatever!" Z yelled throwing up her arms and stomping off.

At six o'clock as the command area Commander Cruger and Destany Dickson walked in and saw the setup, as well as the credits to Men In Black Two on the view screen, to say the commander was pissed was an understatement. LIEUTENANTS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" Cruger yelled at the top of his lungs. "Watching a movie." Sky answered calmly. "And we're out of popcorn, could you fetch us some more." Miranda asked the giant dog which caused Destany to laugh at her best friend. At this point Cruger was about to blow a gasket until Kat walked in with the time dilation device. "It's ready to go." Kat told the group. "Alright, I'll have daddy scan it and get it back to you tomorrow." Destany told them before calling her father and had it teleported away. Twelve minutes later the loop started over.

The next loop began where it had before. The exact second when Sky was getting in the shower stepped on a bar of soap making him hit his baby-makers on the side of the tub. As he was straddling the side of the tub he said a breathless question. "Why me?"…

**Note:**_ That starts the fun part. I'm not going to do every day but the more interesting days. I know it will be around a month but I feel sorry for Sky. The day will start with him getting t-boned every day until the cycle ends._


	28. A Week Later

**Chapter Twenty Eight: A Week Later**

**Note: **_At least I had 2 of my usual reviewers back. Thank You Gina and Kerm. That said this is the same day that was in the chapter "The Loop" so I decided not to put it up giving you credit to keep track._

**Note 2: **_As the reviews dry up so do the rate of chapter output. Sorry guys you give me no reason to write... sorry Kerm._

A week later Titan was meeting with Dulcea and Ninjor on Phaedos regarding a certain Green Ranger's behavior. They were standing on the plateau and the two elder masters were waiting for a report. "Four weeks in a month and they are over a third of the way done. They have done a remarkable job. However we have found that your daughter and the son of Wesley Collins remember everything. They have been fired twice, watched movies on the view screen in command, put a chained dog collar on Commander Cruger and chained it to a wall. They have done a lot of things that they usually wouldn't. Miranda helps with the device but other than that they create havoc." If Dulcea could look any more pissed at the word of her daughter's activities no one would know. She had a red face, fire in her green eyes, and she saw the blood from her clinched fists where her nails were digging into her hands. Ninjor was now hiding behind the ruins. "Not to mention she walked in on Sky and his pregnant girlfriend doing very…sexual things in command." Titan concluded causing Dulcea to grind her teeth. Titan was close to joining Ninjor hiding, but Dulcea finally spoke. "Titan come here." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I would love too but I treat danger in your case is like a dumb person. I laugh in its face and then go hide in a dark corner until it goes away. However I will skip the first part and just go hide. Bye." With that Titan teleported out. Dulcea spun around and spotted Ninjor next walking toward him. "Oh no." Ninjor said cowering at the enraged mother.

Back at SPD Academy Sky and Miranda were riding twin bikes through the halls knocking over anyone who got in there way. "Hi Mission." Sky told the young woman as the two rangers flew by. This was Mission's last week at SPD before transferring to Silver Hills to train with the new ranger team there and it was getting weirder by the day. Minutes later Sky and Miranda were riding through the training area where D-Squad was training beside a large ramp set up early in the morning by Sky. Miranda set the bike on the highest speed and began chugging toward the ramp. When she hit the ramp at about twenty-five miles per hour and ramped over top of D-Squad as well as Commander Cruger who was not happy.

Cruger had the two in his office barking at them. "Lieutenants your continuous insubordination today is an insult to yourselves and your parents legacy. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Cruger asked them as he paced. "My dad drank on weekends with Uncle Tommy and Uncle Rocky and they didn't have shifts, it was twenty four seven three sixty-five" Miranda said shrugging. Sky on the other hand got up and knocked Cruger on his ass with a right hook to the dog's jaw. "My dad would be here to tell me what he thought if you hadn't called him on his day off!" Sky yelled at his commander. "It was the best birthday of my life until you screwed it up! You killed him on my birthday you bastard!" Sky yelled again at Cruger before entwining his arm with Miranda's and left Cruger to his quickly swelling jaw. Minutes later the loop began again.

**Note: **_Oh the irony. Anyway I bet Sky feels much better. He has been holding that in for years. Well at least Sky will feel much better now. Best thing, Cruger won't have a clue why Sky seems more at ease around him._


	29. Jazz Man

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Jazz Man!**

**Note: **_This isn't that funny…unless you like a thousand shocked officers and cadets. Sice the reviws are coming well I will post earlier._

**Note 2: **_I have two stories I am going to give cheap plugs too. First is the story from PR called __**"Power Rangers: Origins: Dragons" **__that stars Tommy, Kira, and Tommy's brother Kevin. The next is called __**"Power Rangers: Mystic Force: Mysticalities" **__which stars Mystic Force, Kira, Kevin, and several favorites from several other series. The final plug hasn't started yet but look for it. It is __**"To Boldly Go." **__It is PR based but takes place as Star Trek: Voyager. These stories are Must Reads in my view so check them out. They are all by __**Ultimuus**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont on the song here so Im not stealing anything so dont boot me. This is the last time Im posting a song chapter._

Sky and Miranda were talking in Sky's room. Syd was in her bedroom resting. Her stomach had grown and she didn't understand why her womb went unaffected by the loops; but she was glad it was on schedule, whatever that schedule was now. She didn't even know ho long they had been in the loop. At the same time Miranda was talking to Sky trying to convince him of their next deed. "Come on Sky. I know you play. All those years playing after your dad died." Miranda said to him as they sat on opposite sides of the couch. "I haven't played much in years and this is complicated." He complained but Miranda would have none of it and stood up. "Damn it Sky study this and get ready we're doing it!" She yelled throwing the tablet at Sky and marching out. Defeated Sky picked up the book and a piece of equipment and started preparing for that night.

A few minutes later Bridge caught up with Miranda. "Hey Manda! Wait up!" He called to his somewhat girlfriend. Miranda turned around and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled back Miranda spoke. "I got something for you to enjoy and I guarantee I'll make sure you don't remember it tomorrow." Miranda said seductively, grabbing his hand and leaving him away.

Later that day after Miranda had made Bridge squirm under her touch she went to see Sky. She was happy and bouncier than usual. When she heard a noise come from his room she stopped. "Sounds good." Miranda thought taking the opportunity to go set up the area in the newly built cafeteria. An hour or so later when Sky was done practicing he went to see if Miranda needed help, but when he got there he saw the area was ready. He walked over to her and put his piece of equipment on the holder.

Ten minutes later people started filing into the cafeteria. People were talking about the piano and sax that were on the stage. It was supper time and everyone was now eating. B-Squad was asking about Sky and Miranda when the lights on the stage came on and the two aforementioned B-Squad members stepped out onto the stage. When they took their spots people were more than a little shocked to see that Sky picked up the sax. After a few seconds later Miranda started on the piano starting the song.

Meanwhile on Phaedos Titan had finally talked Dulcea into listening to him about Miranda. "I thought you would like to see her concert." Titan told Dulcea causing her to raise her head. "Concert, as in music?" Dulcea asked him with a smile threatening to invade her face. Titan just nodded to a vortex and let her watch Miranda start to play and sing a classic 1974 song by Carole King.

Back on earth the song had begun with Miranda's piano solo and singing. Immediately after Miranda finished the first set Sky started jamming on his sax, back movements and all to everyone's surprise. Miranda had gotten up from her piano and was walking around ready to begin singing her heart out. By this time the entire cafeteria were on their feet cheering as Miranda was singing and Sky was jamming.As Miranda sang the last chord she went back to the piano and began to play with Sky again however Sky was the dominant instrument until Miranda started singing again.Cruger was amazed to see some of the younger cadets up dancing in the isles for what seemed to be the rest of the song. However the amazement he felt when seeing sky up there on stage outweighed anything he had ever witnessed. The two instruments played in perfect harmony with the same dominating levels for the next 42 seconds with cadets and officers on their feet cheering and dancing before the players let the music play out.

When they got done they bowed and went behind the curtain. "We should do that again when the people can remember." Miranda told her friend. "I definitely agree." Sky told her with a smile. He was starting to realize that with Syd, the baby, his friends, this concert, everything that was going on in his life that he was happy and that opening up during his time off might not be such a bad thing.

Back on Phaedos Dulcea had tears in her eyes as the two on the other side bowed. Dulcea was once again happy with how her daughter was acting and even more proud of her than before. "They are very talented." Dulcea told Titan not moving her eyes from the scene before a flash came over the vortex and Dulcea watched as the view of the cafeteria was empty; the loop had begun again.

**Note: **_To hear the song Jazz Man go to youtube. The song jazzman by Carole King. If you want the real chapter with lyrics IM me._


	30. It Keeps Going and Going and Going

**Chapter Thirty: It Keeps Going and Going and Going**

**Note: **_I was thinking up something ridiculous for the last chapter of "The Loop" mini-series and must admit I didn't think my brain could come up with this gift from her Uncle Joe. My counterpart outdid himself when Miranda asked for a pet. LOL._

A week and a half later Miranda, Kat, Bridge, Boom, and Sky were in command when the time device was teleported in with a note. Miranda and Sky hadn't been causing as much trouble because they couldn't think of much more to do. Hell they had done everything short of seek and destroy. They even bungee jumped from the top of the academy. After the machine teleported in Miranda quickly walked over to the machine, grabbed the note and read it to the room. "You are ninety percent done with a week to spare. You should finish today and I trust Miranda knows how to push the giant START button on top. So I will leave you all to finish your work. P.S: Miranda you always wanted a bunny well hun I got you one. It was teleported in when the device was and has an instruction manual. It is too big for a cage so I hope you like it. Titan." The room stood looking around until Sky finally said something. "A bunny?" He asked with amusement while everyone else smiled. "Hey Tanya is allergic!" She defended about not having a pet as a girl and then mumbled something low enough no one could hear that sounded a lot like "Got every animal in existence back home". She then turned and walked out to no ones surprise with Bridge on her heals. She had him around her pinky and didn't even realize it. She thought of them as equals even though he would do whatever her heart desired if she asked (Think Kim doing it to Tommy).

When they got to the hall they heard a scream from Miranda and Z's room. The two rangers then ran down the hall and when they got there they saw Z in a towel obviously just out of the shower and in the middle of the room a giant… "Energizer Bunny!" Bridge gasped while Miranda was standing in shock. The bunny walked over to her and spoke drum strapped to it's shoulders, mallets in hand, and sunglasses on. "Hello mother I am EB." The bunny told her. Tilting its head to the side. "Did that pink energizer bunny just talk like Ben Stein?" Z asked perplexed at the rabbit that's head was even with her head minus the long ears. "Did he just call Miranda mother." Bridge asked right after. "Your uncle sent me to be your pet. I am to honor, cherish, protect, mother while kicking the ass of or kill anyone you summon me too." When EB said this the three rangers gaped. "My hunting protocols are only at your command my true protection protocols will be explained when we are alone." EB explained to her. "Wow, uh, thank you EB. Uh, when you feel like telling me just say so." Miranda said uneasily fumbling with her hands. "Yes mother. I am programmed to obey your commands. EB turned around and went to sit in a corner. As the bunny went by his/her tail caught Z's towel and tugged it off. Since Z had her hands behind her back Bridge got an eyeful of a naked Z body. Z squealed after getting over the initial shock and ran into the bathroom embarrassed. "Mother I have been programmed to assist in base function if needed." EB told her. "That is good to know. Could you please not call me mother?" Miranda asked with a hopeful look. "Negative, I am programmed to call you mother and other organics meat-bags. If you would like that term better I could regretfully comply." At that Miranda and Bridge heard a snort of laughter and quickly turned around to see Sky laughing. "You must be meat-bag Sky Collins. Hello meat-bag Collins I am EB, Miranda Park's personal pet, protector, and ass…" EB was cut off by Miranda. "Asshole, he is my personal asshole" Miranda said quickly causing Bridge and Sky to look at her oddly. "Yes." The bunny said sounding annoyed at the name it was called. "EB are you male or female?" Sky asked with his arms crossed over his chest still pissed over being called a meat-bag. "My design is female so I can squat to release coolant onto your floor. However I was given that meat-bag millionaires voice because Master Dickson liked it." Sky was just stumped enough to lower his head and walk out of the room shaking his head. The whole thing was surreal to him the fact they were going to have a giant rabbit that sounded like a millionaire that spent his prime doing eye drop commercials was almost too much.

About ten minutes later the alarm sounded. Knowing that the loop would end this time around everyone reported to command. When they got there they were told by Commander Cruger that they had a reading on Soren's bio-signature. Seconds later the rangers were on the road on rout to Silver Hills.

However when Cruger started down the hall to see about the device he blinked when he saw a giant pink rabbit pounding a large drum, wearing black sun glasses, with huge metal sandals chanting (I keep going and going and going…) while spinning in a circle every now and then. After he broke his shock he finally shook his head and spoke. "I need to lay off the late night whine." He said after the rabbit was passed him. "Kat I need an appointment!" Cruger yelled down the hall still not sure if he was not ill.

"Kat how is the machine coming?" Cruger asked walking into the lab. "Fine, give me an hour and it will be done." Kat replied not looking up from her work. "And Kat, set me up for a head exam. I'm seeing giant pink energiz…" As Cruger started the drums were beating and getting closer. "Sir are those drums?" Kat asked him bringing her head up just in time to see EB spinning by the door causing Kat's arms and jaw to drop. When she heard its words (I keep going and going, and going…) she decided to say something. "Sir I think I need a break." Kat told Cruger who was watching as well, and a little perplexed. "Granted." He responded still staring at the door.

A while later SPD was finally at the building. When they went in they made sure they were morphed and saw a fully working weapons lab. Obviously they were also making weapons they were selling. After a few moments they saw Soren standing there barking out orders on top of a large crate. "We need a plan, if we go in there now we get killed." Z told the group. However before they got to create one they heard shots fired and a voice that haunted Z's thoughts. "I keep killing and killing and killing…" EB said as he shot the workers. When they looked in a few minutes later they saw a room full of dead weapons mechanics. "Meat-bag Soren, you are under arrest. Give up your weapons and surrender now." Ben Stein's voice told him. "You're a pink rabbit with a drum. Why should I do what you say?" Soren asked from the top of the box he was standing on. "SPD protocol indicates I should not kill the criminal. Fortunately there is no mention of maiming the criminals. I would find great pleasure in hearing you scream as I shoot off your arms, legs, and genitals." The SPD rangers flinched hearing this while the males subconscious having their hands between their legs not liking the sound of this. Finally after listening to EB talk about several other ways he could maim Soren Miranda stood up and walked over to her _PET _bunny. "EB is there any way you could neutralize the meat-bag criminal Soren from here without killing him?" Miranda asked EB putting her hand on her (EB's) shoulder. "Yes mother, I am equipped with a Zat'nik'tel (_ZAT-nik-a-tel)._" EB tells Miranda back without looking away from Soren. Miranda was smiling under her helmet. "Use the Zat." She told her pet. "Though I would rather shoot off his genitals I will do as you say mother." EB told her as her glasses opened flipped up and the electrical energy hit Soren. Unfortunately for Soren he fell forward off the box and landed on his head, breaking his neck. "Ouch, that will leave a mark." EB said as Miranda just shook her head and powered down. The others followed suit then walked up to the two; Sky and Bridge put a supportive hand on each of Miranda's shoulders. "It wasn't your guys' fault. It was how he fell." Sky told her. When the team got done looking at Miranda they looked up to see EB poking Soren's body with his long drum mallet . After a few pokes EB began to twirl around and banging his drum before teleporting out in pink streaks. "Okay, you need to have a talk with your pet." Sky told her looking a little confused. "Well he technically didn't break any laws. Commander Cruger did say bring Soren in at all costs. This was an accident since he used a neutralizing weapon so he did what he was suppose too." Miranda told him. "Well the commander should be told. Let the Silver Guardians deal with the corpses. As they said that Charlie and Wesley walked in before stopping in shock. "Sky did that bomb up your ass finally blow leaving these bodies for me to clean up?" Charlie said causing the whole room to erupt with laughter and Sky to put his head in his hands. "I'm calling mom and telling her you made a mess with your ass-bomb and made me clean it up!" Charlie yelled mockingly pointing her finger at her brother causing everyone to laugh harder.

Back at the academy after B-Squad had returned they were explaining EB to Commander Cruger. "So this rabbit (Pointing at EB) took my orders literally and killed the workers, shot Soren with a neutralizing weapon, then after he fell and broke his neck the rabbit poked him with a mallet and teleported off?" Cruger asked. "You forgot the threat to shoot off his genitals." Z said to the commander making the guys look down and groan. "Yes meat-bag commander. I take great pride in my work." Cruger glared at the rangers. "Did he just call me a meat-bag?" Cruger not looking happy asked. "First off commander EB is a girl with a male voice. Second she is programmed to call organics meat-bags." Miranda said to her commander. "Oh yes meat-bag, I only use the terms mother and I am allowed to call meat-bag Bridge father if mother will allow it. Obviously my creator knew more of mothers sexual preferences and activities than I. If this is so, am I going to have a brother or sister soon mother?" EB said looking at Miranda and then Bridge. The two of them blushed as red as Sky's uniform. Cruger just sighed. "Well we will need to downgrade his weapons, those are too lethal to let a machine run around with." Cruger told them with his hands still behind his back. "I am sorry meat-bag but that is impossible. My creator left a message in my memory core. Seconds later the bunny opened its mouth. "The HK Prototype (HKA-01 Hunter Killer Animal) Energizer Bunny is not to have its systems messed with by SPD or any other company. Some of that technology comes from a civilization called the Asgard which I saved and they do not allow beings of less technological intelligence to mess with their technology. Its tech is a mix of several civilizations technologies and they are willing to destroy whoever tampers with it. Also they will do it from orbit and not even bother to look at you. Do not touch my niece's bunny Cruger!" EB then shut his mouth and went back to his normal voice. "There are many things you do not know meat-bag commander. I suggest you let the situation be." EB told the giant dog. Commander Cruger preceded to growl but did not realize EB could understand animals. "NOOOO meat-bag commander I will not kiss you there. I am not into your species." At this Cruger's ears popped up and quickly dismissed the cadets. Seconds later Kat came into command with the device and Cruger quickly pushed the button ending the loop.

Later that day on Phaedos the masters were conversing about how the situation was taken care of. "Well I think it as good that the humans did it on there own." Ninjor told everyone. "But they didn't do it alone. Titan helped them." Dulcea replied to her big blue comrade. "Everyone needs help every now and then. I helped my rangers for years but they did the work. Titan I believe took proper action." Zordon responded her concerns. "Well I believe someone asked me to let her family watch something." Titan told the group while opening a vortex showing a stage with a piano and saxophone.

Back on earth Miranda was talking to Sky back stage. "You ready. They will remember it this time." She told him. "Thanks for the reminder." He responded dryly causing her to smile. "Well it's time." Miranda told him giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before they headed out. Minutes later the Ninjetti Masters and SPD were listening to the two rangers rendition of Jazzman.

**Note: **_That is the end of "The Loop". People who like Charlie and were asking about her there you are. She will be seen later during a segment I have not yet found a name for too. I am thinking up a chapter called "Beast Wars" that will introduce more…pets for the rangers. _


	31. A Day Together

**Chapter 31: A Day Together**

**Note: **_I have to go through 5 years in 7 or 8 chapters but don't worry. Many things are coming including a big-ass war. So stay tuned. This chapter deals with Miranda and Sky's day off._

_**December 17, 2026**_

After time was reset the SPD computers began correcting themselves the people realized that twenty-one days had passed. Sky and Miranda were given the day off since they had lived all twenty-one days and were spending their days apart. They agreed that they had spent far too much time together and needed a day apart. Miranda decided to train C and D-Squads in the beginners kata. Commander Cruger was monitoring the training and was very pleased about the situation. He knew however it would not last unless he took Miranda off duty or assigned it once or twice a week. Something he would take into consideration.

Sky was making the most of his time off by spending it with Syd. They were sitting on their couch watching the last of the animated classic 1986 film Transformers: The Movie. Syd always cried when she saw Optimus Prime die. She had never been a fan of the toys but the movie she liked. The command Optimus had of the others, their heart to fight even when it seamed they were beaten, Cup's stories, and the Dinobots. They were tough but goofy as well. Something she hoped Sky would be one day; tough and goofy. She smiled as she felt Sky's hand on her stomach then he pulled up her shirt and kissed her belly causing her to giggle. He was happier than she had ever seen him and with the baby on the way he was as happy with her as he was pissed off when he was on duty. She was now three months and showing more and more daily. Syd thought it might make her look ugly but Sky always loved rubbing it saying it gave him good luck.

After the movie the couple got up, showered, dressed, and went to the infirmary so they could see the baby. Sky was always giddy to see his child and today was no exception. The ultrasound was just coming on when Syd saw Sky's smile brighten and he squeezed his hand a little more tightly. "Amazing. We made this babe." He told her with a wide smile before grabbing the near hand in both of his and looking her in the eye. "Syd I know it won't be safe for us to do anything like get married while we are on active duty. Anyone could wreck it and try to kill us then; I want everything to be perfect. I swear to you though we will all three have one last name one day." Sky told her with a loving look in his eyes. She knew he was right and marriage was out of the question for a few more years at least. But right now all she cared about is they were about to be a family papers or no papers. Nothing else mattered to her. "Sky I love you and will wait until the end of time for you. Don't worry, we are a family, rings or not." She told him and he pecked her on the lips before turning back to look at their baby once more.

While Sky and Syd were being attended too Miranda was showering. Luckily Z was on patrol because she was tired and EB had already asked why the blue ranger with the gravity problem (Bridge upside down), the superior pink ranger (Speaking they are both machines), and the yellow ranger with the much larger than average breasts (Seeing Z naked) didn't have the day off. She only sighed and asked EB not to call Bridge anything other than his name before treading off to the showers and then a nap. After the shower she walked into her room in a pair of short shorts that read 'BITCH' on the ass and a white tank top. She was at her bed when the door beeper went off. She decided then to hurry up and get in bed before any unsuspecting party saw her in her night wear. When she was firmly covered with the covers she yelled 'come in' to the other side. It was Commander Cruger that was standing on the other side and he noticed how EB was standing guard over Miranda when he narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Make one wrong move…make it." EB told the commander shaking his drum mallet. "Stand down EB. It's okay, Commander Cruger is probably only here to promote me on my excellence." She told the robot pet. "Yes mother." EB said standing down. "Now commander what do you need?" Miranda asked in her sweetest voice. "I came here to give you every Saturday off starting at noon; in exchange you train C and D Squads in your kata's for that first half of the day. In a way it is a promotion. I am taking you off active duty on Saturdays to better the whole of SPD, giving you more responsibility. Then you have a week to make the next lesson plan and make progress reports." Cruger told her hopefully. Her uncle had told her about the Psychotics wanting to take over earth, they just had no clue when the strike would be…or where. That being said once B-Squad is trained they can help train the other cadets the inevitable war may be won. "I accept on one condition." Cruger didn't expect any conditions but kept the shock out of his features. "What is that?" Cruger asked not wanting to sound upset. "That when I feel B-Squad has mastered beginners kata that they be given the same offer only they train the other cadets. B-Squad will continue training under me in private until they reach mastery of the next level and when they go I will move up with those who pass the beginners test and teach them while Sky takes over C-and D-Squad training while the others continue with the other cadets in classes." Miranda told Cruger catching him off guard. He decided to accept. The counter offer was better than his for both sides. "Agreed. Now get some rest." Cruger told her walking out of her quarters. "You are gooood." EB said slightly to Miranda. "Thank you EB" Miranda said getting up to close the curtains and turn off the light for her nap.

A few hours later Z walked into the room and saw Miranda sleeping. She then saw EB (The bane of her existence as she called him) resting (In sleep mode). Z quietly slipped off into the shower so she would not wake Miranda. After she was done she quietly got dressed and slipped out the door to see Sky and Syd.

A few minutes later Z entered the mini-apartment Bridge was already there, and SOPHIE was working in command with Kat. She was glad most of their original team was together but without Jack it wasn't the same. Unfortunately Jack was unreachable, he went on a mission like his parents before him and his return was not known. "So how's the baby?" Bridge asked with a boyish enthusiasm. "She is fine." Sky said causing the others to pay much more attention and seem as alert as if they were fighting the Troobians again. "It's a girl?" Z asked getting excited. "Yep." Syd said happily as she sat closer to Sky. As she scooted over closer Z jumped up and hugged Syd leaving Sky to pout about not getting his until he felt two arms around him. Bridge had a death grip on Sky. "She is going to be so spoiled." Z said causing Syd to laugh. "No you can't have this baby. You have the baby, you leave SPD, leave SPD and have a tiny house, a tiny house with a white picket fence, White picket fence encasing big back yard, big back yard to hold lots of kids, lots of kids means a dog, you need a dog you take RIC from me to use as a guard dog, forget about us. You don't leave." At this point Bridge was babbling and both girls were laughing their heads off as Sky tried without effort to get Bridge to let go and just mouthing "help me" as Bridge babbled on. Z had one thought go through her head, "at this moment life is truly good."

**Note: **_I thought I would let those four be together for a while. I hadn't had the chance to put them all together alone yet so I decided to give them some time together with SOPHIE working and Miranda sleeping it seemed the perfect time. _


	32. A New Addition

**Chapter 32: A New Addition**

**Note: **_I know I'm skipping ahead in the timeline a little bit but I have a lot to cover and a rather long war and a few missions before that. So here is the next one._

**Note 2: **_Chapter dedication time. Review 125 went to…Quote Mistress! Congratulations on being review 125 and here is your chapter._

_**June 17, 2027**_

It was four-thirty in the morning when Syd got up to go to the bathroom. She decided since the baby was due any day and her panties were all very expensive she would go without them not wanting to ruin whatever pair she would have on. After she got done in the bathroom and flushed she was walking back to the bed she shared with Sky when she felt it. A gush of water flew down her legs and hit the floor with a splash. Syd immediately sat down beside Sky waking him. "Syd, everything okay." He asked her sitting up on his forearms. "MY WATER BROKE! I'M IN LABOR!" Sky shot out of bed and snatched up his morpher immediately and called Kat. After he was sure Kat was on her way Sky was holding Syd's hand and sitting beside her. "Sky I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" Syd whined with sincere worry as she held her boyfriends hand as tight as she could before being hit with a contraction.

_**PHAEDOS PLATEAU**_

Titan had just teleported in. "Dulcea there is a major buildup of Ninjetti energy on earth!" Titan told her as he ran in her direction. "I have felt it as well." Dulcea responded looking at the enchanted fire. "I believe The Firebird is giving birth." Ninjor said as he stepped from the shadows. "Ninjor The Firebird was presumed dead at birth." Titan told him both walking toward the fire. "No Titan the firebird is alive. Why would you think she was dead?" Dulcea asked curiously. "I guess I should start from the beginning." Titan said sitting down on a rock petting his head in his hands waiting for the other two to follow suit before starting with Miranda's revelation.

_**SPD INFIRMARY HOURS LATER**_

Back at the infirmary Syd was calling Sky everything but a white boy while her adrenaline rush continued to crush his hand. He was tired and Syd was being ridiculous. However Sky put himself in her shoes about a baby coming out that small whole and decided to retract that thought. Finally he heard three words he would learn to love. "One big push!" Doctor Manx told Syd enthusiastically. "Come on sweety you can do it!" Sky yelled to his girlfriend as she gave one final push. After a few seconds they heard a baby cry. "Congratulations guys! It's a girl." Kat told them. Seconds later Sky gladly cut the chord and Syd lay back exhausted. Kat walked over and dried the baby off while Sky was making Syd comfortable. After Kat was done she took the baby over and put it in her mother's chest. Syd and Sky both smiled wide smiles. "You have a name?" Kat asked sweetly as she admired the small family. "Elizabeth Nicole Tate." Syd told her doctor. "I'll have Doctor Felix get the birth certificate done. When Kat turned away she thought she heard Sky say something about his sweet little Lizzie. He sounded so cute she had to tell the others.

Seconds later after telling Doctor Felix, Kat was in the waiting room where Boom, Commander Cruger, Isinia Cruger, Bridge, Z, Eric, Taylor, Charlie and Miranda were waiting after their shifts. "It's a healthy girl!" Kat nearly squealed walking into the room. She was giddy and happy telling the news to everyone. As hugs were given Miranda decided to speak. "I called Uncle Joe and Sky's mom is in the restroom now." Miranda told Kat as Jen walked back out into the room. "Kat is Syd okay?! What about the baby!" Jen called to the feline doctor as she quickened her pace across the floor. "They are all fine Jen. It is a healthy baby girl." After Kat told her about the baby Jen hugged her and thanked Kat for delivery of her granddaughter. "You guys want to see the baby?" Kat asked the group getting a resounding yes for an answer before leading everyone to where Syd was.

When the group reached the door Kat went in first to make sure everything was alright. When she got there she saw that Sky was now on Syd's left side massaging her left breast gently but firmly as Doctor Felix had told him to do. She noticed Sky had dropped the right arm of one bed and the left of the one beside it and scooted it over for himself as well as it looked like dental floss holding the beds together. "Kat am I doing this right?" Sky asked her sounding somewhat concerned he was doing it wrong. "Here." Kat said moving his hands down closer to the clogged ducts. Syd didn't seem to mind Kat's hand touching that area of her body considering Kat delivered her baby and was now helping Sky get her ready to feed. "If that doesn't do it we should get a warm wet cloth to relax the area. You will need to shower and massage the area like this for the next three days, four times a day for twenty minutes each. Remember don't stop feeding until the baby is done or it can cause more problems and to always use a breast pump to clear out the breast if the little one here doesn't... oh and don't wear tight bra's for a few days. After that you should have no further problems. Don't worry Syd; it happens to a lot of mothers." Kat explained to the new parents as Lizzy began to cry. Syd had to admit she loved how Sky was massaging her breast, it relaxed her, she sincerely hoped that meant her breast was relaxing and hopefully ready to feed her baby for the first time. Kat helped Syd get Elizabeth in the proper position to minimize pain Syd would feel. When the baby latched on a smile came on Syd's face and a tear to her eye as she felt the baby feeding off her for the first time as she felt the milk flowing through her. The feeling wasn't like Sky sucking it, this feeling was much more intimate, made her feel much more complete than she ever had. It was a feeling she would always cherish as long as she lived. She was giving her baby the nourishment to live; she was giving part of herself to her child and loving the feeling of utter completeness. "We have some visitors. Should I let the girls in?" Kat asked the two parents. "You will have to ask mom here. She is the one with her boob out for the world to see." Sky told her keeping his eyes on the two most beautiful girls in his life. Syd looked at Kat and nodded for Kat to get the others.

Kat went out and looked at the group. "Girls only, the baby is feeding." Bridge stood there looking disappointed until Miranda smacked his arm. "You are not aloud to see Syd's boobs." Miranda scolded shaking her finger at him. "But I saw Z's." He whined teasingly until Z whacked him in the head and the group walked into the room leaving Bridge rubbing his head in the company of Boom, Eric, and Commander Cruger.

When the girls entered they saw Sky sitting up close to Syd with one arm around her and one hand oh his daughter's stomach. It was cute seeing him so relaxed and well…happy. He had opened up enough to talk and joke around but they had never seen him truly happy as he seemed to be now. "She's so cute!" Isinia squealed after walking in. "In an 'I like sucking on nipples' sort of way." Z joked crossing her arms over her chest while looking at Sky. He just gave a small chuckle but continue to admire his daughter. "What's her name?" Taylor finally asked. "Elizabeth Nicole Tate. Named her after our favorite yellow ranger." Syd said happily as the baby continued to feed. For once Z was speechless. She finally found the whereabouts to say thank you but nothing else. "Hungry girl isn't she." Isinia stated to the parents. "She is just like Sky was. I remember he sucked me dry then wanted what I didn't have. After Wes got him off he nearly sucked dry the other one. After we got out of the hospital it was breast pump all the way." Jen replied causing the room to erupt with laughter. "Trust me Sky still loves nipples. I could swear during our last few sessions he was trying to drink." Syd told the group with a wry smile which caused them to laugh again at the new father's expense. As much as Jen was loving this it was still new for her even though she had done it twice before. She remembered herself and Wes in this situation, the last time twenty four years earlier when it finally hit her. She was a grandmother. Then she finally started to cry after the realization hit her. Charlie was happy as well. She was an aunt. When she was younger she wondered if she and Sky would ever be close enough to share their children. Now all she needed to do is get a man who would love her the way he loves Syd.

When the baby was done feeding she dozed off in her mothers arms and Sky gently closed Syd's gown. "Can I hold her?" Jen finally asked. She was nervous, hugging her abdomen. It had been years since she held a baby and she was scared she would do something wrong. However Charlie squeezed her mothers shoulder reassuringly and Syd nodded indicating it was alright. Syd then gave the baby to Kat who went over and gently placed her into her grandmothers waiting arms. Jen was humbled yet overjoyed. She was holding her granddaughter. She kissed the babies forehead and talked to her but after a few minutes took her around and laid her in her mother's chest where she gently slept.

It was about that time when Eric poked his head in and asked if it was safe to come in. When Taylor nodded the males came in. They were all as surprised by the site as the women were initially. Sky was smiling as brightly as a star's corona staring so intently and loving at his two favorite females. "Congratulations Lieutenants!" Cruger barked getting Sky's attention for the first time in it seemed like hours. Syd saw the boys come in so she just giggled a little to make sure not to disturb her daughters rest. Eric rested a hand on Sky's shoulder showing that he was extremely proud of his godson. "Thank you sir!" Sky yelled at the commander so he could hear without turning around. The other males voiced their congratulations to both and gave them the gifts and balloons the group had bought.

After about half hours visit everyone except Kat, Z, Bridge, Miranda, Jen, Charlie, Eric, and Taylor were left. Finally Syd spoke up. "So Miranda; when are you and Bridge going to give Elizabeth a playmate?" This question got Jen greatly interested. "When we hang up our morphers. No sexual contact 'til then. No chance of bringing a baby into the world while we're targets." Miranda told them without thinking. She realized what she had said when she saw Jen's head down and apologized immediately. Jen just dismissed it after a second and told her it was good thinking on their part. "What about you and Wesley?" Miranda said pointing at Z from her spot beside Jen. Jen, Taylor, and Eric were now even more interested their family member's deeds with the current yellow ranger. "I uh, we…" She didn't finish that sentence before turning on her heal and walking out of the room causing more laughter.

Next to leave were Miranda and Bridge. They had an early shift in the morning and decided sleep would definitely help. Then it was Taylor and Eric. Eric had been gone eight hours and there was no way he was leaving his son in command of the Silver Guardians for more than a day. He trusted Wesley but not that damn much.

The remaining group of Charlie, Jen, and Kat finally pulled a few chairs up to the bed next to Sky and Syd. After a few seconds Sky finally said something other than thank you. "So mom, Charlie, when do you guys leave?" Sky turned over and asked his family. "Well Aunt Taylor is coming to get me tomorrow. Something about me not seeing you guys enough. Uncle Eric wanted to give me more time but I declined, Wesley is a good soldier and fighter but still has a lot to learn about leading. Reminds me of when he told some guy over his Time Force communicator what whole to shove his 'Temporal Prime Directive' up, and it wasn't his ass hole." At that everyone winced thinking what whole that could be. However thankfully Kat broke the uncomfortable moment. "So Jen what about you?" Kat asked the new grandmother. "Well once again the brass has been pissed off that I came back. However with Joe gaining more and more power within Time Force and his father growing more into his duties in this time's Andromeda Galaxy with Shadow Force no one dares to tell me I can't come or tells the general to his face that I shouldn't be allowed. So I will be here for a week. Something about newborns being a pain in the ass and grandparents should be around to help. If I remember during that conversation Destany smacked Joe pretty hard." Jen told the group with a giggle from her place beside Syd. "Well thank you Miss Collins. We appreciate it." Syd told her future mother-in-law with a smile. "Syd what did I tell you last time you were here?" Jen mock scolded with a grin. "I'm to call you mom." Syd said mockingly with a wide grin.

Meanwhile Miranda and Bridge were walking to their rooms hand-in-hand talking about today's events outside of SPD. "Well North and South Korea finally made their war time treaty and combined their governments permanently." Bridge explained to Miranda who nodded and walked on. She was happy but not really into talking about Korea tonight. "What abut you?" Bridge asked her. "Well Destany is back in school on earth. She is going to Ohio University with a major in government and a minor in archeology. She is taking courses to learn hieroglyphics, Egyptian, Greek, as well as earning credits for work with Doctor Daniel Jackson at the SGC every Sunday. On Saturday though she is grounded to practice honing her powers, learning new ones, and learning under Uncle Billy who also helps her interpret for government. Plus the fact she can openly teleport to every different location means she can get more done." Miranda told Bridge which actually made him kind of jealous that someone would partake in so many activities at once. "Why Ohio University? I mean she could do a hell of a lot better in the archeology department." Bridge asked her curiously. "Well her Grandma and Grandpa Horton live less than a half hour from there." Miranda told him causing him to nod in understanding. "Bridge I know I said I didn't want kids until we hung up our morphers but I want kids sooner. I just, come on…" She told him as she drug him off to her room.

After they got into her room Miranda sat on her bed after pushing Bridge down on Z's. It took a few seconds but Miranda finally began to speak. "Bridge there is going to be a war, not like one against Grumm or Mondo, or Zedd, a real war." Miranda told her boyfriend as she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. Miranda was scared. An emotion she never knew she had. Bridge slowly moved closer to her, sat on the bed beside her, and embraced her. "Let it out honey. I'm here for you." Bridge told her in a southing quiet voice. "It's, it's the Psychotics. That's why I joined SPD, to help prepare you. They are planning an invasion Bridge. I don't want to lose a child. I don't want to lose you." Miranda told him. The thought of losing Bridge terrified her greatly. Whether she would admit it or not she was falling in love with him.

An hour later she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. When Bridge was sure she was asleep he put her on Z's bed, pulled down the covers on her bed, took off Miranda's shoes, set her in her own bed, and covered her up. A few seconds later Z walked in to see Bridge kissing Miranda's cheek before turning around and whispering something to EB. Then starting to leave with the bunny on his heals. He told Z goodnight and he and EB walked out. (No drum pounding do to Bridges request.)

When they got to Bridges room Bridge locked the door behind him and turned off his security camera. He then grabbed a data pad with an input/output line before sitting in a chair in front of EB. Bridge didn't know who these Psychotics but if they scared Miranda he was determined to help her. "EB do you have an input or output port?" Bridge asked EB. "Yes father I do." EB answered causing Bridge to flinch a little. He still wasn't use to a giant energizer bunny calling him father. "Do you have any information on these Psychotics?" Bridge asked as follow up. "Yes father. I have information dating back to the formation of Emrass' Psychotic Empire, it's fall at the hands of General Dickson, and recent information about its slow reformation." EB explained to Bridge. After EB finished Bridge put the data pad in front of him back up and simply said "fill it." After several minutes Bridge had all the information on the Psychotic Realm and was determined to help his girlfriend, a girlfriend he had fallen in love with.

**Note: **_This was a hell of a chapter. It foreshadowed the future and continued the storyline. The Temporal Prime Directive is as follows: One will not disrupt the natural flow of the timeline in any way. No ifs, ands or buts. That is the prime directive. I hope you like this because I worked my ass off on it. _


	33. The Next Day

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Next Day**

**Note: **_This is just tying up several loose ends from the 17__th__ (Last chapter). An extension if you will. Things like Syd and the baby going home, Bridge being tired from reading and working with EB all night. EB getting a new attitude etc._

_**June 18, 2027**_

The next day Syd and Elizabeth went home with Sky and Jen. When they got to the babies room Syd saw that the used crib that Syd had bought was gone and a brand new crib with music box and ornaments was in its place along with a baby changing station on the side. When Syd spun around she saw her team Kat and the Crugers smiling at her. "You, guys did this?" Syd asked with tears in her eyes while she walked forward toward the new crib. Sky just stared and smiled a wide smile at the group that had made his common-law-wife so happy. The guys just smiled back at him (Commander Cruger, Bridge, and Boom while the girls (SOPHIE, Kat, and Isinia) went over to Sky and (Miranda, Z, and Jen) Syd. Syd was happier than she could imagine. She had a man that loved her unconditionally, a family at SPD that would go out of their way to make her happy, and a beautiful baby girl. She had a few months before she went back on duty and she was determined to make the most of it, as well as make them all proud.

When everyone left Sky went to shower and Syd put the baby from the stroller and into the crib for the first time. Jen sat back and watched from the door as Syd admired her newborn daughter. Jen was proud of the young woman that had made her son so happy and from the first two days knew Syd would be a great mother. When Syd finally turned to leave she saw Jen standing there smiling at her. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. I think we need to talk though." Jen told Syd. Jen stepped forward and took Syd's hand leading her out of the room.

When they got to the living room they sat on the couch Jen looked into Syd's blue eyes and took both of her hands in her own. "Syd I want you to know that I have been given permission from Time Force to give you a communications device to keep in touch. If you need advice, or just someone to talk to I am only a communication away. I won't be able to come here every time I would like but I'm not worried because I know you are going to be the best mother humanly possible." Jen told her with a huge smile. "Thanks Miss…mom. But in this line of work I don't know if I can be that mother." Syd said bowing her head with tears forming in her eyes. "Syd, honey, I know how you feel. I was a ranger when Sky was born and was just as scared I wouldn't be a good enough mother. You have a wonderful support system to help you and everyone will do everything they can to help. You will do wonderful. Don't worry baby, you will be fine and so will Elizabeth." Jen told Syd confidently. Syd could sense the loving confidence in her and smiled at her boyfriend's mother in thanks.

At the same time this was going on Bridge was in his room rereading the data on the pad he downloaded from EB last night. He had many questions and had a feeling no one on earth had answers. When he looked up from the pad he saw a green teleportation beam and a man materialize into his quarters. "General? What are you doing here?" As Bridge spoke General Dickson quietly went over and locked the door to the room. "Okay, so you aren't in a talking mood." Bridge said now getting uncomfortable as Dickson walked over and took the cd out of the security camera. "Bridge sit." Dickson said calmly but forcefully causing Bridge to sit down where he was on the floor. "Now you want to know more about the Psychotics and Emrass correct." Dickson stated to him. Dickson still had his back to the young boyfriend of his niece and had no intention on facing him. "I would also like to know more about the rebellion you led sir." Bridge told the general. Bridge could have swore he saw the man flinch and his thoughts were confirmed when the general slid into a chair and sighed. "The Psychotics are thick skinned, and smart with razor sharp teeth and claws. Their weapons rival those of EB however they don't hold quite the level of sophistication or power. Their warships rival mine and their leader is the meanest and most powerful. Emrass is a better military leader than anyone else I have at this time as well as the most powerful villain in reality. His single purpose is to take over and use the earth realms to take over reality. He could just launch an assault anywhere but earth is the peak of my families power. Meaning he would have an easier time screwing me over." Dickson told Bridge with a pissed off tone for the last sentence getting up and pacing around. "I have a new warship class in the works as well as a new Raptor Class fighter. It can be captained by one or more people. I have plans for an admiral for the new fleet. His name is Kevin Sugimori. The best student I have ever had. He is a son to me and will do the job admirably." Dickson informed Bridge while still pacing. "As far as the rebellion goes." Dickson said right before his hansom hairless face turned into a battle hardened middle aged man with mutton chops and a scar down his left cheek and long hair in the back and mini-afro on top. "This…!" Dickson yelled pointing at the scar on his face. "…was the only physical scar I got! My team was killed! A team far more powerful than any ranger team! EVER! My wife is at home in a stasis pod and may never wake up! My son was Killed!…KILLED! All in the final battle of that damned rebellion! If you want to help learn every damn thing you can from your girlfriend and prepare this facility for a war that will most likely end in more death than the last two world wars combined. And if you say a word about the situation to anyone else I'll see you in hell." Dickson told him before teleporting away. Unbeknownst to Bridge EB was teleported back into Miranda's room…with a new attitude.

Miranda watched as EB came back and found he had been fitted with a new vocabulator and a complete HK mindset. "I have returned mother. Would you like me to kill something for you?" EB asked her nicely. Miranda slapped her head and finally spoke. "Oh shit."

**Note: **_He is now nearly as hostile as the original HK-47 from KOTOR…and there are more HKA's to come _


	34. Christmas Eve 2027

**Chapter Thirty Three: Christmas Eve 2027**

**Notes: **_Well other than I forgot to say that Kevin Sugimori belongs to me dear fwend Ultimuus and my plans for world domination are going as planed…oh crap, I didn't say that! Actually my new goal is 200 reviews meaning I am trying to make this the most reviewed story on However I know that will take over 300 but we take what we can get. _

_**December 24, 2027**_

Elizabeth was now six months old. Jen had been a great help over the communications consol and Syd was proving to be the great mother Jen had predicted even after going back on duty two months earlier. Miranda had bugged her Uncle Billy until he finally gave up and found a nanny that would give Elizabeth the care any ranger child would need while their parents were on duty. All the B-Squad minus Syd who was about a month behind had passed onto the next level of Miranda's workouts and Bridge was half way through the next level several weeks ahead of everyone else after taking General Dickson's words and message to heart. Sky had finally let his pride go and allowed help on the morphers and they had the first one done in a few days.

In Silver Hills Charlie was now leader of the Guardian Rangers. There were six of them, red, blue, black, yellow, pink, and Quantum Rangers. Charlie was red, Blue was Blake (BJ) Bradley Junior (Eldest child of Blake and Tori), black and second in command was Jonas Johnson (Eldest son of TJ and Cassie), Yellow was Jennifer Mercer (Daughter of Trent), pink was as Eric promised Mission Craig, he wouldn't dare go back on a promise he had made to Jen…never, and Wesley was still the Quantum Ranger. Eric knew if he broke his promise to Jen he would not like what she did to him and neither would Taylor considering how Jen would hurt him. Charlie and the other rangers were given the week off and would be expected back on the second. Eric was smart enough to know Charlie was going to come in with a hangover if he made her work on the first so he was adding a day. He knew on new years Charlie would be wasted.

The SPD brass was meeting for a private dinner at Piggy's Diner down town. It was one of the most exquisite restaurants in New Tech. He missed the food business and decided to open a fancy restaurant with every dish and drink known to human and alien alike. He found some of the best chefs around and was profoundly glad they took his offer of pay. Piggy was even having baby dishes made for Elizabeth this night. Piggy saw this group as his family now and was not about to disappoint them. He even liked Sky for some reason. Best of all for them…it was all on the house tonight. He also had gifts from his store for them. Color coded cotton sweat shirts for the guys, a pretty pink dress with matching booties for Lizzy, pink strapless dress with matching toeless high heels for Syd, a yellow silk t-shirt for Syd with five yellow and black tie-dye bandanas. The Crugers were given huge custom made shoes. Anubis got commando boots so he wouldn't have to battle bare foot anymore and Isinia got some black tennis shoes.

When the group was done at the diner they all went home to Syd and Sky's loft via limo that Sky rented. He usually didn't like the luxury but it was a special night to he and Syd, their daughter's first Christmas. The limo even had a baby seat for his daughter. Sky only wished Jack was there so Lizzy could pull on his dreads instead of Syd's locks but they could live with that to hear his daughter laugh.

When they got to the loft they were miraculously not drunk and decided to open the presents under the tree. Bridge got a new MP-30 player from Miranda to use during regular workouts and a blue t-shirt that said 'I need laid' in big white letters from Sky. Syd got a pair of pink short shorts that said 'mom' on the ass from Z and a pink t-shirt that said 'Worlds Greatest Mom' from Sky which earned him a kiss. Sky got a red t-shirt saying 'Worlds Greatest Dad' from the visiting Charlie which earned her a hug and the widest smile Sky had ever given her as well as a box of condoms from Miranda which sent the room into a fit of laughter and made Syd blush. Miranda got a brand new green gi from Bridge earning a passionate kiss that made Bridge blush the color of Sky's uniform and a new sword made from extremely rare impregnable medals from Sky to teach the cadets 'how a real warrior fights' as he put it as well as a green t-shirt from Z that was two sizes too big (Knowing Z for a special occasion) saying "I'll Help You Bridge". Z got a pack of yellow and black bandanas with different designs on each one and a new yellow top. Lizzy got a pair of home made knitted pink booties from the Crugers and a new shirt saying 'I'm A Future Ranger' from the combined team that was tie dyed blue, red, and pink with white letters. Commander Cruger got a silver shirt from the group that said 'The Big Dog' in black letters and Isinia got one identical saying 'The Big Dog's Wife'. All in all everyone was happy with the night and loved how they were all together and that damn insane, homicidal, death loving, non-organic bunny was in Miranda's room.

Finally all the gifts were open and everyone was around talking when Miranda stood up with a scary sweet smile on her face. "Guys I have one more present for you." Miranda told the group then put her wrist communicator to her mouth and pressed a button. "Alright send them in." She said into the communicator on her wrist (Think original Billy made communicators). "This is a message to anyone getting one of these things. I ONLY manufactured them. MIRANDA requested them. So take your frustrations out on your green ranger." A male voice said from the communicator right before five large boxes were teleported in. One in oblong and had pink paper for Syd. One small, yet taller than Syd's and in red paper for Sky. One about the same size as Sky's only longer and wrapped in green paper for Bridge. One skinny and standing about six foot two and in silver paper for Commander Cruger. Finally one in yellow, a wide width like Syd's only not as wide backwards on the outside that was for Z. However they all had one thing in common…a green bow on top to remind them who the gifts were from. The group quickly ripped the paper off and were noticing they couldn't move the boxes. However after the paper was off the box fronts fell off and all they heard was Z's annoyed reaction. "OH SHIT!"

**Note: **_I'm breaking the 24__th__ into two chapters. I like letting you guess the reason for Z's reaction and hopefully I will get some more reviews. Thank you to Ultimuus for the Bridge/Miranda shirt idea._


	35. Christmas Eve 2027 Part 2

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Christmas Eve 2027 Part 2**

**Note: **_Well people this creates the basis of the New Tech branch of earths defenses during the upcoming war. I know it's several years early but they need to get use to these…gifts. _

Finally all the gifts were open and everyone was around talking when Miranda stood up with a scary sweet smile on her face. "Guys I have one more present for you all." Miranda told the group then put her wrist communicator to her mouth and pressed a button. "Alright send them in." She said into the communicator on her wrist (Think original Billy made communicators). "This is a message to anyone getting one of these things. I ONLY manufactured them. MIRANDA requested them. So take your frustrations out on your green ranger." A male voice said from the communicator right before five large boxes were teleported in. One in oblong and had pink paper for Syd. One small, yet taller than Syd's and in red paper for Sky. One about the same size as Sky's only longer and wrapped in green paper for Bridge. One skinny and standing about six foot two and in silver paper for Commander Cruger. Finally one in yellow, a wide width like Syd's only not as wide backwards on the outside that was for Z. However they all had one thing in common…a green bow on top to remind them who the gifts were from. The group quickly ripped the paper off and were noticing they couldn't move the boxes. However after the paper was off the box fronts fell off and all they heard was Z's annoyed reaction. "OH SHIT!" Z yelled not believing what she saw. Four brand spanking new solid metal HKA units and a simi-humanoid looking droid. Syd had put Lizzy down for bed and felt she should go over and greet her new friend. "Hi I'm Syd. What's your name?" Syd asked kneeling down and petting the mettle red bird's feathered red head. Before speaking the bird responded to he touch by lifting its head into her hand. "I am Firebird. HKA model zero two (HKA-02) mother. I am proud to be part of your family. I have three energy weapons and four small missile launchers in each wing. We all have a built in teleportation device." The machine told her proudly in a sweet voice that sounded similar to Syd's only more mechanical.

Next it was Sky's turn. He was more cautious with his. "Are you a rodent?" Sky asked the machine. "Fuck no father. I am a beaver. I can fix anything and will protect my family until I no longer function. Like my sister said I am proud to be a part of this family…even if you mistake me for a lowly, disgusting rodent." The grey furred beaver exclaimed dejectedly at the last part of the statement. Sky felt bad. These newer models obviously had feelings, something EB did not. These HKA's were obviously more sanctioned than EB as well; however Sky had no doubt they would be just as deadly in battle as EB was. "I'm sorry beaver. I didn't know you were programmed with an emotions chip. I will try to be more careful in the future." Sky told his new friend as he bent down and petted the brownish metal animal. "It is alright father. I sense my prototype does not have emotions." The beaver responded in a voice that reminded Sky of his own. "No friend, I did not know." Sky told the beaver with a small smile.

Next it was Bridge. He looked very happy and his smile was wide as he approached his new machine/pet. "Hello Father I am HKA model zero four, you may call me squirrel. I am the most intelligent of the group. I can program computers, act as a destructive firewall when plugged into a computer mainframe, and I also have weapons similar to Beaver's." The little grey furry squirrel said in his electronic voice. "Awesome!" Bridge exclaimed petting the squirrel on the head. "I got my own pet!" Bridge excitedly yelled before running over and passionately kissing Miranda deep enough to cause her to turn very red before whispering something in her ear that Syd heard some of and causing both women to blush the color of Sky's uniform.

Commander Cruger seeing this pushed Z forward to her yellow feathered eagle. Before Z could say anything she thought she heard the eagle sob which caught her by surprise. "Mother doesn't like me because I'm different." The eagle sobbed. When Z heard this it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was doing to that eagle exactly what those children and adults did to her when she was a child. She slowly kneeled down to the upset bird and rubbed it's head comfortingly. "I don't hate you. I just had a bad experience with EB is all. She has a habit of embarrassing me…a lot. I'm sorry eagle." Eagle just nodded. "I am HKA model zero five. My weapons are the same as firebird except I can't catch on fire and incinerate my opponents like she can." Everyone looked at firebird wide eyed. "What I'm a firebird!" Syd's bird whined. "Besides after I do that I'm naked until my feathers grow back! There will be HKA guys around looking at me!" She continued whining just like Syd in a defensive manner causing the room to laugh.

"Well commander one left." Sky told Cruger causing him to sigh. He didn't like the fact he had the copper droid that seemed to be caressing his rifle like a parent would a baby. Cruger slowly walked up to the droid. "I am Commander Anubis Cruger. Commander of SPD's Earth branch." Cruger introduced standing tall with his hands behind his back. As he was waiting on the unit to introduce himself he swore he saw the machine caressing his rifle even more. "Proud Statement: I am HK-47. My primary function is to facilitate communication between species and put an end to hostilities. I have been formatted to understand every known language in this universe. I also am owner of an extensive encyclopedia of several universes including nearly forty five thousand years of universal history for this universe as well as a star map of every system master. Excited Statement: Master my assassination protocols are fully functional, my energy rifle is charged, and am ready to apprehend all meat-bag criminals in the most brutal and gruesome ways possible. However please tell me you want me to kill something for you master." Cruger was not only speechless but in shock. Miranda had them make him the most psychotic assassin droid ever thought up. "I'm screwed." Cruger said to no one in particular. "Disgusted Statement: Master I have no organs to do such a thing, and to think I would do that to any organic meat-bag is repulsive. Besides I have a feeling Mrs. Cruger would dismember us both if that action occurred." HK told his master. "Besides master I love only my energy rifle and the sounds of meat-bags screaming as I blast them dead. Would you like me to kill something in your honor master?" With that statement Commander Cruger found he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Later that night Miranda decided that she would talk to Syd about her HKA unit. Tell her about the significance of all of the chosen animals that were used so she would understand without revealing her true origin. However when she got inside the apartment she heard a moan. She decided that maybe something happened with the HKA's and followed the sound. When she reached the bedroom she saw the couple under the covers with Sky straddling Syd's waist. She saw this and quickly ran from the apartment. After she was gone the couple started talking. "Is she gone?" Syd whispered to Sky. "Yea." he said before the two finally broke down into a fit of laughter. After they were done they rolled out of bed showing Sky with pajama pants on and Syd had her pink lace bra on and her new pink pair of shorts that said MOM on the ass. Their faces were still red with the laughter they had earlier knowing they would tell Miranda in the morning that it was all a planned joke and she didn't catch them having sex. They were sure Miranda wouldn't sleep well tonight, if at all.

**Note: **_I present to you all the original psycho-droid; HK-47. There is much on youtube on HK. Type in HK-47 and you will find him in all his glory. This chapter was fun. Hope you like HK. I love him. For you all that may think I went overboard with the droids zords will be useless in the Psychotic War so there is a very good reason for them and a good reason I chose those animals. Bare with me people. You will love it when __**HK-ULTIMUUS **__arrives, trust me._


	36. Gang Wars

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Gang Wars**

**Note: **_Glad you people liked the HK/HKA units. Now it's time for SPD to start a new battle…GANG WARS. It will only take a few months out of the SPD timeline but this chapter also introduces the new powers, weapons, and upgrades._

_**April 17, 2028**_

For the first time since getting their new morphers and weapons SPD had finally gotten a chance to use them and they had to admit they were coming in more than handy in the recent gang war that was being waged on New Tech City grounds. Sky had a staff that reminded many of the staff Tommy Oliver carried as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger only red and its orb was created out of the matter reducer energy to put the criminals into cards. Bridge had a force lance (Andromeda High Guard weapon) that could turn from a blaster to a bow staff. Z had two daggers that made people think of Trini Kwan or Aisha Campbell. Syd had a bow that had blades on the ends and shot arrows created from electricity. Miranda had a light-saber with a green blade. The hilt was silver with green finger places and a message carved in that said "To Miranda from mom, may the light lead your way". Commander was less than thrilled leading him to issue her a sword. Miranda feverishly practiced with both as to not disappoint her mother. She and Bridge were getting "Special Lessons" for sword/light-saber and staff use from an unknown man and an unknown woman that only they knew the identity of. This pissed Cruger off to no end with the light-saber and special lessons. However Miranda made a few calls and her mother made communications that ended up putting Cruger in the dog house. All the rangers had two Zat pistols (Pistols with Zat power cells). Cruger didn't need updated weapons but did take a pistol. His morpher was also upgraded.

Kat was in the lab working when Miranda and Bridge brought in three cards each while Syd and Z brought in four more. Sky however had a gang boss in cuffs and was on his way down to the basement containment cells. When they got there Sky remained standing after taking off the cuffs and kept a Zat Pistol pointed at the boss. "So where is your enemy's base of operations?" Sky asked once a security camera was active. "Will you take down our enemies if I tell you?" The gang boss asked Sky. The boss obviously didn't care if SPD took down his enemies or he did as long as they were gone. "I will make sure they no longer bother you." Sky told the boss. Not telling him they were going to offer the same deal to a boss of the other gang and that the boss talking to Sky would be in a card for several years. "Well then their main base is in a warehouse on the far side of the city. It is heavily guarded. It's pretty run down on the outside but it is more than adequate inside. Almost like a fortress. You'll need to disable the auto-torrents before you can get past the first room." The gang boss told Sky. "How many are there?" Sky asked the boss. "Don't know. My spies say ten line the roof of the first room." The boss responded while eying the door. "Good. Now we will see what we can do." Sky told him, shot him once with his zat pistol, turned and left locking the room behind him.

"How can we get into a fortress?" Z asked as the SPD Rangers were all around the central command control. "I'm not sure, any ideas?" Cruger asked the group. "Hey I know!" Syd piped up happily. "We use the assassins!" She nearly squealed. "No Syd. Those droids are a menace. If General Dickson and Miranda's mother didn't threaten to make me a dog house and have me sleep there for a week with the droids watching so I wouldn't get out I would have them scrapped." Cruger told Syd demoralizing her. "Sir I would usually agree with you but since you wont let us have the fire power to deal with the situation I agree with Syd, this seems to be the best option." Sky interjected squeezing his girlfriends hand reassuringly. Cruger sighed putting his paw on his head. "Anyone else think this is the best course of action?" As Cruger was asking four hands flew up including Doctor Manx's. "Fine go get the damned things." Cruger dejectedly told the group. Kat went on to get HK-47 while the others went to get their own droids except Miranda who just used her communicator to call EB.

EB was the first one in followed by HK-47 who walked out of Cruger's office with Kat behind him, and finally the other four teleported in with all of their rangers hanging on. Z and Syd hopped down from their rides that were hovering above the other four. "Excited Statement: Master are we collectively going to commit mass slaughter of meat-bags to honor your names!" HK said sounding as if he was a child about to open his gift from Santa Clause. "I agree with HK-47, blowing holes in meat-bags to honor you all and then having a wiener roast after with their corpses would be ever so much fun meat-bag commander." EB said earning joyous squawking and other noises from her counterparts. "You are not killing anyone!" Cruger yelled over the animals throwing his arms up. "Disappointed Statement: Master I am disappointed in you. In your SPD profile you have sentenced hundreds of meat-bags to death yet when we, the masters of destroying, maiming, and dismembering meat-bags are sent after those who deserve that sentence you refuse to allow us to do our jobs." HK told his master. "Yea." The others replied in unison. The rangers snickered knowing the droids were all whining now. "Listen droids, you are going to destroy the building's defenses; not kill anything. Look at the address on the view screen and get to it!" Cruger yelled now completely annoyed. The droids then walked (or flew) up to the main view screen saw their destination and teleported out. "Rangers after them. I don't want them killing anyone!" Cruger barked again before walking into his office and the rangers ran to get to their vehicles.

About an hour later the rangers got to the building they found nothing but a pile of rubble where the building once stood and their droids marching around in circles behind EB and his pounding drum. When they got over to the celebrating droids the droids stopped and looked at them. "You destroyed the building!" Sky yelled in disbelief. "Proud Statement: We disabled the buildings defenses like the quadruped master told us to. Disappointed Statement: As for the meat-bags inside; the building killed them not us." HK told them. "Though I am saddened we did not do the killing we disabled the defenses as we were told to do and we didn't even kill a single meat-bag. How depressing." EB told the rangers before all the droids teleported out. "How are we going to explain this one?" Z asked with her right hand rubbing her neck. "I have no idea." Bridge said just as dejected as the group looked at the still smoldering building.

When the rangers got back they found Commander Cruger yelling at the droids rather loudly. When Cruger was finally done they heard HK-47 speak up. "Frustrated Statement: Ignorant quadruped master we did exactly as you instructed. We went in, destroyed the defenses and we waited for your meat-bag rangers WITHOUT killing any meat-bags. We did exactly as you said." HK told Cruger which caused Cruger to growl and narrow his eyes. "You killed those people." Cruger said menacingly as he bent down to look HK in the optics. "Your ignorance meat-bag commander is astounding. We set no bombs or traps, nor did we rip them apart, beat them down, or blast them. The building killed them as it fell on their heads. Though their screams were soothing to my auditory sensors it pains me that I could not do it personally." Cruger was now clenching his fists. He only told the droids to leave before looking at B-Squad. "Lieutenant Park, Lieutenant Carson please follow me." Cruger told them.

When they walked into his office and the door closed behind them Cruger began to speak. "Miranda we got word a few minutes after you left that your uncle has negotiated a world military treaty and is negotiating with other species. According to the president they are building military bases that are reinforced like nuclear bunkers. Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Cruger asked half irritated with his back still toward the couple. "Yes sir, I would mind." Cruger whirled around at Miranda's refusal to give him the information. "Lieutenant I order you to tell me what is going on!" Cruger barked loudly thinking Miranda would back down. However Miranda just stepped forward and looked him in the eye before speaking. "No." She told him determinedly without flinching or hesitating which caught the commander off guard. "If and when my uncle wants to tell you what is going on he will. Until then I suggest you let Bridge and I train these cadets. When B-Squad is ready I will assign them cadets. You also may want to reinforce this academy." Miranda told him before turning, grabbing Bridge's hand and dragging him out of the room without a salute. After they left Cruger pulled out a world map showing all locations for these bases and looked intently at the carefully placed sites. "What is going on?" He asks himself as he tries to make sense of the situation.

**Note: **_Well the Military Bases are now being built and Cruger is pissed he was left out of the loop. Well the war I have decided will start around 2034 so everyone sit tight on that, lots more fun stuff to come before that happens. _


	37. Gang Wars Part 2

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Gang Wars Part 2**

**Note: **_Wow, A lot has happened in this story and there is a lot more to come, 37 Chapters, 12,452 hits, and 146 reviews later and we are still chuggin' along. A huge Thank You to EVEYYONE that has reviewed; this story started out as a one-shot and has surpassed all my expectations. Please enjoy chapter 37._

_**April 24, 2027**_

After what is being called "The 4/17 Newtech Disaster" Commander Cruger was doing interviews during the day and prime time television. Some people were praising him for use of the droids and others were condemning him. While Cruger was out gallivanting around gaining praise and blame Sky was getting the same treatment over the phone lines while running SPD in his commander's absence and they were both getting sick of it. Bridge and Kat even took some shifts for Sky so he could spend time with Lizzy and Syd. However this days interview on "Newtech News at Noon" would make headlines that Sky and Cruger agreed would no longer hear anymore about the subject. "All SPD cadets, officers, and staff to the cafeteria in five minutes. Five minutes later a big screen television was on in the Cafeteria to the news.

_**Bill Rafferty: **__We are here with Commander Cruger; current commander of SPD earth. _

_**Commander Cruger: **__Thank You Bill. It's good to be here._

_**Bill Rafferty: **__Commander you and your rangers protect earth from evil and act as an advanced police force. However now we see these machines working for SPD and they destroyed a building. What really happened in that situation to cause you to send those machines and where did they come from?_

_**Commander Cruger: **__I will address the second question first. Those things are not SPD. Their weapons and abilities are far beyond anything we have. The technology is a mix of that of the Black Knights and a species known as the Asgard. They were Christmas gifts from the knights. I don't like them but unfortunately we supposedly will need them and with the earth governments building these heavily fortified military facilities and civilian bunkers I have no reason to doubt this. So it seems we will need them but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. As for your other question. There is a highly technical gang war going on in Newtech. I would have been sending my rangers to their graves. They had nearly twenty high powered laser turrets that would have destroyed any ranger. We sent those in with orders to disable their defenses and not to kill anyone, and in their opinion they did that. _

_**Bill Rafferty: **__What was their opinion?_

_**Commander Cruger: **__Their opinion was that they destroyed the defenses and the building killed the occupants. The bad part is we can't downgrade their weapons without serious backlash from General Dickson and possibly the Asgard Royal Guard. We can not combat that. So we will keep this planet as safe as we can with what we are given and please people, you are driving myself and my second in command crazy so please stop calling._

_**Bill Rafferty: **__Well there you have it. Commander Cruger of SPD. Commander we thank you. Next we will talk about the military instillations being built around the world and see if we can't find out why. We'll be right back._

With that the television went off and people began filing out and back to work. The entire area was abuzz with the interview and Sky was actually able to get some work done. That night Commander Cruger returned for the last time from the interview and Sky gladly relinquished command to him so he could spend more time with his daughter and Syd.

**Note: **_Well here is 37. Long time to write but this is getting harder since it is like a life story. I feel like I am writing an SPD biography of sorts. I think that's it for Gang Wars so the next one will be…I'm thinking Lizzy's first birthday. Anyway if anyone has any ideas please let me know or else these chapters will start coming later._


	38. Birthday Girl

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Birthday Girl**

**Note: **_A year, a full year old be tee little Tate girl. Well anyone who knows Sky also knows he won't have her a party, however I will have something fun planned._

**Note 2: **_This is a double dedication. Quote Mistress was review 150 so she gets the second half of the chappy (Dark and dreary part) and Ginastar was practically squealing for the baby's birthday so I am giving her the birthday half (First Half)._

_**June 17, 2028**_

With the gang wars of Newtech city over and many people scared of committing any major crimes due to the fear of those crazy droids coming after them the streets had been fairly quiet. Every now and then SPD would dispatch a couple rangers to stop a bar fight or something minor from breaking out into the streets but other than that fear kept the locals well in line. Because of this the carnival was in town in the park for a few days and it just so happens this day was young Lizzy Tate's birthday. For being a year old she was a small girl yet very strong girl. When she got hold of someone's hair she just would not let go, the same went with her stuffed animals. Her parents had no clue why she was so small; however she was in perfect health and had uncanny flexibility for a child. She was also smart and just as stubborn as her father. However she had mahogany brown eyes. This all made Syd think that these must have been traits from her biological parents. Her hair was light brown (Syd's natural color) and she had her father's nose. When it came to speech she new many words; mamma, dadda, no, and want; mostly things most parents never wanted there child to learn. She was truly a remarkable child in every way.

As the family happily walked through from game to game with Sky winning stuffed animal after stuffed animal for his two favorite girls he actually had to send for a shopping cart to hold them all. He won one that was white and had a heart on its chest, another that was pink and holding a big red heart, a small brown bear in overalls with LOVE written on the front in big red letters, a green frog with a red bow tie, a light brown haired bear in a white hoody that said "Newtech City 2028" on its front, a plain brown dog, and a pink bear half the size of Syd with a red heart (white frizzes around the edges of the heart) and "True Love" on the heart in big white letters. After all that Sky wasn't done. He was going to spoil these girls rotten and they were going to enjoy it.

The couple was sitting at a picnic table a few minutes later while Sky fed Lizzy and Syd played got some of the stuffed animals together. The last one Sky had won was a small white falcon. When Syd came across it she felt a sense of calming as she touched it. A sense that she was as free as a bird and as strong as that animal. Almost a presence within her. After a few moments she was brought out of the feeling of flying amongst the lords by Sky. "So what do you think?" Sky asked her. "What, sorry I wasn't listening." Syd told him while she put down the stuffed bird into the basket. "I asked if you got that pink dress for Lizzy I ordered." Sky asked again as he put his daughter back in her stroller. "Oh yea. Picked it up yesterday afternoon after work." She replied just to hear Lizzy laugh and clap her hands when Sky gave her the bear with overalls he won her earlier before he saw her hugging it to her chest. It was amazing how one little girl could bring the hard-ass Sky Tate into a softy. "Let's go babe. Got some more toys to win for my girls." Sky told Syd kissing Lizzy's cheek and then pushing the stroller beside Syd who was pushing the stuffed animal filled cart.

By the time the family was done Sky had completely filled the cart with stuffed toys. He had even found a stuffed red and pink ranger and won them. Sky had played seven hours worth of games and his arm was sore. Lizzy was asleep after a long day and Syd was wondering about what happened earlier with that plush falcon. She was curious about things that she had never thought about before. The problem was she had no clue where to start.

Once they got back to their apartment they put Lizzy to bed and went to get changed. While they were getting undressed Syd decided to talk to Sky about what had happened earlier that day. "Sky you know how I was spacing out earlier, you know when you asked about Lizzy's dress?" Syd asked her boyfriend as she took her bra off and slipped her pink night gown over her head. "Yea, are you alright? You seemed a little out of it the rest of the day." Sky asked her with a hint of worry in his voice. She then sat down on the bed beside him letting him wrap his strong arms around her where she always felt safe. "Well after I picked up the falcon toy I got this feeling, like I was so strong, so free, and I don't know why but I loved the feeling. I just don't know why it happened. It was like for the first time in my life I felt complete." Syd explained. When she got to the end it was almost like a silent whimper that broke Sky's heart. The whole thing made Sky want to find this link and with his knowledge of ranger history he had a feeling he knew where he would find his answers. "Well let's get some rest and I'm sure you will feel better in the morning." Sky told her causing her to nod and get under the covers. Sky tucked her in and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed. When he returned Syd was fast asleep and Sky knew it was his chance to confront the one person who may have an answer for him.

A few minutes later Sky found Miranda in the hall of legends standing in front of the pictures of the Ninjetti team. "I found her and I have everyone that knows anything about the Ninjetti on the situation. We will make you a family again, and…well I hope I do you all proud." Miranda choked out the last part and Sky could clearly see his friend was conflicted, however he needed answers and now knew she had them. "Nice to see you here. Couldn't help but overhear you talking specifically to the Oliver's. Was it about Syd?" That last part caused Miranda to spin around and look at him almost panicky. "She touched a toy falcon I won for Liz and had an awkward feeling of being free and strong. What happened?" Sky was firm and once again had that hard ass act going on with his arms crossed and stone face yet Miranda saw a hint of worry in his eyes. "I don't know much. All I know is that in 1997 Kim Hart was in labor and lost both children. Both were confirmed dead at birth however there was only one body. When I first saw Syd I noticed her colored contacts and dyed hair but when I was alone with her I sensed them greeting me." Miranda said looking up at the picture of the original power couple. "The falcon and the crane. I don't know how Sky, but I know it's her, I know it's their eldest child however until I get proof we cannot tell her any of this. I hope you understand. We have a lead but until Uncle Joe gets access to Time Force confidential files we have nothing else to go on and we cannot move on our hunches because it all depends on what he finds. Just please work with me on this." Miranda basically pleaded with him. Sky could see the look of desperation on her face and could finally see that she was on the edge of cracking. She is adding the coordinating of efforts to reunite a family along with keeping General Dickson updated on the progress of earth's defenses, training most of the officers and cadets at SPD, and trying to fight her own fears of seeing her mother and living up to that legacy. Sky was seeing why Miranda had been crying more. She was beginning to feel the wait of several worlds and she was not capable any longer of dealing. He had a feeling Bridge was the only one keeping her from cracking but that was not going to work forever. "Miranda." Sky said softening up and walking toward her. When he got to her he wrapped her in a hug and let her cry in his chest, something he knew she needed. "I won't tell her. I will start C-squad on the ten mile obstacle course and improve their conditioning. I'm sure Bridge will agree to train D-Squad and Z can train the first year cadets now. We're ready to help you…if you'll let us." Sky told her. After his proposal he felt her tension melt away and saw Bridge walk in. Sky quickly motioned Bridge over and transferred Miranda from his arms and into those of her boyfriend. She was still quietly sobbing but knowing people would be helping her had taken a huge weight off of her shoulders. "I'm going to talk to the commander. I'll be back." Sky told Bridge before jogging out of the room.

A few minutes later a small vortex opened and General Dickson walked through. "Sorry for the intrusion but I have some troubling news." Dickson said causing Miranda to look up still puffy eyed. "I'm sorry Manda but yesterday in a battle against Emrass, my father was killed." It had taken nearly twenty minutes to settle Miranda down and she was now sobbing again in Bridge's chest. Her uncle was dead and she didn't get to say goodbye. Bridge noticed that Dickson was in a pair of green jeans and a green t-shirt with a Boston Celtics hat. Bridge also noticed that Dickson hadn't bothered to disguise his face. Dickson slowly closed the gap between the three and took Miranda in his arms. Bridge could tell there was more by looking at the man and knew he had not had time to grieve for his father and left the two to their privacy.

When Sky returned he was met by Bridge at the door of the hall and locking it. By the look on Bridge's face Sky knew something had gone from bad to worse. "Bridge what's going on?" Sky asked his best friend. When Bridge turned around Sky couldn't help but see the tears in his eyes. "Miranda's uncle, You know Prince Doce, was killed in battle yesterday. Her Uncle Joe is with her. It's…it's not fair Sky, she is always helping others, always trying to better them, she has the wait of the galaxy on her shoulders and she just keeps getting thrown to the curb. It's not fair." Bridge told Sky with slouched shoulders. Sky had never seen him so down. His girlfriend was so upset she was crying her eyes out and he didn't know how to help her. "Just spend the night with her. Let her know that no matter what happens you will always be there for her; to help her through anything." Sky told his best friend grasping his shoulder. "But now I have to get back or MY girlfriend will kill me." That got Bridge to chuckle as he went off to Miranda and Z's quarters.

Later that night when Z walked in and saw Miranda asleep clinging onto Bridge almost for safety. Z just smiled and went to the bathroom to change and go to bed herself. When she returned she noticed the other two were still in uniform and Miranda's face was red from crying. Whatever the reason was Bridge was there she knew it must have been big. Z however pushed those thoughts out of her mind and went to bed.

**Note: **_Now that the birthday is over and the good…and bad has been put out in the open I am unsure about what I will do next so it may take time to figure out. I may skip a year or two and start with the cool missions, then again I might just make a criminal to show off their new powers. I really don't know what to do next. If you all have any good suggestions I am open to suggestion. _


	39. One Step Closer

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: One Step Closer**

**Note: **_Well things are about to come to a head for Miranda. Things are about to get ugly people and Bridge will have a long road ahead of him._

**Note 2: **_I have started another story based on the 2003 Game Of The Year "Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic". It is a story that I hope will do well but will also let my mind relax while writing this story and produce better chapters._

_**July 17, 2028**_

A month later things were getting much worse for the green ranger. She was working even more hours and sleeping far less than even Sky did during the battles against Mirlock a few years prior. Since her uncles funeral in the Andromeda Galaxy she was getting sicker by the day and working even harder. Even EB was trying to get her to rest by telling her about her eyes being dilated and her heart rate being up; however she would not even listen to her beloved pet bunny. She had to get the modifications to Sky's weapon done. She had already modified the rest of the team's weapons and now she only had Sky's staff left. She had already given it a ten percent power boost and added a vibration cell into the hilt to further limit vibration. Next she was going to coat it with a clear, weightless form of lithium to make it even more dangerous. "Miranda the alarm is going off let's go!" Bridge yelled coming to the door. "I need to coat this first!" Miranda yelled back almost desperately. The sweat pouring off her forehead in this air conditioned area of the building told Bridge more than he needed to know. Miranda was about to crack. "Miranda now!" Bridge yelled again. Miranda immediately dropped her head and leaned on the counter. "Fine, I'll be right there." She growled out behind her hair. If he would have seen the dark circles under her eyes and how scary she looked with her ragged hair he would have noticed the weapon on the front of her belt. Satisfied however Bridge left to join the others. Miranda just used her Black Knights communicator and teleported to the location of the robbery.

A few seconds later Miranda landed in front of the criminal startling him. Seeing the condition of the ranger in front of him even caused him to fall down. Miranda's hair was a mess, her eyes black, she hadn't bathed in a week, and she was breathing heavily. To make things worse the man pulled out a laser pistol which caused Miranda to whip out her light saber; the weapon the commander had forbade her to use. When the robber shot at her Miranda deflected the shot back at him hitting him in the arm causing him to scream out in pain. He was now terrified and even more so when he saw Miranda getting closer. When she got close enough she used the side of her green blade to sear through the man's arm leaving a gash that instantly burned closed. The man screamed in agonizing pain. "That was only a taste of the pain you have caused." He was more than a little relieved when he saw the SPD vehicles pull up behind Miranda. As Miranda was bringing the green short light saber over her shoulder for the final blow when she felt Bridge's hands on hers trying to guide her away. "Miranda calm down honey. Please put down the saber. Miranda do you hear me?" Miranda was crying now and not even trying to hide it. "H-He killed them. He killed the clerks." She choked out. "We know. This won't bring them back Manda." Bridge told her gently not taking his hands off hers. "H-He is just like Emrass...and-and Grumm, a-and Rita. Killing without remorse. H-he doesn't care about anyone. Only himself." The last two sentences were said with such malice that it surprised Bridge. However his grip on the saber never wavered. "Manda please come back to me. I love you Miranda, I need you with me. Please come back to me." Bridge told her not bothering to hide his own tears. He had to show her he really meant what he had told her. Finally after a few seconds she deactivated the saber and her knees gave way. Bridge caught her so she wouldn't hit the concrete and held her against him as she cried in his chest. Sky went ahead and contained the criminal while the others watched Bridge hold the whimpering green ranger. "Why, why, why, why, why, why." She whimpered into Bridge's chest. "I failed them. Why?" She conditioned. No one could hear Bridge but they could see him quietly talking to his girlfriend while he rubbed circles on her back. "Shh, shhh, it's okay baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving. You didn't fail anyone. It's okay beautiful, everything will be fine." He told her as he rocked her not caring that a crowd was forming. His girlfriend was hurting and he was going to help her. Miranda didn't notice Bridge had her light saber and didn't care that he was taking off her communicator. Once he got it off he pushed the buttons sending them back to his room.

A half an hour later Miranda was asleep and Bridge did the only thing he knew how, called her dad. About ten minutes later General Dickson and Adam were in the room with Bridge and Miranda. Adam couldn't help but notice how tight Miranda's grip was on Bridge and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it. Dickson put a hand on his friends shoulder and smiling reassuringly at him before turning to leave the young couple.

When they got close to command they heard Cruger yelling about Miranda. Adam and Dickson looked at each other before taking off toward command to stop Cruger from doing something he would later regret. When they got there Cruger was on the warpath yelling at everyone and everything. When he finally noticed Adam and Dickson he marched over to them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!? YOUR DAUGHTER TRIED TO KILL A CRIMINAL!" Cruger yelled at Adam, his fist were clinched and he was radiating anger. "She didn't." Adam said sheepishly causing Dickson to let out a chuckle. "AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" Cruger yelled at Dickson. Dickson just shrugged. "I can." He said calmly. His made Cruger livid that these two could be so smug. "DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Cruger yelled at them both. "Are you saying I don't care that my daughter just had a nervous breakdown commander? Are you insinuating that it doesn't matter that my baby girl is clutching to your blue ranger in his room like he is the last thing keeping her alive? You wouldn't do that would you?" Adam had flicked his wrists and his Zeonizers were now clearly visible. People saw this situation rapidly deteriorating and slowly began to file out. Cruger seeing that he most likely crossed the line backed off and turned to Dickson. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!" Next thing Cruger knew he was on the ground holding his jaw and looking up. "One I no longer have the restraint Adam does so I won't take your shit Anubis. And two she is my goddaughter so you had better never pull a stunt like that again. Now here is what will happen. Bridge and Miranda are going home with us, today, the leave is indefinite as long as Miranda needs him and neither will be fired or punished when they return. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Dickson growled at the dog. "What gives you any authority here?" Cruger asked getting a grin out of Dickson. "With my father's death. I am now head of Time Force. In a way I am your new boss. When she wakes up she and Bridge will be going home. I suggest you put all her work on hold and be thankful that she will be the one to save this planet." Cruger just looked like he had been taken to the principal's office while everyone else in the room went silent. Adam finally flicked his wrists once again hiding his Zeonizers and pulling Dickson from the room.

Two hours later Adam had Miranda packed and they were able to replace Bridge with Adam so Bridge could go pack. When Bridge went into the bathroom Dickson followed. "You know before Cruger pushed that button today no one knew who Miranda's godfather was. Now I have to ask, do you love her Bridge?" Dickson asked him. "Yes sir. With all my heart." Bridge responded stopping to look him in the eyes. "Please Bridge she needs you more now than ever. My not realizing her work load did this to her. Please help fix it." It took Bridge a second to comprehend but the general was begging him to help make this better and blaming himself for the problem. "First off, it's not your fault. She loves teaching. She has even taught me about technology I never knew existed. Yes I do love her, and yes I will be with her until she is ready to go back on duty. I'm not leaving her, ever." Bridge said putting a hand on the general's shoulder. "She will be alright general, I promise you she will be alright, I can't lose her." Bridge told him with more authority and emotion than before. "With you helping her, with you loving her, I have no doubt she will come out of this." Bridge just smiled and got his bag of shower equipment/tooth cleaning equipment before walking out the door. A few minutes later Bridge has his things as well as his force lance and Miranda's light saber. Dickson then opened a vortex to the park home and picked up Bridge's bags while Adam picked up Miranda's and Bridge carried Miranda while EB followed them… home.

**Note: **_Well this was much darker than I usually do. I've never done_ _a mental breakdown before so I hope you all like this. I will address temporary promotions_ _next chapter. Thank you to Ultimuus for threatening to kill the plot bunnies if I didn't continue with the Miranda angle._ _How does this stack up to my best written chapters of other stories as well as this one?_

**Note 2: **_Next chapter introduces 2 temporary rangers and a new enemy. The enemy wont last long but has history so I need to gather it before posting. The Rangers are C-Squad so there is no outside ranger help._


	40. Qaa

**Chapter Forty: Qaa**

**Note: **_This chapter is a history lesson mixed with a dash of SG1, an ounce of Power Rangers, and a pinch of Miranda's Meltdown. No I am not incurring the plot bunny's wrath by not continuing on with Miranda's problems._

_**July 24, 2028**_

It was eleven o'clock and Sky was getting on his home phone with his best friend.

"_Bridge, hey man how are ya?"_ Sky asked sitting on his couch.

"_**I'm fine, how are you and the girls?"**_Bridge responded leaving the room he shared with Miranda.Sky could tell Bridge hadn't slept much. He sounded tired.

"_The girls are great. Thanks for asking, but Bridge how is she? Even Commander Cruger is worried."_ Sky asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"_**She is doing better. A lot of sleepless nights with her crying and me sitting there only being able to hold her. I feel powerless Sky; I don't know how to help her?" **_Bridge asked with a panicked voice. Sky had never heard his friend scared before, but he sure was hearing it now.

"_Bridge just hold her when she needs it, be a shoulder for her to cry on, and listen when she feels like talking."_ Sky told him trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"_**It's just so hard Sky. I love her so much and there is nothing I can do to help her. I wish I could take her in my arms and make all her worries go away. This hurts so damn much. I just want her to be herself again." **_Bridge confided in him. Though Sky couldn't see it he could tell his friend was crying on the other end. He couldn't even fathom what he would do if it was Syd.

"_Bridge I wish there was something I could do to make it better but I can't. You just take care of her Bridge; if anyone can bring her back to us I know it's you." _Sky told his best friend with a sad smile.

"_**I hope to everyone's god that is out there that I get her back. Hey, I need to get back to her. Call me later alright man." **_Bridge told Sky sadly as he stood on the Park family back porch away from Miranda.

"_Alright, just take care of yourself and her alright; promise me you will take care of yourself too. You can't help her if you're sick too." _Sky pleaded as Syd put her arms around his waist. She was as worried about Miranda as anyone there and it hurt her to know what was happening to her friend.

"_**I will Sky. Just take care of my godchild and I will bring Miranda back and we can be a family again." **_Bridge told Sky adamantly which made Sky feel much better.

"_I will bro. Tell her we are all here worried and that we said hi. Alright Bro." _Sky told Bridge.

"_**I will Sky. She thinks she disappointed you all. I tell her it's not true but she won't listen." **_Bridge told Sky dejectedly as he leaned on the porch rail.

"_I'll try to make sure she knows that we are not disappointed as soon as I can get some time off." _Sky said told Bridge. Bridge seemed more inspired by that and his spirits immediately lifted.

"_**Thanks Sky. I will take care of her. Thanks for the talk; I needed it. Bye." **_Bridge told him feeling much better than before the call.

"_Anytime bro. I know you will. Bye." _Sky said as they hung up.

Sky kissed the top of Syd's head as he hugged her. "How is she?" Syd asked as she snuggled into Sky. "She is doing better. Bridge is still scared to death. It is hard hearing him like that. I think, I think they just need time." Sky told his girlfriend who just nodded to him.

Back at the Park household Bridge had just hung up when he felt someone behind him. When he turned he saw Adam standing there leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and wearing his green t-shirt with his black jogging shorts. "How much did you hear?" Bridge asked nervously. "Enough to know that you are helplessly in love with my daughter and you're scared to death of losing her." Adam told him as he sat down in a chair and motioned for Bridge to sit across from him. After Bridge sat down he got more nervous than he had ever felt. Too nervous to even ramble. He just put his hands between his legs and studied them. He just recently got to the place he no longer needed gloves and his hands were actually quite interesting. "Bridge I am going to speak as a concerned father first and…well a concerned father second. This is extremely hard knowing my little girl may face a decision I faced thirty years ago. She has never let any guy ever get closer to her than a brother and now I see her head over heals in love with a ranger, a former green no less, it just, it's just hard to realize my baby is growing up. Just promise me that during the upcoming war if she mentions you leaving even once you will never leave her side. Trust me I left my love when she needed me most and took our daughter with me. Though I still believe I did the right thing for Miranda I regret leaving Dulcea on Phaedos all those years ago. Bridge, please bring my baby back to us." Adam was pleading with Bridge now and Bridge could sense Adam's desperation. In a way he wished he could do more but knew it would be a futile attempt. "How?" Bridge managed to choke out behind his own tears. "By loving her. Reminding her of the strong, sweet, wonderful woman she has become." Adam told the young man in front of him. "And be yourself. She needs you more than the air that sustains her life right now Bridge. Please help my sister." A very young woman said standing in the doorway. "She just cried herself to sleep in my arms Bridge. I know you were here for a good reason, to help her by not letting her see you worry and get advice. But you've been gone too long. Go on." Destany told him with a worried look causing Bridge to get up and walk into the house. "Do you think he can do it D?" Adam asked with his eyes full of hope. "I know he can Uncle Adam, I know he will." Destany responded with a confident stream of hope in her voice that Adam was desperate to hear from someone. For the first time in a week after talking to Bridge and hearing Destany's words he was feeling there was hope after all.

Back at the Academy the rangers had just got back from majorly getting their asses handed to them by some guy named Qaa (Kaa I think for pronunciation purposes). He was a man with a deep raspy voice, glowing yellow eyes, and technology the likes that they had never seen. The guy just shows up proclaiming to be a god and that the people of earth would bow down to him. "Syd, EJ, get Madison to the infirmary. Z, get to the libraries and find out as much as you can about Qaa. As for me, I have a call to make on this Qaa guy." Sky said getting nods from the rangers as they scampered off. "And who are you calling?" Cruger asked as he sat down gingerly. He had taken a pounding as well. It had been two years since Shadow Ranger had been needed and though Cruger still sparred and taught he was far from combat shape. "Stargate Command. I hear from Miranda that Daniel Jackson is still hanging around there." Sky said as he limped off.

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Colorado**_

General Jonathan (Jack) O'Neall sat at his desk at the SGC going over the latest mission reports from SG1. Since taking over for General Landry three years earlier, Jack had been trying to put together a team much like his own and after two years of losing people off world he went to another military branch and got a man to lead that reminded Jack of himself not sarcastically or anything like that but as a warrior he was a seasoned shoot first ask questions later when in battle type. He sensed when things weren't right and was a very good shot with about any weapon. Also for being forty eight the man was in better shape than the young guys on SG6. Carter Grayson had left Lightspeed because he wanted to have some more adventure before retiring which he planned to do in two years. He was even training the head of SG2 to take over for him when he retires. Carter's second in command as Jack would say royally sucks at negotiating with anything but a weapon; she is a fiery loose cannon of sorts. Her name was Lieutenant Coronal Jennifer Myers. Former Silver Guardian and current Marine Special Forces Operative. If not for her being the best in her field she would have been jailed for killing Osama Bin Laden instead of capturing him for information. Whoever gave a woman like that an explosive that powerful needed shot if they hadn't been by her already. Being a Silver guardian at age sixteen and the daughter of short tempered Air Force Commander Taylor Myers as well as the daughter of the tough as nails rogue Power Ranger legend Eric Myers, the younger sister of current Quantum Ranger Wesley Meyers, and cousin of current SPD Red Ranger Sky Tate she had credential people salivated over and access to the Eagle Wild Zord. Carter had been a godsend in training as well making sure the other teams were ready for every situation. During their last mission he led SG1 in rescue of a research team led by Daniel Jackson that had taken captive…again. While Carter was negotiating Lieutenant Myers continually tried to shoot the leaders of the planetary government to end hostilities quickly while rescuing the researchers. His old teammate was the most intelligent man he had ever met and got himself in trouble more than anyone; besides himself of course. When he got through with the mission report of the rescue he was about to send it out to General Landry who was now head of the agency overlooking the Stargate program his phone began to ring.

"_O'Neall with two L's."_ Jack answered with as cheery a voice as he could muster.

"_**General O'Neall this is Sky Tate SPD Red Ranger. We have a situation and we could use your assistance on the matter." **_Sky told him firmly trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"_But you're the mighty SPD, why do you need help from little old SGC? You know we still use primitive projectile weapons that SPD finds hazardous you know." Jack asked in a sarcastic sweet voice._

"_**There is a man with some weird clothes, a raspy deep voice, some highly advanced technology, glowing yellow eyes, and a lot of arrogance running around California claiming to be a god and telling us to bow down to him. The guy just kicked our asses Sir." **_Sky told him bluntly. Jack couldn't help but hear Sky hissing and yelling at someone called Kat not to medicate him while he was on the phone.

"_Son it seems you have problems with a Goa'uld. Got a name for the guy?"_ Jack said putting his feet up on the corner of his desk.

"_**Qaa"**_ Sky said simply.

"_Be right back." _Jack said before hollering down the hall. "Daniel get your brainy ass up here. Bring Tiel'c too." Sky heard Jack yell. A few seconds later the two men came in. While they were talking Sky could tell he was now on speaker.

"_Hey Lieutenant Tate this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I hear you have a snake problem." _Daniel told Sky through the phone.

"_**Snake?" **_Sky asked back sounding confused.

"_A Goa'uld is a symbiot. It takes over a body and imprisons the host's body destroying who that person once was. It is very powerful. You will need our assistance if you wish to be victorious in this matter." _Teal'c told Sky. Sky knew it was odd hearing someone talk like that but ignored it.

"_**Great when can you get here?" **_Sky asked with a ting of hope.

"_Well, that could be a problem kid. We don't have a way there in the next day." _Jack told Sky. When Jack said that he could hear all Sky's hopes fly out the window from his end.

"_**Well we aren't going to sit around like you seem to be doing and let the world go to hell. Because I have heard of the ships you have so don't give me that bull shit. If you don't help I will tell the group overlooking the SGC that you sat on your hands while an alien you seem to have information about attempted to take over earth. Your choice, make it now." **_Sky said making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"_Well kid I don't like the government and could have retired twenty years ago. So I don't give a rats ass if you call the president himself. But I like your style, smart yet reckless at the same time. You sound like you command respect of those around you as well. I'll send Teal'c, Daniel, and Jennifer Myers to help you." _Jack said as he could almost feel the smug feeling coming through the line.

"_**I thought you would." **_Sky said proving Jack's feelings about the young man's demeanor to be correct.

"_Don't get cocky kid. I'm doing this because I like you. You remind me of me, only younger, and without the P-90 that seems to be stuck up your ass. That and your file says you've never been reprimanded. That means you suck, but you seem to have potential. Loosen up." _Jack told Sky before hanging up on him. This made Daniel laugh and Teal'c to grin as well. "What?" Jack asked sending Daniel into a fit of laughter.

_**SPD ACADEMY**_

"Kat what's a P-90?" Sky asked now curious as he hung up his cell phone. "A highly powerful earth projectile weapon capable of single shot or rapid fire. Still in use by Stargate Command. Why?" Kat asked as she gave Sky a shot to the side of his left leg. "General O'Neall said I needed one pulled out of my ass." Sky told Kat causing her to burst into laughter. Sky shuddered at the thought of such a lethal weapon shoved up his backside. "That's Jack. You should listen to him. He could teach you some things about aliens. He has met hundreds more species than you and has an interesting negotiating strategy." Kat told him seriously. Sky just nodded knowing better than to argue with the feline doctor about such things. Instead he just got up and limped to his base apartment to spend some time with his girls.

**Note: **_40 is part of a 2 or 3 part series entitled "Qaa". Qaa was the last Egyptian Pharaoh during the first dynasty. That family's reign ended approximately 2800 B.C. after having I think 8 rulers in 200 years. No I don't know how to pronounce Qaa, only that Q has a K sound without the U beside it. Other than that I need reviews people. _


	41. Qaa Part 2

**Chapter Forty One: Qaa Part 2**

**Note: **_Qaa is still pissing people off in the world just as I always did. However now SG1 is involved so what will happen? I may bring in some Jaffa too so I can show off the rangers new powers too._

_**July 25, 2028**_

"RANGERS TO COMMAND!" Kat's voice boomed across the base and across the training area. It took them a few minutes due to the group's morning workout. When they got to command the three veteran rangers were standing at attention while the two younger rangers were huffing in as much air as they could get. "Rangers Qaa is back, and it seems that he has brought some friends." Commander Cruger told the group. When they looked at the screen they saw a group of about fifteen humans with black markings and funny looking armor. They carried staffs that were shooting energy blasts at people with Qaa in the middle laughing at the carnage. "Remember guys; these were the original Fire Squad designs. Let's kick some ass!" Cruger said causing the group to raise eyebrows. "Ready Rangers!" Sky yelled turning around flicking his wrist revealing a morpher. The others followed suit. "SPD EMERGENCY!" The group yelled while flinging their wrist vertically and hitting the two buttons with their other hand. When they got done they were revealed to be in a thinly armored ranger uniform with roman numerals on their left front and an SPD badge that was gold on the front right shoulder. Their weapons were either strapped to their belts (Special weapons) or in holsters (Zat Pistols). The helmets were like their old helmets. A second later the group teleported out. "How did they do that?" Cruger asked turning to Kat. "New upgrades that come with the morphers." Kat explained to him working on monitoring the situation. "Do I have that upgrade?" Cruger followed up curiously. "Find out. I don't know." Kat told him not taking her eye off the situation. Cruger turned around before taking out his old fashioned SPD phone morpher. "SPD EMERGENCY!" He yelled holding out the phone.

The SPD rangers were firing their zat weapons (Bow and Lance) from behind buildings and fallen debris when Shadow Ranger appeared in a streak of silver light. He immediately dove behind some debris and drew his zat pistol firing. "Glad you could join us sir. We're a little pinned down." Sky said firing more shots. "I see that. What happened to twenty?" Cruger asked firing a few shots of his own. "Seems that estimate was a tad bit off sir." Sky said firing a few more shots before once more ducking behind the debris. After a few minutes of this they heard…gun shots. More specifically a 45 and a P-90 along with another noise. When Sky looked over and saw the woman in the middle reach into her pocket he knew what was coming. "Oh shit! EVERYONE COVER!" Sky yelled and ducked behind the debris right before the explosions went off. The woman had thrown three grenades into the fray killing nearly forty Jaffa Warriors and then she shot five more. When the smoke cleared only the woman and the Goa'uld stood. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid human." Qaa said facing her and making his eyes glow. "A little from Column A, a little from Column B. Then to so was General O'Neall and the rest of SG1 when they destroyed Anubis and the other System Lords about twenty years ago." She retorted with a grin as Teal'c and Daniel came around the corner from their hiding spots. "Daniel Jackson, it appears Qaa is quite weak compared to the System Lords." Teal'c told Daniel. "Yea and not near the personality either. No wonder he went into hiding after disgracing his family by losing Earth." Daniel responded with his usual wit. "Indeed." Teal'c responded causing Qaa to lose his patience. "How did this guy ever conquer earth? He sucks." The woman spoke up not taking her eyes off Qaa. "I will once again rule this planet. The Tao'Ri will once again bow to their god!" The Goa'uld yelled before the rings took him away. "Not a system lord that's for sure." The woman said walking toward Sky. "YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Sky yelled getting up and marching toward her. "Hi there to you too cuz. Still got your morpher stuck up your ass I see." The woman told him. "Damn it Jennifer you never change!" Sky yelled losing his temper. "You mean I don't conform to a system that won't allow you to use lethal force even if it necessary to protect myself and those I care about. If you mean that then yes you are correct, I don't change to follow the will of people who would let me die given the opportunity and don't give a damn about anything or anyone unless it is money." At this SPD stopped. They couldn't believe people actually thought like that. "Indeed. Your laws have abandoned your people and made you slaves of the systems. The SGC is a group not bound to this as are the Silver Guardians. Space Patrol Delta however for all the good you do your non-lethal weapons are not available to the public meaning that if you are not everywhere at once people may suffer greatly with no way of defending themselves." Teal'c said to the rangers completely deflating their argument. "Alright alright point taken. Let's just get back to base." Cruger said teleporting out in a streak of silver light followed by the other rangers. "Tigris we need site to site transport to the command area of SPD Academy." Jennifer Myers told the captain of the ship that dropped them off through their communication device. A second later they were gone leaving the destroyed street to repair crews.

**Note: **_Well we are hitting crunch time in the "Qaa" series. I hope you all like it._


	42. Finding The Lost

**Chapter Forty-Two: Finding The Lost**

**Note: **_Well I was going to make Wesley an only child but then the idea of Jennifer popped into my head. Someone who carries the good parts of her parents and uses them well and personifies no amplifies every flaw to the fullest. This chapter deals more with the relationship between Jennifer and Sky than anything so I hope you like chapter 42._

_**July 25, 2028**_

After a brief meeting with Commander Cruger to discuss the situation with Qaa, Sky showed Daniel, Teal'c, and Jennifer to their quarters on the second floor, visitor's area of the base. After Daniel and Teal'c were in their quarters Sky started leading Jennifer back to another area of the base. "So you taking me to my execution?" Jennifer quipped to her cousin as they walked down the hall. "Worse. I'm taking you to my quarters. You'll be staying with me and Syd while you're here. You need a touch of family, and that is what we are," Sky told Jennifer getting her to raise an eyebrow at him. "Isn't two officers of the opposite sex living together against regulation?" Jennifer asked Sky while giving him a quizzical look. "Usually yes it would be. However we are a special case due to a few things that have happened, which reminds me there is someone very important we need you to meet," Sky told her as he turned into the family area of the lower base. Sky had his captured soldier look on thick with his estranged cousin not letting her see the conflict raging within him. Jennifer noticed the area as a section that had been under construction when she was there four years earlier. "What is this person's name may I ask?" Jennifer asked Sky as they came to a door at the end of the hall. "Liz. Now brace yourself, a lot has changed since you decided we weren't very important anymore," Sky told her causing her to slump her shoulders while he began punching in the security code. "I never thought that about my family. Just read my military profile and I'm sure you will understand why I couldn't contact anyone." Jennifer told him sadly. She knew her family didn't understand any of the things that had happened but she didn't blame Sky for feeling as he did about her.

When they got into the apartment Jennifer immediately saw that it was a small house. Then Syd walked in with a little girl in her arms and was floored. "Someone missed daddy." Syd said as she handed Liz to Sky which he happily accepted. Jennifer was not expecting that to happen when she got to the room which she saw was an apartment. "How's daddy's little girl?" Sky asked kissing the side of his daughter's head while she sucked her thumb. He then turned to his cousin with a wide smile that Jennifer had never seen cross Sky's face before this day. "Jen this is Lizzy. Mine and Syd's daughter." Sky told Jen while getting a little entertainment from the look on his cousin's face. When he thought things couldn't get funnier Beaver scurried in and hid behind Sky causing Jen's jaw to drop. "What's got you spooked Beav?" Sky asked his pet looking at the Beaver. "I think Firebird is mad." Beaver told Sky not leaving his hiding spot behind Sky. "She is female and they have horrible tempers Beav. If I was you I would steer clear of her until she calms down. You're just lucky it wasn't EB or you might be in a few pieces right now." Sky advised Beaver with an amused look. "That reminds me, Syd did you call Bridge?" Sky asked his girlfriend smiling while getting amusement at Jennifer's uneasy expression. "Yea. Miranda is starting to do kata's with her dad and open up to Bridge even more than before. EB is spending her spare time shooting rats and various bugs. Did you know Miranda meditates?" Syd asked at the end of her progress report about Miranda's wellbeing. "Well she use to but I haven't seen her do it since I was like five. If she can get a clear mind and get enough rest she may be able to return in a month or two." Sky told Syd with a bigger smile glad his friend was healing so quickly.

After Sky and Syd were done with their impromptu discussion Jennifer spoke up. "Um Sky can I…can I hold her?" Jennifer asked hesitantly. Sky and Syd both smiled as Sky handed over Liz over to Jennifer. When Jennifer held Liz for the first time she did something she hadn't done in what seemed like years, she smiled a genuinely happy smile. "She's beautiful Sky. She looks like…well she really doesn't look like either of you. A few traits here and there but nothing major. She has Aunt Jen's hair but the eyes are…uniquely chocolate brown. The only person I have ever seen with eyes like that is Tommy Oliver. And she is short… which neither of you are." Jennifer told Sky and Syd. "Well my eyes are doe brown without the blue contacts and my hair is naturally light brown." Syd responded to Jennifer's comments. Just then something in Jennifer's mind clicked and a light bulb went off. She was positive about what was going on and for some reason she knew she couldn't tell them. "Who is your favorite ranger in history Syd?" Jennifer asked trying to make friendly conversation with the woman who was now family to her. "Kimberly Hart, the first pink. She started the legacy and I am just trying to make her proud," Syd told Jennifer proudly as she leaned against the doorframe. "Cool. Mine is my mom, god she was such a hothead," Sky let out a small chuckle when Jennifer said that Taylor had a temper. To Sky that was like the pot calling the kettle black. "What!?" Jennifer half laughed with a mock anger as she gave Liz back to Sky. "Like mother, like daughter there Jen." Sky said with a chuckle causing Jennifer to chuckle a little herself.

A minute later Jennifer went over and sat in a reclining chair followed by Sky sitting on the couch with Syd beside him and Lizzy on his lap. "I heard you guys beat Emperor Grumm. Even in my cell that was common knowledge." Jennifer said with her head down as she leaned back on the couch. "Wait a minute, did you say cell?" Syd asked now a little curious about Jennifer and more than a little concerned about her daughter's wellbeing around her. "Yea, remember the Special Forces Operative charged with murdering Osama Bin Laden. That was me." Jennifer said raising her hand. "I was sent in to take him alive. However my CO gave me a detonator and told me the president authorized his execution by any means necessary. Of course he didn't and I blew up the entire compound." Jennifer said with a betrayed look on her face as she wiped away a tear before continuing. "I was arrested and court marshaled. When I testified I told the courts about everything and they traced the detonator back to my CO. In the end all charges were dropped, my rank restored and my CO was sentenced to twenty five years in prison for first degree murder with another ten on top of that for setting up and framing a subordinate. That wasn't before I spent a year in jail though. I sued the military and in a settlement I was waved of all future taxes including property. I don't have to pay insurance, nothing like that. It's all free until the day I die." Jennifer told them before laughing and slinging her shoulder length blond hair behind her. Her laugh however had no bit of humor in it. "After I got my settlement I was contacted by General O'Neall of Stargate Command. He said he understood the military better than most and he knew the general that put me in the position. He said that he had his wife as well as the head of another government agency look into the matter after the situation was brought to his attention. He was the one who got me off the hook and informed my mother, who in turn threatened to go public about the government's involvement with my CO if they didn't give me everything I wanted. Well they gave me everything I asked for. After that I joined the SGC. They didn't turn their backs on me like everyone else in the government and military did so I pledged several years worth of service to them as long as General O'Neall is my CO. After he retires I'm leaving the service. I have a place waiting for me with the Black Knights Assault Forces afterward. That was all set up three years ago." Jennifer concluded with a small smile. She sat there for a few moments waiting on a reaction before one finally came in the form of Sky giving Lizzy to Syd and walking over to wrap her in a large hug. Sky didn't have to say a word to Jennifer; she knew he had forgiven anything she had done. She also felt the contempt for the military and the government streaming off Sky for what they did to her. Sky was royally pissed off.

About an hour later Syd decided to put Lizzy down for a nap while Jennifer showered. Sky on the other hand went for a walk to digest this new information about his cousin, the military, and the United States Government. He had both his morpher and cell phone with him as he headed toward the park. While Sky was walking he decided to put his cell phone to use and make a call. When he found the correct number he pushed the dial button connecting him to the other end.

_**Cheyenne Mountain Colorado**_

General O'Neall was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up reading the sports section of the Cheyenne Weekly when his phone rang. "Oh for crying out loud!" Jack yelled as his phone continued ringing. After a few moments Jack realized his phone was not going to stop so he decided to fold his paper and pick the blasted thing up.

"O'Neall with two L's." Jack said into the phone making sure to use his most annoyed and unwelcoming voice.

"_General it's Tate. I just had a discussion with Colonel Myers. I heard you were the one responsible for setting her free. Is that true?" _Sky asked as he entered the park.

"Yes that is true. I don't particularly care for the government and the military isn't much better these days kid. I don't like seeing good soldiers screwed over by political bastards that think ruining lives is the best way to make peace." Jack told Sky in a 'Matter of fact' tone.

"_Well general why you did it isn't important to me, what is important is that you are the only one in the military or government she trusts now. She considers you a surrogate uncle and I know how much family means to her so I wanted to thank you for helping her. If I could get more than a few days off I would come out to the SGC and thank you personally." _Sky told Jack as he sat on a bench watching kids play.

"Lieutenant…Skylar. I know I'm not much for giving advice but one tip I want to give you about fatherhood is that even though you work for a police force is to never keep a firearm in your house." Jack told Sky as he rubbed his forehead not wanting to relive the memory.

"_But sir I…" _Sky started before being cut off by Jack.

"Tate you listen to me. I lost my five year old son when he found my gun and shot himself. I lost my son, my marriage, hell all I had left was the military. I have to go pick up my ex-wife on that anniversary every year and we go to our son's grave together. Trust me son, you do NOT want to go through that. I sure as hell don't want you to because I will NEVER forgive myself for what happened to my son! I know you have a daughter Skylar, don't let her end up like Charlie and I promise you I will take care of Jennifer. Is that understood?" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"_Y-Yes sir. I-I don't know what to say." _Sky sputtered out as he bent over with his elbows on his knees.

"Just go home and spend time with your family Tate. You never know when they won't be there. Just go." Jack told Sky hanging up on him before turning around in his chair and putting his face in his hands to just…think.

Sky was speechless as Jack hung up. General O'Neall had basically told him to not end up like he did. That was something Sky, regarded as the ultimate piece of advice. Putting your own pain aside to help another is the ultimate sign of trust and Sky was not about to take that lightly. Sky decided it was time to go home and do some cabinet and closet cleaning.

**Note:** _Well here is 42. Finding The Lost was a background on Jennifer and other aspects of the world in that…and really this time period. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks be to Rhyska Naver as to the comments that will undoubtedly make my writing better. _


	43. First Meeting

**Chapter Forty-Three: First Meeting**

**Note:** _This chapter has a lot going on. It is the last part of the Qaa series and then I am skipping a long time. A couple years actually. I need to get the story line going and I have around ten or so pre-written chapters written for that time period. So the long break in the timeline will hopefully get things rolling faster._

_**August 1, 2028**_

It had been six days since the SGC sent Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Jennifer Myers to New Tech City from Cheyenne Colorado. The group of three along with SPD had killed hundreds of Jaffa since their arrival on the scene, but Qaa had kept himself well hidden. The group had continued with their normal lives with Daniel continuing his work with Destany Dickson while at SPD Academy, while Teal'c was teaching Sky, Syd, and Z Jaffa battle techniques, and Jennifer spent some time getting to know Lizzy better when the group wasn't in battle or in meetings. Two days earlier Cruger had negotiated an exchange of information with General O'Neill about species they had both encountered during their travels. Among the species discussed were Asgard, Nox, Ferlings, Xindi (Pronounced Zindy), Triforians, and Eltarians.

General O'Neill knew little of the Xindi, Triforians, or Eltarians however with Commander Cruger's files he found that Earth had been having diplomatic relations through their rangers for thousands of years. The Eltarians had not been diplomatic since they fell into civil war in the earth year of 2005 which was a terrible shock to the intergalactic community. Before the war Eltar had been a peaceful planet that was full of life and intellectual prosperity. It was also the original birthplace of the Power Rangers over ten thousand years ago.

SPD learned that the Asgard, Ferling, and Nox were members of a group called "The Four Races" who kept intergalactic peace for nearly eleven thousand years. The Asgard race was over thirty thousand years old as a species which is surprising enough in itself that a race could survive that long. The Ferling, and Nox were nearly as old with the Nox having a natural ability to heal as well as bring others back to life after they died. The Ferling were thinkers and field generals who were swift and cunning in battle, even defeating Jaffa and Wraith easily on the battlefield. None of the three races participated in "The Great War" that waged between The Alliance and The Shadow Empire ten thousand years earlier, electing instead to stay neutral until, the end and evaluate the results of the universe changing war. After the war they helped what was left of The Alliance rebuild before the Goa'uld took over Earth's Middle Eastern countries and began their would-be conquest of the universe. Unfortunately for the Goa'uld that dream was ended when the System Lords were defeated by SG1and their allies in the Earth year 2005.

Needless to say one of those groups known as the Ancients, who happened to be the creators of the stargate, had left known space over six thousand years ago due to a deadly virus planted by a hostile species known as the Wraith. Though some of the Ancients survived by leaving known space most of them were forced to die and ascend to a higher plane of existence leaving the Asgard to defend the Milky Way Galaxy as its military muscle. Five thousand years later another one of the races known as the Ferlings had cut themselves off from the rest of the universe so they could find a cure to a natural virus that was slowly killing off their species. No one knows if they succeed but since the Nox could not help the chances of success were slim. This left the Nox and Asgard to keep the quickly emerging threat of the Goa'uld, System Lords as they would become known, at bay. Commander Cruger was equally shocked to find that the Asgard Civilization had contracted a biological disease known as Rapid Cell Degeneration due to continual cloning of themselves over the thousands of years and committed mass suicide to avoid the pain and loss of dignity of dieing out from the disease in the year 2007. Less than a year later they were brought back in their species' original form which was taller and skinnier than they were at the time of the suicide. This gave their species another chance and thousands of years more life to protect the universe. They were also once again able to reproduce naturally as the humanoid species they once were and naturally transfer their knowledge to their offspring after their death. How that was possible no one was sure, nor does anyone know how they got another stargate to go on a brand the new planet of Othalla Two that happened to be placed in the exact orbit where their last home-world was in orbit somewhere in the Ida Galaxy. The whole situation was bizarre to everyone except the Asgard who were there to watch the creation of the planet, the atmosphere, fauna, flora, with other vegetation. There were rumors that the remaining members of an ancient race of powerful beings unknown to the SGC created this planet for the Asgard to call home, however there was no proof to back up this rumor.

Later in the day Commander Cruger had a meeting off planet to discuss recent events with some other inter-galactic officials thus leaving Sky in command of SPD Academy for the remainder of the day. It was noon and Sky was in the commander's office looking over his patrol's notes for the day that had so far had boring results. There had not been an attack in two days and Sky was getting impatient as well as concerned about what Qaa was planning.

The Asgard had sent a mother-ship captained by Freyr, a member of the Asgard High Counsel. The O'Neill Class warship was the newest line of Asgard Capital Vessel and it was far more advanced than anything they had before they returned. Counsel Head Freyr decided to stay as far back as Pluto scanning sector 001 (Tarran System) in attempt to locate and destroy any Goa'uld vessel that entered the atmosphere. When the ship finally entered out of sub-space the Asgard mother-ship went in to engage the smaller Goa'uld craft. As the Asgard ship got closer Freyr noticed that the craft design was a rather old and obsolete, easily destroyable by Asgard vessels from a thousand years ago. So Freyr shot one shot of an energy weapon at one quarter strength toward the ship to play with it. The Goa'uld ship was not destroyed, however their shields were immediately disabled so Freyr decided to finish of the vessel with another shot from the cannons. The two simultaneous shots at full strength tore through the old vessel and destroyed it in a miraculous explosion that could be seen from earth's surface.

Sky, Teal'c, and Daniel were standing in command when word of the space battle had ended and Freyr's face appeared on the view screen. "I am pleased to report that the Goa'uld ship over your planet has been destroyed, and that you may now search for Qaa on the planet surface." Freyr told the group through the view screen. Sky was in total shock never seeing an Asgard before and knowing he was of the same species of the Roswell Grays made it all a little creepy. "Thank you Freyr. I want you to know that you and the counsel have our deepest thanks for your assistance in helping solve our problem," Daniel told Freyr happily bowing his head slightly in respect. Daniel was trying to keep the smile off his face, and his hands behind his back so he didn't show how nervous he was dealing with the head of the Asgard Counsel again after so many years. It was rare for Freyr to take his personal vessel anywhere; however with Thor on assignment he felt he would be the best choice in the matter. "Your gratitude is appreciated, yet it is not required. Your stature as the Fifth Race makes us allies in every way possible. We will send an engineering team to Stargate Command to upgrade your dialing computer with the eight chevron system to go along with your seven chevron system so you can travel to our home world, we will also help you construct a full battle fleet for what is to come," Freyr told Daniel Jackson in an eerily calm voice while blinking his big black eyes once. "Wow Freyr, I don't know what to say, thank you. I'll inform General O'Neill at once thank you," Daniel babbled out causing Freyr to nod politely and sever the connection to SPD.

"That…was an Asgard?" Sky asked still a little unsure about the whole involvement with a race he had never seen nor heard of until two days ago. His uneasiness caused Daniel to laugh and walk off leaving Teal'c to explain things. "Indeed it was, Lieutenant Tate. They have been keepers of the peace in both the Ida Galaxy and his one for thousands of years. Their power has been unmatched for most of that time only to be just recently eclipsed by their own Allies," The towering black Jaffa with the gold ring on his forehead known as Teal'c told Sky as stoically and calmly as he possibly could muster. "So they are no longer the most powerful?" Sky asked now curious about who could match firepower with the mighty Asgard. "That is correct lieutenant. A rogue military branch of Shadow Force called The Black Knights Armada, led by a man formerly of your Earth came into power nearly twenty years ago protecting this planet from forces it could not handle on its own. It is rumored that he lost his wife and unborn child to delay the attack on Earth by an inter-dimensional warlord known as Emrass. This nearly drove the man to insanity before an unknown presence brought him back from the brink of self destruction. Now however things more pressing have taken his attention away from his duty of protecting this planet, and he has asked the Asgard to fill in his stay. Once he is able to return full time I fear something worse will have arrived. Just remember, in battle General Dickson has no equal; however he remains arrogant and does things that are unwise. This is his only weakness and I fear it could bring his destruction in the end. Keep in mind that an alliance with this man would be extremely beneficial to you and Space Patrol Delta." Teal'c told Sky before turning on his heal and marching off. This left Sky alone to wonder whether or not this threat is the war Miranda had told them about, as well as how powerful General Dickson and his people truly were.

Meanwhile Commander Cruger was sitting in a rather large room surrounded by several other alien species. From pictures he could tell that one was an Asgard, another on the Asgard's right was a female member of the Nox Civilization, and a third on her right was a member of the race known as the Ferling. The forth member of the group was human yet did not look to be from anywhere near earth. His look was that of dignity and one that commanded the respect of those around him; he was sitting across from the Ferling representative. The last man was one Cruger had grown to know well as the well respected commander of Stargate Command, General Jack O'Neill, who was sitting across from the Asgard. After a few minutes the human finally spoke. "Thor, it is good that you have been cured. Even across the outer reaches of the universe we heard of your species'…antics." The man said in his most noble and stuck up voice. "I thank you for that concern Kola. However like you my race was virtually dead before the Shadow Imperials got involved in our affairs. We have all taken on hardships and we have all prevailed with help from friends. As you know we have a rather large problem to take care of and we need The Five Races have united with the Shadows to defend our ways of life." Thor told the man as calmly as any Asgard could speak. "I believe Thor is correct. This man's family has saved two of our civilizations. Though our technology is superior we have all fallen victim to disease that even the Nox could not cure. That is our failing; however we now have a chance to regain the respect we have lost over the last several thousand years. The Asgard, Shadows, and Tauri have all proven to be powerful allies with a strong will to defend their home world as well as other worlds. We must reunite to defeat whatever we have been brought here to fight." The Ashen skinned humanoid woman responded calmly. She was a gorgeous woman for any species. Not only with her ashen skin but ocean blue hair and cherry red lips, but her eyes were a piercing light blue. A person could literally see them sparkle with life as they lost themselves in them. The woman seemed to have the respect of the others at the table so Cruger felt she was worthy of his as well. "It is good to see that you are still as patient and good natured after all this time Kiya. I have missed you while you were away," A pale woman with wild grayish-brown hair that had sparkles all the way through it, and brown eyes told the ashen woman beside her. "And I missed you too Lya." The Ashen woman said back with a happy smile on her lips.

_**Unknown Time and Place**_

Destany Dickson stood on an unknown planet surrounded by one well armored man with a very large gun, a very young blue skinned woman in a dark hooded skin tight outfit that depicted her position as a Shadow Imperial Assassin which completely caught Destany off guard, as did the woman's Black Knights grade weaponry. Then there were three women and one old bald man in brown cloaks (All Human), and a little green old male alien that looked like an old version of Kermit The Frog in a brown cloak. Each one of the people in a cloak had a single type of weapon, a light saber. "Your father sent you?" The large man asked surprised with his large blaster strapped around his neck and ready to use. "Why didn't he come himself?" The blue woman asked crossing her arms so much wanting to hug the man who helped her reach the peak of her potential. "He is on assignment doing the same thing I am; recruiting." Destany explained to the young woman calmly. "Recruiting for what, may I ask?" The frog looking creature asked looking up at her with his large curious eyes. "A war, the war for reality. If it is lost, reality will fall into darkness, we are taking only people we can trust to fight this war to insure loyalty of those around us. We can not lose, or all is lost." Destany told the group calmly and with a nod. "I agree," The blue woman said to Destany quickly, not wanting to disappoint the general or his daughter. "As do I," The frog followed with a slow nod. "The Mandalore Clan Ordo is with you," The armored man said with a sound in his voice that sounded a little too happy for Destany's liking. "Daddy calm down," The red headed woman said to the burly armored man. "We agree as well," She followed up with a smile and a nod toward a woman who seemed to be a blond version of herself. "I suppose I will come as well. I can't have my best friend fighting alone in a war in another realm of existence without me; she will take all the credit." The pale skinned, brown haired woman said with a smile toward the red head. "Another war against the greatest evil ever known, I'm old damn it!" The old man started before sighing. "But this father of yours saved my wrinkly old ass in that temple so I'm in as well lass. Tell your daddy you have a team," The old man told Destany earning him a smile from Destany. "Good, now someone will be around to get you in a year or so, depending on if you and you're allies are ready. If you are not ready it will be longer. Just be preparing for the war that will echo for another ten thousand years." Destany told them as she opened a vortex and left the party alone.

At the same time, and same place nearly four thousand years in their future General Dickson was in a meeting of his own. "Masters I wanted the five of you specifically out of the others of everyone in this time frame. You are the most powerful," He said looking at the black bald man. "The wisest," he continued moving down the line and looking at a green frog looking fellow. "The most versatile," He said as he passed the blue woman with hazel eyes and head tails. "The most determined," Dickson said as he eyed a tall man with a brown beard before coming to the final man. "And the future." Dickson concluded looking at the young man who was just recently promoted. "You are the best of the best at this time in your history. Now it is time to make sure you have a future. If you accept to enter this war you will not only hold your own futures in your hands but all of our futures. You will be joining an alliance with more powerful allies than you could ever imagine, and fighting an evil beyond all imagination. I will not guarantee you will live through this but you will all learn something new, and I guarantee that we will win." Dickson told the group as he eavesdropped on their telepathic conversation. "I am pleased you all agree. I will be back in one year to get you all. Be ready for war." Dickson said cheerfully before turning into a newly opened vortex and leaving the group alone.

_**Unknown Place not far from Earth**_

After several minutes of talking the door slid open and the very recognizable form of General Joseph Dickson walked in, in his golden body armor, green hat, a data pad in his right hand and a group of folders under his left arm. "First off the good news. Asgard Councilman Freyr has destroyed the incredibly feeble and old piece of crap Qaa called a ship, and SPD along with Myers, Jackson, and Teal'c have engaged the remaining Jaffa and Qaa himself in downtown Newtech City, his defeat is imminent." Dickson told the others as he passed out rather thick folders to everyone. "Now I suspect you have all gotten acquainted or reacquainted, but let's do formal introductions anyway. Let's start out with the locals. I am General Joseph Dickson. I created and command the Black Knights Armada and Army. I am also in command of the upcoming Psychotic War, anyone care to top that?" Dickson said to the group as he finished passing out the folders.

After Dickson was through another voice spoke up from the corner shadow before walking out into the light beside Dickson. "Maybe I should try," The gathered looked at the owner of the voice a little surprised someone would speak out of turn. The man looked about twenty three, and wore a futuristic uniform of what seemed like a military organization. The jacket of the uniform was black, with grey shoulders, and the undershirt was red, with four gold pips on the right side shoulder. The combadge on his uniform looked shiny, if not a little worn from years of use. "I'm Captain Kevin Sugimori, Commanding officer of the Starfleet vessel U.S.S. Enterprise, the flagship of the United Federation of Planets. I'm a veteran of at least 7 Power Ranger teams where I come from, was a member of the SGC for three years, fought a race of cybernetic beings hell-bent on assimilating the cosmos, aptly named the Borg, and I was personally trained by Dickson over there. I have four kids... Oh yeah, where I come from, we use phasers, not blasters." Sugimori told the group with a smartass smile while getting a few curious looks.

Jack looked like he didn't want to do it but decided to get up and introduce himself next anyway. "Well I doubt I can top any of that but dag nabbit I'll give it a shot." Jack said with a cocky smile while putting his hands in his pants pockets. "I am General Jonathan Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force! I was born on October twentieth nineteen fifty-two. I hated my life until nineteen eighty-eight, got happy, became a drunken mess eight years later, retired. Let's see, I came back and became the leader of SG-1 for seven years. With the help of my good buddy Thor and the Asgard along with my good buddy Teal'c and the Jaffa Nation we defeated the Goa'uld System Lords, as well as the Replicators who were a major pain in the ass for everyone. I was then promoted to head of Stargate Command for a year. Unfortunately that job had too damn many headaches for me so I was promoted again a year later to head of the Department of Homeword Security which sucked even more. After three years of hell there I took over SGC again letting General Landry take my place as the overseer of the SGC. Now I am seventy-six and on the verge of retirement again, that is after I am done with getting the initial negotiations here. I will be replaced here by Doctor Daniel Jackson who is fourteen years younger than me and my wife Samantha at the SGC who is seventeen years younger than me. Also to the Ancients, thank you for mucking up my brain not once, not twice, but three times with your brain rays. I really appreciated nearly dying two of those times." Jack said before sitting down and looking to his left at the other human with a smug grin on his face as he slumped in his chair.

The next man stood up with his stoic look keeping his hands on the table. "I am Kola. I represent the Ancients. I helped construct the stargate and am constructing the stargate in this facility. Also you are welcome General O'Neill, I am glad you enjoyed your near death experience." Kola told the group before sitting down and sitting all eyes on one Anubis Cruger.

The commander of SPD Earth sighed as he stood up with his hands behind his back. He was not sure if he was worthy of being in this position but he was determined to do his best. "I am Commander Anubis Cruger, commanding officer of SPD's Earth Branch. I am also known as Shadow Ranger. I am one of two survivors of the planet Sirius along with my wife Isinia. After the loss to Grumm SPD went galactic and I was passed over for Supreme Commander and given command of the earth branch of SPD. I lead the defeat of Emperor Grumm in the year two thousand twenty-six. I am also the successor to the position of Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta Galaxy Command." Commander Cruger told the group of elite species before sitting down and thinking that he had totally blown his chance to impress the group.

Next was Kiya. Cruger could tell she was a Ferling due to her ashen skin. When she got up she stood about five foot six and weighed perhaps one hundred-thirty pounds. "I am Princess Kiya of the Ferling Civilization; we were an original member of the now Five Races of the universe along with the Ancients, Nox, and Asgard. I have been an acting ambassador for my people for over seven thousand years and have become an excellent tactician amongst my people." Kiya said to the area before sitting back down and looking to Lya.

Lya looked a lot like a large fairy with her kind demeanor. As she got up everyone seemed to wonder what the soft looking woman would say. "I am Lya; I do most of the ambassador work for my people. The Nox are a peaceful people with the ability to naturally heal, teleport, and make things invisible. We are honored any of you would ask us to rejoin in the fight you are about to wage." Lya told the group kindly while never losing her smile before she sat back down and looked over at the final member of the group.

The bald, gray, tall, long armed, very naked man with webbed feet stood up and began to speak. "I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Defense Force. I have held that position or nine thousand years while defending both the Milky Way and Ida Galaxy's from the Goa'uld, Replicators, and briefly, the followers of Origin before our untimely demise. Before our mass suicide we gave all of our consciousness and the Original Asgard body we had discovered to the Black Knights while we waited for the day that they may find a cure. Fortunately that did not take long. With the help of the remaining Shadow Imperials and the remaining forces of the Ninjetti we were once again given life, a powerful fleet, a planet, and a renewed chance at life. I now command our forces in the upcoming war, whatever that may be against. Whatever it is that has brought us together; we must stand together, we must prevail," Thor told the group with a calm determination seen only from an Asgard.

The group seemed revitalized by the Asgard's speech. It seemed like old times for the four ancient races that held peace throughout the universe for so many years, and a new beginning for the Black Knights and SPD. There were many pieces of the puzzle left to be determined but it was the beginning of a new era for the universe, and the beginning of the war to end all wars. "Ladies and gentlemen we will reconvene at 0800 earth time tomorrow morning. Make no mistake, we are the first seeds set in the rebirth of The Universal Alliance!" Dickson announced proudly, officially marking the beginning of The Psychotic Campaign.

**Note: **_The Psychotic Campaign is the gathering of forces leading up to the Psychotic War. More will be added in time but I'm not sure who that will be yet. I have everything from Eltarians, to the Jaffa Nation, to The Brotherhood/X -Men._ _I plan on many species being involved, but which ones will I choose? There are around twenty chapters before we find out. Let the preparations begin. _

**Note 2: **_Gena please calm down. Kevin and I don't need our most loyal reviewer doing back flips into a wall and hurting herself. Wags finger playfully Behave. It is coming! _


	44. Things Get Real

**Chapter 44: Things Get Real**

**Note: **_This is the second meeting and the last chapter before 2030 or 31. I want it known the type of threat this is, what they are capable of. Also several questions will be asked by the representatives. _

**Note 2: **_Now I reread this chapter 3 times and fixed a lot of mistakes. You better enjoy it! ENJOY IT! (Shakes ist like Homer Simpson) lol._

_**August 2, 2028**_

_**SPD 0600, Commanders Office**_

Sky was sitting in the commander's chair looking at the video-phone that had his commander on the other end.

"Commander, what can you tell me?" Sky asked his commanding officer. Sky was sitting back relaxed until he heard his commander sigh which immediately brought him to attention.

"_I can't say much. Everything, including where I am is classified. But what I can say that it is not just me. Four other species, two humans, and I have created a war alliance, and it will be growing. The forces we will face will be more powerful than anything we have ever faced and have infinite numbers." _Commander Cruger told him as he blinked. The Commander looked tired and Sky could see he hadn't slept much.

"Sir, why are you telling me this much if everything is classified?" Sky asked now confused at the situation.

"_I'm telling you this because your presence has been requested to represent the Silver Guardians during the upcoming conflict. You are to be given an hour to pack and put another person in command, then you will be teleported here, and I will bring you up to date on the situation. The meetings will last another two days. See you soon."_ Without a reply Commander Cruger turned off his video phone leaving Sky stunned. This whole situation was quickly beginning to scare Sky, but not for himself. Sky was scared for his family's wellbeing.

_**Unknown Location Three Hours Later**_

The six people from the previous day minus Captain Sugimori were seated around the table with Sky taking a seat beside Kola, and an older white Jaffa sitting beside him. Cruger noticed that Thor had been bumped down a seat and the seat to his left was currently unoccupied.

A few moments later General O'Neill spoke up taking the lead with the group of ambassadors. "Well I don't know about you guys but after reading through all these papers I have a few questions. Did everyone bring your pens and loose leaf paper?" Jack asked holding up the tablet in front of him, and watching as everyone else followed suit. "Now I am going to play mediator here and kindly ask for our two new arrivals to introduce themselves," The general said looking at the Jaffa and Sky.

The Jaffa decided that he should stand up and start thing since Sky seemed unsure of his position on the ever growing war counsel. "My name is Master Bra'Tak. I served under the false god Apophis or one hundred thirty three years, many of them as his First Prime before relinquishing that dishonor to my apprentice Teal'c. Once he rebelled we began turning other Jaffa to our cause from within. The Jaffa Rebellion took seven of Earth's years to complete with help from the Asgard, as well as the Tau'Ri. With the Goa'uld System Lords defeated we became strong with colonies across the galaxy. I am currently the Elder Councilman on the Jaffa High Counsel on the Jaffa home world of Chulak." Bra'Tak told the group, giving them a slight nod before sitting down.

Sky let out a deep breath as he felt all eyes on him before standing up. "I am Lieutenant Schuylar Tate of Space Patrol Delta as well as owner of the Silver Guardians Defense Force that protects the city of Silver Hills. I am the former SPD Blue Ranger on the team that defeated the Troobian Empire and I am currently the SPD's Red Ranger." Sky said before sitting down relieved that he did not make a compete fool of himself.

About ten minutes later General Dickson and Captain Sugimori walked into the room and took their seats. Sugimori took the seat beside Thor while Dickson took the seat at the head of the table. "Let the meeting commence. I thank General O'Neill for taking care of the introductions and other small matters to save us time. It is greatly appreciated since we have much to do. Kevin…" Dickson told the group before turning to his former apprentice. "First off it is good to see the SPD personnel again, and I will tell you that I personally requested your assistance Lieutenant. You are too stubborn to quit when defeat is imminent and many times you end up winning," Sugimori explained to Sky before looking at Dickson again.

"Thank you Kevin. Now I know you have questions, and I have answers, many will be answered later but what I can answer now I will," Dickson told the group as Thor stood up with some papers in his hand. "General since I can understand all written languages here the group has elected me to ask their questions," Thor told the general as he held the papers of full of questions in front of him. "Damn, why am I here? You guys have things under control," Dickson told the group half amused. "But oh King of Kings, what would we ever do if we couldn't warship at your feet?" Jack quipped with fake astonishment as he grabbed his chest for dramatic effect. "Well for one you could go bang your wife. Might need Viagra but it would work," Dickson quipped back with a grin. "Only if I get to bang mine." Sugimori spoke up leaning on his forearms. "You're always banging yours. I try to call and get an answering machine with moaning on the other end." Dickson told him back. "Oh Kevin, oh yes, right there…!" Dickson started in a high voice before getting cut off with a smack to the back of the head by Sugimori. "OW! Sug, I was just getting to the good part!" Dickson whined while rubbing the back of his head. "Thor please continue before I shove a bomb up our leader's ass." Sugimori told the Asgard despite the amused looks on the faces of the other members of the counsel.

Thor allowed the small grin to come off his face as he cleared his throat. "Now as I was saying we all have questions, and I have been elected to ask them. First General O'Neill would like to know who these bastards think they are, and are they hot?" The Asgard told the now horrified looking Dickson. It only took a second for him to step out of his stupor before answering. "First off Jack if I knew a human, even one so loaded on drugs and alcohol that an elephant would look appealing, that would fuck a Psychotic, I would kill them myself. Secondly they are a species ruled by only one being. One that happens to hold a grudge against humans. He will wipe out all life earth if he has to, to gain access to the gateway," Dickson explained to the group with his look of leadership now plastered back onto his face.

The group now looked extremely concerned and curious. "That leads me to the second question asked by Lya. The gateway you mentioned in the folder, you only said that it is the main gate between dimensions in this sector of the galaxy, what is the gateway, and if there are other earth realms why come after this one?" Thor asked the general stoically. "To answer the first question the gateway is an electromagnetic field. Many planets have them. As long as they are strong it is very unlikely that anything could get through. The same goes if it is too weak. Once the barrier hits ninety percent things start coming through; not often but through none the less. The weaker it gets the more things come through do to the fact more less powerful beings can break the barrier. However once the field is between sixty and thirty percent any outside influence can break through. Fortunately for Earthlings the barrier is at sixty-seven percent. Since it hit eighty-six percent I have been fending off Emrass from this planet, once it hits under thirty it is too weak to support travel anywhere or support life so it won't matter. To answer your second question. He wants this planet because it's mine. He and I have a long bitter history. He killed my team, I toppled his empire, he killed my daughter's mother in front of my daughter, I suck up his home planet with a black hole, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Dickson told the group that returned his admission with wide eyes at the story. The one exception was Captain Sugimori who just gave his friend a small sad smile which Dickson reciprocated.

Thor, who was not one to waste time that was needed for more important things continued. "General, this is a question I wish to ask. What started the feud between yourself and Dark Lord Emrass?" Thor asked getting a pained look in return. "In the earth year two thousand eight I was told of my heritage, given an ancient power, and thrust into a world I felt I needed at the time to give my self a purpose in life. Fortunately it was a time when earth needed me. I heard of the Psychotic realm, of the rebellion that threatened the empire Emrass had built. I decided to act. I found seven people, myself included, from all across space and time." Dickson got up and walked over to the window, effectively turning his back on the group. "Well long story short, we won, I lost. Too much, to damn much." Dickson told the group as he turned and headed for the door. "Meet here in an hour. Kevin will lead the tour. Dismissed." Dickson said as he left through the automatic sliding doors.

The group had been to a secret room in the infirmary and were saddened at the situation after seeing the Black Minotaur Knight in a stasis tube. Even more so after finding out she was General Dickson's wife which was disheartening even to Kola who seemed not to care about anything except his duty at this point.

A half hour later the counsel members were standing on the outside of a gate as Captain Sugimori punched in some codes before putting his hand on a palm shaped DNA testing platform and spoke. "General Kevin Sugimori, Black Knights Special Forces Commander, authorization 2659-SF-Gamma." Sugimori said into the intercom, getting a quick reply. "Identity Confirmed. Access Granted." The computerized female voice told Sugimori as the gates unlocked, and opened. "Let's go." Sugimori told the group of eight that walked behind him. "This is a sacred place to the people of Mercury, and to all Black Knight Warriors. Watch what you say and stay off the grass. Things are about to get real for those of you who are arrogant, and to those who do not know the reason for this place." Sugimori told Jack, Lya, Kiya, Thor, Sky, Cruger, Master Bra'Tak, and Kola as they approached a large statue surrounded by five tombstones. The silver statue had five people on it, three women and two men. They all had their guns drawn and pointed forward toward the entrance. A few moments later Sugimori began reading the message on the bottom of the statue to the group. "Here lies five of the first seven members of the first elite team of Black Knights to protect the earth realms from the Psychotic Empire. This group fought, and died in battle earning the honor and respect of warriors with years more experience while keeping the realms safe for everyone to live." Sugimori read to the group from the engraving. Under which read five names:

_Tolia of Niflheim- Black Helios Knight_

_Azrael Centra- Black Dragon Knight_

_Trinity of Europa- Black Wolf Knight_

_Zon Azlak- Black Tiercel Knight_

_Sexton of Ma' Casta- Black Minotaur Knight_

_**Black Knights of Niflheim **__2008 One Earth Year. Eighty years of actual service._

Sugimori looked up after reading the engraving to look at the group. "There is more to it than just the engraving." Sugimori said before turning away and once again putting his identification code into a speaker. After the code was spoken a projection of General Dickson came out onto the platform. "My name is General Joseph Dickson, Black Olympus Knight; leader of the Black Knights Armada and Army. If you are able to access this then you are either a current or former Black Knight or someone I consider family. This is a video four and a half minute video diary of the first two teams of The Black Knights of Niflheim" The hologram of Dickson told the group before disappearing and being replaced by a fully colored hologram.

The hologram was like a television screen without the surroundings and when it started so did the song 'Faith of The Heart' by Russell Watson. It went from the choosing of the first Knights, to the marriage of Qinn'Tarra Jinn and Joseph Dickson, to a fighting scene during the Psychotic Rebellion. When the first chorus ended everyone's hearts stopped seeing a castle the Black Knights were fighting in exploded as the group looked around at the tombstones.

The next scene cause hearts to wrench as it showed Dickson in a medical bed. When the doctor came in the doctor was talking until the words were heard loud and clear. "The Baby didn't make it, I'm sorry Joe," which caused more than a few shocked expressions. The next scene showed Dickson drunk as a mule slamming a liquor bottle into a nearby tree while he yelled at his father with tears in his eyes. When the video hit the two and a half minute mark it was seen Dickson, the new generation of Black Knights, and several groups of legendary rangers from many different eras fighting before switching to Dickson destroying an army of robots on a volcanic area of a foreign planet. This got Cruger's ears to point upward with a surprised look on his face as he watched the volcano's go off around the man. The next scene showed Joseph, and Destany standing in the Command Center in an embrace. No one could miss the uniform Destany was wearing; it was the uniform of the Black Falcon Knight. After that scene faded a scene of Emrass falling through a vortex, and landing through a car followed by Dickson levitating down behind him before blowing up the car Emrass was on. At the one minute fifty three second mark it showed Dickson yelling at a new group of Black Knights in a field.

The rest of the video was devoid of major events however the desired effect was made. "He lost a child," Lya stated stunned as she stood in one spot unable to do anything but look at where the video had once been. "And his wife," Sky said sadly as he kept his head down. It was then that Sky realized that no way was he going to be able to be as careless as he had been knowing what was coming. Sky would need to do his job to the best of his abilities but without the reckless edge he had used since becoming the red ranger. "Joe was reckless, he still is, he is also arrogant. These traits are what make him as effective of a leader and fighter that he is. Fighting on the front lines takes risks, especially from the leader that others usually don't agree with. I agree that many of his risks are excessive, and without his access to healers, and his powers he would have died a long time ago. Take risks, be who you were before, but don't take for granted your families, and friends. As much as you think they will always be there when you need them, this proves that they won't, I hope this is proof of that fact," Sugimori told the group before turning and leading them out of the sacred cemetery.

**Note: **_Now this was an intermediate chapter used as a follow-up to the first meeting and to give more information on what was really happening with the threat. I hope it shed some light on the upcoming war. Next stop…the year 2030._


	45. Talking To Kim

**Chapter Forty Five: Talking To Kim**

**Note: **_I know I'm skipping WAY ahead in the timeline here but I need to get the ball rolling so I'm going to anyway. The next several chapters are revised from my old story "Ninjetti: The Next Generation" so we are having reunions galore. Hope you enjoy it._

**Note 2: **_The second part of "Things Get Real" where Sug tells his wife about the war is in the next chapter of "To Boldly Go" by Ultimuus. Check out that new chapter after it is posted. _

_**December 20, 2030**_

_**Oliver Home Reefside California**_

A green streak of light flew down from the sky landing on the front porch of the Oliver home. When the streak materialized a very nervous General Joseph Dickson stood with his hands behind his back and his head down knowing it was time. He didn't know how this would go or how he would tell Kim her daughter was alive but he knew he had the evidence and now had to tell her. He knew this day would come, he knew he would have to tell a woman who had been like a sister to him for two decades something that would change her life. He had no clue whatsoever how to tell her, however it was time to make the call.

With somewhat of a heavy heart. Wanting to do this less and less every second with fear of the very emotional Kimberly Oliver's reaction Joseph Dickson stepped forward toward the door. Dickson knocked on the door never raising his head for he did not want to look in the doe brown eyes that awaited him on the other side. It was ten-thirty in the morning and he was actually hoping Kim was in bed this early for once, however that hope soon faded. Right as Dickson was about to turn and leave the door opened revealing the beautiful doe eyed brunet. Her hair was fluffy, and shoulder-length while her smile could still able to make any man melt. The Ninjetti power had kept them around their early thirties, and their bodies free of permanent injury and disease. She was dressed in a pink robe, and pink slippers with her hair back in a pony tail. "Hi Joe. What brings you out this early?" Kim asked causing the man in front of her to stutter. "I-I needed to talk to you before Tommy gets home." Dickson told her never raising his head, and letting his hands remained behind his back. Noting her friend was never nervous Kim suddenly felt something was off and quickly ushered him in.

When they got into the living room of the Oliver home Dickson decided it was time to begin. "Kim, please sit," Kim sat on her and Tommy's couch at her friend's solemn request. She was now starting to get nervous due to Dickson's businesslike manner. "Kim, I know you remember your first born," As Dickson said the words Kim's head bowed and her eyes filled with tears remembering the two children who died at birth. Though it had been years Kim had never forgiven herself for the deaths of her children. "Sydney lived Kim," Kim's head shot back up with her eyes wide enough to pop out of her skull at his words. "Before you say anything I know what the doctors told you. I also know they were paid by Captain Logan of Time Force to tell you she died. She was taken ahead in the time-line and raised in New York. She is now a member of SPD's Earth branch," Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, how someone could be so cold and heartless as to do something so heinous. "How do you know this?" Kim asked, her head bowing again while she took in the information. Trying to take everything in was only going to get worse as Dickson continued to speak. "Once I took over Time force two years ago I was looking over classified files looking for evidence of Captain Logan's misdeeds. Many of the files I didn't like but they were not criminal in nature. After I found the file about Sydney I decided to strip Logan of all of his decision-making power," Dickson explained with a heavy heart. "She has a boyfriend that loves her dearly so I couldn't go back and just strip her of that life. I'm sorry Kim, I wish I could have found out sooner," Dickson said with his head down not looking at her, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. After several minutes of silence Kim spoke. "Why did you tell me?" She asked with a voice barely above a whisper. "We are expected on Phaedos Friday morning. You and Tommy will present them all to Dulcea and Ninjor," Dickson started as comfortingly as he could. "Rocky and Aisha will present their daughter, I don't know her age, or name. Billy will present Ron, and Adam will go with Miranda..." Dickson was cut off by Kim before he could finish. "Miranda!" Kim called in shock knowing about that situation and worrying about what her friends would be going through. "How is Dulcea about this?" Kim asked worriedly. "She is a wreck. Nervous is not the word to describe her at the moment. The planets have not been aligned right since Miranda was an infant and with Adam's schedule along being a ranger before that, not to mention Miranda's ranger status they haven't seen each other since Miranda was two," Dickson told her soberly. Dickson moved over to the couch beside Kim and took her hands in his own before speaking again. "Kim you're my sister in every way but blood, I will be here to help you and Tommy through this. Sydney will love you. Tommy will be here for you. Everything will be fine Kim. I promise," Dickson assured her. Kim just nodded as she was beyond emotionally upset at this point. "How could someone destroy a new mother's life like that and think it's perfectly alright? Why was it my baby?" Kim thought to herself. She was too upset to even cry. Tommy would be home soon and they would be able set up a trip to New Tech City to see their daughter.

It was four in the afternoon and Tommy was walking through his front door after another day at Reefside High School. "Kim, I'm home!" The spiky haired paleontologist called to his wife. "In here Tommy!" Dickson yelled back to his friend. Tommy walked into the living room and saw his friend consoling his wife on the couch. He was holding her hand and rubbing her back. She was leaning against him, and sleeping. His shirt was wet from where Kim had been crying due to the information Dickson had given her earlier in the day. His friend motioned his head over and Tommy came to sit on the other side of them. "I'll leave you two to talk," Dickson told Tommy as he gave Kim to him. Moments later Dickson opened a vortex and stepped through to the other side. On the other side sat what Tommy thought was Phaedos. "Impossible?" Tommy mumbled to himself. The sound of his voice was enough to bring Kim out of her sleep. "Tommy." She said in a still sleepy voice. "Oh god Tommy!" Kim cried as she buried her face in her husband's chest and cried. "What's wrong beautiful?" Tommy asked her in an easy, soothing voice that calmed her enough to talk. "Tommy our baby's alive. Sydney's alive," Kim almost yelled as her emotions got the better of her again. "Woh Kim. Now what?" Tommy asked pushing her back slowly, and looking into her tear filled eyes. "Tommy I only lost one baby, the second one. Our baby girl was kidnapped by Time Force's Captain Logan. Joe found out a few months ago and has stripped Logan of his responsibilities. Wes's wife is sharing command now with Alex Drake. Joe is going to SPD tomorrow to talk to Commander Cruger before we go to Phaedos," Kim told him before sobbing again. "Why are we going to Phaedos?" Tommy asked, still trying to get a grip on everything his wife was telling him. "To help our kids become Ninjetti," Was Kim's simple answer to his question. Tommy was now completely speechless, his hands still on his wife's shoulders. He was mad about his daughter, and scared for his children facing the terrors of Phaedos. The mighty White Falcon was more confused than Kim had ever seen him. After several moments Tommy spoke. "Cruger knows," Tommy stated as Tommy got up to pace around the living room as Kim just shook her head. "No one in this time period knows," Tommy just continued cursing and pacing as he listened to his wife. He was hurt, angry, and afraid all at the same time at this point and didn't care who knew it. "Tommy, Joe said he would take us to see her as soon as he talks to Cruger again." Kim said trying to calm her husband who was just on the brink of letting his emotions get to him. "Oh, and when will that be?" Tommy snapped back before he could stop himself. "Tomorrow he will talk to Cruger, meaning Sunday we should see her," Kim answered calmly as she was understanding Tommy's impatience. "I'm sorry. It's just hard knowing this, everything," Tommy told her as he forced himself to calm down. "Don't apologize. I cried into Joe's shirt all day," Tommy just let out a little chuckle after hearing that knowing his wife was overly emotional. "Well, aren't you glad our being Ninjetti makes us age slower?" Tommy asked rhetorically before sitting down and hugging his wife close in anticipation of the week to come.

**Note: **_This is what everyone was waiting for. A reunion is coming, a reunion is coming. Also I get 4 reviews and these things will churn like butter for a while since they are pre-written from other stories, only revised with added content._


	46. Calming The Warrior

**Chapter Forty-Six: Calming The Warrior**

**Note: **_If you haven't read my other stories this is new to you, if you have then you know I am combining relevant chapters and skipping others that have less effect on the SPD Rangers to make the story better. Also adding other stories in that coincide with this timeline will be most beneficial to the storyline. Also without this story there are NO reunions and Gina would castrate me leaving the remains for the vengeful plot bunnies that Ultimuus will send after me. Can't be having that now can we guys. So we continue on with the show._

_**December 20, 2030**_

_**Dulcea's Residence on Phaedos **_

Inside a hidden chamber in the mountains of Phaedos at about four thirty in the afternoon earth time a blue, bulky, Ninjetti Master Warrior was pounding on the bedroom door of Dulcea, a woman who he considered a sister for over ten thousand years. "Dulcea! Dulcea! Open your door Dulcea! The Titan is here for you! Dulcea!" The warrior yelled while pounding and trying to get into the room while Titan smirked at him before putting a hand on the large man's right shoulder. "Ninjor you might know how to train master warriors but when it comes to women you're clueless my friend," The Titan, also known as General Joseph Dickson told him calmly with a hint of humor. Ninjor just sighed and slumped his shoulders knowing that his friend's words spoke truth. "Alas I must agree. A ladies man, I am not," The blue man conceded in a depressed voice. "It's okay man. Let me try," Titan offered before Ninjor stepped back to let him work. "Dulcea. It's me, Titan. Please let us in. I have news from earth," Titan said gently through the door. "Miranda?" The woman said from behind the door in a voice that spelled relief to the woman who by the sound of her voice had been crying. "Spoke to her yesterday," Titan said just as gently as before only now with a grin as he turned to wink at Ninjor. Ninjor just crossed his arms, bowed and shook his head while sighing at how Titan could use such simple things to coerce women. Dulcea opened her door allowing the other two Ninjetti Masters to enter with a wave. "What news do you have from earth?" Dulcea asked Titan as she started toward her bed. "Well I have Destany, three of four Oliver children. The forth will come with a beau. Destany and Max will speak with The Ape and The Bear, as well as The Wolf," Titan told them before getting his first question from his two superiors. "Why don't you go see our Ape and Bear?" Ninjor asked curiously but with a hint of scolding that Titan knew was coming. "I am definitely not welcome in their house. I haven't been welcome there for thirty years." Titan told them cheekily with a grin. "Why not?" Dulcea asked with accusing hint in her voice. "Welllll, you know how he speaks without thinking?" Titan asked them with a cautious tone to his voice. "Yes," Both Ninjor and Dulcea answered at once. "Well he said the wrong thing to our Crane after Countdown and I put him in the hospital," Titan said with a slight blush. "Titan." Ninjor growled as he glared at his subordinate. "Hey, he called my sister heartless. He deserved that broken nose," Titan said defending his actions of three decades earlier.

Dulcea just sighed and put her hands in her lap before she continued. "Well you mentioned my daughter," Dulcea said to Titan with a depressed tone that Titan hated hearing from her. "Well she and Destany talk every day. They are like the sisters they never had, and I talked to her yesterday afternoon. She asked if I had talked to you lately and I told her I talked to you three days earlier. She misses you and hopes she can see you soon," Dulcea got tears in her eyes being told her daughter missed her after abandoning her back in nineteen-ninety eight. "How does she even remember me? I don't even know her," Dulcea sobbed out. Titan and Ninjor sat on each side of the worried priestess and mother who was in the middle of her bed in only a green gown while taking a hand each. "Dulcea you know Adam won't let her forget you. And she visits your shrine in the Ranger Hall at SPD Academy every day. You're her idol. Never forget that. And she does a fine job as Green Ranger. Just like her dad," Dulcea just nodded her head trying to hold back more tears. "I miss them both so much, she has grown into such an amazing woman without me," Dulcea finally let out all her tears. Ninjor took Dulcea into a hug and let her cry into his armor. "I need to talk to Adam tonight so I can get to SPD Academy first thing in the morning," Titan told Ninjor not mentioning the emotional breakdown and dispute with SPD that came after the events. That time period was hard on SPD who had been sued by Miranda and Bridge due to the holding of paychecks that were contractually guaranteed to the absent rangers during that time. The United States Government decided that due to the stress being put on the Green Ranger from SPD and the Black Knights that had caused her meltdown. SPD eventually lost the law suit and were forced to pay the back-pay and damages. Luckily Ninjor was not aware of this or the chances of SPD ever getting Power Coins would disappear faster than a Twe'lek dancer after the extra money is made in the back of a cantina. "Go Titan, I shall stay with Dulcea and comfort her during this time," Ninjor told his comrade softly as to not disturb the sobbing mother in his arms. "Thank you my friend," Titan told Ninjor in an equally soft voice. With that said Titan opened a vortex and walked through to a little home in Angel Grove.

_**Park Residence, Angel Grove California**_

General Dickson walked up to a yellow house with black trimming and a green door while not looking forward to anymore meetings for a very long time after this days group of them. He was not sure if he was ready for much more emotion after the way rest of the day had went Kim, and then Dulcea. The house was two stories high, big enough for the man, woman, and a few children to live in. General Dickson finally walked up on the porch as calmly as possible which was not very considering his nerves were shot from the stress that this day had brought him. Telling Adam that he is about to be reunited with his first love will be taxing, as well as telling Miranda she would be seeing her mother again after so many years.

Dickson believed what he is doing must be done, but the emotional stress was starting to weigh heavily on his mind. As he was about to knock on the door of the Park family home he stopped short as a black streak and a red streak materialized in front of him. Max had his black leather coat and red polo shirt on while Destany whore a black leather coat and pink shirt. They both had black jeans on, and were holding hands as they dropped down. "Destany, Max? Why are you here?" The General asked them confused with the situation. "I talked to Miranda and she took a sick day and is home at home so I decided to visit." Destany told her father not realizing he already knew Miranda was there. "I figure I can spend time with Tonya while you tell Adam, and Destany tells Miranda the news," Max cuts in hoping to keep General Dickson from anymore stress on this day. "Good reasoning son. Very good. Now let's go," Dickson told the two before knocking on the front door.

A few seconds later Adam Park answered it. Still very handsome, Adam could still make any woman's heart melt with that bright smile of his. Adam was in a green robe and black house shoes at nearly six at night. He looked like he just got out of the shower since his hair was wet, and his hands were all pruny. After seeing his three visitors however in their business coats and hats he began to worry. "Hi guys. Ummm, considering the looks on your faces I seem to think this isn't a social call. "Actually Adam, I have been on two planets, helped two emotionally disturbed mothers, consulted an emotionally challenged Ninjetti Master, and have to talk to you and a big blue temperamental dog about stealing three and a half B-Squad Rangers, one C-Squad Ranger, and reunite two daughters with their mothers. So sorry I'm not in a chatty mood," Dickson explained in an exasperated voice. "Let's go sit down." Adam invited the three in as he went to get some tea. Destany, Max, and the general sat down in the living room, on the couch to wait on their host when Destany smacked her father on the back of the head. "Owe! Damn! What was that for?!" Joseph asked his daughter oblivious to how he came across to Adam earlier. It was true he was exhausted but he needed to keep it together a little bit longer. "Joseph Dickson you shape up and pull through this one last time today or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass back to Mercury," Max just laughed at his fiancé as she scolded her father. "You're as hard on me as your mother was," Dickson told his daughter while rubbing his head where destiny smacked him. At that point Max just continued laughing at the father and daughter as they jabbered back and forth until Adam came back with a tray with a pot of tea, sugar cubes, and four cups. "So what's this visit about?" Adam asked as he put the tea down on the coffee table in front of his three friends. "Well Adam, as you know all the Ninjetti children are rangers or will be rangers in the near future. I'm sorry, but on Monday we need to all meet and go to Mercury. From there we will be on Phaedos in a week." Dickson's eyes were closed as he spoke. Adam's soon closed after hearing the words. No doubt he was worried, about his daughter, seeing Dulcea again, his daughter being in the way of the type of danger he had faced over thirty years ago. In Adams vast thoughts one thing came up he was terrified of. "How will Miranda react?" He thought before being called back to reality. "Daddy I am going to my room with Destany to talk if you need me." Miranda told him. Miranda was wearing her SPD Green Ranger uniform since she just came back from a battle. Adam was to out of it to realize much at this point. Still he was lost in his thoughts of the last time he saw the mother of his child, and how painful it was for all three when they were forced to leave Phaedos in nineteen ninety-eight.

Miranda and Destany were doing some girl talk in Miranda's room when Destany finally decided it was time for their sisterly talk. "M.D we need to talk." Destany said with a sigh. "What's wrong Destany? Are you okay?" Miranda asked worriedly to her best friend. "Monday a group of us, the Ninjetti Rangers and their children are going on a trip," Destany began. "Oh, where are we going?" Miranda asked, instantly knowing she was going. "Miranda sweetie," Destany continued taking Miranda's hands in her own. "We are going to Phaedos. To become full Ninjetti," As Destany said the words she saw Miranda's eyes tear up and her jaw drop. "M-Mommy." Miranda managed to mumble out after a few seconds of shock. "Yes, your mother and Ninjor will both be there. She is so nervous dad and Ninjor are both having problems calming her down," Destany told her surrogate sister with a grin while trying to lighten the mood. Before Destany knew what was going on she was wrapped in a huge hug from Miranda. "My mommy is back!" Miranda squealed happily. Though Miranda was small Destany was caught in the massive hug from the small woman and quickly losing air. "M.D, you know I love you. But can I please breathe now?" Destany asked Miranda with a raspy voice. Miranda slowly let go with a wide smile gracing her lips. "Sorry D." Miranda told her. "It's okay. Let's go see how your dad is taking this." Destany said to her best friend happy to be able to breath. Miranda just nodded and took Destany's hand and they went toward the living room.

"Come on froggy get up." Max told Adam with a hand on the elder man's right shoulder. Adam was still out of it from all the information given. "Adam John Park get up and answer your company!" That voice yelling from the door did it. When everyone turned Tonya Park was standing there with her hands on her hips. Adam couldn't help but blush while Joseph, Max, Tonya, and the newly entered Destany, and Miranda just laughed at the frog prince. "Well guys, I need to get home and get some rest. In twelve hours I need to go to SPD Academy to meet a dog. So Adam, Miranda, I will see you two at SPD Academy Monday morning at seven thirty AM alright." The general told them. Miranda had a huge smile but Adam just nodded. The group said their goodbyes then went their separate ways as the Dickson/Oliver coalition teleported back to Mercury leaving Adam to think, "How am I suppose to explain this one to Tonya?" He thought knowing his wife was in the doorway and would not take the news well.

**Note 1: **_I realized I never described Joseph or Destany Dickson. Well here you are. For our General just imagine WWE Champion John Cena with a Tommy (White Ranger) hair cut. And for young Destany just imagine the singer/actress Joanna (Jo Jo) Lévesque only a few years older. _

**Note 2: **_Did anyone who has not read my other stories actually see Dulcea in this chapter when they saw the chapter? Honestly?_


	47. Wolves and Apes and Bears OH MY!

**Chapter Forty Seven: Wolves, and Apes, and Bears Oh My.**

**Note: **_Damn it. Lost the first part of the chapter. How do you lose your own damn chapter? Man, that sucks. But I got both chapters so here they are. _

_**December 21, 2030**_

In a small area off Stone Canyon where only a few houses were built Rocky and Aisha DeSantos lived in a yellow house with blue trim and a red door. Destany, Miranda, and Max soon landed a few blocks away from the house. They loved the weather in that area of California and decided it would be a fine day for a walk. "I can never get over how gorgeous this part of town is," Miranda said to her friends as her hair was blowing in the wind. She was still in her uniform and on call but at this point she didn't care about anything, she felt free. The sun was out, it was around seventy-eight degrees, the wind was blowing; it reminded her of simpler times. "I don't think I would mind living on earth one day." Destany said as she took Max's hand and laid her head on his arm happily. "Well as long as we stay away from Ohio and make it some place warm." Max tried to deal with his fiancé. "Like Reefside?" Destany asked curiously looking up at Max. "I was thinking more along the lines of Angel Grove." Max said causing Destany to get a smile on her face. Miranda was a few feet ahead of the happy couple as she saw Stone Canyon as a second home. She was happy there, free if you will.

Before they knew it they were at the street they needed to be at. It was paved, about two miles long, sidewalks, and trees on both sides with birds were singing. Just a happy place to be. "Miranda, maybe you love this place because it reminds you of where you were born." Max said nicely. Miranda just stopped and raised her head. She was in deep thought; she was trying to remember the beautiful view of the Neola Jungle from the ruins on the plateau her mother called home. For the life of her she tried, she tried and failed. She remembered nothing of the gorgeous planet she once called home. After a few seconds of thinking Miranda finally broke, and started to cry. This was the first time Miranda had cried since healing from her breakdown a year and a half earlier. Destany broke her grip on Max's hand and ran to her best friend in a hug right as she began to fall to her knees. Destany had never seen Miranda this upset, even when she had her mental breakdown, and she couldn't do anything except hold her close friend as she cried. "I can't remember D. I don't remember the jungle, I don't remember her voice, I…I only remember that damn shrine at the academy!" Miranda cried into Destany's chest. Max didn't know his comment would bring this much negative emotion to Miranda. She had always taken Phaedos in good nature before the comment "Going back must really be taxing on her," He thought to himself. Destany however was at a complete loss. Destany had no idea how to help her sister in every way but blood. Destany only sat there in one spot rubbing circles on her back to try to relieve the tension, to comfort her. Finally Max spoke up. "Maybe your dad can help." Max said in a promising voice. "How?" Destany queried. "When our parents first met. It was in 2004 when he and your granddad had to send the Zeo Rangers back to 1998. They came forward in time. He was so drunk," He said with a chuckle. "Max!" Destany yelled at him. "Sorry. Anyway he had to suppress their memories or erase them. He chose to suppress them," Max said with a slight bit of excitement. "So," Miranda said starting to get irritated. Max knew he better make this good and fast. "If he suppressed their memories, maybe he can pull out yours, you know…" Miranda got a slight smile and glimmer of hope. Destany could feel her begin to relax. "That shows my baby thinks like his mommy." Destany said with an almost evil/naughty look. "First off we are not ready for that, second we are busy, third…baby we would be doing it in the middle of the street." Max said causing Miranda to stifle a laugh at the vision of her best friends bumpin' uglies in the middle of the street. "Now your thinking like your dad," Destany said dejected before turning back to Miranda. "Best of both worlds," Max retorted proudly. The three started walking a few more minutes before arriving at a house that read "Welcome To The Jungle and was being held up by an ape on the left side and a bear standing on its hind legs on the right.

_**Phaedos same moment**_

Dulcea and Ninjor were on the plateau meditating when Dulcea's eyes began to water. She then got up quickly in front of Ninjor and shook him. He woke confused and looking at a panicked Dulcea. "Dulcea what is wrong?" The blue clad ninja asked. "Miranda, she's hurt!" Dulcea shouted in a panicked voice. "I'm sure the doctors on earth can help her," Ninjor stated. "No, she…she…" Dulcea could barely say it. The link between Ninjetti and their offspring was strong. Even though she had never felt so much hurt coming from her daughter. "She doesn't remember me Ninjor!" Dulcea shouted as the tears broke loose. She resembled a helpless child more at this point than a Ninjetti Warrior at this point. He took his friends shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I shall get Titan and go to her. We will help her remember," His words helped calm the troubled mother within Dulcea as her tears slowed down. The helplessness was still there but the comfort Ninjor brought her was irreplaceable right now. Ninjor let go of Dulcea's shoulders and stood up. In a flash of blue light he was gone. "Hold on Miranda. I'm sending the best help I know." Dulcea told the air as if praying Miranda would somehow hear her.

Back at the DeSantos household Miranda, Destany, and Max were outside the house looking around. "Guys, you know Billy is here," Max stated to the girls. "How do you know?" Destany asked back. Max just pointed to the blue truck sitting in the driveway behind the yellow car and red van after his Fiancé asked him the question. "Smartass." Destany chirped with a grin while lightly smacking Max's chest.

When they got to the door Miranda knocked, she was happy after her brief breakdown earlier in the day. Everyone was ready for the worst when Rocky saw Destany, but when the door opened Aisha was looking at them. "Hi guys!" She whined as she went to hug Miranda. After a few seconds she let go and hugged Max, and finally Destany when for the first time she saw the stone on her hand. "Destany, who's the lucky guy!" Aisha asked with a big smile. Destany just turned to Max grabbed him by the hair and pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss causing Aisha's mouth to drop and Miranda to giggle. Destany finally released the kiss and licked her lips. "Well I guess that answers that question," Aisha said with a slight laugh. Max had never kissed like that in front of anyone, and was embarrassed as his face was flushed pink. Miranda finally decided it was time for them to go to work. "Aisha we need to borrow you for a week or two. Can we come in and explain?" She asked her aunt politely.

When the four of them got to the living room they saw Rocky sitting in a recliner on the left side of the couch watching reruns of a now 60 year old Match Game. "This thing's never going to get old," Rocky chimed happily. "Affirmative!" Billy replied laughing from the chair on the right side of the couch, and his wife Hayley was on the couch as "Dumb Dora was so dumb." Host Gene Rayburn asked in his own cocky/happy way. "How dumb was she?" The crowd yelled back. "Well let me tell ya, Dumb Dora was so dumb she bit Joe's BLANK in bed last night thinking it was a hot dog." The host Gene Rayburn told the panel as the audience cracked up. Rocky was falling out of his chair laughing when the woman said "His pee-pee." Not questioning the thought it was the very attractive single woman who said she quote "Fooled Around" a lot to Gene with a naughty grin causing him to nearly pass out. "Umm…Rocky, Billy, Hayley, we have guests." Rocky looked up, his face still red from laughter. Billy was just as red as Rocky but still in his chair, and Hayley's face matched her hair as well.. Rocky looked up and saw his wife standing there with the three young people. "Miranda, Max, Destany? What are you doing here?" Though it had been years since Rocky had seen Destany he couldn't mistake her. She was still the same woman who argued with her dad over embarrassing her all those years earlier. Rocky walked over to the three. He hugged Miranda, gave a half hug to Max before stopping in front of Destany. "I know you're here for your father. That's the only reason you'd come. But I see something I didn't see before," Destany cocked her head to the side at Rocky's statement. She was showing how much of a natural blonde she was at the moment. Rocky caught on to this and motioned to her left hand. Max saw this and grabbed Destany into a heated French kiss that caused Rocky and Billy's jaws to drop Hayley just grinned already knowing about the engagement. After Max finally let go Destany was blushing deep crimson. The kiss was much more passionate and deep than the one she gave Max earlier. "Paybacks my dear, are hell." Max finally told her. "Well I guess that answers the question of who the male counterpart is," Billy retorted. "Yep, this little bundle is going to be the mommy of my little bundle one day," Max said happily causing both Destany and Miranda to blush. "Uh, I hate to break this up but I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to talk about how you're not having sex." Aisha told the couple in a matter of fact tone. "You're right. And after Max embarrassed me we may never have sex," Everyone except max laughed. Max shuddered at the thought. "But you're right. We didn't come here to talk about Max never getting any. We came to tell you to be at SPD Academy at eleven Monday morning," Destany told the group. Aisha was immediately on guard. "Who says?" Aisha asked defensively. "My mom." Miranda responded with a smile. Billy, and Aisha had wide eyes while Rocky was in utter shock. "Dulcea sent my dad to get everyone ready. He got me and Max to get you three and Madison because he felt he wasn't welcome here," Destany continued while looking at Rocky. "We leave for Phaedos Monday morning. Billy, Hayley, Ron is already ready for the trip, " Max concluded. "They are going to become Ninjetti," Hayley said finally realizing what was happening. "Hayley you won't be going. You can tag along but it's too dangerous to go on the quest," Destany told her nicely. "I'll go and be moral support," Hayley told the group of three proudly. "Alright, but how do we get there?" Billy asked Destany. "Dad and William fixed the Power Chamber for Zordon with Eltarian and Shadow Technology years ago. But we will be taking the Executioner," Destany responded as if it was no big deal. The three former rangers couldn't believe that Power Chamber was fully functional once again. The rangers had been to the ruins but never attempted to enter; not daring to see the destruction. "Our teleportation system was based on your Command Center's original design. Only immensely more powerful and capable of traveling time and dimensions." Max explained to the other four veterans. "Joe thought a vacation would do us all good," Miranda told them. "Wow." Aisha said after absorbing everything. "But why would Dulcea contact your father?" Rocky asked Destany as he was still somewhat confused. "He is The Titan. Her left hand. Ninjor will also be there at her right hand." Rocky nearly collapsed hearing what he thought he heard. "Your father is Ninjetti?!" Rocky finally yelled in shock. "One of four living Ninjetti Masters, well five counting Zordon." Miranda told them. "Will Zordon be there?" Aisha quickly asked praying to see her surrogate father figure again. "This is a historic quest. All masters will be there to give their blessing and approval. Just remember Zordon ranks third on the Ninjetti Hierarchy. Mom is one; Ninjor is two, then Zordon, Uncle Joe, and James Dantly," Miranda stated. Miranda knows the Ninjetti ways better than anyone who has not been granted masters status. "Remember, at one time Zordon was a great warrior. He could still take out all the original Ninjetti Rangers if he actually tried," Max said looking at the three warriors before him. He was waiting for argument but none came. "Well Maxy, we should go, and Cruger is pissed enough as it is, meaning Miranda should get back." Destany told the group. The group then said their goodbyes, right after Miranda was teleported back to the academy and Max and Destany teleported to the command area of the Mercury Base.

**Note: **_Well this has been fun. I liked the serenity of the chapter. Next Chapter is General VS Commander. Don't you just love confrontation. _

_**Review Replies:**_

_Now I usually don't do this but I think I should give my reviewers some time in the sun._

**GinaStar: **Ninjor has absolutely NO tact. He is no ladies man. He doesn't have a clue. He does have the compassion and instincts needed but not the ability to help past instinct. Dickson however is a smooth talker who could get peoples attention through words and sorts of persuasion. Ninjor needs classes on how to talk to women.

**Ultimuus: **Now is that a Release Fisherman Suflex or a Fisherman Suflex with A Bridge?

**Barfmaster: **I can't review to "Nice Chapter" , but I can mention you and give you a line here.

**Ethan Thorn: **A new reviewer! YAY! I'm glad you like the story. My other story (KOTOR: Time To Play The Game) is slow and all other story ideas are on hold until this is finished. Yes Nova and Omega will be there. I'm thinking of SPD introducing them during the war along with a new SPD team. I'm not sure if Operation Overdrive will even survive the first wave in the war. So we will just have to see.


	48. General VS Commander

**Chapter Forty Eight: General VS Commander**

**Note: **_Titan's next stop…SPD._

_**December 21, 2030 7:25 AM**_

Down in the command room of SPD Academy Commander Anubis (Doggie) Cruger and Doctor Manx were discussing the day's activities when a green streak hit in the middle of command showing a Ninjetti Master with a full beard, long brown hair, and wearing his Green Ninjetti Gi. "Anubis Cruger I presume," Dickson said extending his hand to the blue Serian K-9. "Yes, but I am not familiar with you." Cruger told the man taking his gloved hand. "I am known throughout what remains of the Ninjetti ranks as The Titan, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti." Titan stated to the Commander. Cruger and Manx had wide eyes looking at the man. Neither ever thought they would meet a full Ninjetti Master. "You're Ninjetti?!" The two officers said in unified shock. "Since late two thousand eight your time. My father, brother, and I not only survived the quest but Dulcea said it was in record time. They were to become masters, I was only a warrior then," Dickson explained to the two top members of SPD Earth. "When did you become a master?" Kat asked curiously not missing the pained look came over the Titan's face. "It was right after my loss of a war effort I led. The master's quest is one of mental strength and awareness. I endured reliving the final battle for days. Losing my family, my team, the effort I led. I had to relive everything for days on end. Once I realized there was no way to save them in my current state I was granted my position as Master Warrior. I'm surprised I didn't kill myself to stop the pain," Kat was shocked that the Titan had kept going at that point. The fact he would have to sit and go through that would make most die from grief. The fact he would even tell them shocked her. "Anyway I am here on behalf of the last of the Ninjetti. Master Warriors and Priestess Dulcea, The Green Owl. Also Master Warrior of the Ninjetti Temple, Ninjor, my Adopted brother Admiral Jamison Dantly, The White Tiger, Zordon, The White Dragon, and last but not least the six original Ninjetti of earth. Tommy Oliver, The White Falcon; Kimberly Oliver, The Pink Crane; Rocky and Aisha DeSantos, The Red Ape and The Yellow Bear respectively; Billy Cranston, The Blue Wolf; and Adam Park, The Black Prince of The Frogs." Titan concluded, his voice even and unwavering. "We are honored by your presence, but how can we possibly help the Ninjetti?" Doctor Manx asked a little worried about a problem with the Ninjetti that would cause them to come to SPD. "Four of your rangers are Ninjetti by birth including an Oliver. I will need them, and Sky Tate is the mate of one of them; he will come as well. My daughter will join them in their journey since she is the mate of the eldest Oliver at SPD," Dickson explained to the two leaders of SPD. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Titan, but we have no Oliver." Cruger told the Ninjetti Master. "Dr Manx, Commander your office please?" Titan stated to them showing them into the Commander's office.

Titan walked into the office last. "Commander we have a delicate situation with the Oliver family. One not easily sorted out," Suddenly a woman in a white flowing gown with curled blond hair appeared. "Titan, are you sure this is wise? To reunite The Firebird with her parents? To destroy a family just to reunite another?" The woman asked the master. "Proteus I respect you, but even with your vast knowledge..." The young master just sighed. "Proteus Syd needs to be presented to the priestess and go on her quest. Presented by the ones she was coldly taken from at birth..." Titan was interrupted when the SPD brass finally got out of their shocked state. "Sydney!" Kat and Cruger yelled in unison. "Sydney is an Oliver?" Cruger asked still trying to compile information. "Sydney Drucilla Oliver. Born September 14, 1997. Abducted by Time Force's Captain Logan and put up for adoption in the year 2006. Presumed dead of natural causes, body never found," Dickson explained to the two calmly, even though the thought of Kim suffering was making him want to kill the first person to say one wrong word. "How can we tell the people that raised her that she is the daughter of two of the greatest peace keepers in history and part of the future of an entire race?" Manx asked the group. "No," Cruger said flatly. "Excuse me commander. Your technology won't even dent the forces coming to earth in the next few years. I'm sorry but this is happening whether you approve or not. In other words, Tough Shit," As the man told him this Cruger was about to blow. Even though the Titan had not told him Cruger knew he was the appointment from Time Force, he had a higher rank, and had greater power being he was Ninjetti. The Oliver's will be here at eleven in the morning. I expect Sydney to be here as well. I'll see you in the morning," Before a response could be muttered by Cruger, Titan walked out the door of Cruger's office.

As Titan began to exit the command area he saw Sydney Drew as she worked on a computer across the room. He couldn't help but look at her. He saw so much of The Crane and Falcon in her. Syd saw Titan and turned to face him but before she could speak he had turned and left the room. Syd walked over to the commander's open door when she heard her name come from the room. "Doggie, Syd will meet her parents tomorrow whether you like it or not," Kat's voice was obvious to her. "I know Kat but she wasn't given up, she was abducted," The commander shot back. "Her parents are two of greatest rangers and Ninjetti Warriors ever Doggie. She is so much like them if you think about it. Her mother is the greatest female ranger ever. Syd is pink, just like her. She fights with Tommy's skill and Kim's heart." Kat nearly yelled at him. "You're telling me things I already know." Cruger said trying to stay calm. "Then quit denying it and admit Titan was right." Before any more could be said Syd ran from command and out of the academy not sure what to do.

Before Syd could think of where she was going she was hugging herself and walking through the park. Her thoughts however were elsewhere at the moment thinking to herself. She was confused and hurt at the information she had learned. She didn't know what to do with herself at this point in time. She was always curious about her real parents and why they gave her up, now she finds she was abducted and believed to have been dead after birth. Syd was feeling betrayed by the very people she had been fighting for to protect the planet. Now she found out she was the daughter of two legendary warriors and they knew she was alive and coming to see her which made her extremely nervous.

Syd was walking through the park when she was brought out of her deep thought. "Thinking sucks huh Firebird," Came a voice from a nearby bench. Syd was woke from her thoughts while seeing the man from the academy in his green gi. "Oh hi, you were talking to Cruger and Kat at the academy weren't you?" Syd asked him as she started his way. "Yes. I was. Dulcea, Ninjor, and I have been planning this for three months. Yesterday was hard. Telling the Crane; my sister, that her daughter was alive after nearly thirty-five years of pain. Visiting a grave in Angel Grove with her several times a year that we found out has no body in it. I held her while she cried for hours yesterday waiting for The Falcon to get home. The same held true trying to comfort Dulcea the last few weeks. It's a trying time for us all right now Syd. I expect you and Sky to lean on each other. To help each other. Your quest will be physical one, Thank god." The Titan told her calmly as he looked at the sky. "You know my parents well then?" Syd asked the man curiously. "I was the one who helped Zordon of Eltar push the council to get involved. Getting them back together wasn't easy. But singing at their wedding was worth it. You remind me of them," Titan said before sighing. "And your sister spirit, The Phoenix." He told her. Titan just looked down at the mention. "You know my sister spirit?" Syd asked finally sitting down beside her new friend. She saw the mention of this woman pained him by the single tear that snuck down his cheek. He let out a bitter chuckle. "More like knew her. She was injured in a battle we were in in early 2008. She has been in a stasis tube ever since," He looked up toward the sky again. "I miss her so much," Titan concluded biting his lower lip. "You look like you lost you best friend," Syd said to him somewhat oblivious to the true pain behind talking about the subject. "My best friend. Best friend. Syd I lost my wife. She was eight months pregnant. Now she has no life. Some husband I am," Syd really didn't know how to react. Her biological and Ninjetti family had been through so much pain in the last twenty plus years it was hard to imagine. She was almost wondering if it was a curse of her family to suffer. Would it haunt her and Sky as well? Would she ever be able to have a normal life again? Just as she was thinking on these things her morpher went off. "Syd here," She said into it. "Syd where are you!" Sky yelled with fear evident in his voice. "I'm at the park with a friend." she explained. "Let me know next time before you leave, I..." Sky was halted as he heard laughter from a male on the other end. "Is your friend laughing at me!?" Sky yelled into the device. Titan Politely took the device from Syd. "You sound just as worried as your dad did when your mom came back to fight the Mute-Orgs Schuyler," Dickson said into the device. A cracking sound went through the morpher sounding like the one on the other end of the line was dropped. "You knew Sky's dad?" Syd asked extremely curious. "Yes and his mother. I recruited them and the other Time Force Rangers for the Countdown mission," Titan and Syd talked for several more minutes. In that time Syd calmed down considerably until it was time for her to go back to work. After the young woman left Titan teleported out.

**Note: **_Alright EVERYBOY! Next chapter is the one you have been waiting for, for 40+ chapters. We are going to have a reunion! Please remember to review and I will try to get out the next one soon if you do._


	49. Reunited Part One

**Chapter 49: Reunited Part One**

**Note: **_For those of you that have not read "Ninjetti: The Next Generation" I wrote a very good intermediate chapter called "From Revenge, To Forgiveness" which has some of the best literary work since like 80 B.C. I think the earliest one was written. That chapter happens right before this chapter in that story and chronicles all the emotions of the major players in this Ninjetti Arch. It is chapter 14 in that story if you wish to read it. _

**Note 2: **_Kerm if you do back flips you had better have a web cam and show me so I can laugh when you fall on your face. _

_No Gina, I expected you to dress in a skimpy bikini, a cheerleader skirt, and do some cartwheels, a few round-offs, and back-flips. _

**Note 3:**_ This may be the __**LAST**__ chapter for a while due to me getting 4 wisdom teeth pulled Friday at 12:30 so I can't guarantee anything after this one._

_**December 22, 2030**_

_**9:22 AM, SPD Academy, Tate/Drew Residence**_

Today was the biggest day in the life of Sydney Drew since her daughter was born three and a half years earlier. Today, in a few short hours Syd would meet her biological parents. Sky was sitting on the bed, the same place he had been for the last hour while his girlfriend was getting ready for the big event. When Syd came into the room she was still in her robe, the hair brush was stuck in her hair, and she was crying. "It's stuck, the brush is stuck in my hair, I'm not ready. They're gonna hate me," Syd cried as she sat on the bed beside Sky. "Aw Syd, They aren't going to hate you. You're brave, gorgeous, caring, smart, a great fighter, and have great fashion sense. Now hold still and let daddy see," Sky said turning Syd around and looking at her hair. Sky stopped after seeing the mess and slipped her robe off and placing it on the floor. The bed clothes were already pushed back and looked ready for a body. "Get on your stomach," Sky told Syd prompting her to lay flat on the bed and let Sky straddle her backside. "Are you going to purge me of all my evils from behind?" Syd asked softly with a small grin. "Not now, as much as I would like that we need you loose and beautiful for today, and I don't mean loose as in your ass. You're always beautiful, but right now you are definitely not loose," Sky told her as he began massaging her bare skin. After Sky was done, he was satisfied, and Syd was soundly asleep. Sky, having no clue what to make of her tangles decided to call in some help. He made a house call to Miranda and Z.

When the girls got there they saw Syd asleep and loose; naked on the bed. They noticed Syd had not re-dyed her hair as she usually did every Friday. They figured she had forgotten Friday but then she didn't do it Saturday either and it was one good wash from being it's natural brunet. The girls looked at Sky before getting a nod from him to do their stuff and allowing them to run over and getting her ready. Sky left the room to grab some breakfast while Miranda woke Syd up. When Syd opened her eyes the girls saw different eyes than they were use too. Syd's eyes were do-brown, she always wore blue contacts. Z walked over to the closet and got Syd's SPD uniform and a pink set of underclothes that included a pink bra and pink thong. The latest yellow to the ranger legacy didn't look happy about the wardrobe choice that Syd chose even though Syd insisted the night before on meeting her parents looking like a respected SPD Officer. Something that Z did not understand one bit, but was willing to not make a fuss for Syd's big day. While she Z got Syd's clothes ready Miranda led the naked woman to the shower. The two girls were going to make Syd look as good as possible, even Isinia Cruger was watching Lizzy to give Syd the day with her parents.

_**Oliver Residence, Reefside California 10:32 AM**_

At the Oliver residence ten minutes before Titan was set to arrive Kimberly was sitting on her couch in the living room and was noticeably nervous. Her foot was bouncing and she was playing with her hands. "Hey beautiful, are you okay honey?" Tommy asked after seeing Kim as he walked into the room from their bedroom upstairs. "No. I keep remembering when we first met Joe and Yoshi. You know when he took the younger me into the woods to talk. He wanted so much to help me, to make me see it wasn't my fault. Then when he tried to give his life to avenge me, Sydney, and T.J. It just seems poetic that after all this time he would be the one to reunite us. Then how he got me to interrupt your wedding to Kat. Then I ask why now and not thirty years ago? He did all that but why couldn't he help us with this sooner? Why wait for thirty years and make us suffer, make me suffer?" Kim said to her husband with tears streaming down her face. The last three words spoke more volumes than even Tommy could know, or want to know. "I don't know why Kim, I wish he would have reunited us in the past. At least now we have her at all. I've seen news reports; you know she is the Pink Ranger that helped defeat Emperor Grumm," Kim just nodded at Tommy. "Besides her boyfriend is my son. I have heard a lot about how she was always talking about wanting to be as great as the Ninjetti Pink Ranger, and I'm not talking about Katherine Scott. Every time I come back to see Sky he tells me how she talks about wanting to be like the great Kimberly Hart," Commander Jennifer Scotts said walking in from the kitchen. "I'm so proud of her; I just wish I was there to help her become the great ranger she has. It was our responsibility not SPD's," Kim said sadly, tears now running more fully than before. "I know beautiful. I wish Joe could have set everything right. But doing that could have hurt Sydney more than letting her come home, I don't know how but I have a feeling something happened that he didn't want to change," Tommy told Kim as he sat beside her and dried her eyes. "Tommy's right, something did happen. If you want to know what has happened recently you need to ask Syd but believe me, it's not what you will expect," Jen told Kim supportively. Kim just nodded conceding to the fact that something had happened to make Titan want to keep the timeline as it was. Not that she wanted to, but she knew her husband and ascendant was right and would not argue the point any farther.

The three didn't even notice the vortex open in the kitchen door and Joseph Dickson step out into the living room area wearing some of his everyday clothes. A long sleeved, gold colored shirt, black jeans and black shoes. "Kim it's alright. Believe me, Miranda and Destany talked to her after I did. We all agree she is afraid you won't like her. That she hasn't lived up to the family name. She has accepted you but she isn't sure you will accept her," Dickson said getting their attention as he walked over and knelt in front of Kim. "Yea but…" Kim started before being cut off. "But nothing Kim. You suffered, you worried, and you lost a lot. She wants you in her life and I damn sure know you want to be in hers. Now we are going to reunite you with your daughter and you are going to assure her you love her and she is one of the greatest rangers ever, to reassure her that you are proud of her. She needs you right now to assure her as much as anything Kim. Do you understand me sis," Dickson told her as calmly as he could while he held Kim's hand. Kim just nodded still not totally convinced of Syd's upset. Dickson just sighed and got up to get to his final resort. He then extended his hand and opened a vortex showing Sydney and Sky in the visitor's lounge waiting on Syd's parents to get there. "…What if they don't like me, or I'm not a good enough ranger for them, or I…" Sky shut Syd up when he covered her lips with his. "They will love you just as much as I do. They'd be crazy not to," Sky told Syd after releasing the kiss. Syd just nodded and hugged Sky tight. Jen felt bad spying on her son but she realized it was for Kim so she didn't complain. Dickson closed the vortex and looked at Kim. "Now are you convinced?" The Ninjetti Master/Black Knights General asked Kim. Kim should have known that Tommy, Jen, and Joe would be right about how Syd was feeling. They usually were about those types of things. She just nodded her head in agreement as Joseph Dickson morphed himself into Titan and opened a vortex to an area right outside SPD Academy. "Well guys let's go." Tommy said taking Kim's hand and following Titan and Commander Scotts through the vortex and to the academy grounds.

When Tommy and Kim stepped down they noticed that Commander Scotts and Titan were walking into the academy. "I guess they want to make sure there are no formalities when we get there." Tommy told his wife with a smile. "What did we do to deserve a man like Joe and woman like Jen for friends?" Kim asked her husband as they stood outside where the vortex once was. "We were there when Joe needed us. We gave our faith to him and he returned it with reckless emotion. Jen, well Jen is family," Tommy laughed causing Kim to giggle. Before they could say anymore Jen came out and motioned for them to come in. "You ready for this beautiful?" Tommy asked her as he kissed the top of her head. "As ready as I'll ever be handsome," Kim responded to her husband as confidently as she could muster. Tommy took her hand and led her toward the door.

Kim was clinging to Tommy like a scared child on her first day of school on their way through the doors of the academy. When they were inside they were greeted by Jen, Titan, Sky, and a very nervous Sydney Drew. Syd was clinging to Sky much like Kim was clinging to Tommy. Titan had to stifle a laugh at seeing how much alike the two women were. Finally upon seeing Sydney, Kim let go of Tommy as Syd let go of Sky and slowly walked up to Syd running her hand down Syd's cheek. Kim's mouth was open and tears were running down her face until she finally pulled Syd away from Sky and into a huge hug. She couldn't believe after all this time her daughter was finally in her arms, but here they were in a strong embrace after over thirty years apart. It was if it were a dream and they both thought the other would disappear if they let go.

Tommy was behind the group with tears in his eyes. When Syd finally noticed him she slowly let go of Kim and walked over to him. Tommy didn't know what to do. Syd was going with her natural brunette hair and didn't have her blue contacts in so her eyes were her mom's doe brown. Before Tommy could speak Syd flung herself into his arms and after a second said one word that caused Tommy to nearly break out bawling. She simply said…"Daddy." A word Tommy never thought he would hear from a daughter believed dead for thirty-four years. Jen, Titan, and even the tough as nails Sky were watching from a distance all crying at the reunion that was over three decades in the making. Kim finally walked over causing Tommy to drop Syd and pull Kim in with them. It was a picture that should never have had to happened, but one everyone was glad finally did.

Finally however the silence was broken by the sound of yelling. A man in a Time Force uniform was throwing a fit in front of Titan. The next scene shocked the room, well except for Tommy and Kim who knew their friend well. Titan had punched the officer and bloodied his nose, most likely broke it. Then he picked the officer up and drug the man over to a nearby window before smashing his face through window. Titan then pulled him down from his dangling position and onto his back Titan made it strait to the point. "Captain Logan! You're Fired!" Titan yelled in the most hate filled voice you would ever hear. Before walking off he said one more thing that caught everyone's attention. "And Logan. All of us you have caused hurt to by your abduction; we've got two words for ya! SUCK IT!" He yelled pointing to his crotch before spitting in the man's face and walking off leaving him in a bloody mess on the floor. As he walked off he looked up to see a room of shocked people who included the rangers both B and C Squad, Doctor Manx and Commander Cruger. "DX maybe disband. But I sure as hell couldn't think of a better way to fire that bastard," Titan told the mass of people. Miranda just laughed; knowing her uncle like she did she expected something as juvenile as an old professional wrestling moniker. "What would mom think?" Miranda asked him sweetly. "With that piece of shit laying down there. I think she would let it slide," Titan told her with an equally sweet smile. "For all personnel this may concern. Everyone associated with the quest on Phaedos; you have the rest of the day off to get ready. Destany, Max, or myself, will be here to pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Dulcea wants to see her daughter on time," Titan ordered causing Cruger to open his mouth. "Not a word Anubis. Those are my orders and I expect them followed," Titan told Commander Cruger who just growled and stomped off, kicking Logan in the side of the head on the way through. Once again the room was in shock at how Commander Cruger was literally told to shut up and like it without as much of a fight out of the Serian Commander who had been the rock of SPD for over two decades. "Now Oliver's." Titan began opening a vortex. "Go home and relax. You have your daughter back. Enjoy the time you have together before your trip," Titan told them more calmly than he had been with Commander Cruger. Kim just went over and hugged Titan warmly. She still had questions but didn't push it figuring she could find out from Syd later. "Thank you so much Joe, I'll never be able to repay you for this," Kim told him quietly. "Me seeing you and Tommy happy is payment enough. You have been so good to me since we first met when I was just a drunken general looking for an outlet from reality," He told her stroking her hair as they hugged. "Now go you have a daughter you need to get to know before the trip," Titan told her before she broke the hug and let herself, Tommy, and Syd go through the vortex back to their living room. "Sky could you take care of Lizzy tonight?" Syd asked before she walked through the vortex. "Of course. I'm her dad Syd, Mom and I will have a great time. Mrs. Cruger can keep her while we're gone," Sky told his girlfriend before she left with Tommy and Kim through the vortex.

Once they were through Titan closed the vortex. "Sky you think you could house your mother tonight?" Titan asked the red ranger obviously missing what Sky told Syd. "I think so," Sky told him with a smile, for once not caring that he had to repeat himself. Sky was just happy that Syd had found that part of herself that was missing. "First though, throw that body through this vortex," Titan said as he opened another vortex. "Gladly," Sky said as he went over, picked Logan's body up, and threw him through the vortex causing Titan to close it behind him. "Where did that send him?" Miranda asked Titan with a curious look. "Emrass' Castle halls," The location caused both Miranda and Jen to shudder. "I'm going home," Before they could even say bye Titan was gone in a bright green light.

_**Psychotic Realm Emrass' Palace.**_

Six guards aimed their weapons and splattered the prone figure all over their master's palace walls. "Someone get this mess cleaned up. I wish that human would stop throwing his garbage in our dimension." The lead guard said before walking off.

**Note: **_Well I hope you enjoyed the reunion and the fate of Captain Logan. The bastard deserved what he got. The drunken Titan can be seen in "Challenges and Confusion" By Coolheads in which I wrote the even chapters. If you want to read about the Tommy Kim wedding read "One Man, Two Weddings" by me. _


	50. Off To Phaedos Part One

**Chapter Fifty: Off To Phaedos Part One**

**Note: **_Wow 50. To think this story started out as a oneshot with very little room to do anything past a chapter 2 (2 being a bonus chapter). Thank You all especially Gina (Chapter 4), Kerm (Chapter 23), and Ultimuus (Chapter 29) who are my stalwart reviewers who have been with me here and not wavered in their reviews since finding the story. I write for you guys, not those who read yet refuse to review for whatever reason. Thank You all._

**Note 2: **_For those of you who have read "Ninjetti: The Next Generation" the beginning of the last chapter was bonus material that I hope you enjoyed. Now Adonia is going to be called Donna, just easier to say and remember. Each member of Fire Squad has a name with a hidden meaning (Except Max and Ron). If you are curious enough to want to know the meaning then my email address is on my profile and I will send the list to you. _

**Note 3: **_For reference Miranda was born in 1998 but time moves slow enough on Phaedos that she aged slowly and looks around 25 or 26. Her looks are described in other stories of mine so I will have to read those to figure it out myself. I will be nice and tell you she has Adam's hair and Dulcea's eyes. Also Thadea and Joy are the __**same**__ person. Joie (Joy) is the middle name she goes by._

_**December 23, 2030 11:00 AM**_

At SPD Academy a small group was joined in the lobby getting ready to begin the trip that would send the group to their destinies.

Miranda was there with Sky, Jen, Destany, Madison, Adam, Billy, Hayley, Rocky, Aisha, Doctor Manx, and Commander Cruger

all standing, all waiting, Cruger impatiently. "Miss Dickson you know I expect my officers to be well protected," Cruger told her in

his best commander's voice in order to intimidate the girl into assuring his rangers would be safe. "Sorry commander they will either

protect themselves on this mission or die. It is not my responsibility to protect those not in my group. They will be one team and Fire

Squad will be another. I will be with my fiancé in the Fire Squad unit; SPD will be together in the other. They will have guides;

however since I myself am going I have no information on the quest itself. I will only assume the spirits will guide us," Destany told

him. Cruger was not at all pleased with this answer and decided to follow up. "And if they die?" Cruger asked menacingly which

Destany did not take lightly as she turned from Miranda toward Cruger. "First off if you ever take that tone with me again I will send

you back to Sirius. Second to answer your question…" Destany paused as if to think for a second. "…If they die then they are not

worthy to become Ninjetti. You and your attitude towards those with authority over you would prevent you from completing the

quest. However we are children of Ninjetti, bonded to the power, and bonded to our mates; we will survive because it is our

destiny," Destany spoke with an authority she had never had to speak with before, though kind she felt as if her father's command

abilities had rubbed off on her to a point. Miranda stood nearly shocked never knowing Destany to show force toward anyone not a

threat to her. Destany then stuck out her hand which opened a small vortex for the group to go through and take them to the ship

that would take the group to Phaedos and their destiny.

_**Miranda and Adam **_

_**Monday: 12:00 PM **_

When the group arrived on the bridge of the ship taking them to Phaedos we saw a small contingent standing in the center area

talking. The SPD Rangers other than Miranda who had been there several times were in utter shock of the full range of technology

the ship had in it. The one thing however that caught their attention most was how Kim, Tommy, Syd, Max Adonia, and Joy were

conversing. The troubling part was that Destany's father was sitting in his captain's chair, wearing his Ninjetti Masters garb, and

staring off into space. Not even acknowledging anyone's presence.

Finally, after several minutes of not acknowledging anyone he spoke up almost too much in his commanding tone. "Is everyone on

board?" He asked in an almost completely cold voice. "Yes," Destany answered like a good soldier. "Good. I will show Miranda to

her quarters. Max the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready," Max's eyes widened in shock since before the

man had never allowed him to get near the captain's chair. He never expected to be put in command of the huge warship at any

point this soon in his career. "M-Me?" Max asked hesitantly trying to grasp what was happening. "Yes Max you. You're my

second in command, which means if I'm not on the bridge and you are on duty you take command," Titan told the young man. Max

still wasn't convinced though, in his mind it had to be a trick or have a catch involved. "Son you have been trained for command

since you were four. You know how to run this ship, I made sure of that. So now you just have to do it. Remember, for you this is

just the beginning," Titan told him before heading off with Miranda in tow. "Max take your seat and when you're ready…make the

command." Max was almost as shocked his father would accept this as easily as he had. Max however nodded and took a seat in

the captain's chair. "Ignition. Hovering thrusters engage to fifty feet." As Max spoke the computer complied with the commands

where before all major command functions were restricted to the captain. Before they knew it the ship was hovering about fifty feet

in the air. "Preset coordinates, engage," Max told the computer as the ships nose pointed up at 35 degrees pointing away from the

compound. Seconds later the ship shot off into the dark reaches of space. "Lieutenant Oliver, we will arrive on Phaedos in precisely

five days. You will be in full command for the next six hours," The computer told him in its female voice that vaguely reminded him

of a calm Kira Ford's voice. "Thank you Ex." Max replied to the computer as he sat and got use to the seat.

Back in Miranda's quarters Titan was completing the memory transfer. The memories Miranda had lost were pulled to the front of

her mind and those Titan had of Dulcea were transferred over to Miranda's mind, including the ones of Dulcea during her emotional

time over the last week. These memories made Miranda cry as the thought of the truth about the Ninjetti evacuation from Phaedos

brought. Miranda had no idea she and her dad had been sent away during an invasion, or that Titan had been watching over her to

protect her for years to give her mother some peace. Miranda never knew why her mother gave her up, only that she could

somehow feel that her mother regretted it often through their bond. The transfer made Miranda realize that the man that was her

father was her mother's only love and that would never change. In a way it brought her some peace.

In Adam's quarters he was doing kata. He was unsure what to think. He loved Dulcea but was married to Tanya. His head was

flooded with emotions he wasn't sure how to handle. Adam was tired and these conflicting emotions were draining him. As he sat in

his chair with his water bottle his door beeper went off. "Come in!" Adam yelled to the door still not use to only having to say the

words normally. He closed his eyes for a second not knowing if he wanted to see who it was until the voice spoke. "Daddy, can we

talk?" Miranda asked him causing Adam to open his eyes. "Sure Manda. What's wrong?" Adam really didn't have to ask because

he knew this was coming. "I know why she sent me away. Daddy I'm nervous. But I need to know, do you love mommy?"

Miranda's question caught Adam off guard hearing about what she had asked him. He didn't know what to say. "Daddy I have to

know." Miranda again spoke up with a trace of concern, insisting that Adam answer her. "Yes baby I do. I never stopped loving

her. I just never thought that Joe meant he would bring us all back together one day. I told Tanya before we got married that if

Dulcea and I ever had another chance I would take it. Neither of us ever thought it would happen though," Adam told her with a

hint of indecision in his voice. "What now?" Miranda asked him nervously. "She said if I left she wouldn't be there when I got

home," Adam told his daughter simply. Miranda couldn't believe Tanya would do that to her father, leave without fighting for him,

but by the way he talked it seemed she didn't want to compete with Dulcea for him. "I'm sorry daddy," Miranda old him sincerely

sitting on the couch in front of him. "It's not your fault. It's just a bad break. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I won't

abandon your mother again," He told his daughter with a sigh. "I love you daddy." Miranda said going over and hugging her father.

"I love you too." Adam told her with a heavy heart.

_**December 24, 2030 7:00 AM**_

_**Miranda's Point of View **_

They had started at 6:00 AM to start their first training session aboard the Executioner. Destany, Max, Dona, Joy, Ron, Star

(Hammond), and Lora (Lee) are all in the simulation room fighting all sorts of strange creatures in a forest setting while their parents

and we SPD Team members are watching on from the outside through the viewing glass. "First putties, then cogs…" Lora grunts as

she and Star punch a slimy blue monster to the ground. "…then tanga's, now oozemen," Destany said as Max shoots her into the air

over his head allowing her to come down and grab the Oozeman and monkey-flipping it into a tree, taking out the last of the blue

creeps. "Communicate but don't complain, Destany you know better!" Titan yells from a corner of the simulation room. I know

Destany will get an earful for that screw up later. "What next?" Joy asks as she wipes sweat from her forehead. As if on cue ten

Shadow Soldiers appear in front of the group. "Guys move, keep switching your opponent, don't let them get comfortable!"

Destany yells to the group as she was getting ready for the fight. She knows from all of the simulations that the soldiers have only

that one weakness, their inability to adjust quickly. Destany seems to enjoy the leadership role when it is presented to her. Her dad

may have finally cut the cord on her bonds toward fighting. This might be a benefit to her.

As the group fights they don't stay with one soldier and though tired they know that if the soldiers can't pick up on one fighter they

would eventually make mistakes. Destany's knowledge has definitely paid off as after several minutes the ancient soldiers are

beginning to fall.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Andros, Ashley, and Katherine along with the SPD Rangers watch on as Titan tutors the Fire Squad Team as

they fight. "He certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Ashley asks us as she watches Titan work the Fire Squad team. "Especially

Destany and Max." Kat jumped in concerned about the training. "They are in his opinion the only close family he has left. He won't

lose them to Phaedos," I tell them as they see him once again knock out a Shadow Soldier and have it replaced. "Adjust!" Titan

yells at the group obviously annoyed and borderline angry that the group stopped adjusting after doing so well in the beginning.

Finally the group defeats the Shadows and heard stomping coming through the woods the group is fighting in. A giant skeletal rhino

is beginning to rampage through the area. It seems to lock onto Destany and go after her. Tommy looked at me like he was asking

to use the Comm. System. I nodded to him hearing the stories of how he defeated this monster on Phaedos and I know Max won't

think fast enough to help her on his own. "Max! Go for the back of the neck!" Tommy yells through the system in a voice that shows

how worried he is. I was surprised to see Uncle Joe nod to Tommy with a bit of a smile. Uncle Joe seems to be welcoming the help

of the veteran rangers. I just make that thought and I see Max riding the back of the damn boneheaded rhino. I am not surprised to

see that he pulled out the bone that connected the head and neck. Max like his dad loves skeletons, no real surprise there.

After the two hours of fighting it is finally over for them. Destany was holding her arm and wincing. "Alright guys! Great work. You

all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan, that wastes oxygen you _**WILL**_ need. I would rather not bring you home in

body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany) Stay alive. Now go shower and rest. Max you have command duty in in eight

hours," Uncle Joe told the group, specifically his Destany and Max. The look he gave them would scare most people but I know he

is only concerned for their safety. "You were right Miranda; I wonder the connection between Titan and Destany," Sky told me like

a friggen moron. I swear that boy for as wonderful a ranger he is he can be so dense sometimes. It doesn't happen often but still, he

has his moments considering he had met Dickson on Mercury. Sometimes I wonder if he isn't Tommy's son instead of Wes'. I am

brought out of my thoughts at this point by Uncle Joe's…or Titan's call to my group. "SPD Team! Enter!" Titan yells at us. "Well,

time for our surprises," Syd tells me as we walk through the doors.

_**Adam's POV -0915 hours**_

We are watching the SPD Team fight in the simulation room. Myself, Tommy, Kim, Commander Scotts, Rocky and Aisha watching

our kids get their asses kicked. Everyone else was showering and resting, but unlike the first team, Team SPD is fighting in what

resembled the bottom of the Grand Canyon instead of a forest. There are boulders and they are fighting on hard dirt. I see Sydney

flip over a tanga and kick it into Sky's fist as she lands on her stomach and pops back up joining Sky to kick down two more of the

birds. That had to have hurt her, seeing Tommy wince and Kim subconsciously put her hand on her stomach as the hit tells me that

their Ninjetti bond was growing stronger and growing quickly. "He mixed thing up on us didn't he?" Syd comments to the group as

she sets up for the next opponent. "Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of Oozemen. I'd say so," Miranda yells

back from across the room as she rams a tanga into a rock beak first. That's my girl, as sharp with her fist as she is with her tongue.

Miranda and Madison always were a good team. They are proving it again as they take out the final bird brain. Just when we all

think our kids will get a breather; six Shadow Soldiers landed in front of the four rangers. "Oh swell," Miranda says causing me to

laugh a bit. They surprisingly did as well against the ancient imperial troops as the Fire Squad Team did. Except when one sucker

punched Sky causing him to tackle and beat it to a pulp. I swear that boy has his mother's temper.

As they regroup the ground starts shaking and a giant cockroach appears. Aisha thank god wastes no time getting to the comm.

system and then yelling instructions to the group. "Get the antennae! It'll blind it!" Aisha yells into the comm. loud enough to make

the rangers in the pit deaf. I am surprised to see Miranda and Sky nod to each other and go kick the front legs out from under the

creature causing it to fall on it's face. Now after the roach has smacked the ground Syd and Madison jumps on it's head and

proceeded to rip out its antennae.

Once the antennae were out the simulation ended and the causing Syd and Madison to fall to the metal surface. As I look in I see

Sky help up Syd and embrace her tightly like a loving boyfriend would, however there is something else between them I just can't

place. I also see Syd holding her stomach with one hand and her butt with the other so she will most likely develop a couple nice

bruises. The weird part is that when Titan approached he went strait to check on Syd. That surprises me a little. "Are you alright

Firebird?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright Uncle Joe. I just need a hot tub after hitting that ground twice,"

Everyone including Tommy and Kim are more than a little confused at how Sydney has addressed Titan, a man she hardly knows as

Uncle Joe. "Guys you did wonderful, go shower up and get

some rest. Syd there is a hot tub in the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you soon. I'm proud of you. Dismissed."

Titan finally tells them letting them leave the room.

_**Wednesday-1800 Hours**_

_**Miranda's POV**_

Sitting in her quarters naked after her forth shower today Miranda was so sore she didn't want to move. "Another long day.

Destany, Syd, Dona, Star, Lora, Joy, and I are going to simulate a huge hot tub in a half hour. Maybe after another day of getting

our asses kicked we can rest tomorrow because Friday I meet my mommy again. I'm so happy. Better dress before I go. I'd hate

for Syd to walk in and see me totally nude," I say out loud for no good reason but to make sure I can still speak. Finally, I get

dressed in my green bikini top, Daisy Duke shorts and sandals ready to go when the door beeper goes off. "Ready?" Destany

asked as she and Syd plug their heads I the door on me. "Hell yea, your dad has been working us way too hard," I tell Destany as I

gingerly stand back up. We laughed and walked to the simulation deck for a nice hot soak in the tub.

All the other girls were there already and in the simulated hot tub talking, including Kim, Hayley, Katherine, and Aisha who wouldn't

miss a chance for a gossip session. We feel like we are here last, well we did get here last so I guess we should feel that way.

"Computer lock, no guys aloud authorization Delta 658DD69R." Destany said. "DOOR LOCKED." The computer said to her.

Destany looked satisfied and knowing only three authorization codes could override hers was pretty cool. The problem was one of

those authorization codes belongs to one Maxwell Hugh Oliver. But he is on duty for the next two hours so we don't have to worry,

and Destany's dad is working on something. His code is Alpha. He wouldn't tell us what he was working on though. Code Beta

belongs to his wife Tarra. No matter what, he won't let her go. When we got in I had Sydney on my right wearing a pink bikini,

beside her was Kim who is wearing a pink bikini, beside her is Hayley was in a blue one piece, then Adonia in full body green, Lora

is in a black bikini that had a red ring in the middle, then Aisha in a yellow one piece, Madison is wearing a pink one piece with girly

ruffles on the shoulders, Katherine has on a pink bikini, beside her was Star who is wearing a white bikini with a giant yellow star on

the front of each boob, then Joy in a pink one piece, Ashley had on a unique yellow and red half and half bikini in honor of her

husband Andros, Jen is wearing a full body pink bikini with a red heart on the front, and to my left beside Jen was Destany, she is

wearing a black one piece which showed the kind of conservative girl she is. "Girls, Truth or Dare!" Sydney yells breaking my

concentration and causing everyone to debate the order of who asks first. "I'll go!" Kim yelled. Syd got this worried look when

Kim looked at her. "Sydney?" Syd got this look on her face like it was shouting "I am so screwed!" Kim can tell Syd is getting

nervous. "When was you and Sky's first kiss?" Kim asks innocently. "Oh, during our celebration party after defeating Grumm." She

answered joyfully before asking Kim a question. "When was yours and Daddy's?" This got Dona and Joy giggling. Kim looked at

her a second before answering. "It was the day he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. We were talking at our spot by the

lake at Angel Grove Park. We talked for a few minutes and finally he cupped my chin and we kissed. After that he grabbed me

underneath the arms and spun me around a few times before sitting me down in a big hug." Kim has a far off look in her eyes,

glassy-eyed; she is smiling a smile that reaches her ears. Finally Dona shakes her mother out of her memory. "Alright Destany spill.

How's my son in bed?" The look Destany is giving her is priceless. She has wide eyes, mouth open, and limbs hanging in disbelief.

"I don't know." Destany finally answered. I just giggled thinking. I know more than Kim, she's a virgin. HA! But I think Destany

caught that when she decided to spill. "I'm a virgin, I haven't even seen him naked, nor has he seen me." Now it was Kim's turn to

be shocked. "You mean to tell me you have been engaged five years and haven't even been naked with him?" Kim asks. But before

Destany can respond Aisha did quite loudly. "Damn girl you need laid!" She blurted out causing my best friend to turn red.

"AISHA!" Kim and Destany yell at once causing everyone to laugh. "I haven't been a virgin since…" Syd begins in a whisper

causing everyone to look at her curiously. Especially Kim and Jen. "I know you were my son's first so spill." Jen said in a motherly

tone. "Four months after we started dating. He was my first too." Syd said as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "Okay Kim what

about you?" Destany asks as she knew the answer. "I was seventeen. Tommy and I while I was home for Christmas when I got

pregnant with Syd and T.J, my second time was with him in two-thousand one when Max was conceived." Kim said while looking

at Syd with a soft smile. "Sydney when is the wedding?" Kim asks her daughter. "We haven't planned it yet. I don't really know

what to do now though. Dad has already said daddy could walk me down the isle. I think I want both to walk me down." Syd told

them. "I guess we know you got your mother's brains." Aisha says causing Syd to blush again. "Dona and Joy, when were your

firsts?" Syd asked her younger sisters. "I was seventeen." Dona said with a flushed face. "Do we know him?" Joy asked with a

naughty look. She knows who it was. "Ummm…Ronnie." Hayley just slumped down in the water. "Wow. Well I guess it could be

some slut off the streets. I hope you were gentile with him." Hayley told her. "I was." Dona tells her. "What about Joy?" Syd asks.

"I am a virgin." Joy said proudly. "Good for you honey." Kim tells her. "Madison, what about you?" Joy asks her. Madison is the

shy type so it is no surprise she would blush. "I was eighteen. My ex-boyfriend. I haven't had sex since." She says looking at her

mom. "Oh no, she is looking at me!" I think. "Miranda. How far have you gone with a guy?" "Oh, uh…I kind of gave Bridge a blow

job a few years ago, and every few days after that," I just dump my head under the water to hide my embarrassment. After a few

seconds Destany pulled me up to remind me I need to ask a question. "Syd why did you call Titan Uncle Joe?" I figure I should ask

the question everyone was wondering about. "I was talking to him in the park when Sky called me. He was worried because I

wasn't at the academy and I didn't want to tell him I was with a stranger so I asked his real name and he said it was Joe so I told

Sky I was with Uncle Joe. It stuck." Destany just shakes her head before speaking. "I'm just excited about having three sister-in-

laws. Daddy and I don't have many blood relatives. A few on his human side but only Aunt Alex and Aunt Dora on his Shadow

side," Destany said dejectedly. "Miranda, will you be in charge of my wedding party and Kim the wedding decorations." Destany

asked us surprisingly. "Of course D. You know I will." I tell my best friend. "Destany you made my son happy. Your father sang at

Tommy and my wedding. And your father and grandfather brought me and Tommy back together. I will do anything for you." Kim

says as she crawls over and hugs Destany. "Well we should go because it's getting late and we have a light workout tomorrow."

Destany says making us all cringe. We all agree and we get up to go back to our rooms.

_**Thursday 1000 Hours**_

_**Adam**_

Joe had them face the Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. The girls went back to the hot tub afterwards and I shudder at

the thoughts of what they talk about. They were thrown around pretty easily at the beginning but did a better job and beat them after

an hour. Madison and Miranda did great, of course being Ninjetti by blood and trained by Ninjetti helps. Syd used her fists of iron

to knock chunks of rock out of the rock warriors, including jumping off a boulder and smashed the rock man's head. Titan finally

told her to take out its leg with her fists and those stupid rocks threw a spear through another one. Their teamwork was also good.

The SPD Rangers work so well together. They had some problems but looked good overall. Fire Squad though didn't have many

problems. There were more of them and they were trained better against those types of monsters. Watching this and thinking of

Dulcea is draining. I'm going to do Kata.

_**Thursday-2300 Hours**_

_**Miranda**_

Sitting in her room thinking about the upcoming events Miranda was wide awake wanting nothing more than to see her mother.

"Mommy I'll be there with you tomorrow. Me and Daddy." She thought as she finally lay down and went off to sleep in the bed.

**Note: **_Chapter 2 of my new PR story Expect the unexpected is up. It is way different from my other stuff More of a comedy than anything. It has some screwed up couples, people hiding behind couches, beer, sex, and a very pissed off Taylor Earhardt. It is Rated M._

**Note 2: **_I also want to thank PinkGreenWhite4ever for her help and acknowledge that she was the first one to ever write about Tommy and Kim being Syd's parents._


	51. Prime Directive

Chapter 51: Prime Directive

By Guest Writer: Ultimuus

Daniel Jackson walked into the roomy meeting room of the USS Valkyrie, Captain Kevin Sugimori's personal raptor class vehicle, with a grim look on his face. Normally General Dickson would conduct one of these meetings, with sugimori on his own ship... the enterprise or something... but this was apparently not a normal meeting.

That didn't take away from the fact that the meeting room of the Valkyrie could easily be mistaken for a crew lounge.

"Wow, i guess i was the last to hear of this meeting," Jackson said, eliciting a grin from most of the others, aside from Cruger and the Greyish blue skinned Counselor... The Captain's Wife, if he had remembered right, Kira..., "Sorry i was late... gate traffic was bad...-"

"Normally i would love to hear a joke," Sugimori said, "but we have a bit of a problem... and it has to do with recent advances against Federation interests... which has to do with Emrass."

"I thought Emrass was only contained in this universe," Thor said, speaking for everyone, "Is this a singular occurrence, or do you expect more?"

Sugimori handed out PADDS that detailed the attack. Most of the people gathered were easily able to figure out the technology, but...

"A problem, Commander Cruger?" Kira asked.

"I... can't get it to work."

Sugimori chuckled and gave Cruger a crash course in PADD operation before continuing.

"Barring any more technical difficulties, i wanted to bring up something that we need to bring up... especially since we may have to go to different worlds... and not just by Stargate..."

"you never answered my question," thor said.

"I know... i don't know the answer.."

"What do you mean, not by stargate?"

"We're gonna have to use Starships on some of our missions... this little baby might even get some fighting time in... that's a good thing... i wanna test my new chair in battle."

"don't mind him," Kira said, "at least he has a reason to like that chair."

Cruger didn't seem to hear that last statement.

"I am a firm believer that someone like you should stay out of the business of this reality, no one needs the help of anyone more worried about his chair than his crew."

Sugimori took off his combadge and his uniform jacket.

"Listen up, you overgrown chia pet..," Sugimori said, "I could take you out with just a blink of an eye."

"Are you threatening me?" Cruger said, his ears perking up.

"Threats are made by those who can't follow through with their intended mode of dealing with problems," Sugimori said, cracking his neck and his knuckles, "Sit down, or i make you sit down, simple as that... or i could put you down like the mongrel you're acting like."

Cruger morphed, tossing Thor away when he tried to stop him, and unsheathed the shadow saber.

"This will be noted in my log, Anubis Cruger, that you are vocally and with force challenging my authority, not to mention a hefty case of insubordination for your current actions."

"Stuff your logs and Morph, Coward."

"I don't need to."

Within seconds, the Shadow Saber was on the ground, Sugimori's arms around the shadow ranger in an old wrestling maneuver called a full nelson.

Kira walked out of the meeting room after receiving a telepathic message, not a moment too soon for sugimori, who showed no fatigue at the moment.

"Commander, you're in a fix...," Sugimori said, "I will give you a chance to sit down, demorph, and i'll keep this out of my personal logs... our little secret

"Burn in hell, sir."

"Your loss," Kira said, bringing in Isinia Cruger and Kat Manx."

"You Bastard!" Cruger said.

"I knew my father, and i was concieved in marriage," Sugimori said, "Lieutenant Rodriguez, report to the readyroom."

"Aye Sir."

Sugimori tossed Cruger into the Sirusian's chair and looked at the young Hispanic Alpha Centauran who entered.

"Lieutenant, if Blue over there decides to feel froggy, shoot him and put him in the brig."

"Aye sir."

Thor looked at Sugimori, "At least he has a seat of command."

"Back to the subject...," Sugimori said, "when we're doing this fighting the Psychotics across the known worlds, we'll need to make sure not to totally ruin up and coming cultures."

Sugimori handed out another padd, this time with information about the Federation Prime Directive.

"That's the Federation version of what most space faring civilizations have... it's called an ideology of Non-interference with those races inferior to ours," Sugimori said, "We will have to make our own Prime Directive, but this is a good start. I know almost everyone here knows the value of a good set of rules to keep wars from happening... I'm giving you a week n 2 days to figure out something... possibly even more depending on how it goes."

Kira looked at the assembled group, then looked at sugimori.

"Get to work, Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, As this is a chapter of Reflections, it is time for a nice bit of Authors notes.

AN1: Joey is having some personal issues, and prolly won't be posting for a while.

AN2: Yep, you know it, Me, good ol Ultimuus, is the author of this here chapter. This is the only Reflections chapter to have an overabundance of Sugimori, and that will hopefully stay that way.

However, this won't be the only appearance of the USS Valkyrie in this story, hopefully. Especially since Sugimori has brought it into the fold. Only time will tell.

The next chapter will be indeed a work of Joe's... and i should have Chapter 2 of Once a Ranger up by February...


	52. Off to Phaedos Part Two

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Off To Phaedos Part 2**

**Note: **_Thanks be to Ultimuus for writing chapter 51. Ultimuus has done a wonderful job filling in with chapter 51 and he deserves praise for taking on an extra load. If you ever need anything from me buddy you only has to ask._

**Note 2: **_For his outstanding stand in and creative way of putting Cruger in his place. Something I loved. For the record Chapter 51 was all his mind. I dedicate this chapter to my buddy Ultimuus. _

**Note 3:**_ Next chapter I will be giving out a dedication. Someone's Review will be the dedication and that isn't necessarily 200. Stay tuned._

_**Monday 12:05 PM**_

Kim is wearing a black leather coat over a pink sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of jeans with holey knees, pink socks and her signature low

top shoes. Tommy is wearing a men's black leather coat over a white wife beater, blue jeans, and black boots.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe my little girl is back. "This is great isn't it?" Tommy says with a smile. "All our babies together after so many years," I

tell him as he holds me close to his side. "Well almost all," I correct myself sadly remembering Syd's twin brother who didn't make

it. "Don't worry beautiful. It will be alright," Tommy says as he pulls me even closer to him. He always makes me feel so loved,

even when I feel like I don't deserve it. "Max, the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready," Joe says to my oldest

son making me think. My Max controlling such a powerful ship. Before I know it I hear Tommy speaking and see that Joe and

Miranda are gone. "Max take your seat and when you're ready make the command." I'm a little surprised Tommy would be so

calm and accepting of this but I can feel the pride beaming from him so I'm not going to rain on his parade with my concerns.

"Tommy I'm going to go lay down," I tell my husband sweetly with a smile. "Alright Beautiful." He tells me and kisses me before I

leave. I still get a warm, fuzzy feeling when he calls me that. As I walk down the corridor to my room I feel happy, truly happy.

**Tommy's POV**

Wow. Life is great. Max is second in command of one big-ass warship, Kim and I got Sydney back, and going out with the son of

Wesley Collins for god sakes, all the kids are becoming Ninjetti, I have the most wonderful wife ever. I haven't been this happy

since I was the White Ranger. I feel sorry for Sydney though, Max, Donna, and Joy are asking so many questions I doubt she can

keep up. "Max the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready." Joe says to Max out of no where. "Max take your

seat and when you're read make the command." I tell him after a minute of watching Joe leave with Miranda. The words cause Max

to make a look like saying "What the hell did you say?" God that boy can be a dunce sometimes. "Dunce?" I mentally ask myself. I

have definitely been hanging around Joe too much. "Tommy I'm going to go lay down." Kim says waking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright Beautiful," I tell her and give her a peck on the lips before she goes. She was definitely worth the wait. She makes me feel

like I am still sixteen. I guarantee I will never lose her again.

_**Tuesday-7:00 PM**_

_**Kim's POV**_

They had started at 0600. Destany, Max, Adonia, Joy, Ron, Star, and Lora are all in the simulation room fighting all sorts of our

former enemies in a forest while we parents and the SPD Team members are watching on from the outside through the glass. "First

putties, then cogs…" Lora grunts as she and Star punches a slimy blue monster to the ground. "…then tanga's, now oozemen."

Destany says as Max shot her into the air over his head taking out the last of the blue creeps. "Communicate but don't complain!"

Joe yells from a corner. "What next?" Joy asks while looking at Destany. As if on cue ten Shadow Soldiers appeared in front of

them. "Guys move, keep switching your opponent, don't let tem get comfortable!" Destany yells. She knew from all of the

simulations that they had only that one weakness, they couldn't adjust very fast. As the group fought they didn't stay with one and

though tired they knew that if the soldiers couldn't pick up on one fighter they would eventually make mistakes. Tommy, Billy,

Andros, Ashley, Katherine and I along with the SPD Rangers watch on as Titan tutors the Fire Squad Team as they fight. "He

certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Ashley asked. "Especially Destany and Max." Kat jumped in. "They are in his opinion the

only family he has left. He won't lose them to Phaedos." Miranda says to the group as they see him once again knock out a Shadow

and have it replaced. "Adjust!" Joe yells at the group. Finally the group defeats the shadows when Destany sneaks up behind the

last one and twists its head around breaking its neck. After a few seconds of silence I hear stomping coming through the woods. A

giant skeletal rhino rampaged through the area. It locks onto Destany and goes after her. Tommy is looking at Miranda like he is

asking to use the Comm. System. He is so cute when he is worried. Miranda nods to him with a look that screams great thinking

now save my sister. After hearing the stories of how he defeated it on Phaedos so many times it's no wonder he would want to help.

"Max! Go for the back of the neck!" Tommy yells through the system causing deaf among all in the room. Joe nodded in approval

to Tommy as he held a finger in his left ear; probably trying to make sure his eardrum is still intact. Joe seemed to be welcoming the

help of us Phaedosian veterans which makes us feel useful. Just as I think that I see Max riding the back of the boney rhino. I was

not surprised when he pulled out the bone that connected the head and neck causing the bone creature to fall apart. Max is just like

Tommy he loves old dead bones.

After the two hours of fighting it's over. I am so relieved they didn't get hurt very badly. Destany is holding her arm and wincing

though. I hope she is okay. "Alright guys! Great work. You all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan; that waists

oxygen you WILL need. I would rather not bring you home in body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany and smiling) Stay

alive. Now go shower and rest. Max you have command duty in in eight hours." Joe tells them. "You were right Miranda; I wonder

the connection between Titan and Destany." Sky told her. I swear that boy for as wonderful a ranger he is such a dunce sometimes.

Sometimes I wonder if he isn't Tommy's son instead of Wes'. But then I would have to be his mother and I know that boy didn't

come out of my vagina. "SPD Team! Enter!" Joe yells to them. "Well, time for our surprises." Syd tells Miranda as they walk

through the doors. I just hope my baby doesn't get hurt.

_**Tommy's POV -9:15 AM**_

We are watching Syd, Miranda and the SPD Team fight in the simulation room, Adam, Kim, Jen, Rocky, Aisha, and I. Everyone

else was showering and resting and Unlike the first team, Team SPD was fighting in what resembled the bottom of a giant gorge.

There were boulders and they were fighting on a hard surface. I see Syd flip over a tanga and kick it into Sky's fist as she landed on

her stomach and popped back up joining Sky to kick down two more of the birds. I wince "Ouch that hurt." I think, but how did I

feel it? Kim is putting her hand on her stomach as she seems to have felt it too. "He mixed thing up on us didn't he?" Syd says to the

group. "Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of Oozemen. I'd say so." Miranda yells from across the room as she

rams a tanga into a rock beak first. Miranda and Madison are still a great team. As they took out the final tanga. Then six shadow

soldiers landed in front of the four. "Oh swell." Miranda says causing me to laugh. They surprisingly did as well against the ancient

imperial troops as the Fire Squad Team did. Except when one punched Sky from behind and he tackled and beat it to a bloody

pulp. They had to pull Sky off of the poor holographic soldier so it could disappear. Whoa, the ground is shaking. Is that a giant

cockroach? Aisha wastes no time getting to the comm. system and then yelling instructions to the group. "Get the antennae! It'll

blind it!" Aisha yells causing Joe to wince and cover his ears again. I see Miranda and Sky nod to each other and go kick the front

legs out from under the cock roach causing it to fall on it's face, leaving it's ass sticking up in the air. That is wrong on so many

levels. While Syd and Madison jump on it's head and proceeded to rip out its antennae I am wondering if Syd hates bugs as much

as Kim, if she does I feel sorry for her. Once the antennae are out the simulation ends and causes Syd and Madison to fall to the

metal surface. "Ouch!" Kim, Aisha, Rocky, and I all say at the time. I look over and I see Sky help up Syd and embrace her tightly.

I can tell why Joe didn't want to separate them. They remind me of Kim and myself. I see Syd holding her stomach with one hand

and her butt with the other while Sky holds her close with worry. She looks so secure in his arms. I know there is something they

are not telling us. She will most likely have a couple bruises while Kim and I will most likely only have the pain though. When Joe

approaches he goes strait to check on Syd. That doesn't surprise me knowing how close our families are, especially Destany and

Max. "Are you alright Firebird?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright Uncle Joe. I just need a hot tub after hitting

that ground twice," Did she call him Uncle Joe? Did I miss something here? "Guys you did wonderful, go shower up and get some

rest. Syd there is a hot tub in the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you soon. I'm proud of you. Dismissed." Joe

finally told them as he walked out.

After Joe walked out of the room he faced us and asked us what we thought of the two groups. "Well they were given some hard

tasks and beat them all." Adam answers supportively. "Yea; and recreating the tango's and large charging monsters will definitely

help in their preparation." Aisha adds. "Tommy, Kim, I'm sorry Syd got hurt. I'll give her tomorrow off if she is still sore. I am also

giving them all Thursday off. I just want them prepared for everything." Joe tells us with an apologetic look in his eyes. Joe looks so

guilty and is apologizing. "Joe it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kim tells him kindly like only Kim can. "Guys I'm going to take a

nap." Adam tells us and walks off. Kim then turns and walks off toward the direction of where she thinks she will most likely find

Syd. I think.

_**Wednesday-6:00 PM**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"Damn it Tommy you can't go, now quit bugging me so I can finish changing and go see my girls." I yell at him trying to find my

bikini top so I don't have to go topless. Tommy and his multi-colored brain won't leave me alone. He probably just likes seeing me

walk around topless like this; he hid it, stupid Tommy. "Besides don't you need to go talk to Sky?" I ask him while I put on my

newly found bikini that I know Tommy hid.

The door beeper went off and I quickly walk through the door seeing Jen, Kat, Aisha, and Hayley. "You ready Kim?" Kat asks

me. "Hell yea, if not I'm gonna kill Tommy," I told them. We laughed and walked to the simulation deck.

"Hi girls, We're here." Kat says as we enter. "We are the first, we are the best, and the party can officially get started." I yell

proudly. "No it can't!" Ashley yells back as I get in and splash her for back talking her elder. Finally the doors open and Miranda,

my daughter, and future daughter-in-law walk in. "Computer lock, no guys aloud, authorization Delta 658DD69R." Destany says as

Miranda takes off her daisy-duke jean shorts revealing her green bikini bottom. "DOOR LOCKED." The computer stated. Destany

looked satisfied and knowing only three authorization codes could override hers. The problem was one of those authorization codes

belongs to my son Max. But he is on duty for the next two hours so we don't have to worry about him, and Destany's dad is talking

to Ninjor in his office. His code is Alpha. He wouldn't tell the others what he was doing. I wonder why he trusts me over even

Tommy. Code Beta belongs to Joe's wife Tarra. No matter what, he won't let go of her. I miss her; she was like a sister to me.

Though we knew each other for only a few months she acted enough like Trini to make me immediately love her like a sister. I was

heartbroken when I was told she was in stasis and not expected to survive.

When they got in I had Sydney on my right wearing a pink bikini, beside her was Miranda in a green bikini, beside me on the other

side is Hayley who is in a blue one piece, then Adonia in full body green, Lora is in a black bikini that had a red ring in the middle,

then Aisha in a yellow one piece, Madison is wearing a pink one piece with girly ruffles on the shoulders, Katherine has on a pink

bikini, beside her is Star who is wearing a white bikini with a giant yellow star on the front of each boob covering her nipples, then

Joy in a pink one piece, Ashley had on a unique yellow and red half and half bikini in honor of her husband Andros, Jen is wearing a

full body pink swimsuit with a red heart on the front, no doubt for the memory of Wes, I really miss Wes. He was so full of life and

was so young. To my left beside Jen was Destany, she is wearing a black one piece which showed the kind of conservative girl she

is. "Girls, Truth or Dare!" Sydney yells in my ear causing me to go partially deaf and people to argue the order of who asks first.

"I'll go!" I yell causing everyone to quiet down. Syd got this worried look when I looked at her. "Sydney?" Syd got this look on her

face like she is worried. I got her now. "When was you and Sky's first kiss?" I ask innocently. "Oh, during our celebration party

after defeating Grumm." She answered joyfully before asking me a question. "When was yours and Daddy's?" Syd asks me.

"Wow" I think. "It was the day he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. We were talking at our spot by the lake at Angel

Grove Park. We talked for a few minutes and finally he cupped my chin and we kissed. After that he grabbed me underneath the

arms and spun me around a few times before sitting me down into a big hug." I can feel the tears in my eyes, we were so happy

then, before the pain, before I broke our hearts. I feel a shake on my shoulder and turn to see Donia shake me out of my happy

memory. I'll get her for that…in a minute. "Alright Destany spill. How's my son in bed?" The look Destany is giving me is priceless.

She has wide eyes, mouth open, and limbs hanging, oh I got her now. "I don't know…I'm a virgin. I haven't even seen him naked,

nor has he seen me." Destany responds with a sickening sweet smile on her face. "Oh my god!" I think in shock. How the hell have

they been together that long and not even seen each other naked? Well I don't buy it one bit. "You mean to tell me you have been

engaged five years and haven't even been naked with him?" I ask her skeptically. But before Destany can respond to me Aisha

sticks her nose in. "Damn girl you need laid!" she says through her wide grin and chuckles. "AISHA!" Destany and I both yell at

once causing everyone to laugh. "I haven't been a virgin since…" Syd begins in a whisper causing everyone to look at her, me to

gain major curiosity, and even Jen who knows more than I do stares curiously as well. "I know you were my son's first so spill." Jen

said. "Four months after we started dating. He was my first too." Syd said as she blushed furiously. She is so cute when she blushes.

"Okay Kim what about you?" Destany asks me with an innocent smile. I know she knows the answer. "I was seventeen. Tommy

and I, while I was home for Christmas. That's when I got pregnant with Syd and T.J, my second time was with him in two-thousand

one when Max was conceived." Kim said while looking at Syd with a soft smile. "Sydney when is the wedding?" I ask my daughter.

"We haven't planned it yet. I don't really know what to do now though. Dad has already said daddy could walk me down the isle. I

think I want both to walk me down." Syd tells us. Her answer makes me swell up with pride; she is so smart. "I guess we know you

got your mother's brains." Aisha says causing Syd to blush again and me to get a wide smirk. "Dona and Joy, when were your

firsts?" Syd asked her younger sisters. Well I guess Sydney got them for me. "I was seventeen." Dona said with a fierce blush. "Do

we know him?" Joy asked with a naughty look. I know she knows who it was. "Ummm…Ronnie." Hayley dumped her body down

into the water. "Wow. Well I guess it could be some slut. I hope you were gentile with him," Hayley told her. Hayley knew as an

Oliver, Dona would probably be aggressive. "I was," Dona tells her with a reassuring smile. "What about you Joy?" Syd asks her

little sister. "I am a virgin," Joy said with a proud smile on her face. "Good for you honey," I tell her supportively. "Madison, what

about you?" Joy asks her with a sly grin. Madison is the shy type which is nothing like her mother, or father for that matter. "I was

eighteen. My ex-boyfriend. I haven't had sex since. Nor do I really want too," She says looking at her mom. I don't think she

wanted to spill. Uh oh, she is looking at our little Ninjetti Princess. "Miranda, I've heard the rumors, but I want to here it from you.

How far have you gone with a guy?" The youngest of the group asks. "Oh, uh…I kind of gave my boyfriend Bridge a blow job a

few years ago, and kind of still do," She dunks herself under the water to hide. That coward of a girl. After a few seconds Destany

pulled her up before she could drown herself in her embarrassment. "Syd why did you call Titan, Uncle Joe?" Miranda asked Syd

after she caught her breath. Finally someone asks her what we are all wondering. "I was talking to him in the park when Sky called

me. He was worried because I wasn't at the academy and I didn't want to tell him I was with a stranger so I asked his real name

and he said it was Joe so I told Sky I was with Uncle Joe. It stuck," Destany just shakes her head before speaking up. "I'm just

excited about having three sister-in-laws. Daddy and I don't have many blood relatives on our human side that I know. A few on his

human side but only Aunt Alex, Aunt Dora, Aunt Jenna, and Grandma Libby on his Shadow side," Destany says with a sigh. She

looks so sad talking about her lack of family closeness. "Miranda, will you be in charge of my wedding party and Kim the wedding

decorations." Destany asks Miranda and I, "Of course D. You know I will." Miranda tells her. "Oh my god she asked me, ME, to

do her wedding! I'm so exited I'm giddy. I can't wait to tell Tommy," I think happily. "Destany you made my son happy. Your

father sang at Tommy and my wedding. And your father and grandfather brought me and Tommy back together. I will do anything

for you," I can't help but to crawl over and hug Destany. "Well we should go because it's getting late and we have a light workout

tomorrow." Destany says to us. We all agree and we get up to go back to our rooms.

_**6:30 PM**_

_**Tommy's POV **_

Here I stand face to face with Sky in he and Syd's room. I think Sky is nervous, perhaps for many reasons. "Sky sit." I tell him. I

can't help but to chuckle when he sits on the bed like an obedient first grader going to see the principal on the first day of school.

"Sky you know Syd was born in 1997, her mother and I thought she was dead until five days ago when Titan showed up and told

Kim. I came in from school and she had cried herself to sleep on his shirt. I want you to know thirty three years we suffered for

nothing and she is our princess. I know her adopted father has already told you this, hell he better have, but he is not Ninjetti, nor

does he have a fully functional Zeonizer. She loves you and wants to be with you…forever. You have my and her mother's blessings

to make her your wife, but if you hurt her I swear they will never find your body. Joe Dickson has also told me he would help to

guarantee success." I tell him as seriously as I can without going into leader mode. He is now white as a ghost and as still as a tiki

dug thirty feet into the ground as he listens. "Now lighten up. After all, we ARE practically family." I tell him with a smile and slap his

shoulder before leaving. Man that was fun, I love scaring young red rangers.

_**Thursday 10:00 AM**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

Joe had them face the Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. The girls went back to the hot tub afterwards and Kim was so

happy we made love for hours last night. Wow, I wonder what her reactions will be this time. I hope it's like last night though. The

teams were thrown around pretty easily at the beginning but did a better job and beat them after an hour. Madison and Miranda did

great, of course being Ninjetti by blood and trained by Ninjetti definitely helps them out. Syd used her fists of iron to knock chunks

of rock out of the rock warriors, god she reminds me so much of her mother. So much heart, so much passion, she also fought

better than anyone else against them including Sky. Especially when she went jumping off a boulder and smashed the rock's head

into pieces with those fists. Syd has so much ranger power flowing through her veins it's no wonder that power manifested itself into

a mutation. The other SPD Rangers all had parents working closely in Morpher Development causing the mutations. Joe finally told

her to take out its leg with her fists and one of those rock-heads threw a spear through another one. Their teamwork was also good.

The SPD Rangers work so well together. They had some problems but looked good overall. Fire Squad on the other hand didn't

have any problems. There were more of them and they were trained for destroying things like Rock Warriors. Hell I should know, I

helped train them. Well I'm going to go wait for Kim and hope she wants to continue last night's activities.

_**1300 Hours**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"Am I running?" I ask myself. I hope he wants to continue last night. I really need him in me right now. I can't believe I'm thinking

like this. Damn Kat and Hayley for reminding me how good sex with Tommy is. Damn Tommy for sleeping with Hayley while he

and Kat were split. "Damn it I want it now!" I think as I run in our room and tackle Tommy onto the bed and start kissing him

deeply. "Kim I…" He starts as I quickly rip his trousers down and devour him. ALL of him. This aught to shut him up…

**Note: **_Well I have been working on this stuff for the last few weeks when I get a chance. Mom is gone, my gums are healing, and my fantasy football team choked horribly after dominating the regular season. Since my new year ended so terribly I'm hoping that my stories will start off enjoyable and successful here in 08._


	53. Off To Phaedos Part Three

**Chapter Fifty Three: Off To Phaedos Part Three**

**Note: **_I've never been in a girls spill session (or a guys for that matter) so this hat tub scene later in the chapter is not that great. This one is going to be about Syd and Sky. From their Point-Of-View._

_**Monday 12:05 PM**_

Syd is wearing her SPD Uniform. Max is wearing his red sleeveless-T, Black jeans, black boots, and his black leather coat. Adonia

and Joy are wearing black jeans, back boots, green and pink sleeveless-T's respectively covered by their black leather jackets.

**Syd's POV**

I can't believe I'm back with my birth parents. "This is great isn't it" Daddy says to mommy smiling. . "Who raised you?", "When is

you're birthday?", "Are there any guys I need to beat the fuck out of?" That last one from my brother caused me to chuckle.

Considering he is engaged and I am older. "Don't worry beautiful. It will be alright." I hear causing me to turn to see what is going

on. I see Daddy pulling mommy closer to her and she is sobbing. I wonder what happened. OOO, OOO, there's Sky! "Max, the

bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready." Uncle Joe tells my brother. I wonder why he would put Max in charge.

Is he really second in command? Wow what an eventful life. I finally hear daddy speak to Max after Uncle Joe takes Miranda and

leaves. My mind is so jumbled right now. Everything is happening so fast I can hardly keep up! "Max take your seat and when

you're ready make the command." I'm a little surprised daddy would seem to know more than mommy seems to know. "Tommy

I'm going to go lay down." I hear mommy tell daddy. "Alright Beautiful." He tells her and kisses her. I see the love in his eyes.

"They look is so magical. I've never seen any thing like the happiness they bring each other. I wonder what their lives were like

when they were apart?" I think. For now though I am going to go grab Sky and make my own happiness.

**Sky's POV**

_**Monday: 1100 hours**_

At SPD Academy a small group was joined in the lobby. Miranda was there with Destany, Madison, Adam, Billy, Hayley, Rocky,

Aisha, Doctor Manx, The Commander, mom, and I. "Miss Dickson you know I expect my officers to be well protected,"

Commander Cruger tells her in a tone that says 'you will protect them or I will have your ass'. "Sorry commander they will either

protect themselves on this mission or die. It is not my responsibility to protect those not in my group. They will be one team and Fire

Squad will be another. I will be with my fiancé in the Fire Squad unit; SPD will be together in the other. They will have guides

however since I myself am going I have no information on the quest itself. I will only assume the spirits will guide us," Destany told

him without turning away from Miranda. Wrong answer as far as Cruger is concerned that was not good enough. "And if they die?"

Cruger asks raising his rough doglike voice to her. "First off if you ever take that tone with me again I will send you back to Sirius.

Second to answer your question…" Destany gives a small pause. "…If they die then they are not worthy to become Ninjetti. You

and your attitude towards those with authority over you would prevent you from completing the quest. However we are children of

Ninjetti, bonded to the power, and bonded to our mates we will survive because it is our destiny," Destany is speaking with

authority none of us have ever heard her speak with before. I have never heard anyone defy Cruger like that before Titan did it, now

Destany, man Cruger is losing his touch. Miranda even seems surprised so I guess it must be a rarity for her to act in a manner of

authority. Destany then sticks out her hand which opens a small vortex for us all to go through and take us to the ship that will take

us to Phaedos.

_**12:15 PM, Dark War Executioner Warship**_

When we arrive on the bridge we see a small group talking. The one thing however that caught our attention most was how Mr. and

Mrs. Oliver are conversing with Syd and Max as well as the two girls. They have to be twins, they have the same everything.

However the frightening part is that Titan is sitting in the captain's chair looking rather pissed and staring off into space. He is not

even acknowledging anyone's presence on the bridge. Finally, after several minutes of not acknowledging anyone he speaks up in a

commanding tone that could rival Commander Cruger's any day. "Is everyone on board?" He asked in a colder tone than anyone

expected. "Yes," Destany answered him, however she stayed casual, and she didn't even flinch at his tone like many of the others

on the bridge. Interesting. "Good. I will show Miranda to her quarters. Max the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are

ready," I see Max's eyes widened in shock. Guess he wasn't expecting to be put in charge. Uh oh, Syd sees me, she has that

naughty grin, not good, her mind is too devious for me to ever comprehend. "You're my second in command, which means if I'm

not on the bridge and you are on duty you take command," He tells the still skeptical Max. Max in charge of this ship, should I be

reserving an escape pod? "Son you have been trained for command since you were four. You know how to run this ship, I made

sure of that. So now you just have to do it. Remember, for you this is just the beginning," Titan then leaves the room with Miranda in

tow. "Max take your seat and when you're ready…make the command," Mr. Oliver tells him. Max finally takes his seat. "Ignition.

Hovering thrusters engage to fifty feet," As Max spoke the computer complied. Before we know it the ship is hovering in the air.

"Preset coordinates, engage," Max says as the ships nose points up and away from the compound and the ship shot off into the

dark reaches of space. "Lieutenant Oliver, we will arrive on Phaedos in precisely five days. You will be in full command for the next

six hours," The computer told him making me jump. Artificial Intelligence in a warship is not smart in my opinion, but the technology

is impressive "Thank you Ex," he replied. Before I could hear anymore Syd who was in her uniform 'I'm glad I wore mine. This ship

is cold.' I think as I am being pulled off.

_**Tuesday 7:00 AM**_

_**Sky's POV**_

They started at 6:00 AM. Damn Titan for early rising. Syd said this would be a vacation. I planned on sleeping in until ten or so.

Destany, Max, Adonia, Joy, Ron, Star, and Lora are all in the simulation room fighting all sorts of former ranger enemies. None of

the generals from those days but a shit load of foot soldiers. They are in some forest while their parents and us SPD Rangers were

watching on from the outside from the viewing glass. "First putties, then cogs…" Lora said roughly as she and Star punched a blue

monster to the ground. I think they are called oozemen. "…then tanga's, now oozemen." Destany said. Yep they are oozemen. Just

then Max shot Destany into the air over his head taking out the last of the blue bastards. Very impressive, these guys are a great

team. They could rival the Guardian Rangers any day. I heard Titan say something about Fire Squad not being Rangers but some

type of warrior. It seems everything is different than I expected. "Communicate but don't complain!" Titan yells from the near

corner; knocking me out of my thoughts. "What next?" Joy asked Destany tiredly. As if on cue ten ninja looking people appeared in

front of the warriors. "Guys move, keep switching your opponent, don't let tem get comfortable!" Destany yelled to the group. She

seemed to know their weaknesses. The group fought and they never stayed with one of the ninja's. I guess they figured the ninja's

eventually would make some mistakes if fought that way.

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Mr. and Mrs. Cranston, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, mom, and us SPD Rangers watched on as Titan tutored

the Fire Squad Team as they fought. He seemed to be going very hard on the group as they worked. Every mistake was pointed out

no matter how small. "He certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Mrs. Hammond asked us. "Especially Destany and Max." Mrs.

Scott answered. "They are in his opinion the only family he has left. He won't lose them to Phaedos," Miranda stated to them as

they see him once again knock out a ninja, yell at them, and have it replaced. Damn he is good. I bet he could beat a whole army of

Krybots by himself. "Adjust!" Titan yelled at the group frustrated. Finally the group defeats the ninjas when Destany sneaked up

behind the last one and twists its head around breaking its neck. Damn, remind me never to piss her off. Never knew she was so

dangerous.

After a few seconds of silence everyone hears stomping coming through the woods. A giant skeletal rhino rampaged through the

area. Damn dinosaur. It saw Destany and went after her. Mr. Oliver looked at Miranda like he was worrying more than his wife.

Miranda nodded to him for some reason. He leaned over the comm. system and spoke. "Max! Go for the back of the neck!" Mr.

Oliver yelled into the system. Titan nodded to him and looked like he was smiling at him. Titan seemed to be accepting help from the

legendary ranger, intriguing. "What the hell. Is that brother of yours riding the back of that boneheaded rhino?" I whispered to Syd. I

grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Why was I scared for him? I haven't even met him yet. "Max is just like daddy he loves

bones," She whispered back to me with a giggle.

After the two hours of fighting it's over. Max and Destany were embracing. We can all easily see the love he shows her and how

much she feels she needs him as well. Destany is holding her arm and wincing though causing Max to kiss her head. I hope she is

alright. She is a nice person. "Alright guys! Great work. You all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan, that wastes

oxygen you _**WILL**_ need. I would rather not bring you home in body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany and smiling) Stay

alive. Now go shower and rest. Max you have command duty in eight hours." Titan tells them. "You were right Miranda; I wonder

the connection between Titan and Destany," I told her. "SPD Team! Enter!" Titan calls us. "Well, time for our surprises." Syd tells

Miranda as we walk through the doors hand-in-hand. I just hope we walk through life the same way.

_**Syd's POV 9:15 PM**_

Remind me to get back at Uncle Joe for putting me in this dirt. There are boulders and we are fighting on a hard surface. "See ya on

the flipside," I say as I flip over a Tanga and kick it into Sky's fist. "That landing hurt," I think to myself. I land hard on my stomach

and pop back up joining Sky to kick down two more of the birds. I wince "Ouch that hurt," I think. "He mixed thing up on us didn't

he?" Syd says to the group. "Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of Oozemen. I'd say so," Miranda yells from

across the room as she knocks a tanga into a rock beak first. As we take out the final tanga I turn around to see Sky. "Damn!" I yell

just as I hear Sky yell. "Oh shit!" That's my baby. Damn this sucks. I hate these guys, they fight dirty. Oh crap, one of them just

punched Sky from behind and he is beating its ass. Blood? These simulations bleed! We all run over to Sky and tear him off the

ninja letting it disappear . Woa, the ground is shaking. "EWWW! A giant that a giant cockroach! GROSS!" Suddenly I hear

Aisha's system and then yelling instructions to us. "Get the antennae! It'll blind it!" Aisha yells. Miranda and Sky nod to each other

and go kick the front legs out from under the cock roach causing it to fall on its face. I love that boy. Then Madison and I quickly

jump on its head. I use the large antennae to pull myself up and we proceeded to rip out its antennae. Once the antennae are out the

simulation ends and causes me and Madison to fall to the metal surface. "Ouch, my ass!" I yell. I look up and see Sky hold out his

hand. I take it and he pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear. "I'll massage that ass when we get back." I just nod, too sore

to even slap his arm. I am holding my stomach with one hand and my ass with the other while Sky holds me. Even when soakin' wet

he makes me feel so warm and loved. I will most definitely be bruised a while. When Uncle Joe approaches he comes right over to

check on me. He seems more worried than most would be after just meeting someone. According to mommy though he was

responsible for everything that has happened and my brother Max and his daughter Destany are engaged so I would guess the

families are very close. "Are you alright Firebird?" He asks me putting his right hand on my left shoulder. "I'll be alright Uncle Joe. I

just need a hot tub after hitting that ground twice." He smiled at me after I said that. But it was a guilty smile. "Guys you did

wonderful, go shower up and get some rest. Syd there is a hot tub in the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you

soon. I'm proud of you. Dismissed." Uncle Joe tells us and then he walks out of the room. After we get out the door Sky picks me

up and carries me to our quarters to get me ready for the hot tub.

_**Wednesday-6:00 PM **_

_**Sky's POV**_

I stand face to face with Tommy Oliver, the legend, the greatest ranger ever, and most importantly and not too mention scary, Syd's

dad is in mine and Syd's room. "Sky sit." He tells me sternly causing me to immediately sit. I can't believe I'm so damn obedient. I

don't even do that for Commander Cruger. "Sky you know Syd was born in 1997, her mother and I thought she was dead until five

days ago when Joe showed up and told Kim. I came in from school and she had cried herself to sleep on his shirt. I want you to

know thirty three years we suffered for nothing and she is our princess. I know her adopted father has already told you this but he is

not Ninjetti, nor does he have a fully functional Zeonizer. She loves you and wants to be with you…forever. You have my and her

mother's blessings to make her your wife, but if you hurt her I swear they will never find your body. Joe has also told me he would

help to guarantee success," Oh I am so screwed. I was going to ask his permission to marry her but now I'm scared he's going to

kill me. "Now lighten up. After all, we are practically family," He tells me and slaps my shoulder before leaving. Oh that sucked. I

will ask him later.

_**Thursday 10:00 AM**_

_**Sky's POV**_

Titan had us face Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. I guess they are the guardians of The Great Power. Tough bastards

too, they beat our asses, well accept Syd's. Syd kicked ass. I mean she literally took one out single handedly. She took out several

chunks out of each one with her iron fists. We won in the end but it was tough. The girls went back to the hot tub after we were

done. Syd and I made love for a couple hours last night. I tell you what she is a demon in the sack.

_**10:00 AM**_

_**Syd's POV**_

Well here we are again…All in the hot tub. Everyone was in the same bathing suits. There is me, then on my right is mommy, to her

right is Aisha, then Kat, Jen, Ashley, Hayley, Donia sat beside her, I guess they got closer after yesterday. Well Joy was beside her

sister, Miranda was next, then Destany, Madison, then Star, and finally beside her was Lora. "Okay ladies. Who starts today?

Star?" Mommy says sweetly. Star just grins and looks at Ashley. Ashley and Andros were rangers together which is surprising

considering they are the first team to be a mixed planetary group. "Mommy when was you and daddies first time?" She asked

sweetly. This was one usually off limits to kids. Asking their parents about their sex life is wrong on so many levels. "Two months

after defeating Dark Specter and your Aunt Karone." Ouch. Ashley definitely got her there. Strait face to. "What about you…my

darling daughter?" Ashley asked back signifying that Star is meat. "Denmar on KO-35. We were curious," Ashley did not look

happy about her doing it out of curiosity. "Hayley you know a lot about rangers. Who is the best? Male and Female." Put the genius

on the spot. "Well Tommy of course. But we are going to put him aside since he is hands down number one. I would say Andros he

saved two planets and was on the front line of the war against Dark Specter for years. For women I'd say Kim. Kim was the

measuring stick for Pink Rangers. She was Tommy's strength for many years and was never the same until she returned. She is a

Ninjetti Warrior and survived more than one attempt for Zedd to make her his wife. That alone is worth a sympathy vote," Hayley

said making me want to throw up. "Really he probably had hidden pictures of me in his bedroom, spying on me during my personal

time. Sick warlord," Mommy said to the group. "Ewww mommy. Gross!" I yell causing everyone to laugh. The thought of it is

gross. "Star who is your favorite ranger? This doesn't count your parents either," Hayley asked Star. "I always liked Kira

McKnight. She has great music," Star said excitedly. "Mommy when was your first time?" Star asked her mother. Damn, I knew it

was too good to be true. These rangers are sex addicts. "I was seventeen, an ex-boyfriend. What about you?" Ashley got her there.

"Uhh…I was fifteen. My friend and I were wondering what it would be like," Ashley is pouting now at the age her daughter was.

That is funny. "Hayley, what is it like being able to make so many awesome ranger toys?" Star asked. Toys? I definitely hope she

doesn't play with her weapons. I'm just glad we are off the sex subject. "Hard, especially living in Alpha Five and Billy's shadows.

That and trying to live up to those standards with Tommy who worked with both. Ashley what was your most embarrassing moment

as a ranger?" Hayley asked with a curious glare" We could tell Hayley hit her hard there. Ashley just cringed a little. "T.J., Carlos,

Cassie, Justin, and I got cooked in a giant pizza. Explaining that to Demitria sucked," The Power Rangers reminiscence lasted

another hour and a half before we had gotten back to the juicy stuff. "Oh mommy, I have something to tell you," I tell mommy

nervously. "What is it sweetie?" Oh I hate that she asks so nicely. "I'm a mother," I say softly enough that I hope no one hears.

Unfortunately Mommy's mouth drops open after I say it so I know she hears me. "How old?" Mommy finally asks after the initial

shock wore off. "Lizzy is three and a half; born June 17, 2027. She has my nose, daddy's eyes, your hair, Sky's stubbornness my

sweetness. She's my pride and joy, she's my angel," I tell the group getting a collective bunch of awww's. "I can't wait to meet

her," Mommy said happily. "I can't wait until you do," I tell her before she leans over and gives me a hug. "Just think though Syd.

Three of the women in this tub have slept with your father," Ashley blurted out for some unknown reason, ruining the moment with

mommy. Not the juice I wanted to hear. "Ashley!" Well considering Hayley, Katherine, and mommy yelled with me so I can tell

who the other two were. Ashley just giggled. "I will admit Tommy was my best before Billy," Hayley stated flatly. "Well I thought

Jason was better then Tommy, but Tommy was excellent," Katherine put in. God this conversation is so gross. "Yes and he is all

mine. He and his member belong to me. Speaking of which I need to find Tommy," Mommy just gets up, wraps herself in her towel

and leaves. I don't want to think about why. After a few more minutes we all get up and leave.

_**10:00 AM**_

_**Sky's POV**_

I'm not worried, I'm not worried, I'm not worried. Oh, what if he goes all Green Ranger on me! Damn it. Here goes nothing.

"Doctor Oliver, may I speak to you please," I ask from the hallway outside the Oliver's room. "Sure, I guess the guys can eat

without me for a few. Come on in," Dr. Oliver tells me with that big smile that makes me think he is thinking up something devious.

When we got into his room he asked me politely what I needed. Needless to say I was nervous. Well sir, I wanted to ask for your

daughter's hand in marriage," I said bluntly. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Sugar coat it, beat around the bush, don't say it outright. "You know it

takes a big man to ask a father for his daughter's hand. I respect that. You two are good for each other. Don't screw it up Sky,"

Doctor Oliver told me nicely. "Sir there is something else," I said nervously. Doctor Oliver just looked up at me with a look of

surprise on his face. I wish Syd were here but we agreed she would tell her mom so I get her dad. I guess it's time. "Sir you're a

grandfather," I say hesitantly looking for the aftermath. "A-a grandfather, you, Syd, a baby," Doctor Oliver sputters as he tries to

get his mind around the fact. "She has your eyes," I tell him trying to sooth him a bit. "A girl, I'm the granddad of a little girl," He

says sitting down on the bed. This is really getting annoying. "How old?" Finally we are getting coherent again. "Three and a half.

She was born June 17, 2027," I tell him with a smile. "I missed my baby girl's life, and the first three years of my grandchild's life,

it's all my fault," Okay. Wasn't expecting that. I had heard about the guilt trips the legendary ranger sent himself on. "Sky, I need to

be alone, thank you," Doctor Oliver tells me making me turn around and leave.

**Note: **_Next chapter the fun starts. Nice fun. Next there is a reunion and a journey and powers and replacements and battles and… Okay you get the picture but I am going to start tying a couple chapters together again so be prepared. I also have that sequel I promised you all from Ninjetti that will be marked approximately between chapters 55 and 60, so stay tuned for those chapters. I have also had permission to use characters from Vespara's classic PR story "The Dragon and The Eagle" so stay tuned. _


	54. Reunited Part 2

**Chapter 54: Reunited Part 2**

**Note: **_Okay I am skipping to Phaedos. I figure you people are as tired of reading about the same things from different POV's as the reviewers in the other story were. As much as I am I think three or four chapters away from the sequel to this so stay tuned._

**Note 2: **_Chapter Dedication is to Barfmaster with review 202. Enjoy._

**Friday 9:00 AM**

_**Dark War Executioner Bridge**_

Everyone who was going to Phaedos was on the bridge in their uniforms. Destany in her Black Knight uniform which was a black

long sleeve turtleneck, stretchy black glossy tights, black boots, and a black leather sleeveless vest with "Black Falcon Knight"

written across it in big white letters across it's back. The six Fire Squad Rangers had on their sleeveless t-shirts on and their black

jeans, black boots, and black leather coats. SPD was in their regular uniforms Syd in pink, Sky in red, Miranda in green, and

Madison also in pink. Andros and Ashley were in their Astro Ranger uniforms. Hayley was wearing red and jeans with tennis shoes

while Kat was wearing a pink sweater along with jeans and hiking boots. The six Ninjetti Rangers were in their Ninjetti Warrior

garbs. Though they had their head pieces down revealing their faces and headbands.

"ENTERING PHAEDOS ATMOSPHERE IN THIRTY SECONDS," The computer told them. "Thank you Ex. I would like you

to stay in orbit directly above the plateau for the duration of the trip," Titan told the computer. "ENTERING PHAEDOS

ATMOSPHERE NOW. INCOMING TRANSMISSION," The AI computer told Titan. "On screen." After Titan said that four

figures stood in a row looking into the transmission. "Hey guys. Dulcea, Ninjor, Z, James. Nice to see you all. We will teleport

down soon." Titan greeted them. "Thank you for your greeting Titan. We are prepared for your arrival. We shall see you soon,"

After Dulcea spoke the transmission was terminated. "Ex, teleport all occupants of the bridge to the plateau in thirty seconds," Titan

told the computer. "YES GENERAL," The computer responded. Titan got up and joined the others. Just as he joined the group

they were teleported to Phaedos.

_**Plateau of The Ancient Ninjetti, Phaedos**_

The group landed on the plateau. The SPD team landed in a heap while everyone else landed safely on their feet. Titan quickly

walked over and was greeted by the other masters. "Miranda, Adam, please come here," Titan called to the father and daughter.

When Miranda saw Dulcea she ran into her mothers arms. They were a family separated for far too long. Adam had tears in his

eyes. Miranda and Dulcea were crying in equally strong embraces. Finally after Adam approached them the mother and daughter

separated letting Adam take Miranda's place. After a few moments Sky decided to speak. "Not that this is not a beautiful reunion

but we need to begin," Adam and Dulcea released their embrace nodding. "Young offspring of the Ninjetti. Your journey begins

here on the plateau. As your name is called please step forward and accept the first part of your destiny." Ninjor instructed to the

large group on the plateau. "First Princess Destany Dickson., step forward. Who presents this woman?" The White Tiger (Jamison

Dantly) asks. "I Titan, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti." Titan yelled to the master. Next Ninjor steps up. "Ronald Cranston. Please

step forward," Ron steps up beside Destany. "Who presents this young man? Ninjor asked the group. "I the Wolf, Ninjetti

Warrior." Billy yelled to the old master. "Abigail Hammond, come forth," Titan commanded. Star steps up beside Ron. "Your

parents are not Ninjetti. They need not present you," Titan told the group. "Then why are we here?" Ashley asked almost

disappointed. "I thought you could use a vacation," Titan replied and stepped back prompting the old bald monk-like mage to step

forward. "Will Adonia, Thadea, and Maxwell Oliver please step forward," The Dragon (Zordon) requested. "Will the sire of these

children please step forward?" Tommy whispered something to Kim before Stepping forward and speaking. "I am The Falcon."

"Welcome back my son," The Dragon told him. "Thank you father," Tommy told him causing everyone but Kim to look at the

Falcon. "Rangers and presenters please follow me to the fireplace." Dulcea told them walking off.

After Dulcea had Fire Squad gone Ninjor continued on. "Madison DeSantos." Ninjor called causing Madison to step forward.

"Who presents this one?" Ninjor asked the remaining group. "I the Bear," Aisha called back. "And I the Ape," Rocky called

proudly. "Miranda Park, step forward." Dragon pronounces. Miranda steps up beside Madison. "Who presents this woman?"

Dragon asked kindly. "I the Frog," Adam responded in his strong silent voice. "Sydney Drew-Oliver and Skyler Tate-Collins. Step

forward." Titan ordered in a gentile yet commanding voice. The two take each others hand and walk up beside Miranda. Titan

couldn't help but to smile at the couple. "Who presents these two?" He asked more kindly. "I the Crane," Kimberly spoke up. "Will

the Rangers and presenters please follow me?" Ninjor asked before walking toward the fire with the others behind him. As Zordon

began to walk he was halted by Titan putting a hand on his shoulder. "Z, I wish I could help Destany. I don't want to take a chance

of losing her too" Titan told the mage/sage. "Joe, you know I lost my son as well years ago," "Yes Zordon, but you got him back,

got to personally marry him, and have met your grand-children. If I lose Destany, I lose everything I have left. I don't know if I can

ever lose her Z," Titan said with his head down. "It states in the parchment of the Ancient Ninjetti that a parent can accompany her,"

Titan stated sadly. "You are a master, you can not," Zordon told him. "No but I know a non-Ninjetti that I would like to send in my

place," He told the legendary mage. "Who?" Zordon asked curiously. "In the original course of things, during Countdown your tube

would have been destroyed. I would like to send the man who was supposed to save the galaxy," Titan told his friend. "Who would

that person be?" Zordon asked patiently. "I want to send Andros to accompany my daughter," Titan said in an almost pleading

voice. "I accept as I am sure the other masters will as well," Zordon told him. "Thank you Zordon. Now we should catch up," Titan

told him and went with them to walk through up to the plateau.

After everyone was around the fireplace Dulcea began speaking. "Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be

released.," She told the group. "Now it seems we have two teams. Would the Fire Squad team please step forward?" The seven

members of the Fire Squad team step around the fire. "Close your eyes and look deep inside," She told them. The elder Ninjetti

watched on as the newer generation does as they did so long ago. The old rangers watched as Dulcea blew the powder on their

children and they dawned the garbs of the Ninjetti. Dulcea walked up to the first in line and began with the woman in yellow.

"Abigail, gentile and kind, you are the deer," Dulcea watched the smile dawn on the face of the young woman with pride. Then she

makes her next stop. Dulcea then stopped in front of her second young Ninjetti, this one dressed in blue. "Ron, cunning and quick

witted, you are the fox," She told him as he nodded to her. Next Dulcea stepped over to the girl in black and notices a frown on the

girls face. "Valora what is wrong?" Dulcea asked knowing full well it was her animal. "I'm a bitch," Lora told her causing the entire

plateau to erupt with laughter. Even Zordon couldn't hide his amusement any more than Katherine could hide her embarrassment

from her daughter's choice in words. "In a sense, you are the dog, loyal, and noble," Dulcea tells the young woman between

chuckles. Next she stepped beside a woman in pink. "Thadea, graceful and innocent, you are the beautiful swan," Dulcea told her

before stepping over to her sister in green. "Adonia; intuitive, fierce, you are the mighty hawk," Dulcea told the young woman before

she stepped over to the one in red. Dulcea couldn't help but see how nervous Titan was at the appearance. "Destany, peaceful and

loving, you are the gorgeous dove," Dulcea told the young woman who gave a beaming smile towards the priestess and then her

father. "Finally, young Max, passionate and adventurous, you are the tiercel." Dulcea concluded to the group as they gave a round

of hugs.

Next up is the SPD team. "Fire Squad, please relinquish your places to the Space Patrol Delta team." Ninjor told them prompting

the SPD group to step up before Ninjor. Ninjor started walking in the square the four had made. "Your journey is about to begin.

Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you I your quest for knowledge and power. Older than time itself man has always

known the calling, light of the light, strength of the soul ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am ninja! I am pure of heart, body,

mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I join with the power of ninja!" Ninjor felt a sense of pride as he saw the group in their garbs.

"Your journey is now complete open your eyes and claim your destiny.," Ninjor concluded. As the four opened their eyes they

looked at their bodies and noticed a great deal of changes including uniforms and colors. Ninjor walked up to the first member of

the group dressed in pink. "Madison, light hearted and carefree, you are the dragonfly," Ninjor told her as she looked at her parents

and smiled. Next person he looked to was wearing green. "Miranda, full of heart and tough as iron, you are the panda," He said as

he nodded noticing the tear in Miranda's eye as she knew she was one step closer to being what she always wanted. He then

stepped before the one in red. "Sydney, strong and fierce, you are the firebird, sister of the phoenix." Ninjor told the young woman.

Syd just nodded remembering the story Titan had told her earlier. Finally he walked over to a man in white. "Skyler, the determined,

strong-willed, protector, you are the beaver," Ninjor told Sky and noticed a forced smile. "I know you will have reservations about

this animal but it fits you perfectly. The beaver is determined to be perfect at whatever he does, its strength comes from within, it is

determined to protect those close to him and never fail them. In these things you and your spirit share an abundance of," Ninjor told

Sky as he noticed a genuine smile on the young man's face. Ninjor stepped back and Titan stepped forward.

"Original Ninjetti of earth, step up to the fire." The six elder Ninjetti did as they were instructed as the SPD team stepped back.

"You have served your spirits with pride and honor. We the masters are proud of you. You will now fulfill your destiny by escorting

your children through the jungle and become the new generation of Ninjetti Masters," The six were not expecting themselves to be

journeying the jungle and were somewhat shocked. "Dulcea, if you please." Dulcea got in front of the fire and blew the dust into it.

The fire then engulfed the group, but instead of burning them they stood there in new garbs (Men the same as Titan except color and

animal. Woman like Dulcea). "Open your eyes and embrace your new status," The group opened their eyes on Dulcea's request.

They looked at their new uniforms and smiled. "Rangers. The Dragon said getting the attention of the six. "You will guide your

children but will not fight. If you interfere they will fail. Your quest will have several mental obstacles. You will have to confront your

past while staying strong enough to guide them through their journey," Zordon told them. "We understand father." Tommy spoke up

for the group. "Andros, Ashley, and Jen please step forward." The three stepped up not really expecting to be brought into the

conversation. "You two (Pointing at Andros and Ashley) will go with the Fire Squad team. Ashley you will accompany Star.

However Andros you will not," Andros stood shocked that his wife was going but he was in limbo. "Don't get me wrong you will

go Andros. Due to the fact I am a master I can not go and I can not and will not leave my family unaccompanied. Andros you and

Tommy are the two greatest living rangers and I would be honored if you would be Destany's guardian on the journey," Andros

didn't know what to say, for once he was speechless. Titan had literally put his daughter's safety in his hands. "I-I would be

honored sir," Andros finally choked out to the master. "Thank you my friend. Protect Destany and I will be forever in your debt,"

He told his friend before walking over to Jen. "Jen, you will go with your son and the SPD team," Titan told Jen. "Now step up to

the fire and accept your animal spirits," Titan told the group. Andros, Ashley, and Jen then stepped up to the fire and were granted

their Ninjetti Animals by Dulcea. After they received their spirits Titan stepped up to the one on the near right. "Ashley,

compassionate and proud, you are the Llama," Ashley smiled pulling down her face mask and looking at her new yellow uniform.

Titan then stepped over to Andros who was in his new red suit and put a hand on his shoulder. "Andros, your courage is

unmatched, strength of spirit remarkable, you are the Lion," Titan said before he walked on to the next person in pink. "Jen,

protective and devoted, you are the serene woodpecker," After speaking to Jen Titan walked away from them before Ninjor

stepped forward. "Now you will be split up into the teams. First Space Patrol Delta. You will leave twenty-four hours after Fire

Squad. Your guides will be The Bear, The Ape, The Woodpecker, The Frog, and The Crane. Now I know some of you are going

on your warrior's quest. You will be able to fight for those you protect," Ninjor then stepped back to the line of masters and The

Tiger stepped forward. "Now for Fire Squad. You will be joined by a small contingent as well. Starting with The Wolf, The Lion,

The Llama, and The Mighty Falcon. The Llama and Lion will be fighting with you just as The Woodpecker is with the SPD team."

The Tiger then backed up to the group as Dulcea once more stepped forward. "Titan has decreed that Fire Squad will leave first.

You will leave in an hour. Please prepare for the journey. We masters will be back soon to see you off. The masters all left accept

for Titan and Dulcea. Dulcea walked over and hugged Miranda as Titan did the same to Destany. "Baby Andros will take good

care of you, and listen to Tommy. Please I want to see you home safely," Titan told Destany worried as any father would. "I will

daddy." Destany told him. At the same time Dulcea was crying, knowing better than anyone what her daughter was about to face.

"Mommy don't cry. I don't even leave until tomorrow," Miranda told her mother. "I know baby but I'm still scared," Dulcea said

before returning to the confines of her house inside the mountain with Titan hugging and consoling her.

An hour later the masters came out and wished the Fire Squad team the best. Titan hadn't wanted to let Destany go, but he knew

when she left she was in good hands. The journey for one team had begun.

**Note: **_Ah, much fun is starting. Did you like the small reunion. I hope you enjoyed it._


	55. Journey

**Chapter 55: The Journey**

**Note: **_Wow some of my Chapter Titles suck. Look at this one, damn. Anyway let's try to get this done by chapter 60 shall we._

As Max in white, Dawn (Adonia) in green, Joy in pink, Ron in blue, Star in yellow, Lora in black, and Destany in red walked down

the mountain with their guides Tommy in white, Billy in blue, Andros in red, Ashley in yellow, and Katherine in pink the team was

talking amongst themselves, not really knowing what to expect.

Kat who had been given her own spirit, the Cat, earlier in private by Ninjor was not sure how to take her spirit but kept her mouth

shut about it just being thankful she had been given a spirit. Billy and Tommy knew the trip would start slow, but they also knew it

would get very intense, very soon. "Guys remember, don't get cocky during battle. I did it when I first got here and Dulcea kicked

my ass," Tommy told them causing Billy to chuckle at the memory. "Indeed she did. It was highly humorous once we looked back

on it. Aisha saved your ass," Billy responded with another chuckle and earning a death glare from Tommy. After about a half hour

of walking the group came across the infamous bone yard. "I wish Rocky were here for this." Billy said to Tommy. "Yea, no

kidding." Tommy responded to his friend with a chuckle.

Just as Tommy finished a chuckle twelve skeletal soldiers got up from their resting place. The skeletons resembled the Pirates of The

Caribbean skeletons which Billy even shook his head at. "Guys spread out, girls pair up!" Tommy shouted remembering how well

the women worked together. Billy and Tommy could only watch as their children had a difficult time with the bone-headed soldiers.

The soldiers were armed with marine like swords and old fashioned shields. Destany beat one on her own, as did Max before

teaming up to defeat two more. The twins who were built small like their mother had difficulty with the monsters strength but were

able to knock one down and rip its legs off from the pelvic bone by using them as a wishbone. They beat another when Joy ran into

one while running from another and ducked a wild, decapitating blow and it cut the head of the bonehead behind her right off.

Tommy just smacked his forehead at that one as Billy shook his head. "Concentrate and focus!" Tommy yelled annoyed at the fact

they did so well in the deadly simulator but falling apart here. "You would think they did that on purpose," Billy told Tommy with

reference to the decapitation. "I only hope," Tommy responded truthfully and full of concern. Ron and Lora defeated three as a

team after Ron got one of the fallen skull 'N' bones' swords. Ron found the swords much sharper and deadly than they appeared

which he was proud to see. He threw a second sword to Lora as the skeleton slashed their two swords together and Lora chopped

off the skeleton's sword arm. The skeletal soldier let out a whale and the two rangers destroyed it by Ron chopping it's head off.

Kat destroyed one by breaking it's skull in with a Tibia that was left lying around from another pirate. Tommy and Billy just

chuckled because Kat had been thrown around a good bit and finally got a good shot in. But they were proud of her for sticking in

there when she was down. Andros and Ashley had been at this type of thing for around thirty years and were doing quite well. They

had isolated one and beat it until Andros took its sword and decapitated it then did a similar tactic to another. It took a good half

hour to beat the skeletons back but the group got the job done. With the soldiers gone the group reformed to talk. "Nice job guys!"

Tommy yelled to the group as he and Billy ran to join them. "Let's go." Billy said as they went to leave the area before the bone-

heads pulled themselves together.

_**Phaedos Plateau, Dulcea's Home**_

Dulcea, Ninjor, Zordon, and Jamison were sitting around a fire in Dulcea's home. "How are you taking this Dulcea?" Ninjor asked

the now somewhat relieved mother. "Well, I'm taking it well. Better than Titan is at the moment. He was last seen in my kitchen,

pacing and worried. I fear I may be as bad if not worse when Miranda leaves," Dulcea answered a little too sweetly. "Well his

daughter is out there without him to protect her. That is his worse fear come true," Jamison told her knowing she was worried abut

Miranda going. "Makes me glad I can't have children. They will never have to face this," Ninjor told them as they all nodded in

agreement. "Ninjor, he is the one," Dulcea told the blue master. "I have felt it as well. His spirit has evolved from one to another.

The Leviathan will take over very soon," Ninjor replied to his direct superior. "I wouldn't be so sure. Joe doesn't like being dictated

t and will fight," Jamison told the group getting small nods from them all.

_**Back on the trail…**_

Tommy stopped as the scene changed. "Daddy what's wrong?" Tommy didn't even notice Donna's question as he walked toward

a bed. Kim was lying there in the delivery room having her first set of twins with her big bro Jason and mom Caroline Dumas by her

side. After the delivery the doctor left with the children. Tommy watched as the scene shifted to the nursery. He gave the dead child

to a nurse and the live one to the captain of Time Force. "You were right Captain Logan. One didn't make it. Here is the other,"

The doctor said handing over the newborn. "I need to get back to Miss Hart," The doctor told him as Logan handed the doctor his

money and walked out of the hospital with the child. Suddenly the scene changed back to the delivery room. "Miss Hart I'm sorry,

you lost them both. There was nothing we could do," The doctor told her as he walked out with a smile for a mission accomplished,

leaving Kim there to cry over her lost children. The scene turned back to the present and Tommy hated it. If Logan wasn't dead

already Tommy would have killed him. He knew however this was not the place or the time for those thoughts and feelings so he

shoved them into the back of his mind knowing he had a job to do. He did however shed a single tear in memory of his lost son.

"Dad what was that?" Max asked his father as he walked over. "It was Sydney's birth. Leave it be, it was a long time ago, let's get

out of here," Tommy told his son somewhat angry but cooling down as he knew it no longer mattered. The pain in his voice was

evident, but the fact that Captain Logan was already dead helped give the pained father some comfort.

About ten minutes later Billy stopped as the scene changed again. "Not this," Billy said turning away. It was the Ranger base on

Aquatar. The base interior was destroyed after the attack. The rangers either dead or injured on the floor. Amongst the dead was

Delphine, Billy's girlfriend. Billy stood with his head down. "I couldn't save them. I should have been able to save them," Billy said

with his head down, guilt filling his mind. "Dad, you were outnumbered. Like the Turbo Rangers were when the Turbo Chamber

was destroyed," Ron told his father calmly in an understanding voice. "It's not like we didn't try, we fought hard, and we lost. It's

not like we LET it happen. It just did. We know it wasn't your fault Billy, it's alright now," Ashley told him coming in on his other

side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks guys. I'll be okay, and you're right I did all I could. I know that, I guess sometimes

I wish I could have done more," Billy told them with a small smile. "Let's continue then," He concluded as they walked along the

path.

A few moments later they were standing in front of a burning building. An off duty officer ran into the building. The officer's name

was Lieutenant Jason Scott. "Mommy, that's when daddy died isn't it," Lora asked Kat sadly. Kat had tears in her eyes as she

watched Jason run out of the building and place a three year old in her parent's arms before running back in. "The child was at

home with a friend of their family, the child made a full recovery…" Kat said as an explosion engulfed the two story house. "Your

dad and the friend were caught in the explosion. Neither one made it. The stove exploded, it was gas and it blew. The entire gas line

was engulfed. When the gas and fire hit the electrical outlets it blew the house," Kat said as she cried with her daughter crying

beside her. "It was a long time ago mom. He died saving people, like he always wanted to," Lora told her mother. The statement

did little to sooth Kat's nerves, and it didn't bring back her husband. "It's still not fair, but at least I know he died a hero, fitting for

the person who started the ranger legacy on earth," Destany failed to tell them Jason's predecessor died saving a child from a fire

several thousand years earlier as well. "I guess the T-Rex is supposed to die leading. It was his nature," Destany thought to herself.

"You two were lucky to have him," Destany told them finally. Kat and Lora just nodded and motioned forward. It was time to go

again.

About twenty five minutes later the group came upon a field. "Max wait. We need to stay around the edges of the field until we can

enter the jungle again," Tommy told his son. "Why?" Lora asked Tommy curiously. "Look at the ground. The lumps are animals,

like the cockroach Joe had SPD face. If we disturb one we might have to deal with them all," Billy told them pointing out the lumps.

Max just nodded before turning to his team. "You heard the men. Along the sides and avoid the lumps. Single file behind me. Let's

go," The group made it around safely in about twenty minutes. The journey was becoming tiring to the group. It had been an hour

and forty-two minutes give or take and the group was getting ready for their final test.

After about another hour of walking the group came to the Temple of Power. The group had been through some physically tiring

and emotionally exhausting moments. The twins and Kat were pretty banged up physically and many of them were hurting

emotionally. They knew however they could not succumb to their hurts and fears. They must continue on to their destiny.

Now that they had proven their worth as Ninjetti Warriors it was time for them to earn The Great Power. As Tommy before him

Max steps up and touches the stones on the temple and then unlike his father he did not turn his back on them. He stepped back as

the five rock warriors materialized. As the others scattered Destany and Max charged the lead stone head on. It was two on one

and they were doing excellent, as they did during their training. They had moments of being knocked on their hinnies but the other

was always there to save them. They were able after a while to position and kick the stone man into the water. Meanwhile on the

mountaintop Lora, Ron, and Kat had were running circles around a rock until Kat finally kicked it off the cliff causing it to shatter on

the hard ground below. "Two down, three to go," Tommy told Billy with a smile, his pride in the group showing through.

While that was going on Andros and Ashley were having Problems with two of the rock warriors. Well they were until they ended

up back-to-back and ducked simultaneous sword strikes. That caused the two rocks to cut off each others heads. "It's amazing,

after all these years they don't get any smarter," Billy told Tommy who again chuckled before commenting. "No kidding," Tommy

responded before shouting at Max. "Max corkscrew!" Max nodded back at Tommy and positioned himself. Joy and Dona kicked

the stone rock in unison before flipping out of the way. "NINJETTI CORKSCREW KICK!" Max yelled as he screwed through

the air and kicked the monster back into the temple.

_**Phaedos Plateau, Dulcea's Home**_

Titan ran into the living area of the Ninjetti Priestess' home glowing green in an obvious state of panic. "Dulcea What's Happening

To Me!" Titan yelled before collapsing. The group ran over to the fallen master. "Tiger, Dragon, take him to my quarters. Hayley,

keep take care of him, I will join you shortly," The group nodded and did as Dulcea commanded. Everyone knew in the dog pound

that was the Ninjetti that Dulcea was top dog, no one, not even Titan and Zordon would challenge her on a Ninjetti level. The room

piled out leaving Ninjor and Dulcea alone. "The battle is reaching its climax. Soon the Leviathan will take over and it will be time for

them to go," Dulcea told her right hand. "But will he accept the quest set before him? His desire to retire as your left hand and

appoint a successor is well known throughout the Ninjetti ranks," Ninjor told Dulcea in a soft voice as to not let the others hear.

"The prophecy says he will. We must believe he will take this one last mission. For the sake of not only the Ninjetti race, but the

galaxy he must take the chosen ones back," Dulcea told Ninjor encouragingly. "Agreed. I will inform Sydney, Miranda, and the

other four of his condition," Dulcea gave Ninjor a grateful nod knowing full well that she would need to be the one to tell Destany of

her father's condition. The two then parted ways as Ninjor headed to the plateau and Dulcea headed to her quarters.

_**Monolith**_

The group stood as they were surrounded by their animal spirits and morphed into their armor. The power seemed to have bonded

not only with their spirits but also with their armorizers which is not unusual since the armorizers are bonded to the users DNA. "We

had better get back to the plateau," Tommy told the group prompting them to teleport out.

The SPD team was sitting down on the plateau as Ninjor walked out to speak to Miranda, Kim, and Syd. "Panda, Crane, Firebird

may I speak with you for a moment," Ninjor asked with his hands locked behind his back. The three walked over to him slightly

worried. "What is it Ninjor?" Kim asked as she began to get worried. "The General is in a very…interesting situation," Ninjor told

the three of them. "Did you just call him the general? You always call Ninjetti by their designated animal?" Miranda said to Ninjor as

they walked. "Right now he has no designation. Two spirits are vying for dominance. The Leviathan will win the battle, but the Titan

is very powerful and will not give up without a fight. Once defeated, The Titan will leave the honorably as all spirit's do," Ninjor told

the three women. "Thank you, can we see him." Syd asked kindly. "This way," Ninjor said motioning them inside. Once the group

reached the bedroom of the house Ninjor motioned them in. Kim was noticeably upset, not to the point of tears but upset at once

again seeing the man that risked his life for her and her children on many occasions unconscious. "Castles fall on you and you come

back, Emrass tries to kill my kids, you save them, you always do what's right and always end up unconscious. Joe, you need a new

job," Kim told the unconscious man causing the group to laugh. The glow that had been green had turned red as Kim was speaking.

The Leviathan had gained the upper hand in the battle. "Mommy, why did he change color?" Miranda asked Dulcea. "Leviathan has

taken control of the battle, it is almost over," Dulcea told her daughter with a smile on her face. "Dulcea can we talk?" Adam

walked in and asked her in his own polite way. Dulcea proceeded to walk out the door with Adam and into Dulcea's kitchen. The

former lovers sat down at the bar. "Dulcea, I'm not good at this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you, even when I

was married to Tanya," Adam told her flatly. "Adam I love you too, that is why I sent you and Miranda away during the invasion. I

have been hurting ever since. I hope I did the right thing," Dulcea told Adam with a sigh. "Well Tanya left me when I told her

Miranda and I were coming to see you. I told her years ago that if I could get you back I would, so she left," Adam told her with a

shrug. "Adam I'm…" Before she could finish her sentence Adam leaned over and hit her with a deep romantic kiss. From the

doorway Miranda watched before running back in to tell Kim the news.

"Aunt Kim, Syd!" Miranda yelled into the room getting every ones attention. "Miranda what's wrong?" Kim asked praying for no

more bad news. She wasn't sure if she could take any more bad news at this point. "Mommy and Daddy kissed!" Miranda

squealed happily with a smile unbecoming of any human. Kim jumped up and gave Miranda a big hug. "Congratulations Manda!"

Kim squealed equally as excited. Everyone who knew was happy about the happenings.

Meanwhile outside Ninjor was greeting Fire Squad who had returned completely morphed. As Ninjor had expected Kat was in a

Pink uniform with a cat on the front but he was surprised to see Tommy in his White Falcon Ranger uniform and Billy in his Blue

Wolf. "Ninjor good to see you. You guys made this tough," Tommy greeted his Ninjetti Master happily. "Thank you Falcon. I must

however ask you, your children go to Delcea's room and speak to your wife and Destany to go to Dulcea. Something happened

while you were gone that she wishes to speak with you about," Ninjor told the small group before moving away.

The Oliver's went to the bedroom while Destany followed Ninjor to where Adam and Dulcea were talking. "Dulcea what

happened? Where's daddy, Kim, and Uncle James?" Destany was getting worried as Dulcea didn't answer right away. Finally after

a few moments Dulcea spoke. "Destany your father is having a problem with his spirit…" Dulcea began before being cut off by

Destany. "Where is he?" Destany asked now extremely worried and near panic. "My quarters," Dulcea told her, however by the

time she said 'my' Destany had hit a dead sprint and was gone. "She and her father are close," Dulcea commented to Adam. "Yes,

he tried to prevent her from knowing about his past. But when she became a knight she found out and they became extremely close

during her training," Adam told his new girlfriend. "I can tell," Dulcea said to Adam sadly. "I need to spend time with Miranda

before you leave," Dulcea finally said before she left the room.

Destany ran into Dulcea's quarters and ran to her father's side. Destany knew in her heart her father would be fine but she was still

scared. After losing her mother every little thing her father did worried her. Perhaps after this he would consider retirement. Kim and

Max walked over to her sides while Tommy put his hands gently on her shoulders. "D he'll be alright baby. He's been through

worse, he'll make it," Max told his fiancé in a soft, comforting voice. "I know, but I'm still scared. After what happened to

mommy…" Before she could finish she leaned over and began to cry into Max's White Ninjetti Gi. "Shhhh…shhh… it'll be okay

baby," Max whispered to her and rocked her back and forth in his arms and rubbed circles on her back to try to relieve the tension

as she cried. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand as the Oliver family and Hayley left the three alone. "They are so in love," Kim told

Tommy as they walked outside. "I know, love at first sight, just like us," Tommy told her as he took her in his arms and led her to a

secluded part of the cliffs away from the others. Little did any of them realize that during their attempts to consol Destany that the

glow around the general had once again turned green.

Meanwhile Miranda and Dulcea were talking on some rocks. "Miranda I'm so happy you're back. Not a day went by I didn't think

of you and your father," Dulcea told her daughter happily. She couldn't help but notice she was looking into her own green eyes

when she looked at Miranda. "Mommy I need to ask you something," Miranda told her looking down. Dulcea felt her heart sink as

she pondered what questions she could ask. 'Why did she send her away?, Why didn't she come after them?, Why wasn't she

there for her daughter all those years?' But the actual question was none of those. "Mommy I have a mate I want to go with us. We

haven't had intercourse but he and I have a date for tonight I had to cancel. We have been intimate on some levels but with Syd and

Sky having a child we decided B-Squad doesn't need anymore kids yet. Can he come?" Miranda had caught her mother off guard,

but Dulcea put on a smile and answered her. "Yes dear. But what did you two do?" Dulcea asked with a naughty smile. "You're no

better than Aunt Kim or Aunt Aisha," Miranda's words made Dulcea chuckle. "I gave him oral mommy," She told her mother half

embarrassed and half annoyed. "I guess you have supported a man," Dulcea chirped happily. "Mommy!" Miranda whined as her

arms dropped. The reaction was totally out of her character but she had a lot of bonding to make up for. "He can come Manda.

You know this means you will be bonded for life don't you?" Dulcea asked in all seriousness. "Yes mommy I do. Besides I think

we will need five for the zords Uncle Joe is giving us," Miranda said confidently. "Very well, I will have Ninjor go get him and I will

let you help retrieve his spirit," The last comment caught Miranda off guard. "You will be fine. You will only be guiding him to his

spirit. Since you have a spiritual connection you will not need any of that dribble Ninjor and I use either," This made them both

laugh. Miranda was finding where her sense of humor came from. "I have one more question." Miranda told her mother when they

stopped laughing. Dulcea knew she had gotten away too easily. "How do you feel for a dormant Ninjetti Spirit in a person?" Dulcea

felt relieved but knew if Miranda was to help her 'boyfriend' she would need to know. "Concentrate on my spirit. Look deep inside

of me," Dulcea told her calmly. Miranda closed her eyes and began doing so until she felt a spirit. "I feel it, it's the owl," Miranda

told her mother smiling. "Quicker than expected. I'm impressed. Now go deeper. Farther than the spirit," Dulcea told Miranda who

followed her mother's instructions until she could see a little girl playing on the plateau. "Mommy I see a little girl on the plateau

playing. She is…happy," Miranda told her mother. "Yes Miranda, you were a happy child," Dulcea told her daughter sadly. That

broke Miranda's concentration. "M-Me," Miranda said quite surprised. "That was our last night together here. Before I sent you

and your father away with Joe. It has always been deep in my soul. That is the region dormant spirits reside as well. You are a

natural Miranda. You found yourself in there effortlessly. Do that when you feel the spirit of the parents and you will feel the dormant

animal," Miranda looked at her mother as tears came from the young ranger's eyes. She heard every word her mother said and

took the advice to heart but it was the fact she had seen the moment her mother loved most of all that made the tear finally fall and

for her to cling to her mother for dear life.

_**15 Hours Later**_

_"Oh shit. Did anyone get the license plate of that destroyer?"_ Destany heard the words and noticed the glowing had stopped

and her father was in green. He was still unconscious and communicating with his daughter mentally. _"Daddy?"_ Destany

communicated through their father/daughter link. _"Destany listen. I helped the Titan defeat the Leviathan. I'll be damned if I _

_ever let a foreign spirit invade my body. When SPD returns have them meet me on the plateau. We have a war to win,"_

Titan told his daughter through their link. _"I will daddy,"_ She responded with tears in her eyes as she began to leave. _"Oh and _

_Destany, make sure there are a couple IBProfen and a Smirnoff Wild Grape when I wake up,"_ He told her in his usual flippant

tone. _"Of course daddy,"_ Destany smiled glad her father was acting like his old self, mentally anyway.

_**Plateau, 4 hours later**_

Miranda came walking onto the plateau greeted by her teammates. "We seem to have a late arrival for our quest." Miranda said

over the talking of the others. "Oh and who would that be?" Sky retorted rather curiously. "Hi guys!" The voice was obvious to the

SPD team. "Bridge!" The other SPD Rangers said at once as the young man in the blue clad Ninjetti Gi waved at them. "Yep.

Something about the new zords needing at least five people to drive," Bridge told them as Sky walked over o the new arrival.

"Whatever the reason it's glad to have you here buddy," Sky told him. "Thanks Sky." Bridge told him in his polite fashion as they

slapped hands.

The group talked for about ten minutes. After speaking with Bridge Miranda went to speak with a few others before she left. "Guys,

it's time," Sky told his group. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's move out!" Rocky yelled jumping up in anticipation.

"Rocky you are way too excited for someone who is going through this hell for a second time in his life," Aisha told him with a sigh.

"And no movie references! That goes for you too Adam!" Kim added from where she was talking to Destany, Max, Miranda, Syd,

and Tommy. The older rangers and their kids burst out laughing while everyone else including Syd just shrugged. "See you guys

when you get back," Tommy said hugging his wife and eldest daughter. "Bye Manda," Destany told her giving her a hug before

letting Dulcea replace her. Dulcea wrapped Miranda in a huge hug. "Please come back safe baby," Dulcea told her daughter. Adam

came over and gave Dulcea a quick hug and kiss before the group started down the plateau and into the Neola Jungle.

As the group descended into the jungle Sydney just had to ask. "Bridge, what's with the Squirrel Spirit?" Syd asked, eying not only

Bridge but Miranda as well. "Something about being smart, peaceful, and playful," Bridge told her happily. "All those qualities are

definitely you Bridge," Syd told him as Miranda put her head on his shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Kim felt a shiver and the scene changed. Back to the hospital room that haunts her dreams at

night. "Mommy what's wrong?" Kim was now ghostly white; she was horrified at seeing this again. Miranda whispered the situation

in Syd's ear. Aisha looked on seeing herself on one side and Jason on the other. For Kim it was all torture. Living the moments over

again. The same scene Tommy had seen earlier playing around until Kim heard the cry, her cry after being told she had lost both

babies. The cry she heard broke Syd's heart. Yes she was a mother but was seeing first hand what it was like for a mother to lose

her children, but this was not any mother, this was her mother, at her birth. Before Syd knew it she was on her knees in front of Kim

holding her. The whole experience had changed her life in just twenty minutes. She had seen what had happened and felt The Crane

cry out inside her through their Ninjetti/Parent bond. "Guys let's stay here a while. Kim's in no shape to move on yet," Rocky told

the group. Rocky seldom took charge as Adam, Kim, or Tommy was always there to do so. However when needed he would use

the Red Ranger status to lead, even if it was only temporary.

_**Plateau, Dulcea's Chambers**_

"Hey baby," A muffed voice told Destany. "DADDY!" She yelled as she slung herself onto him. "Damn girl, be careful, you'll break

Dulcea's bed," Titan told her with a hint of humor in his voice. "How do you feel?" Destany asked with a small smile. "Where's my

liquor?" Her father asked. Causing a laugh to break out of Destany. "Stay here. I'll be right back," She told him as she got up and

left. _"I'm sorry Kim. Please remember the woods in 2004,"_ Where his last thoughts to his sister in arms.

Kim was sitting in the woods wrapped in her daughters' arms about fifteen to twenty minutes from the plateau. Kim heard the words

and stopped crying. She was hurt and exhausted but the words she heard calmed her. It was her Ninjetti brethren. _"Remember the _

_woods in 2004," _The voice said. Instead of closing her eyes to cry she closed her eyes to remember. She remembered the day

Titan took her in the woods and poured out his heart to her to make her see the facts. That the miscarriage wasn't her fault. To see

what everything was going to be alright. The scene promptly disappeared letting them pass. "Guys wake me up in an hour and we

can continue." She told the group as she hugged closer to Syd's body, still not wanting to think of her daughter possibly

disappearing.

An hour later Kim was woke up. Still exhausted from her cry Kim was determined not to let it break her and she promptly

motioned the group forward, while continuing to hold Syd. "Mommy please I'm not going to disappear, I promise," Syd told her

mother. After about five minutes of walking. Reluctantly Kim released her daughter just in time to hear Rocky's quip. "Welcome

back to Jurassic Park." Rocky earned a punch from both sides to the biceps for that. One from Kim and one from Aisha. "Ouch!"

Rocky yelled as he looked at the women. "I told you before we left no movie quotes," Kim told him with her hands on her hips.

"When will you learn to listen to your women?" Aisha asked jumping in. "Aisha you're suppose to support me!" Rocky whined to

his wife while rubbing his arms. "I support you in enough in bed; now let's go before one of these bone brains wakes up," Sky

however could not resist a chance to get a word on one of the legends. "Whipped," Sky muttered to Bridge who was beside him.

Little did he know Syd was behind him now and heard his comment. "I wouldn't talk with all the work I have to do in bed," Syd

told him loudly. This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. That was until a Rhino and a Bull skeleton woke up. The Rhino was easily

disposed of after it's horn got driven into an oak tree and got stuck. The bull however set its sights on the two red Ninjetti Warriors,

Syd and Rocky. Rocky took it in good humor teasing the bull by playing matador. After it got tired of Rocky it went after Syd.

Aisha yelled a few instructions to Syd and she obeyed. The bull was running with it's head down and didn't noticed Syd had used

the Rhino who was struggling to get out of the tree to propel herself into the tree and watch the bull plow its horns into that Rhino's

ass destroying the bull's skull plate and the rhino's entire rear section. "Wow Syd, you really are a pain in the ass," Miranda spoke

up with a hint of laughter. That caused more laughs. Kim ran over and gave Syd a huge hug before walking over and hitting Rocky

in the arm. "You could have fought back and kept that thing from her you know, instead of frustrating it!" Kim yelled even though

she knew he couldn't fight. Rocky just rubbed his arm and put his head down before apologizing. "Now I know where mom gets

it," Sky whispered to Syd. But two times Sky opened his mouth, two times he got burned as Jen walked up and punched him in the

bicep. "And don't you forget it!" She yelled as she grabbed Syd and walked off with Kim arm in arm. Rocky who was still holding

his arm walked up to Sky. "We need to just shut up and stay away from the women," Sky said to his predecessor in red. "I agree.

We are getting more bruises from them than the Jungle," Rocky told him before Aisha punched him again. "Ouch, think of blood

clots!" Rocky yelled as he and Sky started forward.

After walking a little ways the scene changed to Rocky and Aisha arguing in their kitchen after Countdown. "You called her

heartless Rocky! You're lucky Tommy and Joe didn't double team you and really hurt you!" Aisha yelled at her fiancé. "I'm sorry, I

apologized to both Tommy and Kim and both of them accepted," Rocky pleaded with her to no avail. "That isn't the point Rocky!

You just got a broken nose, the look in Joe's eyes said he wanted you dead! He muttered something about changing history or else

Rocky! That means you're involved in something in the future that saves your ass!" Aisha yelled at him. Rocky bowed his head

watching the scene. "That was our worst fight," Aisha said taking her husband's hand in her own. "But we got through and had a

beautiful daughter," Rocky put in. As the two were speaking the scene faded, they had passed their test and time to once again

move on.

Another twenty minutes went before a flock of Tanga's dropped down. There seemed to be dozens of them. Jen seemed to enjoy

beating on the birds. Bridge and Miranda did well in tandem as did Syd and Sky. Madison was smaller and used her speed and

smarts to cause the birds major problems as they ran into everything from trees to each other to get to her and they still missed her.

Beating them took a good fifteen minutes due to the numbers but they were all glad to move on.

As they were walking Syd and Kim were talking. Finally Syd asked the question of what she saw earlier. "Mommy why wasn't

daddy with you in the delivery room?" Syd had not known the nerve she had hit. "We… we weren't together. I…we broke up

because of a problem and he didn't know until before Max was born. He was so hurt Syd. I hated seeing him like that.

Unfortunately we split up again after I told him. He never knew about Max. Once we got together in 2001 we got married and

raised Max together. When Joe told me about you and I told your father he was heartbroken, happy, furious, scared. To be honest

so was I. We lost a lot of years because of what happened, and I doubt we will ever forgive Time Force for what they did," Kim

explained to her sadly. "What about Sky's mom?" Syd asked, now a little worried. "She didn't know about it. It was done and

classified by Captain Logan. I do feel better now that he's dead. Still I've had thirty-four years of nightmares that can't be taken

away," Syd was praying she would never go through any of that with Sky or a child.

About a half hour later the scene changed again. This one was easy to remember. It was the plateau. On it's surface stood four

people. Adam just sighed as he watched. "Dulcea if we don't take them they will die. You can't fight an invasion and protect your

family too," Titan protested to his friend. "But if they go I'll lose them!" Dulcea pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Dulcea you'll never

lose us," Adam told her gently as he carefully wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Never mommy," A young Miranda

told her while hugging her leg. "My precious little panda. I'm so sorry," Dulcea said crying and picked up her daughter and held her

far a few seconds before kissing her one last time and giving her to her father. "Go to Rocky's until you get on your feet. I'll try to

contact you when it's over," Titan told Adam. Adam just nodded and teleported out. After they were gone Dulcea broke down

crying as Titan held her. "I'll watch over them for you Dulcea, I promise I will return them to you," Dulcea just nodded at her friends

words as she continued to cry into his chest. Miranda cried watching the scene and Adam was on the brink of tears himself. "All

those years ago and I still ask myself if I did the right thing. Taking you from your home," Adam told his daughter almost painfully.

He sounded almost ashamed. "Daddy you had to protect us. You and mom couldn't fight and protect me both. You made the right

choice," Miranda told her father as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I know honey. I just hate seeing your mother cry. I

have only seen it a couple times but it still hurts," Adam told Miranda as he hugged her and the path cleared again. With all the

masters quests ended it would only be a few minutes before the final test would begin.

They finally after about twenty minutes of walking the group came before the Monolith. "This temple isn't all it seems. Be careful,"

Rocky told them carefully. "Sky go touch the statues but don't turn your back on them," Kim told her future son-in-law. Sky

nodded and went forward toward the structure. At this time Bridge was thinking "I wish I could take off this glove and scan the

rock," to himself. "I know." Miranda told him. "The mate bond is getting stronger between you," Adam told his daughter kindly.

"I'm sure Bridge knows some about shielding his thoughts during certain events, maybe he can help you learn too." Kim told them.

"Uh guys. I'm about to touch this rock, you should get ready," Sky called to them getting their attention. "Well we'll talk more with

all the couples when we get back but now you need to touch that rock so we can kick it's ass!" Aisha yelled back at him. "Fine,"

Sky said as he turned around, touched the stone then quickly backed away. "Get them towards the water," Aisha yelled at the

group. "Right the five SPD Rangers and Jen yelled back. Sky and Syd worked very well together until Syd was finally able to sneak

behind the rock warrior and Sky kicked it over her. The fallback was that the weight of the monster sent Syd over with it. Luckily

Sky saw this and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Sky was so focused on helping Syd however he didn't notice a rock warrior

come up behind him. Fortunately for him though his mother saw it and kicked the warrior away. The warrior and Jen engaged each

other in battle until Sky and Syd joined in. It took a flying kick from all three simultaneously to finally get the thing in the water but

they got it in. "Two down three to go!" Jen yelled obviously a little winded.

Meanwhile Madison was hiding behind a large boulder trying to push it onto the rock warrior below her that was slowly chipping

away at the rock. She finally caught wind of a limb that was lying on the ground and tried prying the boulder loose. Well instead of

pushing down she jumped on it and it splintered. As Madison stood back to pout Miranda and Bridge had gotten away from the

rocks chasing them and found a vine. The two grabbed onto each other and the vine and with a Tarzan like yell Bridge propelled the

two into the boulder and the impending landslide crushed the rock warrior. However before they could celebrate one of the rock

warriors cut the vine and the two landed hard on the ground. "Tarzan like Manda. Tarzan no like hard landing though," Bridge

muttered as he stumbled to his feet. The two got up just in time to see the other four fighting one rock warrior and the other coming

down the hill toward them.

"Why don't these guys quit!" Sky growled as he kicked it again, followed by a kick from his mother and finally followed by a flying

kick from Madison. "I don't know, because they're bigger, stronger, and made of rock?" Jen yelled as she spotted Kim giving Syd

directions from the tree top. Finally Syd took a leap and came down towards the group. "Duck!" Jen yelled as she hit the dirt. The

other two didn't know why but had learned to listen to the Pink Time Force Ranger. A second later Syd hit the rock warrior

sending it into the cliff and shattering.

"One more," Syd muttered as she let the group to help Bridge and Miranda who were beginning to tire. Finally the rock monster

threw both Bridge and Miranda down onto there backs. Luckily for them Sky and Jen flew over them and kicked the rock warrior,

they then turned and propelled Syd and Madison respectively over their heads for another kick. While they were doing that Adam

and Aisha were helping up Bridge and Miranda. After they were up they ran over and did a double flying kick and kicked the rock

backward and into the drink joining two others.

As it sank the group rejoined and looked as the temple opened up and the monolith rolled out shining. The masters were granted

their Ninjetti Ranger powers back in full as they were years ago. As for the other six Jen was in her Time Force uniform and her

morpher was bonded to her due to the power bonding to the DNA, just as the Fire Squad's morphers had. As for the SPD

Rangers their suits were similar to the original team. Bridge was in a blue suit identical to Billy's Metal alloy suit except it had a

squirrel on it's chest. Miranda was in green ala Tommy's Green Dragon Ranger Suit only it was alloy as well and had a Panda on

the Chassis. Madison's was the same as Kim's alloy metal suit except for her chest had a dragonfly on it. Kim was in shock as she

saw Syd's suit. Alloy like Rocky's except for the firebird on the chest, but on the helmet the front was a visor (Think Light Speed

Rescue) shaped like a firebird's head with wing designs on the side of the helmet connected to the head area (Think Mystic Force

Battalizer helmet). The wing designs were orange and it was new. Sky was in a white alloy Ninjetti Ranger suit that looked exactly

like Tommy except a beaver was in the middle.

"Syd, your helmet?" Kim said in awe. She walked over to and touched the sides and looked into the visor. "Cool huh," Syd told her

mother cheerily. "Guys we should go," Rocky said taking charge. "He's right. Let's get back," Sky agreed as the group nodded.

The group then lined up and teleported back to the plateau.

When the new SPD Ninjetti team returned everyone was giving hugs around. The Oliver's, Jen, and Sky; Dulcea, Adam, Miranda

and Bridge; and Zordon greeted the SPD rangers while Ninjor greeted the other new Ninjetti Masters. Everyone was happy and

celebrating until three other people came around the corner and onto the plateau. It was Destany on the right, White Tiger on the

left, guiding Titan who was in the middle obviously still weak. After he reached the group Kim and Syd walked over and hugged

him. "Syd, it seems you are the chosen Ninjetti Warrior," Titan told her looking at her helmet. "You know you were the first full

blooded Ninjetti child born in forty thousand years?" He asked her after a second. "No, I didn't," She responded. "Well this comes

with several gifts. Now two gifts will be given today, the other not until you want it to," Titan told Syd making her give a quizzical

look behind her mask. "One, the you are all to be trained by the Ninjetti Master Warrior of your choice but also you will be trained

by Dulcea collectively once a week. An honor not to be taken lightly," He told the entire group which had the group excited for their

own reasons. Sky for being able to learn new fighting styles, Miranda to be 'home' with her mother, Syd to spend time with her

parents, those sorts of things. "Two, you will not be getting Ninja Zords. We are just too damn lazy to create them for you. So I

prepared something else," Titan told them making the group look incredulously at him. "What's that?" Sky asked skeptically and

somewhat disappointed. "Tommy will you one last time do the honors," Titan asked his friend. "Gladly," Tommy said as he turned

around. "Shogun Zords Power Up!" He yelled to the sky. Moments later five huge warrior like machines landed on the plateau in

front of them. "SPD meet the Shogun Zords," Titan announced as the SPD Rangers stood gaping at the ancient machines. "Sorry

Madison but you get The Black Shogun Zord." Titan told her. "No problem, thank you," Madison responded looking at her new

zord. "Once again no Green Shogun Zord so Miranda you get the yellow." Titan told her. "Awesome," She muttered. Now if you

wish we can magically change the color. If you wish?" Zordon told them. "Are you sure? We don't want to be any trouble?"

Madison told the monk. "No trouble," With a nod the zords colors changed as well as their color programming. "Now if you

wanted me to go up there, rewire those ancient circuits, or reprogram the entire ancient hard drive you would find yourself trekking

through the jungle alone," Titan told them which caused a few laughs. "Moving on. Bridge, you get the blue dog looking Shogun

Zord," Titan told him which gave bridge a smile that nearly ran off his face. "Cool" Bridge responded happily. "Syd, you get the

very manly Red Shogun Zord," Titan told her in a voice begetting a ring announcer. "Awesome," She responded gaping at her zord.

"Sky I know you're gonna hate me for this but here goes. Sky you get the very feminine, skirt and hair piece wearing White Shogun

Zord," Sky gave a light scowl until Syd gave him an elbow to the 'lower' regions of his body. "Ow, I need those!" Sky whined

causing everyone else to laugh. "Okay people. You want to see your Megazord?" Titan asked with a smirk. The answer was a

resounding yes from all five. "Shogun Megazord Power Up!" The original six yelled holding their hands toward the zord. Making a

pose and a picture of a huge zord showed up behind the smaller zords as they jumped into the air. At that moment through the

lightning and power the Red Shogun Zord disappeared and formed a body with a head; then the white and blue zords disappeared

and showed up in the air close to the red and turned into two arms with two huge fists; finally the newly colored green (Formerly

Yellow) and pink (Formerly black) zords jumped into the air and turned into two huge feet. Then the feet/legs landed followed by

the base attaching with lightning and power striking out. Seconds later the arms connected to the base at the shoulders and a helmet

with a face latched onto the head. "Oh wow, cool, awesome, that thing's huge," The group was saying in unison. "Tommy would

you like to soup things up a bit?" Titan asked his friend getting a smile. "Gladly," Tommy turned back to the huge zord. "Shogun

Mega Falconzord Power up!" Tommy yelled catching everyone's attention. A second later they heard two cries very dear to

Tommy and Kim's heart. The Falconzord came swooping in and the arms in a show of power disconnected and the Falconzord

replaced it. Then the arms reconnected to the Falconzord and the Crane hovered over its shoulder. "Oh wow, but why is the pink

zord here?" Bridge asked curiously. "The falcon and crane fly together," Kim told them as she walked over and hugged Tommy

around the waist. "Always beautiful," Tommy responded kissing her on top of the head. "But wait, there's more!" Titan yelled in a

voice fit for an announcer. "In addition you will have access to the mighty Titanis when needed and the power of the Shogun

Ultrazord," Titan told them getting Sky's attention as he had read about the zord. "Wait, did you say Ultrazord?" Sky asked

astonished. "Titanis was the most powerful zord we ever used. To this day he is probably the most powerful zord in history,"

Tommy told the group of new Ninjetti. "Titanis held the first, third, and forth Ultazords," Kim told them s a follow-up. "Can we see

him?" Syd asked hopefully. "Not on my plateau!" Dulcea yelled causing everyone to chuckle. "That thing would destroy it!" She

continued to complain. "Dulcea don't worry. I wont bring the huge scary zord here to roll overtop your home," Titan told her with a

chuckle. "Thank you." She responded happily.

After the group checked out the Megazord inside and out they were amazed. They jumped down only to be greeted by the masters.

"Guys I have one last assignment for all of us. You must leave your new toys behind however." That last statement by Titan was

meant with groans from the SPD team. "The trip will take a few seconds. Now forty-thousand years ago there was a war that

destroyed the Ninjetti. Only Ninjor and Dulcea survived. We are the Ninjetti of legend as you have probably heard a few times.

There is a battle in history that we are destined to help win, it has happened, and will again. I will get you there and fight with you but

I will not lead the battle," Titan told the group getting a few looks. "Who will lead?" Kim asked him curiously. "The Falcon will be

the battlefield commander," Tommy just looked around almost shocked. "The Frog will be second in command on the field." Adam

just looked as if he would faint. "I will fire the first shots, send for you, and leave the rest of you to do your thing. I am more

powerful than their best is at this time," The group just nodded. "It's time." Dulcea told the groups as they began their goodbyes and

preparations to leave.

The group had convinced Titan to wait at least twenty-four hours using the excuse that he was not in good enough shape after the

incident with his spirit.

About an hour later Sky, Syd, Jen, Tommy, Kim, Max, Dona, and Joy were in a room speaking and having a good time getting to

know each other better. "Syd, last time we saw you, you mentioned that you were pregnant. Did you have the baby?" Max asked

hoping he was an uncle. "Yes we did, Sky and I have a beautiful girl, Elizabeth Nicole Tate. We have been talking about changing

her name to Collins but there is no decision on it yet," Syd told her brother. "She would be five now," Tommy whispered to himself.

"Five, six June seventeenth. You can see her as soon as this is over," Sky told his girlfriend's parents. Tommy and Kim only

nodded. They had missed so much of their daughter it was depressing, her first steps, her first words, her first birthday, the thought

that she was dead, and the birth of their first grandchild. Thy missed it all. That is something they could never forgive. Now however

they had their daughter and were going to make the most of it.

**Note: **_If anyone is too young to remember I will give you all the site where you can see the Shogun Zords in all their Glory. Also this is like 5 chapters so please enjoy and review._


	56. Fighting For The Future Part 1

**Chapter 56: Fighting For The Future Part One**

**Note: **_Lots of Packing and little time to write. Well I'm back on it now and need to get my dates for the story together. This is the sequel that people wanted me to write for Ninjetti but never did so I hope you like it. _

**Note 2: **_Ginastar id the ONLY constant reviewer from both these stories so she gets this entire series of chapters dedicated to her. Gina THANK YOU for your dedication to my writing. Hopefully you will read my Star Wars stuff after I get it up and going._

**Note 3: **_Anyone from the past belongs to Rachel Dawson. This sub-series will also give history on Shadow Force and The Ninjetti Purge (I call it that). Have fun._

_**December 30, 2030**_

Titan was sitting on some rocks beside Dulcea's home looking over the lush jungle that was Neola. He had been their most of the

morning with no contact with the other Ninjetti. Destany told the others that when her father went out to think that he would find a

secluded place and look at the stars or the landscape of the area. However the hour leading into the Ninjetti's departure into the

past was coming close and a final briefing was needed.

As Tommy made his way up the rocky terrain his presence had not gone unnoticed by his superior. "Ex, initialize site to site

transport of General Oliver to my location immediately," Titan said into the communications device on his wrist. Unfortunately

Tommy heard the order as well and before he was able to protest was dropped in a heap at Titan's side. "You know I hate site to

site transport," Tommy said with a groan as he sat up beside Titan. "Well Ex only uses teleportation when traveling time and

dimension now. Before I went to pace during Destany's trial I fixed my ship's programming just for you," Titan told Tommy causing

him to grumble. "Now I know you didn't come up here to talk about how much you hate my ship's transporter. So, what do you

need?" Titan asked Tommy causing Tommy's expression to change back to business. "We have a briefing scheduled in ten minutes.

We would like you there," Tommy said to his superior. "I'll follow you in a few. Go ahead and head on back," Titan told Tommy

earning him a nod. "You're not going to transfer me back to the plateau when I leave are you?" Tommy asked as he got up. "Of

course not I would never site to site you back to the plateau without you asking first," Titan told Tommy who let out a relieved

breath of fresh air before starting down the mountain. Once Tommy was out of site Titan turned his back and spoke into his

communicator. "Ex, site to site Tommy to Dulcea's current location and dump him 3 feet away from her feet after you set me down

on the plateau. Do not reply to this message," Titan spoke into the communicator. Seconds later he stood up and was gone.

When Titan got set down on the plateau after his site to site everyone looked at him, waiting for some inspiring speech. "Guys, I will

go first and Ex will send a message when I am ready for you. Now I have to go before I die," Titan said getting everyone's

attention. "TITAN!" Everyone heard Dulcea yell menacingly. "EX NOW!" Titan yelled into his communicator prompting

teleportation right as Dulcea, the red faced Adam, and the rather pale looking Tommy walked out of the side of the mountain.

"What did daddy do this time?" Destany asked Dulcea as she stomped onto the plateau with fire in her eyes. "He dropped The

Falcon in right after Adam and I had climaxed!" Dulcea yelled causing Adam's face to cherry up and Tommy to walk down to the

shore quite quickly. It was at this time Sky and Bridge were returning from their private talk just in time to hear the words 'Adam

and I had Climaxed' and promptly returned to the rocks from which they had came. As everyone silenced Dulcea was still livid. "He

saw me and Adam naked! He was still insi…" As Dulcea was about to say the last words of her rant Adam quickly covered her

mouth with his hand and drug her off leaving everyone left on the plateau in shock. Not shock from what Titan had done but from

Dulcea's very descriptive outburst. Destany just covered her face with her hands to cover her embarrassment when Max put a kiss

to her temple and hugged her close.

**Note: **_I know this was short but I anted a funny intermediate chapter leading into the battle. I hope you liked it._


	57. Fight For The Future Part 2 A History

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Fight For The Future Part Two- A History Lesson**

**Note: **_Well here we go again. This chapter will be a history lesson on several things especially the time line and the people in it. Destany will be the narrator since Dulcea is cooling off and Ninjor has decided to allow Adam to join his team and be prepared for the battle he is about to enter. It takes place about an hour after Titan left for the past._

**Note 2: **_Now once again this Sequel is dedicated to Ginastar for her continued dedication through this story as well as during 'Ninjetti: The Next Generation'. Also I believe Gina may be the only one that actually brushed up on her history of the Rachel 'Vespara' Dawson Universe so I decided to write this chapter in instead of going strait to the battle scenes. _

**Note 3: **_Just a reminder to check out my co-authored story from the Star Wars Movie Universe 'Dark Night, New Light'. I am doing the story with Charlie Hayden (Under her name) and it is the first in a Trilogy that begins with her doing the base for each chapter during Episode 4, Episode 5, and Episode Six. She does that while I put in history, spelling and grammar checks, as well as new dialog. I'm hoping my more dedicated readers (Kerm, Kevin, Gina, I'm looking at you three) will follow that story like you have my Power Rangers Stories. The other two stories in the series will have the base written by me with Charlie putting in the ideas and changes. Now since I have a half a page of notes I bet you want to read the chapter so away we go! _

_**December 30, 2030**_

An hour after the blowup that saw Titan run away with his tail between his legs, Tommy thoroughly embarrassed, and Adam having to watch his dignity get stepped on by an enraged lover the group of old and new Ninjetti that were going on the journey through time were sitting in a circle in their street clothes around the fireplace. Destany was at the head of the group while Max sat beside her on her left and Miranda on her right. While the rest were filling in the spaces around the fireplace.

When they were all set Destany began to talk. "Ten thousand years ago an evil overlord came into power of a stagnate yet very powerful empire. He was exposed to the infinity of reality, seeing into Realms beyond this one, into dimensions outside the perception of mortal man. That man was Umbriel, and his quest for order in an unruly galaxy began. The High Lord of The Shadow Empire went unopposed for the most part until he reached the Milky Way Galaxy where he was met by a resistance that posed a force worthy of The Shadow Empire known as The Alliance. The Alliance had many powerful members none more worthy than its leaders, the Eltarians. However there was one young mage that in time gained the respect of all, and ascended to the rank of general. His name was Zordon of Eltar," Destany told the group as the older rangers looked backward at their mentor and in Tommy's case father. Billy, Kim, and Tommy had known about Zordon's past however to the others this was new to them. "In what marked the turning point of the war the queen of the empire. A human woman who was five months pregnant smashed the Eros Crystal destroying the stable power source of the High Lord. In his rage Umbriel ripped his child from the womb and then placed the baby in a pod to continue its growth. Umbriel then left his Queen to die, but unknown to the High Lord his queen stole a crystal and escaped to Eltar. The queen, before she died entrusted this crystal that was dubbed 'Zeo' to Zordon. He along with two other Eltarian Warriors left for the remote planet of Earth. It wasn't populated and it was out of the way of the war at the time. However once the planet was found the Shadow Imperials took their human slaves and colonized the planet. On the way to Earth they attacked and wiped out both Europa and Mars. Fortunately the scientists creating the new Alliance Weapons underground survived and the war took another turn," Destany explained causing the rangers and warriors alike to look at Zordon. "What weapons?" Sky asked the old mage. "He is talking the Dragon, Eagle, and Raptor War Destroyers. The original three machines you know as Zords," Zordon told the group as the unknowing SPD rangers sat in their seats in awe.

After a few moments Destany spoke again. "Now, a hundred years after the war against the Shadow Empire ended the final remaining ranger from the Shadow Era Regita, gathered seven teenagers to be rangers. The Purple Eagle Ranger was the sorceress Kreia, her boyfriend, and long time best friend was The Green Dragon Ranger Erol. Next was Kazu the hunter, he was given the power of the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger. The fisherman Zale had become the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, to save his father. Sener was the musician, the poet, a master of the finer arts; he became the Black Mastodon Ranger. The final two, a brother and sister. Linus became the Blue Triceratops and his sister Cherise, the only female and a healer became the Pink Pterodactyl. Other than their occupation I can say no more thus telling you their fate," Destany told the group. "That is a wise decision young princess of the Shadows. It was a painful time in the history of the rangers and a tragic ending. Though it should not be changed I am certain that Titan is giving Regita a large chunk of his mind," Zordon told Destany with and amused look. "Oh I'm sure. Now we just sit and wait on our summons to Gateway City," Destany told the group. "Then we kick ass and go home. Can't wait on that," Kim said speaking for the first time while getting a nod from everyone around them.

**Note: **_Well everyone this is the last chapter for a while. Life makes it hard to think and I need time and to move. I will be doing a chapter for Ultimuus and then I am done until things calm down. I hope you all understand and thank you for your support._ _This nor my other stories will be abandoned, of that I assure you._


	58. Fight For The Future Part 3

**Chapter 58: Fight For The Future Part 3**

**Note:**_ Well people I'm back, I'm moved, I'm semi settled, somewhat comfortable, and ready to continue the story. This has been a very difficult time in my life and I thank everyone who didn't get too impatient._

**Note 2: **_Updates will be slow getting back into this. Just know that I am back in the game and be happy this story is back in the game. I'm happy about it. Please enjoy the return of "Reflections of a Red Ranger"._

**December 30, 2030**

Titan paced watching the first seven rangers of earth since the Shadow Occupation as he wondered what was taking the

group of rangers and warriors so long. The Ninjetti were needed and they were probably talking around the camp fire. Right

as the thought reached his mind 22 streaks of light hit in front of him. Titan immediately pulled Tommy aside and explained the

situation. Tommy nodded after the explanation and ran over to the others. Titan was expecting a plan from the battlefield

leader but what he got was not the expected response that Titan expected from Tommy. Tommy's strategy "Follow me to the

field and let's kick ass," Titan stood back and slapped his forehead as Tommy led the group onto the battlefield.

Tommy led the group to a small cliff overlooking the battle. When they got to the top Tommy decided to join the battle.

"Rangers Ready!" Tommy yelled followed an eruption from the rangers. "Fire Squad Ready!" Max yelled getting a similar

response from his team. This did not go unnoticed as the earth rangers of the time and the Army turned and watched as the

group morphed.

"Llama!" (Ashley, Yellow)

"Woodpecker!" (Jen, Pink)

"Lion!" (Andros, Red)

"Dragonfly!" (Madison, Pink)

"Squirrel!" (Bridge, Blue)

"Panda!" (Miranda, Green)

"Firebird!" (Syd, Red)

"Beaver!" (Sky, White)

"Swan!" (Joy, Pink)

"Deer!" (Abigail, Yellow)

"Dog!" (Lora, Black)

"Hawk!" (Dona, Green)

"Fox!" (Ron, Blue)

"Dove!" (Destany, Red)

"Tiercel!" (Max, White)

"Cat!" (Katherine, Pink)

"Frog!" (Adam)

"Crane!" (Kim)

"Wolf!" (Billy)

"Bear!" (Aisha)

"Ape!" (Rocky)

"Falcon!" (Tommy)

When the Titan walked up beside Tommy and faced the slew of rangers and monsters below before the group yelled in

unison. "Ninjetti!" With that the group jumped off the ledge of the small cliff launching themselves into the battle below.

As Titan fought through monsters with his staff Tommy and Kim were showing the young couples how old school ranger

couples fought and it was obvious to see that they had not lost their touch over the years as they took on Goldar, thoroughly

frustrating the giant gold monkey. Miranda and Bridge were doing well for themselves also with their tandem attacks against

the monsters. Sky and Syd however were dominating monsters with their tandem attacks, their power and speed was

uncanny compared to the other fifteen rangers.

It took the seven rangers of Gateway City a few moments to get over the shock of what they were seeing but they soon

joined in the fight. Green Ranger Erol and Purple Ranger Kreia were fighting extremely well together however they had far

fewer tandem attacks than Tommy and Kim, and Sky and Syd. The combined group of thirty fighters were quickly beginning to

weed through the weaker monsters and soon it was thirty fighters against four monsters as Goldar had left the battle after

Kim and Tommy humiliated him. That is when the Gateway City Rangers took out their power blaster and destroyed the other

monsters.

Back at the Command Center the Gateway City Rangers were intrigued by the recent development while SPD was fascinated

by the complexity of the old Command Center. The Ninjetti Masters however were not as enthusiastic. The six old rangers only

looked around the room, fingered some of the controls as if in a state of mourning. Most of the Gateway City Rangers were

confused at this but Kreia could figure out that they were rangers that knew the Command Center, and the Command Center

was no longer as it was in the future. Kreia feeling out of place slipped out the back of the Command Center where she found

her uncle and mentor Regita arguing with Titan. What she heard she could not believe and made her heart break.

Back in the Command Center the Ninjetti Masters were finally coming to grips with the fact they were back where they spent

so much time as teenagers. "Why?" Kim finally asked as she looked up at Tommy letting a tear roll down her cheek. "Doesn't

seem fair does it beautiful? We fight so hard and we still can't keep our second home in one piece," Tommy replied pulling her

into a hug. "Unreal that we could be here after everything that happened we could come back," Billy said as he walked up to

his old friends. "I keep looking up at the energy tube and think I'll see Zordon waiting on us. Giving us advice, being there to

help us with our problems," Adam said from across the room causing the group to look up at the empty energy tube with a

sigh. This wasn't the Command Center they knew but all in all to them it felt like home.

After an hour of talking the Rangers and Warriors decided it was time to go home. When the group reached the plateau on

Phaedos they were shocked to see Dulcea once again on the war path with Ninjor and Zordon pleading with her to remain

calm. "YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU GREEN GOBLIN! I AUGHT TO CASTRATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Dulcea yelled shocking the

group before Adam stepped up and put a hand Dulcea's shoulder which caused Dulcea to calm down a bit but not much. "I

didn't tell that girl anything. I talked to her uncle. Didn't say a word. I swear Dulcea," Titan told the woman hoping to buy

himself time. "She and Erol lived full lives, had children, and grandchildren! Kreia's family line was suppose to end! Now we

have a family we were not suppose to. A powerful family. If they ever learned their potential…" Dulcea stopped seeing the

look on Titan's face. "No you are not taking any new apprentices," Dulcea said to Titan as if reading his train of thought. "Bye

Dulcea," Titan said with a cheeky grin that made Dulcea charge at him. Titan chose that moment to site-to-site back to the

Eradication.

Miranda then walked up beside Dulcea and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Mom, what would you say to

grandchildren?" Miranda said getting the attention of not only Dulcea but Adam and a very shocked Bridge. "Miranda are you

pregnant?" Adam asked staring heavy holes through Bridge. "No, but I needed your mind off killing my godfather and I know I

want children. I just wanted to know if you were ready to be a grandparent. Bridgy and I may start trying when we get back

to the ship," Miranda said with a smile which caused Bridge to turn a light shade of pink. "Not when I'm on the same ship

you're not. You want to have sex you get a room in the academy and do it missy," Adam told Miranda before turning to Bridge.

"And you young man. If you ever touch my daughter while I am within ten miles…" Adam started before Bridge cut him off. "No

sir, never, never thought of it, I don't know how, don't want to know how, please don't kill me," Bridge rambled causing Adam

to get a small smile. "I won't kill you Bridge. I'll tell Dulcea to do it," Bridge's eyes widened as he heard Adam talk before he

responded. "Sky help," Bridge wined as he ran and hid behind his friend causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Later that night after a lengthy visit the group said their goodbyes and left for Earth leaving Adam and Dulcea behind to

continue to get reacquainted. The trip back to Earth was much like the trip to Phaedos only no hard training for the younger

Ninjetti. The only difference was that the couples on their flight had a little more personal time.

A new chapter in the lives of everyone on the journey had just begun.

**Note: **_Feels good to be back. I'm going to try to put out at least one chapter a week until all my stories are finished._


	59. Too Close To Home

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Too Close To Home**

**Note: **_I've had this idea for a while. Not sure how close this will be to home but it will be close enough to the Ranger Family to cause a stir. I hope you all like it._

_**March 4, 2031**_

Since returning from Phaedos the rangers had yet to have to use their Ninjetti Powers. Though some criminals were

rather difficult to real in, none had robots or even weapons that could seem dangerous to rangers.

As the claxons at SPD Academy blared and the rangers were sprinting into command they noticed the sad looks on

people's faces. The rangers could tell something was seriously wrong.

When the rangers got to the command area they saw the sad look on Dr. Manx's face which confirmed the groups

thought. "Rangers it is my sad duty to report that a member of the ranger family was killed today by a serial killer.

Cole Evens was stabbed to death earlier today," Cruger told the group who stood in the room in shocked silence.

"The good news was that the ranger put up a fight and cut the assailant and blood was found on Coles shirt. It is in

our lab as we speak. I'll keep you advised and send for you when we have the results," Cruger told the rangers

before dismissing them.

For Sky the news was especially hard since he grew up with Cole being a surrogate uncle. Sky however was more

angry than anything. He wanted to catch the one who killed Cole. He had already called his aunts and uncles who

were all openly upset over the turn of events. Sky assured each of them that he would bring the killer to justice.

When Syd walked into her and Sky's bedroom she saw Sky sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "Aunt

Taylor's a wreck," Sky told his girlfriend tiredly. "She is bound to be Sky. They were all like family. Like us," Syd said

trying to comfort her boyfriend. "You know how hard it was to order Eric not to get the Silver Guardians involved. He

was ready to pack up every Silver Guardian and ranger he had and march through Turtle Cove like an invasion force.

This is so screwed up Syd. I promised them I would bring this guy in and I'm stuck waiting on lab results," Sky said

throwing his head back and growling. Syd knew her boyfriend was hurting over the situation even if he wouldn't

admit it to anyone else she could tell. "Sky I know you're upset but we'll get this guy. He can't hide forever, and with

the blood samples finding him should be quick," Syd told Sky as she sat down beside him and ran a hand through his hair. "I

hope so Syd. The longer this guy stays on the streets the harder it will be to find him." Sky told Syd. "Try not to worry about it.

Besides I think your daughter wants to play before daddy goes back on duty," Sky got a smile on his face as he

thought of playing with his daughter. Sky then got up and went to find Lizzie to play.

Later that afternoon the rangers were in command waiting on the DNA results. When Commander Cruger and Doctor

Manx arrived the group looked up hoping for answers. "The man's name is Kol'tek. He is a rogue Jaffa. The man is a

skilled fighter and has taken up bounty hunting. I have contacted the Black Knights to scan all incoming

communications to and from Earth and also contacted Tea'lc on the Jaffa High Council. We respectfully declined their

assistance. Witnesses have seen Kol'tek coming in and out of a clearing going into the woods near Briarwood. We

believe he is looking to eliminate several specific rangers for some unseen reason. Follow him, find him, capture him.

You are authorized to use deadly force if needed. This man is very dangerous. You will be taking Cadet DeSantos with

you in case you need those new abilities you have gained. Do not underestimate Kol'tek, dismissed," Cruger told the

group before they sprinted out of command. "Statement: Excuse me meatbag commander. However you said a

bounty hunter was on the loose. Advice: Once this poor excuse for a meatbag bounty hunter finds that he is no

longer capable of completing his objective uninterrupted he will most likely flee the planet. You should begin looking

for his ship and send someone to guard or retrieve it," Commander Cruger stood in his position for a second before

speaking to the rather tall droid. "Alright HK. You have a point. We will scan for the ship and then you and your

friends can go retrieve the ship's database and disable it," The droid just nodded at the order before holding up his

rifle and walking from the room and summoning his companion HKA Droids.

**Note: **_I'm breaking this into two parts. Ah, don't worry I'm doing it for a reason. Don't want to spoil you all with all the good stuff this close to my hiatus. I want you to live in suspense of what those psychotic droids have planned. _


	60. Kol'tek

**Chapter 60: Kol'tek**

**Note: **_Oh this is fun. Regular updates. Love those. Anyway this chapter will be different. Got some things planned I know you won't see coming. Hope you enjoy it._

_**March 5, 2031**_

When the rangers reached Briarwood they decided to look around. The whole town was interesting to the rangers. There

were no aliens in the town but rather many goblins, trolls, humans, and other monsters of different types. They were all living

in perfect harmony. After a few minutes of looking around Sky decided that it was time to get down to business and look for

Kol'tek. The Jaffa had to be in Briarwood, the scanners indicated that his ship was parked somewhere in the forest.

After an hour of talking to every human they could find the group decided it was no use trying to find Kol'tek by asking around.

The group decided to head into the forest to find the ship Kol'tek came in on and hold it hostage. When the group got into the

forest they heard the familiar squawking and chanting of two airborne birds. "Blow it now! Blow it now!" Syd and Z looked

toward the voices just in time to hear an explosion engulf a rather sizable section of forest. As the SPD Rangers took cover six

rather large droids walked from the engulfed forest area. The rangers were rather disturbed to hear EB and HK both trying to

take credit for the mass slaughter of all living creatures in and around the explosion. "Excited Statement: It was my idea to

disable the ship by cracking the hull in several places around the Naqahdah Generator and place explosives around the

engines," EB explained to HK. "Pleased Statement: Indeed it was. However I started the engines and pressed the button and

blew the ship," HK pointed out proudly. "Accord: May the first one to kill the meatbag Kol'tek win," EB proposed to HK.

"Agreement: As you wish. May the deadliest killing machine win," HK said cocking his blaster, turning on his scanner and

walking away with EB in step beating her drum. The rangers only shrugged and followed the droids into what remained of the

forest.

**Note: **_I'm breaking this down because I wanted to get out an update. I'm hoping you all like the booms and the bickering. Review, I need them._


	61. Kol'tek Part 2 Temporal Assassin

**Chapter 61: Kol'tek Part Two- Temporal Assassin**

**Note: **_Alright you guys. Things finally start to come to a head in terms of the SPD Rangers learning about what is to come. Unfortunately this chapter is coming late due to my computer getting a virus and needing cleaned out. So, I'm kind of working overtime here so enjoy. _

**Note 2: **_This is the __**second**__ Temporal Assassin in the timeline. The other was in "Once A Ranger" by Ultimuus. Thanks to his timeline changing I'm going to have to write in a new Counselor but it will work. _

**Note 3: **_I'm a Beta Reader for Charlie Hayden now so that cuts into writing time along with brainstorming for future events in 3 stories so please be patient with the chapters. _

_**March 5, 2031**_

While the group of rangers and droids were walking through the woods HK and EB would shoot anything that moved and bicker over who had the highest death count. It didn't help that the droids were marching to a pace set by the beating of EB's drum that was making it impossible to be covert. Madison being young just rolled her eye at the droids bickering while Syd and Z were talking about going to the local Spencer's to grab some gag gifts and drinking games. Bridge was actually entertained by the droid's exchange while Sky and Miranda were getting extremely annoyed with the entire situation.

"Warning: Humanoid meatbags approaching," HK-47 announced causing the group to halt.

"Suggestion: Hide, and when they least expect it blast the meatbags," EB told the HK Unit.

"Agreement: Wonderful idea my loud, furry, companion," HK agreed with EB.

"No, no more killing unless it's the assassin we're looking for. Is that clear all of you?" Miranda ordered causing all the droids to quiet down and all looked at each other silently.

"Do I need to use my security override?" Miranda asked forcefully.

"No Master," The Droids dejectedly all answered in unison.

"Good. Let's hide," Miranda said prompting everyone to go into an area of brush and trees.

Unfortunately as EB walked his drum beat causing more attention to be drawn toward the group.

--

After a few moments some people came into view.

"I swear Xander, I heard a beating drum," The woman in pink said.

"Come on V. You were hearing things. Who would even have a set of drums out here?" The man in green with an Australian accent countered.

"I know what I heard Xander. I'm not deaf!" The woman shouted.

"Vida. Temper. What would Chip think?" The man in green asked as he threw his hands up in surrender.

"He would say to hurry up and kill you so we could go have sex," The woman in pink retorted making the man in green scrunch his nose up.

"Hey there folks!" Miranda said coming out from behind the bush.

"Hi, I'm Xander Bly. What's a pretty thing like you doing out in the scary woods alone?" Xander asked shaking Miranda's hand.

"Oh I'm not alone. I have my pet bunny with me. Want to meet her?" Miranda asked Xander making him grin.

"Sure. I love bunnies," Xander replied looking back at his friend.

"EB, come here girl!" Moments later drums beating EB came out from behind the bushes making Xander jump back a good foot.

"Statement: Mother if this sorry excuse for a meatbag is bothering you I can easily end his existence," EB told Miranda causing Xander to slowly back up.

"Vida help," Xander said before swiftly darting behind his companion.

"It's alright EB." Miranda said before turning around to face the other two humans. "We need to find a Bowen Russell. He is in danger of being the next victim of a Temporal Assassin by the name of Kol'tek. We find him and we find Kol'tek," Miranda said worrying the two people in front of her and making those behind the bushes cringe.

"Why Nick?" Xander asked worriedly. "That is classified by SPD Command as well as every other government I know of. I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you," Miranda told them.

"Not good enough," Vida said back crossing her arms.

"Firebird! Eagle! Scan the forest for Rootcore!" After Miranda yelled the two droids shot out of the tree they were sitting in and into the sky to scan the forest.

"You see. These droids are more than just assault and assassin droids. They are also surveillance droids. The most sophisticated droids ever created. You wont tell us where to find Bowen; we'll do it ourselves," Miranda said smugly as the two people in front of her watched the two birds return. "Meatbag Russell is training outside the dragon's mouth. Meatbag Kol'tek is two kilometers away from him," Firebird informed.

"Would you like us to kill the meatbag, or merely stall him Master?"

Eagle asked Miranda with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Stall him. Don't kill him…yet," Miranda told the birds who in return flew off to find Kol'tek.

Miranda then turned back to Xander and Vida looking proud of herself.

"You guys can come if you want, or we can deal with it alone. Your choice," Miranda said before turning toward the bushes.

"Come on guys!" She called causing the other rangers and droids to come out of the bushes and start on their way.

"Hey! Wait up!" Vida yelled grabbing Xander by the arm and dragging them behind SPD.

--

When the group came up on Nick he was training with Leanbow and Daggeron.

"SPD, may we have a word?" Sky said walking up to the men causing them to stop their training session.

"SPD has no authority in this place. State your business and be gone," Leanbow said catching the ire of Sky.

"SPD has authority everywhere. Just because you're in your little forest doesn't mean we can't come in here and do our jobs!" Sky shouted angrily.

"Listen here you disrespectful little child. The Mystic Force protects these forests and you are trespassing so I suggest you leave!" Daggeron intervened.

While this was going on the humans made no notice of EB and HK marching off toward the direction that Kol'tek was in. After several moments Miranda noticed she was four droids short rather than two.

"Guys," Miranda said to the arguing men and Z which all ignored her. "Sky, Bowen," She said a little louder and still got ignored. "HEY ASSHOLES!" Miranda yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'm missing two homicidal droids. So if you're done trying to see who has the biggest balls could we please find them before…" Miranda didn't get a chance to finish as another explosion was heard in the background. "…they blow someone up," Miranda finished meekly.

"Those…things caused that explosion? Did they also cause the destruction of the East End earlier today?" Leanbow asked nearly ready to erupt again. "Answer: Yes meatbag magician we were. Pleasured Statement: Oh how the instant cry of meatbags dieing and instant silence was the most soothing experience I have experienced in some time," HK-47 said as he and EB came from the trees with the Eagle and Firebird squawking overhead.

"Agreement: We followed our orders by disabling the ship. The destruction of the meatbag life forms was a much appreciated bonus," EB said making Leanbow explode.

"GET OUT! IF YOU EVER REENTER THIS FOREST YOU WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT! GET OUT!" He shouted causing the rangers to back out of the forest and the HK's to teleport back to SPD Academy.

--

Back at the academy the rangers were sitting in commons after a long day. The trip to Briarwood had drained them physically and they were glad that their day was over. However as the group was about to go to get something to eat they heard Kat over the intercom summoning them to command. When the group got to command Cruger was strait and to the point about his summons.

"Rangers. We must go to the home base of the Black Knights. We have just received word that the first attack against the newly formed Alliance has taken place and we are to be at a debriefing on the situation. Prepare to teleport immediately," He said right before he, Kat, and the rangers were teleported to Mercury.

When the group landed Cruger, Miranda, and Sky landed on their feet since they were use to teleportation, however the other four landed in a heap. Unfortunately Z landed face first on Bridge's backside. Even more unfortunate was the fact Bridge farted in her face causing Z jumped back immediately landing back first on the ground coughing and swearing at Bridge. Unfortunately the SPD brass had not noticed another being enter the room with them until they spoke.

"I seriously doubt Mr. Carson's body can bend that way," The creature said getting everyone's attention.

"Thor," Miranda yelled running up and hugging her now rather tall friend. "You have a bulge," She said to him feeling the tight white tights covering the genitalia that wasn't there before.

"Hello to you too Miranda. It has been some time. And yes, the general made us wear some type of fabric covering our genitalia when we are not in the designated areas that allow nudity on the planet surface," Thor told Miranda who gave him a small smile. "Now. I suggest we should not keep General Dickson waiting. He is quite anxious to get this meeting started," Thor said before turning around and leading the SPD brass to the meeting room.

When The group entered the room Thor took his seat at the foot of the table. Cruger and Sky could tell that the room had been made bigger since they had last gone to a meeting. Where there was once was a regular meeting room table there was a state of the art table with computer screens on each seat at the table and there were name tags and digital pictures of where people were to sit above the computer screen. When each Ranger took there seats they saw two noticeably empty chairs; one at the head of the table, and one at the head's right. It didn't take an empath to tell the tension in the room was extremely thick. The group heard whispers of battle, others talked of death, other talked of allies lost, and the beginning of war. One man even spoke of rumors of a new droid army being under construction. Miranda noticed species such as the members of the Five Races, the Jaffa Nation, Shadow Force, the planets of Eltar, Triforia, Aquatar, the Xindi, unknown and known random humans, even a Twi'lek and a droid was at the table. The entire situation seemed to have everyone on edge and no one seemed to know how to react to the situation. Miranda only hoped the situation could remedy itself, however she knew that may not have been possible.

After about a half an hour of listening to others talk General Dickson came from the back room using the clean shaven disguise and looked like he had been up for a couple days. Despite how he looked most that didn't know him well couldn't tell that he was greatly disturbed as he passed out the folders for the meeting.

"Two days ago there was an attack on Admiral Sugimori's fleet in his home reality. His fleet which consisted of Starfleet, Cadean, and the only Commonwealth Warship left in the Andromeda Galaxy was decimated; the Cadean ships were destroyed along with the Andromeda Ascendant and most of the Starfleet Ships by the time my fleet got there. The Enterprise had enough power to fire one concentrated blast at the leading enemy ship. In the end the enemy ships were all completely decimated. We have salvaged the lead enemy Capital Cruiser. I have just spoken with Admiral Sugimori and he has agreed it is time to launch a counter attack," Dickson said as he passed out the last off the folders.

"What does that have to do with the Alliance," Dr. Jackson asked as he looked through his folder.

"The fleet was Psychotic. They were trying to take the admiral out. This is the second time he has tried. The first time was with a Temporal Assassin, much like Kol'tek who was hired to take out the Red Rangers. Thankfully SPD stopped Kol'tek before the earth defenses were weakened even more than they already were. Anyway, we have a Psychotic cruiser that Alliance mechanics are working on as we speak. Though it is not a Psychotic Destroyer the information could be invaluable. I will be heading down there to inspect it following the conclusion of this meeting," Dickson said from his seat at the head of the table. "Any questions?" Dickson finally asked looking around the table.

"How many dead?" Miranda asked not raising her head or knowing if she really wanted an answer.

Dickson just sighed not really wanting to answer. "Thousands pronounced dead. Hundreds more missing. Among the lost are Captain Dylan Hunt, Captain Montgomery Scott, and Commander T'Lorra First officer of Enterprise. Admiral Sugimori's daughter had a broken arm, had a slight concussion, and radiation poisoning. A few days prior Kira Sugimori went MIA after saving her husband and crew from a warp core breach. That is why Admiral Sugimori is not here. I told him damage control of his fleet. But he does not need his wife being MIA, his daughter's injuries, and first officer's death thrown in his face. Any more questions?" He asked before moving on.

"Next article on the agenda. For exemplary ability during the last crisis involving the Temporal Assassin Kol'tek and others recently in defense of Earth and thwarting not only Kol'tek but other agents of Emrass unknowingly over the past few months I am promoting Major Cruger to the rank of Colonel, Captain Parks to the rank of Major, and Commander Tate is being transferred to ground duty so he can stay in SPD and is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations you three, you earned it," Dickson said quite pleased with the smiles he got from the SPD Brass.

"Next on the agenda. Doctor Manx. I am extending an invitation to you to join the Black Knights. Colonel Dickson, Captain Oliver, and Commander Khiro all seem to think you could be one of the Alliance's greatest assets with the type of technology you would have at your disposal. You have twenty four hours to give me your answer," Dickson told Kat before sorting through his computer terminal.

"Sir I don't need a day. I have I'm needed at SPD. I will have to decline," Kat told the General getting stares from many Alliance Council members.

"Very well Doctor. I'm sure SPD will be thrilled you declined," Dickson told her before moving on to the next topic.

"The new BKA Voyager Class Vessel that is currently under temporary command of Captain Maxwell Oliver has yet to have the Bridge crew filled. I have talked to Admiral Sugimori and we agree that Annika Sugimori be given field commission of ensign and made Helm Officer of the Voyager. Any objections?" Dickson asked. He was met with silence and continued.

"Thor how are the new O'Neill class battle cruiser's coming?" He asked the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet.

"Our new flagship will be completed in precisely twenty-six days. We have also improved shield efficiency by four percent and weapons by two percent," Thor said with no hint of emotion.

"That is the best news I have heard in a month. Great job Thor, tell your engineers I said to keep up the great work," Dickson told the Asgard.

"I will General, thank you," Thor told him getting a small smile in return.

Dickson then looked at the representing Ancient. "Tenal, how is that Inter-Dimensional Stargate coming along?" He asked.

"Ahead of schedule General. The sequence is difficult and power required is immense. I have serious doubts we will be able to produce many. Without the correct power requirements it will be difficult to run one for more than a few connections," Tenal told his superior.

Dickson was rather pleased at this news. "Give me a measurement of the size that the power generator as well as the shape it needs to be. I would also like one of your engineers. My scientists will create a power source with the help of one of your experts. However I agree that the creation of these should be kept to a minimum. I will come up with a list of species that can have one and those whose care it will be in," He told the Ancient.

The Ancient put on a small grin happy that their work would not go to waste and they would not be left out of the loop. "Thank you sir," he told Dickson.

"Are there any other situations in need of discussion?" Dickson asked the table.

Cruger took this time to speak up. "How long do we have to finish preparing Earth?" He asked.

"Three months, four tops. Emrass won't attack this soon after a failed attempt. He will wait now until a full scale assault is readied. Emrass will then send a small assault fleet of outdated ships to test the strength of Earth's defenses. After those ships are defeated he will send an assault feet and thousands of troops to Earth. Be prepared in three months," Dickson answered.

"We will," Cruger answered.

Dickson then got up and spoke. "Now if you will follow me we have a counter attack you need to see," he said walking from the room.

--

As the group was walking there were whispers of a secret weapon, droid armies, and new ship designs. One person even suggested a dooms day device that would destroy every Psychotic in their realm. When they all walked onto a platform overlooking a room the group was stunned. What they were looking at was beyond surreal.

Sky was the first to get his voice back. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked with a gulp.

"Holy crap. How did you do this?" the Twi'lek asked.

"You created an army out of my design," Another man said.

Dickson just got a large smile as he looked at the three. "Yes, destroyed technology, and of course I stole your design" He told the three who looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"How will you strike with these machines?" Thor said breaking the awkward moment.

Dickson grinned at his friend knowing he was trying to cut through the tension. "They leave for the Psychotic Realm in the morning. They have warships and fighters. Their weapons are state of the art. Their orders, destroy Psychotic Shipyards, then hit military training installations. They are destabilizing the realm. Every few weeks I will send in more. We are vastly outnumbered. This will even out the odds," he told the group.

Later that night Miranda was in the room she shared with Z staring up at the ceiling of the room. She was just staring into nothing while EB was powered down in the corner and Z was in the shower. Miranda couldn't get what had happened today out of her head. The war that was originally a military war was turning into condoned genocide on both sides, and her god-father, a hero if she had ever seen one was condoning this action. She had to wonder if this war was going to be a true war of armies, or one mass genocide.

**Note: **_This is the longest chapter I have written in a long time. Expect the next chapter to be out much sooner._


	62. Jail Break and Reinforcements

**Chapter Two: Jail Break and Reinforcements**

**Note: **_Well kids. Guess it's time to start the Countdown to Destruction. Countdown to the Psychotic War. __**4 Chapters…**_

**_June 16, 2031_**

"Who would put a prison by Onyx anyway?" Sky asked as he and Commander Cruger walked into Command to meet Dr. Manx and the rest of B-Squad.

"I do not know lieutenant, but Birdie decided it was remote enough to put there." Commander Cruger commented to Sky as they walked through the door.

"Rangers" Cruger barked as the rangers stood up strait and saluted. "There has been a prison break on Onyx." Cruger told them.

"I'm guessing now wouldn't be the right time to ask for a week off?" Bridge asked causing the rest of B-Squad to role their eyes.

"No Lieutenant it wouldn't. SPD Command is on high alert." Cruger Continued.

"Well who escaped?" Miranda asked their commander.

"That is the distressing part." Kat chimed in as she pushed a button to reveal four familiar faces on the main screen. Everyone gasped as they saw the four powerful aliens. There were pictures of General Bennag, Devastation, Broodwing, and last but not least Grumm.

"It took us a year to catch him last time. We don't have that type of time right now." Z said to Commander Cruger.

"That is true lieutenant. We have made a call for reinforcements but there is no telling when they will arrive." Cruger told them.

"That over grown pelican actually sent help." Sky blurted out.

"Not SPD. A more advanced group was called." Kat explained. "But no one is more advanced than SPD." Syd stated without thinking causing the group to roll their eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else the alarms sounded. "RANGERS GO!" Cruger barked.

The rangers stepped back and began to morph. "SPD Emergency!" They all yelled at once.

A few moments later they saw the five rangers running toward the four criminals.

The SPD Rangers run up to the four criminals and immediately go into their normal police actions.

"Hold it right there!" Red Ranger Tate shouted.

"Ah Rangers. Right on schedule." Broodwing taunted.

"Let's get em!" Yelled Green Ranger Park.

As the rangers charged but were stopped as the four criminals sent blasts into their chests knocking the rangers back.

"Rangers return to base." Came Commander Cruger's voice over their communicators.

"But sir…" Sky began.

"No buts lieutenant. Return to base." Cruger ordered.

--

A few minutes after their retreat Sky was storming into the central control room mad that they had been ordered to retreat. "Sir why did you order a retreat! We could have…"

Before Sky could finish he was cut off by a familiar voice. "Gotten yourself a new asshole shot into your backside by Bennag." The man in a red t-shirt with white trim, a pair of black jeans, and a black leather coat with long brown hair said.

"Or got a few bullets put in your head by your friendly neighborhood Devastation." Said the woman with brown shoulder length hair wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, black jeans, and a female black leather coat.

There were also five others. A woman in a yellow tank top and jeans with a black leather coat. Two other young women with identical attire looked like twins with soft light brown hair. The only difference were the colors, they dressed in belly shirts, jeans, and mini skirts outside the jeans as well as the familiar black leather coats one women's attire being green and one pink. There was a woman with blond hair to her shoulders wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather coat. Finally a young man with strawberry blond hair cut short he was wearing blue jeans, a blue wife beater, and a leather coat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sky barked out as the others walked in. As the others come in Miranda sees the group before her and runs strait for the woman in the black shirt and black jeans. "Destany!" Miranda yelled.

The young woman caught Miranda in a hug. "Well look at you, green ranger. Seems like forever," Destany said to her best friend.

"Yes it has" Miranda told her with a smile.

"And what about us." The man in red said.

"Max." The two hugged. "I hope you're taking care of my best friend." Miranda said playfully.

"If I don't she has the most powerful father in reality who won't think twice about having me stuffed and roasted." Max told her with a smile.

"Damn strait!" A man in golden armor with the picture of a Titan on it said. The group immediately knew the voice to belong to General Dickson however the face didn't match the voice.

"Daddy!" Destany squealed.

Dickson just threw his hands up and walked into the back of command to speak with Cruger and Manx.

"Guys these are the SPD Rangers you know Sky, Bridge, and Syd. This is Z Delgado Yellow." Miranda introduced.

"Nice to meet you Z. I am Fire Squad Red Warrior Max Oliver, Syd's brother. The women on my right in order are Lora Scott Fire Squad Black Warrior, my sister Dona Hart-Oliver Fire Squad Green Warrior, her twin Joy Hart-Oliver Fire Squad Pink. The gentleman beside them is our relative genius Ron Cranston Fire Squad Blue, our lovely Karovan cousin Star Hammond Fire Squad Yellow Warrior, and finally that perfect, gorgeous, god's gift to men on the end The Black Falcon Knight Destany Dickson." Max walked over to her and softly kissed Destany softly. Everyone groaned at the site.

Dickson heard the groans and decided to intervene. "Destany, Max, not here. You will have a room for that later." He told his daughter.

"Everyone, this is grumpy old monster here Destany's father General Joseph Dickson." Max introduced getting a smack in the back of the head from the general.

"Is it just me or are all of you related to rangers?" Z asked. "It's not you." Joy responded. "Max, Donia, and I are the children of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver. Lora is the daughter of Jason and Katherine Scott. Ronnie is the son of Billy Cranston. Finally Star is the daughter of Andros and Ashley Hammond." Joy finished proudly.

"That's a lot of Rangers." Z commented. "What about Destany?" She continued.

Dickson decided to take that question. "I'll take this question."

"Daddy you don't have too." Destany told him before he started.

Dickson took a deep breath and began. "Her mother was a civilian. Her name was Alison Horton. We met in high school before I left to fight the Psychotics the first time. After my wife's death, I turned to alcohol. Nine months later Ali and I met at a party and began sleeping together. In those three days and nights, she helped me heal. Finally, two months later she told me she was pregnant. We moved in and raised her together until she was fifteen. When Destany was fifteen Emrass broke into our house and killed her. Two women, two loves, he killed them both." Dickson explained. "Excuse me. " Dickson quickly left the room and started out of the building.

"Daddy!" Destany yelled at the general and began following him out of the academy.

"Commander he sounds like Dickson but…" Sky said trailing off.

"He kept his true face hidden from you until the time was right. I guess he felt now is the time," Cruger Explained.

"Why?" Bridge asked.

"Uncle Joe doesn't give reasons. You take what he says and does and believe it is for the greater good," Miranda explained getting nods from Fire Squad.

--

Outside the academy at the small park, General Dickson sat on a bench looking up at the sky and wondering as Destany snuck up behind him. "Daddy?" She asked sweetly

The general jumped in surprise. "Oh! Hi princess. What are you doing out here?" he asked his daughter.

"Checking on you." Destany replied sitting down beside him.

"Why did this happen princess? Why were they taken from me? Tarra? Our baby? Your mother? Father? Without you I'd be so lost," He asked his daughter.

"Daddy your wife will wake up. Your baby, my brother will always be with you. Mommy is always watching over us. It will be okay." She told him.

"Are you sure? I lost faith long ago," He asked back not sure if he should believe in her notions.

"No one deserves it more. You deserve your wife back." She replied confidently.

Dickson just grabbed her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you princess." he whispered to her.

"I love you too daddy." Destany replied.

The two just sat there for several moments before a figure stood about twenty yards from them.

"How precious. A father daughter moment." Bennag chirped.

"What's it to ya rust-bucket." The general shot back.

Bennag stopped a little startled that the man would shoot back at him so forcefully. "What?! Do you know who I am?! I'm General Bennag! Most feared general in the galaxy!" he yelled in fury.

"You're about to be a pile of dust if you don't get the hell out of my face." Dickson yelled at Bennag.

Bennag just pulled out his sword tempting the father. General Dickson slowly got up and extended his hand. Bennag just stood and watched a saber materialize into General Dickson's hand. The general pointed The Maim Saber at the criminal and shot out a stream of dark energy destroying Bennag just as B-Squad came into the picture.

"Whoa! Did you see that Z!" Bridge said to the yellow ranger.

"I saw it but I don't think I believe it." She responded as Sky searched the ground.

"Where is the card?" Sky asked Dickson.

"What card?" Dickson asked back.

"You mean you destroyed him?!" Bridge yelled expressing the shock that B-Squad felt.

"Yea. In one shot too." Dickson said with a smirk.

Sky just marched of furiously followed by B-Squad.

"They're just upset that I got rid of Bennag for good while they got their asses handed to them." Dickson stated to his daughter.

"It's okay daddy. You sent a message to the other criminals." Destany said with a smile.

"They will thank us later." Dickson said kissing the top of her head before taking his daughters hand and leading her back to SPD Academy.

**Note: **_Lot of edits to make this fit but I did it. Thank Charlie Hayden for helping me get this writing form right. Now Ultimuus and I have been working on brainstorming for future events in our stories so you will be happy. Be patient, the mass genocide will come soon. _


	63. Revelations

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Revelations**

**Note: **_If any of you wonderful Reviewers want to look in and find out what a very important Piece of the puzzle (And SPD's immediate superior) during the Psychotic War is like all you need to do is check out the Call to Ultimuus series starting with "Origins: Dragons" and ending with "To Boldly Go", all written by Ultimuus himself._

**Note 2: **_**Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc 4, 3...**_

_**June 16, 2031**_

Back at the command center of SPD after everyone returned four of the men there were in an intense shouting match. Lieutenant Carson was paired up in his match against Max Oliver while to no ones surprise Lieutenant Sky Tate and General Dickson were nose-to-nose.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST DESTROY SOMEONE?" Sky yelled angrily.

"POWER RANGERS HAVE DONE IT THAT WAY FOR OVER TEN THOUSAND YEARS! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!" Dickson shot back.

"MY FATHER…" Before Sky could finish his statement Dickson jumped in.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO YOUR FATHER! WES IS A LEGEND YOU'LL NEVER MEASURE UP TOO!" Dickson yelled.

Sky felt like someone just put a dagger through his heart. Bridge and Max stopped their argument and looked as everyone else in command stood in shock. Before anyone knew it, Sky punched the general in the jaw. General Dickson just punched him back and the two began a scrap between them. Bridge and Max just looked at each other before running over and tackling their respective leaders. Everybody was being used to hold the two back. By the time Cruger, and Manx walked in cadets and rangers were being tossed out of the way as the two had found their way back to each other. As Cruger and Manx stepped into command Ron Cranston went stumbling into Cruger. Cruger caught the Fire Squad Warrior as he was falling.

"Thanks Commander. We could use some help with these two." Cranston said to the big blue dog.

Cruger just sighed and told Kat to get the infirmary ready for people who needed it then joined in to break up the fight. About an hour later the Cruger had called security to help break up the fight because the group that was in command was ineffective in breaking the two men apart. Both men were finally separated and confined to quarters with help of many security guards, but not before much destruction was caused to the command center. Those two men would have a lot of bruises in the morning.

Destany and the other nine Rangers and Warriors were busy cleaning up command and talking after the fight.

"Those two are so much alike." Syd said setting up a chair.

"No kidding." Joy responded picking up a trashcan.

"Did he know what happened to Sky's dad?" Bridge asked rewiring the broken communications system.

"No. He spends his time either at home on Mercury, on the Executioner, or visiting the Oliver family." Destany explained while picking up a push broom. "After his wife was killed he stopped visiting people and keeping track of past rangers." She concluded sweeping up some junk.

"So he wouldn't know Wes was killed." Kat surmised while picking up a few loose wires.

"No, he mom and dad never talked about any other teams accept their own." Max said helping Z pick up some cadet profiles that got scattered around.

"They respected that he wanted to stay away from the time his wife was killed." Dona added.

"Which was the same time frame Wes was killed." Kat surmised.

"Why did they even get into that argument anyway? I thought he would be happy not having to deal with Bennag?" Boom asked while reprogramming a computer that was damaged.

"Sky wanted to bring him in." Miranda said while picking up the trash Destany swept up.

"He also doesn't believe in killing criminals." Syd said finishing up reprogramming cadet assignments.

"Daddy is old fashioned. He worked with granddad and Zordon enough to believe the best way to get rid of a curtain evil is to destroy it." Destany said putting away her broom.

"Destroy it and it doesn't come back." Star stated confidently.

While everyone else was cleaning up command and talking about their leaders Cruger was trying to calm down Lieutenant Tate. Sky's face was badly bruised. "Sky he didn't know!" Cruger yelled.

"Bull Shit! How could he not know, it was world news!" Sky yelled back.

Cruger just sighed. "He hasn't lived on earth for twenty-two years Sky." he told Sky calmly. "He left to fight in the Psychotic Rebellion in two-thousand-seven." Cruger concluded.

"Dad died in two-thousand-eight." Sky stated feeling he had Cruger cornered.

"The war ended in late two-thousand-eight." Cruger explained.

"So he wasn't on earth?" Sky asked.

"No Sky, he wasn't. He thinks your father is still serving as a Time Force Ranger with, your Aunt Taylor, and Uncle Eric in Silver Hills." Cruger explained.

Sky sat there on his bed with his head hung. "He served with dad during Countdown and other missions. Why wasn't he told?" he asked his commander.

"Everyone felt with him losing so much it would be a mistake to tell him." Cruger told the Red Ranger.

Sky looked at Cruger for a moment and ran from his quarters.

Meanwhile across the base in another set of quarters Destany had arrived to speak with her father.

"Daddy, you know why Sky hit you?" She asked her father sitting down beside him on the bed and putting an arm around him.

"I told him he would never be as great as his father." Her father answered her.

"No." She said shaking her head. Dickson just cocked his head to the side somewhat confused.

"Daddy…" Destany paused and let out a breath before continuing. "Wes was killed in battle in early two-thousand-eight."

Hearing this from his daughter made his eyes grow wide with shock. He had felt of all the rangers Wesley Collins and Tommy Oliver were the two who were completely invincible. In his opinion they were the two greatest rangers ever, they couldn't die in battle.

"N-No." Dickson muttered.

"Daddy it's okay. It was over twenty years ago." Destany told him rubbing his back in a comforting fashion.

"Destany, can I be alone for a while?" Her father asked.

Destany nodded her head, got up, and left. As she walked down the hall she ran into Sky. Sky opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Destany. "If you're going to talk to dad I wouldn't." She told the Red Ranger.

"He still that mad?" Sky asked her.

"No, I told him about your dad. He didn't take the news well." She told him solemnly.

"Oh." Was all Sky could say as he bowed his head.

A few moments of talking later the alarm went off and Sky joined Destany in sprinting toward command.

--

Sky and Destany were able to reach the command area in a few seconds literally jumping down flights of stairs. Once they got to command they found that everyone else minus General Dickson was already there.

"Who is it commander?" Sky asks the big blue dog.

"Devastation." Cruger calmly old them.

"Commander let Fire Squad go. Destany and B-Squad can stay behind for backup." Max stated in his leadership voice which is actually much stronger than his fathers.

Cruger just sighs before agreeing to the request. "Alright but the second you're in trouble I'm sending B-Squad." the commander told the warriors.

Max got a big grin before starting. "Alright."

The Fire Squad Rangers then turn and line up in a V behind Max. Two per line. Ron and Lora, behind them were the twins, then was Star behind Dona. They twitched their left wrists revealing morphers. They raised their forearms vertically yelling "Fire Squad Power Up!" and pushed a button on the Armorizer. When the morphing sequence was complete, the B-Squad and Cruger stood amazed seeing that instead of spandex the new team had armor like they ad never seen. The armor was in the warrior's color with a white stripe down the side, and a crystal in the middle of a white circle in the middle of their chests. The one in green had a golden colored, lithium chassis like the Alliance Warriors. Destany just smiled and blew a kiss to her Red clad hero. A second later they were gone, teleported out to the battle scene.

--

Once on site Fire Squad was standing in front of Devastation and drawing their blasters. Without hesitation, Devastation started throwing orange balls with orange spikes coming out of them. The balls then were transformed into ten orange-headed robots.

"Attack!" Devastation yelled.

"Fire!" Max yelled in retaliation.

A second later, the lasers went completely through the orange machines causing them to explode.

_**SPD Command**_

The B-Squad Rangers and Cruger stood shocked at the power of the weapons. "They are Shadow Imperial HK-100 hand blasters. They were the ones great grandfathers troops used against Zordon's in The Great War over ten thousand years ago." Destany giggled as everyone looked at her.

"How come they get those types of weapons and we don't?" Bridge asked.

"Because we are Shadow and your not." Destany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And because they are universally outlawed." Cruger finished.

"No Fair!" Syd whined crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

_**Battlefield**_

Fire Squad had just finished slashing Devastation with their swords when Devastation got up and pulled out his main weapon, a big gun. He pulled the trigger and blasted the Fire Squad team to the ground before retreating to the comfort of his hideout.

_**Hideout**_

"Who were they?" Grumm growled.

"Obviously our new opponents." Broodwing blurted out at him.

"Those weapons were not SPD!" Grumm yelled blasting a boulder to pieces with his staff.

"I'm glad you realized that, AFTER ONE OF THEM DESTROYED BENNAG AND NEARLY FRIED ME!" Devastation yelled coming in holding his chest.

"Enough of this. I will find out about those weapons. And you two try not to get destroyed while I'm gone." Broodwing insulted.

Broodwing then turned around and flew off leaving his companions to wait for him.

Meanwhile back at SPD headquarters the Fire Squad Rangers had returned to the command area.

"Max!" Destany yelled running into his hug, then pulling him into a heated kiss as the team came in.

"For a job well done I have a surprise for you tonight." She whispered to him seductively in his ear before they were interrupted by Miranda.

"That was awesome Max." She told the leader of Fire Squad.

"They weren't that great. Syd and I could do anything any two of their team can." Sky stated smugly.

"Alright, you and Syd against me and Destany in a sparing match." Max challenged.

"You're on. And the loser has to be the winner's slaves for a day." Sky said speaking for him and his girlfriend.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Sky?" Miranda asked rather concerned.

"No problem. Syd and I haven't lost in two years." Syd and Sky kissed before they heard

the Fire Squad team laugh at Sky's statement.

"What's so funny." Syd wondered. Miranda just squinted.

"Syd, they have never lost. They have teamed for seven years. The last team they beat was Tommy and dad" Miranda told her teammate before Max was pulled off by Destany to their quarters. Syd and Sky just stood in shock.

"Sky you did it now." Syd said.

"But…" Sky started before being cut off by Syd.

"If we don't win you won't have my body for an entire month." she told Sky before smacking his arm and marching out.

"Syd we can win. Syd!" Everyone stood laughing at the two as Sky ran out of the room behind his girlfriend.

"So who is taking bets?" Star asked the group.

"I will." Dr. Manx blurted out before thinking.

"Kaaat." Cruger said sarcastically. Kat blushed and quickly left to everyone else's amusement. "Everyone dismissed." He said still chuckling at Kat.

About a half hour later Cruger was getting ready to leave his office for the day when General Dickson walked in.

"Where is it Anubis?" Dickson asked.

"Where is what?" Cruger asked in reply.

"Wes' Red Time Force Ranger Morpher. I know you have it." The Sirian Commander just sighed knowing this day may come.

"It is locked up in the lab. Only I have access. It is under DNA lockdown." Cruger Commented.

"Get it and bring it to me." Dickson ordered.

"May I ask what you want it for." Cruger asked.

"I will return it to its rightful owner." He told Cruger.

Cruger saw a look in Dickson's eyes and knew there was something else. "Is there more General?" he asked.

Dickson became more stoic for a second before speaking. "Please sit Anubis. What I'm about to tell you is off any official record. Are we agreed?" He asked Cruger as they sat across from each other.

"Yes. Always sir," Cruger said knowing this bordered on Alliance business.

"I'm Dieing. My reckless behavior has caught up with me and my body is becoming immune to healers. For now they can heal minor damage to organs, stop minor internal bleeding, mend small bones. I have relied on healers too long. Now only advanced modern medicine can cure my more serious wounds." Dickson told the Commander of SPD Earth.

Cruger was in shock at the news. He had no idea what to think at the time. The fact that a man as powerful as General Dickson was dieing because of his own recklessness was hard to believe. "How soon?" he asked.

"Two decades tops. If I suffer any major injuries that time will be cut extensively. Like I tell people; I'm not all powerful, and I'm not immortal. I don't expect to live past the upcoming war. Which is why I wanted to speak to you." Dickson said to the commander.

"What can I possibly do to help?" Cruger asked skeptically.

Dickson just leaned back in his chair across from the big blue dog, stroking his beard before speaking. "If I die during the war my future son-in-law Maxwell Oliver will be given the rank of Admiral and given command of my flagship, and the fleet. As far as the Army goes. Admiral Sugimori is going to be leading it anyway. However with me dead they will suffer a great loss in experience and in the limited time I am on the battlefield, a leader and a powerful ally. I will need you to move onto the front lines if I die during this war Anubis. Your experience and fierce fighting ability are going to be needed more than ever if I die. Will you be willing to do that" he asked Cruger calmly.

Cruger was surprised at the proposal do to the tension between himself and Sugimori. However he felt in his heart that if he was needed he could not refuse. "I accept General. And I swear to you nothing will leave this room," He told Dickson earning a nod before Dickson stood up and headed for the door.

"General!" Commander Cruger yelled after him.

"Yes Anubis." He answered.

"I will bring it to your quarters in twenty minutes. And Joe, remember. You are about to make him the happiest person alive." Cruger said with a slight smile.

"I know. He deserves to succeed Wes." Dickson said to his friend. Cruger nodded and headed to the back to his office to get his coat while the general started to his quarters.

As Joseph Dickson walked back to his quarters he stopped outside his daughter and her fiancé's quarters after hearing a noise from the door. Dickson put his ear to the door hearing a few mutual, pleasurable moans.

"He must be good." He thought bringing his head back away from the door.

As he smiled and began to walk from the door he heard a loud pleasurable scream. "I'd better make sure they aren't disturbed." He said before guarding the door. "I can't believe she's a screamer. Damn it." He thought listening.

In the next hour several people tried to see what was wrong but were stopped by the general including Cruger who came to drop off the morpher, Manx, Miranda, Syd, and Sky who fortunately didn't see the morpher on the general's wrist. Finally the noise stopped and the general went back to his quarters for a good nights rest.

The next morning the rangers didn't have much time before the alarm blared signaling the first attack of the day.

**Note: **_I bet you all liked that fight. Didn't everyone. Well turn over to "To Boldly Go" by Ultimuus to get more on this timeline. It will help you follow the war. Both of these stories fall in the same timelines and all events are vital to the characters. _


	64. Return of The Minotaur

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Return Of The Minotaur**

**Note: **_Well, this is fun. Kerm and Ultimuus are being smartasses and since I need Ultimuus I'll just kick Kerm's ass. Now I won't go into what he did but he owes me a damn good review for it._

**Note 2: **_Gina, Oh Gina, need you to review Gina._

**Note 3: **_**4...3...2**_

_**June 17, 2031**_

The Rangers, Warriors, and General Dickson all showed up in the command center after the early morning alarm that brought them out of their rest. Destany was noticeably walking tenderly and slightly bowlegged after last night. She blushed as her father looked at her with a knowing grin and sent her a mental note.

"You're no longer a V-I-R-G-I-N. You're also a screamer like your mother." The teasing father mentally told his daughter causing her even more embarrassment.

"Rangers!" Cruger barked drawing attention away from the uncomfortable Black Falcon Knight. "There is a duel attack. One is Devastation at the power plant and Broodwing downtown." Cruger informed them.

"We will need to split up. I will take Fire Squad to the power plant, and Commander Cruger will take B-Squad to meet Broodwing." General Dickson said to the group.

"They both have forces of Blue Heads and Orange Heads so you will need to be cautious." Cruger informed before dismissing them to the battle.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" The six SPD Rangers lined up and shouted.

At the same time Fire Squad lined up to Armorize. "FIRE SQUAD POWER UP!" General Dickson didn't Armorize but went to battle.

_**Downtown**_

SPD went to work showing perfect teamwork before Miranda and Bridge were blasted by a couple blue-heads. Z and Cruger were paired up and doing quite well for themselves. Syd and Sky went strait for Broodwing and showed the teamwork that made them so great as a team. Miranda and Bridge had quickly regrouped and destroyed a group of blue-heads, Cruger and Delgado had done a remarkable job eliminating the orange-heads, and Syd and Sky had finally gained an advantage on Broodwing. Sky and Syd backed up with the others.

Broodwing saw that the Rangers and their new powers had defeated the army more easily than he had planned. It didn't take but a few seconds for Broodwing to see that he was outnumbered and flee the battle. Suddenly Cruger got a transmission over his helmet communicator.

"Commander it was a trap, we're surrounded by at least two hundred orange-heads, god knows how many blue-heads and..." The communication went silent.

_**SPD Academy**_

The communication Dickson sent had come over the communications consol at command and Destany was anything but rational in her actions.

"DADDY!" She shrieked over the speaker before it went dead. She then turned around flicking her wrist materializing a device from the skin in her left wrist. She pulled her forearm vertical. Dr. Manx watched in awe of the technology to actually bond with a persons flesh and become part of that person. Before Manx could speak, Destany had begun the sequence. "BLACK FALCON POWER UP!" She shouted pushing two buttons simultaneously on her device. Before anyone could blink, Destany had made the transformation into the Black Falcon Knight.

She was in black armor. The helmet was much like that of the Phantom Ranger with the exception that it had a communicator on the outside much like the SPD S.W.A.T uniforms. There was a white trim around the arms and knees and a thick white line down the side of her leg. The line like her armor was much thicker than that of Fire Squad and at the same time more dense than Phantoms. Before anyone could say anything to stop her Destany then teleported out.

_**MERCURY 2030**_

The cryo-tube in the infirmary in Black Knights Command opened and a woman stepped out to see a monitor being watched by Commander William Khiro. She saw a team of warriors she didn't recognize and Prince Dickson get blasted. As Commander Khiro turned he saw the woman raise her forearm. Before he could think, he heard her yelling "BLACK MINOTAUR POWER UP!" And she was gone in a streak of black light.

_**Power Plant (Minutes Earlier)**_

The Fire Squad Warriors and General Dickson showed up at the power plant to a greeting of Devastation and several hundred blue and orange heads. "Fire Squad circle!" The General yelled.

Fire Squad bent down after circling their commander. Dickson also cocked his larger rifle. "FIRE!" He yelled.

Dickson and Fire Squad continually fired their weapons however before long they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The group took out dozens of blue and orange heads before they were forced into melee combat. The group did well but soon began to tire against overwhelming numbers. Soon Dickson was on his comm. system calling for backup.

"Commander it was a trap, we're surrounded by at least two hundred orange-heads, god knows how many blue heads, and…" before he could finish he was blasted by a group of blue-heads. He was down and had a feeling no backup was coming any time soon.

"The mighty son of Shadow Warrior. I would usually let you stay and marinate in fear but I doubt you will fear anything anytime soon." Devastation said approaching the downed prince.

"What's your point bitch?" Dickson told Devastation with purpose.

Just then several blasts hit the feared criminal knocking him several feet back and to the ground.

"Daddy!" Is all he heard from his backside. Before he knew it his daughter was by his side blasting blue and orange heads.

"Destany No!" As the general yelled the other warriors, _HIS_ warriors rolled over, Max hitting him in the leg.

Max saw Destany, and also saw that the others were about to shoot, and grabbed her throwing her behind himself and her father as the blast hit them. The General and Red Warrior Oliver took the brunt of the hit and went down in a heap. As the criminals approached a surge of power came across the area disabling over three quarters of the remaining blue and orange heads. Several more shots came from a rooftop destroying several more. Everyone grabbed General Dickson and The Red Warrior before running for cover as an unknown woman in Black Knights Armor hit the ground and began destroying every robot in sight. While this was happening General Dickson was regaining consciousness. Destany held Max as the mystery woman caused the enemy to retreat. The general vaguely saw this and said something while coughing up what seemed like buckets of deep crimson blood.

"Tarra, Tarra!" He let out a silent shout.

She powered down revealing a stunning blond in a uniform that on the back read, 'Black Minotaur Knight in bold red letters.

"Oh god Joey!" The woman yelled while running over to hold the bloodied general.

"Tarra." Was all Dickson managed before he was unconscious again.

Destany was in shock as she held her fiancé in her own arms. She could tell who the woman was by the stories her father had told her. Moments later B-Squad showed up seeing the mystery woman in tears holding the generals head beside Destany who was watching her world slowly collapsing around her. Behind B-Squad an ambulance was approaching to take Max and the fallen general back to base.

--

_**SPD Base Infirmary**_

Several hours had passed and everyone from the battle was checked and released accept Joseph Dickson and Maxwell Oliver who were still in Comatose. Destany, and the mystery woman were outside in the waiting room. Destany was still crying. She had just witnessed her fiancé and father nearly killed in an obvious trap. She was mentally and emotionally broken at this point seeing her family nearly killed protecting her. In a move that surprised her, the woman across from Destany moved over by her side.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The woman asked Destany softly.

"My fiancé." Destany stated. "And my father." She concluded.

"So you're Destany." The woman said sweetly.

"Your father told me a lot about you while I was in the tube. He is very proud of you." The woman told her.

"You must be his wife Qinn'Tarra." Destany stated.

"Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson" The woman introduced extending her hand.

"Destany Nicole Dickson." She introduced and shook her apparent stepmother's hand, her head never leaving the spot between her legs.

"They will be okay. The doctors said the bleeding was stopped hours ago." Qinn'Tarra said rubbing circles on Destany's back trying to comfort the young girl who just nearly lost her family just as she had lost her mother several years earlier.

Just as Destany was about to let her emotions get the better of her the doors leading to the infirmary waiting room flew open revealing a slew of new people. Tommy, Kim, Thadea, Sydney Drew-Oliver, and Adonia Oliver, Adam, Tonya, and Miranda Park, Alexis Doce, Xalvadora Doce, Jameson Dantly, Libidinous Doce, Jenna Mckinsey, and Trancit Maim, Andros, Ashley, and Star Hammond, and Billy, Hayley and Ron Cranston.

"Kimberly!" Destany screamed jumping up hugging her future mother-in-law.

"It's alright baby they'll be okay." Kim tried her best to consol the girl but Destany just cried into her shirt.

Trancit Maim noticed the other woman and just stared. "Hi, Trancit." Qinn'Tarra said mutely from her chair.

Trancit Maim had remembered her from before the war against the Psychotics when she and his godson were happy. When he finally got his senses back he ran over to her and embraced her.

"Qinn'Tarra. It's so good to see you." Qinn'Tarra sniffled as the large Rotparian Warrior greeted her.

"It's good to see you too Trancit. Where is Yoshi?" She asked.

Admiral Maim released her and guided her into a seat taking her hand. Now she was beginning to get worried.

"Tarra. Yoshi was killed about two years ago when he and Joe were in a battle with Emrass." As Maim told her this her jaw dropped and eyes watered.

"Joe used himself as a buffer to pass the power on to Alexis. You would be so proud of him. The good he has done for reality despite the pain he has been through is remarkable. He has even managed to harness the power of The Maim Saber to continue to push back Emrass. All of this and he still says the only thing he wants is his wife back." Maim told her.

Tarra just started crying into the large admirals arms. The pain of being gone nearly twenty-two years was finally setting in. The worst part was she woke up in time to hear her father-in-law had been killed by the very being that put her in stasis and witness her husband and future son-in-law nearly killed. She was finally letting the pain come out. Destany and Alexis turned when they heard the woman's sobs. Alexis had known Tarra before the injury but she was always strong. Now seeing her so vulnerable over her brother was heartbreaking to watch. Alexis walked over and took the place of Admiral Maim by her sister-in-law's side. The two women held each other for several minutes. Destany was amazed how close the family was after so many years apart. Her entire family was together comforting a woman they hadn't seen in over two-decades like she was there with them every day. Finally after Destany took everything in she went over and hugged her Grandma Libby and the two women cried into each other's shoulders much like when her grandfather was killed two years earlier.

Finally Dr. Felix came into the room. He was shocked at the sudden emergence of family members that had come piling into his infirmary.

"Whom should I speak with?" Felix asked?

Three women and one man stepped forward. Tommy, Kim, and the two Dickson women. "Well Destany, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver. Max is awake and doing fine. He is ready for visitors." Felix told them. "But only five at a time."

Felix then turned to the two Dickson Women. "The General is still unconscious. He is stable and healing but will be in a coma for several more days at least, maybe weeks. Maybe more. You can visit him two at a time." Felix said before giving a small smile and walking off.

Destany, Tommy, Kim, Donia, and Thadea walked in to see Max who woke up once Destany grabbed his hand. Kimberly grabbed the other hand. "Hi honey." Kim said sweetly to her son.

"Hi mom, dad, guys. Guess I dropped the ball huh." Max told them.

"Max you took a shot meant for me. The shot that put you in here was meant for me. You saved me baby. You were great." Destany pleaded with him.

"Thanks." Max told her. "How's Joe?" he asked.

Kim spoke up first. "Joe is still in a coma." she started. "He may be there a while." Destany concluded.

Meanwhile in General Dickson's room Tarra was sitting in a high setting chair holding her husband's left hand while crying over him. She didn't say anything, she just cried herself to sleep using her husbands chest as a pillow. Destany and Trancit walked in and when they had seen Qinn'Tarra asleep on her husband's chest they turned and left. The scene was out of a chick flick that teen girls would love, however they saw that the love the woman had for the general was stronger then anything they could imagine even after over two decades of separation.

--

_**June 24, 2031**_

Max had been released from the infirmary four days after checking in. However General Dickson was still in comatose in the infirmary after seven days. Fortunately Grumm and his crew had been quiet. Everyone had agreed that the time of calm was only the calm before the storm. Commander Qinn'Tarra Dickson had not left her husband's side; Destany was not eating as much as she should and it was beginning to show. Admirals Maim and Dantly had decided to stay and help while Dickson was out of commission. Destany and Qinn'Tarra were in the general's room with him speaking about recent events and getting Qinn'Tarra updated on the status of the Black Knights.

"Destany how many Knights are there now?" Qinn'Tarra asked.

"Well, six counting you and Aunt Alex." Destany answered.

"Get them here. I'm ordering an all out assault on Grumm and his cronies. We will infiltrate his hideout and finish this." Tarra told her stepdaughter. "We will go one way and Fire Squad the other. Get everyone here."

Tarra ordered. "Yes ma'am." Destany answered and ran off to tell Max his orders and call the other Knights.

Not long after the Fire Squad Warriors and the other four Knights were assembled in the infirmary with Destany and Qinn'Tarra decided to speak.

"I am Commander Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson. I am the wife of General Dickson and one of the original seven Black Knights." Qinn'Tarra began.

"But I thought you were dead?" Allory Brunson, the Black Helios Knight asked confused.

"Not dead. In stasis. We thought it best if everyone non-essential to her survival or her husband's sanity was never told the truth and told she was dead. That way Emrass would be more likely to show himself if he knew all the Knights were gone. We were correct, he did and was defeated." James Conly told them.

"Yes." Tarra said with a long face. "Anyway I have brought you here to end Grumm…Permanently. What he did to my husband is unacceptable. I will not tolerate it. As we speak William is on Mercury using sensors to find Grumm, Broodwing, and Devastation. They will die for what they have done." The wife said with malice in her voice.

Nearly as soon as Qinn'Tarra finished her communicator went off. "Yes William." She said.

"I have his location. You're ready to be teleported. I will teleport the six Knights to the front and the six Warriors to the back." William stated.

"Good, wait for my signal." Tarra said before cutting off and letting go of her husband's hand.

As she lined up with the other, Knights she heard a voice from behind her that made her numb and body limp. "I love you, my lady in red…Please be with me forever, Tarra be my wife?" His wife went white at the words as she remembered the scene.

Everyone was frozen watching the woman as she went white and tears ran down her face. They were on earth visiting his nephew and his parents. They were in the basement dancing to the song "Lady In Red." She wore a red dress. He was in a black suit. His cousin was acting as a bartender. The General wanted it to be special so he had his cousin decorate the basement. He had a candle light dinner. It was raining and miserable outside. But inside it was perfect. He got on his knee with a large diamond from Planet-X, his father's home world. He was so romantic. She remembered they made love all night. She was so happy, so complete. Knowing she was loved by such a man who would always be there for her. Her first motion was to turn and face him. When she turned around she saw tears in his closed eyes, streaking down his face. The hope was there for her as his mind was working and causing a physical response.

"What did he mean?" Destany asked as she saw Tarra kiss her father's forehead before turning back.

"It was what he told me when he proposed." Tarra said wiping away stray tears. "Let's go." She finally said taking her spot.

"BLACK KNIGHTS, POWER UP!" The six Knights yelled. Then they were teleported out.

"Okay guys. Our turn." Max said to his teammates. He wasn't completely healed but he was his father's son in that regard.

"Fire Squad Power Up!" The six warriors yelled. Then they were gone.

_**Criminal Hideout (Front)**_

The Black Knights were destroying orange–heads by the dozen. The Falcon and Minotaur were fighting possessed. They were using their blasters and destroying everything they saw. When the nights were done there was nothing but a floor full of busted orange-heads and the knights were off to find the criminals.

_**Criminal Hideout (Back)**_

The Fire Squad Rangers were also shooting the place to bits. That includes the blue-heads that were there to meet them. Max however was taking his sword and slicing through them at close range as the others used their blasters. After a few minutes the blue-heads were laying in piles and Fire Squad were off to meet the Black Knights.

_**SPD Command**_

The Alarm went off and B-Squad rushed off to command. When they arrived they found that Devastation is already in battle with two men in armor. One man is rather large and strong. Quite obviously alien with a mask. While the other was very human and seemed highly trained in fighting. The B-Squad watched as the smaller man Armorize into a white armored man similar to a Fire Squad Warrior however just as much different as similar. The power seemed bonded to him as an individual but it seemed more personal. Not only his DNA but also his skin. The armor was something SPD and Dr. Manx had never seen before. He showed great power and sword skills. The group could only stand and watched the battle from Command.

_**Center of Criminal Hideout (During Battle with Devastation.)**_

Grumm and Broodwing were getting ready to bail from their hideout when The Black Knights came from one direction and The Fire Squad Warriors from the other. Qinn'Tarra and Destany didn't say a word; they just opened fire on the criminals. Broodwing tried to fly away but was shot down by Fire Squad. Fire Squad stood over Broodwing in a threatening fashion.

"Back to prison." Broodwing said dejectedly.

"Not quite." Max said back with Malice in his voice.

Broodwing's eyes grew as Fire Squad opened fire splattering his internals all over that area of the cave.

Meanwhile Grumm was hiding behind a boulder. Destany and Tarra were firing at the boulder hitting it and the wall causing chunks to fly from each. When they finally got to the boulder the two women took no mercy and shot him several times each, even after he was dead, before walking away, not even turning to watch him explode. After Grumm exploded the cave started shaking and the two teams were teleported out before it could cave in on them.

--

_**SPD Command**_

Once the twelve men and women entered the control room, they saw B-Squad asking several questions to the two admirals.

"Guys shhhh." Admiral Dantly told them.

"We need to speak to our family." Admiral Maim continued and pushed past the somewhat dejected B-Squad.

"Tarra, Destany, Alex!" Dantly called. "What's wrong James?" Qinn'Tarra asked, scared to death something happened to her husband.

"He's awake." Maim said proudly. Tarra and Destany were gone in two streaks of light as they teleported across the base into the infirmary where they saw a man sleeping soundly.

Destany and Tarra each gently grabbed a hand. The general opened his eyes and the first person he saw was Destany. "Hi princess." He said weakly.

"I have a surprise for you." Destany spouted happily.

"Oh, and what's that?" He said, not even acknowledging the person with his other hand.

"Me." Was all Tarra said.

Joseph shot strait up, his eyes were wide. This action caused his body to scream in denial of the actions but Dickson paid no attention. He slowly turned his head. As he saw her tears began falling and he stuttered her name.

"T-Tarra." Before literally falling into her arms. "Tarra!" He cried kissing her forehead and hugging her like she was going to disappear.

"I'm here Joey, and I'm never leaving you again." Qinn'Tarra said as the two cried in each others arms.

Destany was also crying as the others finally got there. She was so happy her father had his wife back. Everyone in the door was in shock watching the scene as they had never seen their tough as nails general cry or let his guard down in any way. Destany walked over and found herself in the arms of Max.

"Well Maxy, looks like we got a sparring match as soon as dad can leave the infirmary." Sky just shutters at the thought as Syd stares a whole through him but he had to agree with Destany.

"Let's leave them alone. They need some time to catch up." Sky finally said. Everyone just nodded and left the two newly reunited loves alone.

_**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**_


	65. Back in Black

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Back in Black**

**Note: **_Well. Got some interesting reviews last chapter. I'm so proud. If Kermit pulls that crap with reviews again I may strangle him, but that stunt did give me an extra review so I'll give him a pass. I am anxiously awaiting Review number 300 and will do a chapter dedication to the human (or frog in Kerm's case) who sends in the 300__th__ Review. _

**Note 2:**_**4, 3, 2, 1 **_

_**June 27, 2031**_

This was the day General Dickson was out of the infirmary and living temporarily at the SPD Academy with his wife while awaiting his daughters sparring match later that day. Commander Anubis Cruger relinquished his morpher earlier in the day and set off to become Supreme Commander at Galaxy Command of SPD leaving General Dickson in temporarily command the base. In the generals quarters he was consulting his wife on several decisions he needed to make by the end of the day. Cruger had given his endorsements to a few people to the open spots. He had a feeling Dickson wouldn't listen to him but Cruger was surprised to find that Dickson had listened more than expected.

"Gee wiz Tarra. These guys will have a lot to get use too." The general commented to his wife.

"Three new rangers, two new red rangers, two new teammates. All this after they lose a sparring match to reality's new power couple." His wife said confidently.

"Don't get cocky hun. I did once and it got our friends killed." He said quietly bowing his head.

"That wasn't your fault. It was a trap. Through everything you still were able to do your job and raise an outstanding daughter Joey." Qinn'Tarra pleaded to him. "I'm so proud of you." She concluded.

"Still I got our team…" She cut him off with a passionate open mouth kiss causing General Dickson to get up from the desk, pick up his wife, and place her on the bed. Seconds later she was on top of him using her hands all over him.

Meanwhile in the Tate/Drew quarters, Sky was giving Syd a much-needed pep talk.

"Syd we can win and you know it." Sky told her pacing.

"But Sky they beat the two best of the Zeo Rangers. How can we com…p…eee…t…e…Oh Sky." Sky stopped Syd with a kiss to that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

Sky then picked her up, laid her on his bed, and slid over onto her chest beginning their "pre-match" love session.

At this time in the quarters of Destany and Max she was asking Max about the changes to SPD.

"Who do you think dad will pick to be the new B-Squad Red Ranger?" Destany asked her fiancé.

"Well Miranda has the most experience being around rangers." Max said lying on the bed.

"Yea, but she isn't much of a leader yet." Destany told him.

Max thought for a second before switching modes. "Well what about Shadow Ranger?" He asked. "I heard your dad is bringing in a legend for the job."

Destany just looked a little stunned at Max. "Well I heard it's a former red." She countered.

"Well, what about the other morpher?" Max asked.

"What other morpher?" Destany asked back.

"Your dad got a morpher from Cruger before he was hurt. It must have lots of power considering it was under DNA lockdown." Max informed her.

Destany just looked at him quizzically. "The only other morpher that is available is the Red Time Force Morpher." She informed Max.

"Well he must really want to beef up B-Squad before he goes." Max said with a grin.

"Max we need to talk." Destany said suddenly with a sigh.

"Destany what's wrong hunny?" Max asked getting worried.

"You know the other night when we…you know." She started.

Max walked over and sat down holding his fiancé's hands. "Is everything okay baby." She paused for a second before speaking to him.

"Max I went to see Dr. Manx before you got up this morning." Max's eyes got wide as he had an idea of what was coming from his fiancé.

"Max I'm pregnant." She finally said.

Max just sat there for a moment before jumping up, grabbing her, and spinning her around laughing before kissing her deeply.

"But Max what about the sparring match in three hours?" Destany asked him.

"I have a replacement in mind. But first we need to speak to your father and tell him why you need to drop out. We can go after lunch. Come on." Max said excitedly.

Destany just gave a slight nod as they started out the door to get lunch and then go see her father.

About an hour later in the Dickson quarters the husband and wife were dressed again. General Dickson was working while the commander Dickson was getting out of the shower when the electronic doorbell beeped.

"Come!" The general yelled loudly enough to be heard by the outside recipients.

"Daddy we came to tell you and Tarra something." Destany said walking over to the bed and sitting down with Max at her side.

General Dickson knew something was up since he didn't get the pleasantries he usually got from his daughter. However before Destany or her father started talking Qinn'Tarra walked in on them.

"Hi guys. Everything okay." she greeted.

She apparently saw the arm Destany unconsciously had over her stomach that her husband didn't. Being pregnant once upon a time herself she remembered the signs.

"Guys, daddy, I'm pregnant." Destany said quickly.

Qinn'Tarra walked over and hugged the young parents-to-be while her father sat in silent shock.

"Congratulations. Destany, your father probably told you that when I was put in stasis I was pregnant. So if you need anything just tell me okay." As her stepmother said that she just smiled and nodded.

Finally General Dickson got up, walked over to his daughter, and hugged her. "D-Bug, Tarra and I are here for you if you need us. I will also make Shadow Force, Time Force, SPD, and all Mercury clinics open to you at all hours." The father and grandfather-to-be told them.

"Have you told Sky and Syd there will be no sparring match." The over-protective father asked Destany.

"I'll replace Destany." Qinn'Tarra jumped in.

"Are you sure baby? The two of them haven't lost in two years and you have never teamed with Max." Her husband asked a little concerned.

"We will be fine Joey." Qinn'Tarra told him.

"Well then you three better get to the others and tell them. Then you two best go practice." General Dickson told the other three people in the group. "And Destany." He called to his daughter as they started out the door.

"Yes daddy?" She asked nervously.

"If you get anywhere near that ring you're in big trouble you hear." He said in his most loving, yet stern voice causing Destany to smile.

"Daddy I have something more important than sparring I need to protect." Destany told him putting a hand on her stomach.

General Dickson just nodded smiling and admiring how grown up his little girl had become.

"He is so proud of you Destany." Qinn'Tarra said as the three of them walked down the hall.

"Did he mention when I was seventeen he went to the year 2023 to fight Emrass and left me at the Power Chamber with Zordon and Alpha 5 because he was scared. He was scared he would lose me too." Destany explained.

"That's my Joey. My general always put himself in danger to protect those he loves. I wouldn't want him any other way. I love him just the way he is." Qinn'Tarra told Destany as they stood outside the Tate/Drew quarters.

Destany pushed the bell for the door and heard Syd yell. "Come in!" Signaling the three people to go in and explain their situation.

A few moments later in the command area a nicely built African-American man was speaking to General Dickson.

"Congratulations. You are the new Shadow Ranger. Since the Shadow Saber belongs to Supreme Commander Cruger I personally had you a Shadow Sword created for your new position." General Dickson told him.

"Thank you sir." The man said before exiting into the back room and awaiting his entrance, while Dickson headed for the gymnasium.

A few minutes later General Dickson found himself in the middle of a packed auditorium about to officiate the biggest sparring match in SPD history.

"Alright everyone, quiet down. The match this evening has changed slightly. First off. Let me introduce in the red corner, Red Fire Squad Warrior Maxwell Oliver." Dickson waited a moment for the small applause to die down. "Due to current events Destany Dickson is unable to compete. She will be replaced on her team by her stepmother the Black Minotaur Knight, Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson!" The General announced proudly.

"And in the blue corner is SPD's own golden couple. Undefeated two years running. SPD Pink Ranger Sydney Drew and SPD Red Ranger Skyler Tate." The General's introduction led to a roaring applause for Sky and Syd.

"Wow, they are really loved." Qinn'Tarra said to Max.

"They defeated the Troobian Empire. They earned it." Max told her.

Qinn'Tarra just nodded and followed Max to center ring for the sparring match.

"Guys the rules are simple, no short cuts, no low blows." General Dickson sent a mental thought to his wife. "I know how good you are at low BLOWS."

After the message was received Qinn'Tarra blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!' The general yelled rubbing his throbbing bicep. "You'll pay for that. ALL…NIGHT…LONG." He sent out telepathic message to his wife, making her face go a deep crimson.

Max knew his future father-in-law well enough to tell what was happening but everyone else was confused. "Joe can you stop distracting my partner so we can begin." he stated to General Dickson.

"Bow to me!" The general yelled.

The two teams did as they were told.

"To each other." He yelled.

They bowed to each other. Then the match began. It was a long match. It went five, five-minute rounds. The score was close at 15-14 in the advantage of Dickson and Oliver with two minutes left. The two teams continued to block kicks and punches thrown by the other until with twenty-three seconds remaining Sky caught a punch thrown by Max and flipped him. Max landed hard on his back and was hit with a quick punch to the gut gaining a point for the team of Tate and Drew. Before Max could get up and the teams could reset the final bell dinged. The match ended in a fifteen all tie. General Dickson came over to the center and made the announcement.

Sky and Syd were asked to stay in the middle of the ring, and for B-Squad to enter the ring to be present for announcements being made to the academy.

"First off Supreme Commander Cruger has asked me to make several changes to SPD Earth. I was only placed as interim commander until I found one fit to take over. Well it took about an hour to fill out the paperwork and the new Commander is ready to be introduced. Lieutenant Tate. Do you accept the position of Commander and all of its duties? Sky felt his eyes growing wide as he never expected this.

"Yes sir." He answered proudly.

"Commander Tate you will take command directly after this conference." Dickson stated to Sky. "However commander I can not have you as a full time ranger and commanding the base so I ask you to relinquish your morpher." Dickson told Sky.

Sky reluctantly nodded, went over to his bag, removed the morpher, walked back, and handed it to the general.

"However I can not have my best fighter on the sidelines permanently. When B-Squad needs help you will go into the field as the Time Force Red Ranger." Sky's head shot up at the announcement.

He could not believe that he was going to succeed his father in the Time Force line. He saw the general remove the morpher from his bag and hand the object his way. Sky took it, strapped it on his wrist, and saw the red glow. Bonding to his DNA instantly. Before he could think the words came out.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" In a puff of smoke Commander Sky Tate was replaced by the Time Force Red Ranger.

Sky took off his helmet and looked at himself amazed that he was finally everything he wanted to be. The next Red Time Force Ranger.

"Now there will also be two other new rangers. First as you all know Supreme Commander Cruger left behind the Shadow Morpher. Well I couldn't just give it to a rookie. So I gave it to a legend in his own right. Please clear the hall for the new Shadow Ranger…Sub-Commander Jack Landers!" Dickson announced.

The auditorium was silent as Jack made his way to the ring. The man was a hero and a legend around SPD. He led B-Squad in defeat of the Troobian Empire and Broodwing at the same time in the year two thousand twenty-seven. No one had heard from Landers in nearly three years yet there he was. Bigger, stronger, and seemingly more confident than ever. As soon as he entered the ring he was pounced on and embraced by Z.

"I missed you big bro." She told him through her tears.

"I missed you too little sis." He said returning the hug.

"But General what about B-Squad Red Ranger?" Syd asked curiously.

"Glad you asked Syd. But first I have a question for you." Syd swallowed hard not expecting herself to be entered the conversation.

"He couldn't ask me to be red." She thought.

"Who would you choose for your successor if you had to choose one right now?" The general asked.

"Honestly…I would C-Squad member Madison DeSantos. She is a skilled fighter, smart, brave, and she and her parents are Ninjetti." Syd explained confidently.

"Very well. Ms. DeSantos please enter the ring and accept the pink morpher." Everyone was in shock at the thought of Sydney Drew being replaced by a twenty three year old rookie.

Syd handed over the morpher and began to leave the ring. "Where do you think your going Ms. Drew?" The general asked.

"You just…" Syd was cut off.

"What I did was give you a promotion…Sub-Commander" General Dickson told her.

"You mean…I?" Syd stammered as she walked back toward the center of the ring.

"Sydney Drew, do you accept being the second female Red Ranger in Power Rangers history and the first female Red Ranger in the history of the Hall of Ranger Legends." Dickson asked making Syd's eyes shoot wide hearing about the hall.

"Supreme Commander Cruger and I decided that the B-Squad that defeated Grumm will be the latest inductions into the Power Ranger Hall of Legends. Also each promotion through this day will be noted at the bottom. Meaning Syd, you will be the first female red in the hall." General Dickson announced handing the morpher to Syd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, cadets of all ages. This is the beginning of a new era in Power Ranger history and you are all a proud part of it." As the general said those final words the crowd was on its feet cheering wildly at the new group assembled by their new commander.

The legendary B-Squad was back together, they had greater numbers, and they were more powerful and better prepared than ever before. As General Dickson left the ring he was met by his daughter, wife, future son-in-law, and a group of former rangers. In front of him stood Rocky and Aisha DeSantos. The entire gymnasium quickly got quiet.

"Why did you make Madison a ranger?" Rocky asked the general.

"Yea I mean, the last time you saw Rocky in a place not governed by Dulcea or Ninjor you put him in the hospital." Aisha reminded everyone.

"And if I remember correctly he deserved that broken nose. Hopefully he learned how to shut his mouth after that." The general added.

Rocky just bowed his head at the memory.

"He did. He thinks before saying anything now." Adam Park replied in his best friend's defense.

"Great, but thank her team leader. Syd chose, not me. I didn't even know your daughter was that old. I met her but let's face it, she looks young." The general told them. "Look Rocky. I don't hold grudges. For me it's been two months while for you it's been thirty years. If a man in my position holds grudges history changes, and not for the better. I hold one grudge, and that is for the being that took my wife and child from me." The general told them.

It still hurt him to mention the event, the feeling of loss. One he prayed they never understood. As he felt tears beginning to form from his memory he was snapped back to reality by the siren.

--

The seven rangers, five warriors, General Dickson, Destany, and Qinn'Tarra all took a vortex to command. Dr. Manx was surprised to say the least to see the form of travel the group had chosen. Destany had no doubt her father was just showing off.

When the group was all in command they saw that Devastation was destroying parts of town and people were fleeing the business district.

"Commander Tate do you mind if my wife and I take care of this…Old school." The General asked.

Tarra's eyes widened as she saw him flick his wrist revealing an Armorizer. The device used by the Black Knights and Shadow Sentinels. He had told her how he hadn't used the Black Knights Powers in years and did not expect him to do it now.

"Go!" Sky said in his best leader voice.

Qinn'Tarra watched as she witnessed her husband pull his old medallion from his pocket and place it in his wrist device.

"Ready love!" The General said to his wife.

"Ready!" She shouted.

"BLACK KNIGHTS POWER UP!" The couple yelled together.

When the transformation was complete the two stood in black armor with different colored lining and a different colored waist long chassis. The chassis, glove, and helmet outline for the Minotaur was red. While the chassis, gloves, and helmet of the new arrival were white. The two then walked through the newly formed vortex and were gone.

When the two Knights appeared it was in front of Devastation who did not look happy.

"You destroyed my home and killed my friends!" Devastation yelled shaking his sword.

"You tried to kill my husband and son-in-law!" The Black Minotaur shot back.

"You will pay for your transgressions against me!" Devastation yelled charging the Minotaur and Olympus Knights.

The two Knights drew their swords and charged. The Minotaur was first to meet Devastation. As the Black Knight Saber struck, Devastation's sword sparks flew. However, it wasn't that way for long, because while Devastation was engaged with the Black Minotaur Knight; The Black Olympus Knight used The Maim Saber to slash the open midsection of the criminal sending him spinning away in pain.

"Hey love! Care for a lift?!" The Olympus Knight yelled to his partner.

"Always!" She yelled back running to her teammate and jumping off his hands into Devastation, effectively throwing him hard to the ground.

When Devastation tried to get up the metal tipped toe boot of The Olympus Knight met him in the face. Devastation rolled about five more feet before the Black Knight Saber sliced his stomach again while he was on his knees. Finally, after several attempts of trying the Knights let Devastation stumble to his feet. However, before he could straiten up the two of them put their swords together and sent a combined flow of red and black energy through the universally infamous criminal destroying him in a large explosion.

_**SPD Command**_

The command area went up in cheers, hugs, and high-fives. Commander Tate took Syd in his arms and gave her the deepest kiss of her life outside the bedroom. Max held Destany in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Just then, two black streaks came down into command. One streak was laced with traces of white and one with traces of red. When the two materialized, the husband grabbed his wife and kissed her so deeply Destany's cheeks went red and her jaw dropped. She had never seen her father give such a loving kiss to anyone, not even her mother. Destany was embarrassed but walked over and hugged her father and stepmother anyway.

The party was in the lounge but the Dickson/Oliver family went to the cafeteria where it was peaceful and they could talk.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kimberly yelled leaning over to hug her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Thanks mom." Max said.

"Thanks Kim." Destany said as the couple returned the hug.

"Please Destany, call me mom, we're family now." Destany just smiled and nodded.

General Dickson saw this and moved over to his daughter. "Princess I know you wish your mom was here for this. You have to believe me when I say I tried to save her. I'm sorry I failed you. But she will always be with you, in your heart." He told his daughter.

"I know Daddy, and you didn't fail us. You did your best. I just wish…mommy deserves to know her grandchild." Dickson knew he had failed despite what his daughter said.

"I fail everyone I care for." The general said before leaving the room to head back to his quarters.

Qinn'Tarra jumped up and ran after him leaving Destany to cry into Kim chest. "I'm happy for him that he got Tarra back. But I still miss mommy." she told Kim.

Kim just held the girl. She was so depressed that her mother would never see her grandchild that it wasn't healthy. "Destany you know you have to be strong for the baby. We will all be here to help you. Even Tarra and your dad." She told Destany with a smile.

"I know. Daddy has two galaxies full of doctors ready if we need it." Everyone laughed as Destany told them of her father's over protectiveness.

"That sounds like your dad." Tommy said through his laughter.

--

_**June 28, 2031**_

The next morning B-Squad met in command to wish good luck and fare well to Destany, Qinn'Tarra, General Dickson, and Fire Squad.

"Goodbye guys." Miranda said as she hugged Destany tight.

"You better call when you make me an aunt." Miranda told her best friend. "You will be in the delivery room. I need another hand to crush." Destany said returning the hug.

Sky stepped up to General Dickson. "Sir, thank you." he told his superior extending his hand.

"Your father would be so proud of you. You will be one of the greatest rangers ever Sky. Your name will be up there with your father, and Tommy Oliver." General Dickson told the young commander taking his hand.

They let go and Sky started to leave.

"And Sky." Sky stopped and turned back to the only man left in front of the vortex.

"Yes?" Sky asked.

"You will not be like Destany. Your mother will be here for your wedding." Dickson told Sky.

Sky's eyes widened as he was shocked. "How?" Sky asked hoping that Dickson meant his mother was coming home for good.

"I am the highest ranking officer in Time Force. Commander Scotts will be back, and be back to stay." Dickson told him.

"Thank you sir." Sky said to him.

"Anytime…Commander Collins." Dickson said with a cheeky grin.

Sky stopped in shock at what the general had called him. He watched as the general entered the vortex and it closed. It had been years since Miranda last called him that and no one had since. It was something of a shock at this point in his life.

"D-Did he just call me Commander Collins?" Sky asked Syd who had come back to see where he was.

"Yes Sky, he did." Syd responded. "Lizzy is with Isinia. So come on; let me treat you to some H-O-T, STEAMY, L-O-V-E." Syd seductively whispered in his ear before licking it.

The lick caused Sky to pick her up and go as fast as he could to their quarters.

**Note: **_Next chapter we tie up some loose ends._


	66. What a Wonderful World

**Chapter Sixty-Six: What A Wonderful World**

_**URGENT NEWS: I am getting out of writing Power Rangers stories. This is my last big Power Rangers story. I might do a few smaller stories but very seldom and nothing long. So enjoy the rest of my last big Power Rangers Adventure and check out my profile to see where I go from here.**_

**Note: **_Reviewer 300 was not only, not a usual but it was a NEW Reviewer. I must say I expected Kermit the Frog or Kevin or Gina but instead I am proud to dedicate this chapter to my 300__th__ Reviewer Othboytoyluver2311. Now because of the lack of info on the profile I don't have a name, age, gender, or sexual orientation so I will depict from the name the reviewer is a girl. This chapter is for you. _

**Note 2: **_I'm changing the story rating to M. Hell I'd need to do it ayway when the war started. _

**Note 3: **_This is going to be a fun chapter for me. I have a lot of fun things happening. No explosions or good crap like that but it should be fun regardless. As my buddy Kevin asked me "_you write fluff? OMG!"_ in which I replied_ "I do" _so look out for that._

**Note 3: **_**4...3...2...1...**_

_**July 25, 2031**_

_**1030 Hours**_

"We have been together a few years now, so will you marry me? No that sounds stupid. Hey Miranda, your mom said our spirits are forged together, let's consummate. God no." Bridge said as he stressed over his impending courtship to his longtime girlfriend. "Will you marry me?" Bridge said staring at the door on one knee with the ring held up just as Jack walked in.

Jack stopped in the doorway looking at Bridge curiously. "Sorry Bridge, you're not really my type." he told his teammate curiously. "However I do know a few gay guys from the mission that may suit you." he concluded.

Bridge's eyes shot open quickly and he jumped up embarrassed. "Oh god Jack!" he fumbled butting the ring in his pocket. "I, I, I didn't mean, well, I have a girlfriend and I'm, you know rehearsing, for her you know, trying to find the words, and you came in and thought, but I wasn't I swear!" he rambled off much to his teammates amusement.

Jack just chuckled at Bridge knowing what was going on. It didn't take a blind person to tell Bridge and Miranda were in love. Z told him about her breakdown and how Bridge helped her through a tough situation. All Bridge needed was the ability to ask her to marry him which didn't seem to be going to well.

"Bridge sit down and tell me about it. I may be out of practice but I think I can help you." Jack told Bridge causing the blue ranger to let out the breath he was subconsciously holding.

Bridge went over to his bed and sat down across from Jack not sure what to say. Finally he just blurted it out. "What do I do Jack? I've been trying to get up the courage to ask her for a week and when I get up the nerve everyone else decides to interrupt. What do I do?" he asked looking at Jack pleadingly.

"Bridge you love her right? Jack asked.

"Of course." Bridge answered.

"Then take her out, surprise her, some place expensive, buy her a dress to wear, some place fancy. Make that green ranger feel like a queen. Then tell her exactly how you feel and ask her to marry you." Jack told Bridge with a smile.

Bridge was excited hearing the advice Jack had given him and knew he would have to act fast. Bridge quickly thanked Jack with a huge smile, grabbed his cell phone and went to see Z so he could get some information and get Miranda a dress for that night.

--

_**1045 Hours**_

When Bridge reached the room Miranda and Z shared he was giddy. When Z opened the door Bridge ran into the room pulling Z behind him. "Z! I need Miranda's dress size!" he nearly yelled excitedly.

"Whoa, Bridge, slow down, why do you need her dress size?" Z asked trying to calm Bridge down.

Bridge settled down a bit but the smile never left his face. "I need to buy her a dress so we can go out to a fancy and expensive restaurant tonight so I can ask her to marry me!" he shouted happily knowing Z would help him.

Z quickly enveloped Bridge in a hug before speaking. "Alright, I'll get you all her numbers. You go see Syd and she will use her influence to get you into an extremely fancy restaurant and the name of a highly touted shop to get a dress." She told the exited blue ranger.

"THANK YOU!" Bridge yelled giving Z another big hug before jogging out the door and toward Sky and Syd's apartment.

--

_**1108 Hours**_

When Bridge got to the apartment he got a yell from the other side of the door to come in. Syd was helping Lizzy with a kata Sky had shown her. Knowing Lizzy was trying to be as much like her daddy as she could be Syd was helping her daughter as much as she had time for and other times Kat, Bridge, Z, and previously Commander Cruger would guide her. Today however Z, Mirada, Bridge, and Syd had the day off and Syd had the day with her daughter.

"Uncle Bridge!" Lizzy squealed running over to Bridge who picked her up and swiftly spun her around.

"Hey kiddo, still wanting to be like your dad?" Bridge asked as he secured his arm under her bottom and held her.

"Yep!" The four year old said happily.

Syd decided then it would be a nice minute to interrupt. "So Bridge. What brings you here." she asked wiping her sweat with a towel.

"Well, I need your help with some shopping and getting me and Miranda reservations to a fancy restaurant for tonight." Bridge told her with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

Syd caught the smile and twinkle and decided to call him. "Where's the ring? It had better be a big rock. Bigger than the pink one Sky got me." Syd told him.

Bridge just opened his mouth slightly before closing it without saying a word.

"Uncle Brigey Fishy" Lizzy said with a giggle making both adults smile.

"Here's what we do Bridge. I'm going to pull some strings at Stupendo Italiano Cucina and get Lizzy ready while you go get Miranda's dress size. When you get back we will go shopping." Syd told her friend whose mouth was hanging open.

"But, but, I can't afford Stupendo Italiano Cucina. It's TOO expensive. That place makes fancy restaurants look like the inside of Grumm's Dungeon." Bridge told the Red Ranger.

Syd just smiled at her friend. "Leave it to me Bridge. I'll take care of everything." She told him.

Bridge kissed the side of Lizzy's head before putting her down and letting her skip away. "I'm almost ready. We can go in a half hour if you would like." He told her.

"We'll meet you here." Syd told her long time friend with a smile.

Bridge gave Syd a big hug causing her to laugh a bit before she stood back and watch him go.

--

_**1145 Hours**_

When Bridge got back to Z's apartment he was thanking his stars Miranda went to see her family yesterday. In the next six hours until she got back he had a lot to do. When Bridge walked into the room Z was watching television and looking over a piece of paper.

"Wow Bridge. Your mama sure has a hot body. Her Dimensions make me feel fat." Z told him. Reading over the paper.

Bridge looked at her curiously for a second before speaking. "Z, I saw you naked. There is nothing fat about you." he told her kindly.

"Stupid rabbit." Z muttered not liking the memory of the embarrassment EB had caused her.

Bridge decided this would be a very good time for a change of topic. "Syd is taking me shopping to get Miranda a dress. Would you like to come?" he asked his companion.

Z cocked an eyebrow at Bridge while looking at him. "Me? Shopping with Syd. I'll never make that mistake again. You go have fun." She told him before handing him the paper.

When Bridge looked at the paper he was surprised to see all of the measurements.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 127 pounds

Bust: 34 B

Waist: 27

Hips: 39

Z must have gotten into Miranda's closet and looked at a dress measurement sticker to get all this information. All the information he would need to get a perfect dress. When he looked up from the paper Z offered him a smile and nodded toward the door. Taking that as his cue to leave, and Bridge started back out to get Syd.

--

_**1215 Hours**_

"Ready Bridge?" Syd said meeting him in the hallway with Lizzy.

Bridge wasn't expecting Syd to be waiting on him but decided not to push his good luck that Syd wasn't wasting a lot of time getting dressed. "Yea. Let's get her something worth remembering being in." he told his friend.

"As you wish master." She told him as they went to the vehicle they were going to take.

--

_**1330 Hours**_

Adam was caught somewhat off guard when he had gotten the call from Bridge asking permission for him to ask Miranda to marry him. Bridge also asked for Adam's help in delaying Miranda's return. As it turns out everyone on B-Squad with the exception of Sky was in on the situation and Adam thought it quite sly of Bridge to do this so soon after the Time Warp on Dulcea's existence had been lifted by Titan who had seemingly been working on correcting the situation for years. Everything that was happening seemed to be too perfect to Adam.

"Miranda. Have you ever given any thought to leaving SPD after the war?" Adam asked while loading the car with Miranda's suitcase, as well as a small cooler of leftovers from the previous night's dinner and leftovers from lunch at Applebee's that day.

"Actually I think I'm going to teach Power Ranger History at SPD after the war. Who knows, maybe Bridge will show that nice sized set I know he has and ask me to marry him soon. Then give me some kids and…" Miranda stopped when she noticed her father was covering his ears.

Adam was furiously rubbing his ears listening to his daughter. "It burns. Oh god stop it burns." he said dramatically.

Miranda looked at him quizzically. "Daddy are you okay?" she asked.

"My little girl just mentioned that she knows a guy's private areas intimately. No I'm not really okay." Adam said looking a little dejected that his daughter was growing up.

"It's okay daddy, before long I will be telling you how your grandchildren came about." Miranda said teasingly.

Adam's eyes widened not liking the sound of his baby being touched like that. "No, no, no grandbabies, no." He said rejecting the idea.

"But they will be a symbol of our loooove!" Miranda complained in a whiney voice.

"NO! No man loving my daughter like that!" Adam exclaimed worry in his voice.

Miranda just smirked. "He will be loving me like that often." she told her father.

"No!" Adam snapped running inside and up to his bedroom causing Miranda to giggle at her father's denial.

--

A few moments later Dulcea went up to see what was wrong with Adam. After Dulcea got in the room Adam motioned for her to shut the door. Once the door was closed Adam smiled at her.

"Stalling." Adam told her. "Expect a call tomorrow that our daughter is engaged." he said with a large smile.

Dulcea quickly moved over and hugged Adam. "That is wonderful Adam. Maybe we will have grandchildren before long." she told him.

"Well. We I love that you wear only short shorts and a bikini top around the house but we may have another daughter if you don't get those away from me. I need to take her back to the base now and I don't want our daughter to see the erection her mother is currently causing." Adam told his lover.

Dulcea got up and looked down seeing what he meant. "Well then let's take care of that and then you can take our little girl back to her man." Dulcea said dropping to her knees in front of Adam.

--

_**1430 Hours**_

It didn't take long for Dulcea to finish Adam off and for him to get cleaned up. Miranda decided better not to ask questions that would most likely make her sick and just went with her father out to his car so they could leave. The first fifteen minutes were uneventful as the two rode in silence. Adam was enjoying the feel of it being just himself and his daughter in the car just as it had been years ago when Miranda was young girl. Adam suddenly realized something that he didn't want to admit and had been denying for years; Miranda was grown up. Miranda however was had something on her mind and wanted answers.

"Daddy why are you driving me home?" she asked her father.

"Bridge called and said he was needed around the base. He asked me if I could bring you back. Personally I'm glad he did; I miss this time with you. Even if it's spent in complete silence." Adam told her with a genuine smile.

Miranda had not expected that answer but she decided it was something her father enjoyed more than she expected. "I enjoy our time together too daddy." She told him with a smile reserved to let the happiness of them being together again wash over them.

--

_**1630 Hours**_

The trip back to the base was uneventful and filled with a good deal of small talk between father and daughter. When they got back to the base Adam grabbed the bags and preceded to follow Miranda to her and Z's room. It didn't take a genius to see that the room was bigger than the cadet's rooms. Adam saw an island in the middle of a room he figured was the kitchen and put the food on it while Miranda went to the bathroom. It was quite easy to spot the manikin with the green dress standing in the middle of the living room. Adam knew what the dress and green toeless shoes were for but he just stared anyway. The situation was surreal to him, in all actuality his little girl would be engaged tomorrow. Nothing would be the same for any of them again.

--

_**1730 Hours**_

"This will be so cool." Z said as she and Miranda walked through the door of Stupendo Italiano Cucina.

"Yea. But why did you buy me a new dress? I could have worn one of my old ones." Miranda said as they waited in line.

"Well I figured you'd need it. I mean this is a big night." Z said making her friend look at her with her head cocked to the side.

Z just smiled at her friend knowingly. "Look." was the simple answer as she pointed toward a man in a black tuxedo.

Miranda's eyes widened at the recognition of who it was. "Bridge!" she yelled as Z pushed her towards him.

"You two have a great night." Z told them as the couple embraced.

"Thanks for everything Z." Bridge told his friend before the couple turned to their waiter and went to eat.

--

_**1745 Hours**_

"Kat I just got a transfer request from SPD Command on request from Boom. He wants to come back to Earth and work for you again. Do you have any idea why?" Sky asked his head technician as he walked into the lab.

Kat just sat down the data-pad she was reading and looked up at Sky. "Sky remember when Boom came back to visit. You know when Fire Squad showed up to help with Grumm?" she asked him.

Sky just cocked his head not following. "Well we had a little too much to drink and after we left the victory party we had sex. Sky I'm three weeks pregnant." Kat told him.

Now Sky needed to sit down. "You." Sky said pointing at Kat. "Boom." he said pointing at the door. "Sex." he said making Kat grin at how Sky was acting. "I need a drink. Take the rest of the night off. I know I am." Sky said getting back up and leaving the room.

After Sky left the room Kat let out a giggle. She thought that Sky's reaction was priceless; his shock of the situation was almost as if he was the other parent. Parent, a term she would be using to describe everything that happened with herself and Boom from that point on. She was going to have a baby. A thought that brought her both great joy, and a fair amount of fear. Hopefully with the help of her friends she and Boom would make it through the difficult point in their lives.

_--_

_**1900 Hours**_

After their meal Bridge and Miranda finished their second glass of whine and talked for a few minutes. Bridge finally noticed that many more people had come in since he had originally gotten to the restaurant and decided the time was right.

Bridge softly took Miranda's hand and walked around in front of her. "Bridge what are you doing?" She asked her boyfriend nervously.

Bridges only response was to reach in his pocket and pull out a box. Miranda's eyes widened as he dropped to a knee and began to speak. "Miranda. When you joined the team you were like a breath of fresh air. Your heart, your knowledge, your courage, your selflessness, you brought a light that never could be dimmed. I have seen you at your best and I have seen you hit rock bottom and all the while my love never wavered. When you walked into my life that June day I was hooked. Now I never want you to leave my side. Miranda Dulcea Park; will you marry me?" his speech was heartfelt and pure, of that Miranda had no doubt.

As the tears glistened in her eyes Miranda knew everything in the world was right for this one night. "Yes." the only word the green ranger could say while her emotions washed over her.

Bridge carefully took the ring from the box and placed it on Miranda's left ring finger before pulling her in for a heated kiss and a big hug. As the two newly engaged rangers embraced the rest of the room went up in applause as many people patrons and employees alike stood up and applauded for the young heroes. Miranda's cheeks turned a light pink not sure what to think. She had never kissed anyone like that before in public let alone with so many onlookers. The world was truly looking bright for now and the two newly engaged rangers were going to enjoy it while they still had time.

**Note: **_I enjoyed writing this chapter but I regret to inform you things will now be slowing to a crawl as the next several chapters will be extremely DIFFICULT. With everything that is to come I hope that you all will stick with the story. To find out about my post-Power Ranger ventures just check out my profile page and enjoy what is to come._


	67. Invasion

"General Sugimori has engaged in his dimension!"

"The Asgard have engaged the enemy fleet over Valuum sir!"

"Shadow Force has engaged them over Carpath!"

"Enemy Fleet heading this way!"

"Invasion force has been transported to Newtech City!"

Reports were flooding in throughout the room. Reports of the invasion were coming in from all over the universe and it wasn't going to stop there as reports were coming in from the home universe of General Kevin Sugimori as well which meant divide and conquer tactic. Not what Dickson was hoping for with the limited number of warriors he had at his disposal but he could make due.

"Quiet! The Alliance can handle themselves." Dickson said taking control of the chaos.

"General Jinn, get the Black Knights prepped to reinforce General Sugimori. If Destany even tries to join in her condition give her a sedative to knock her ass out." Dickson ordered of his wife.

"Yes sir!" She answered before she quickly left the room to prepare.

"Captain Oliver get Fire Squad prepped and ready. I want you to get down to reinforce SPD with a squad of no less than one hundred commandos. Also take Commander Vao. She can perch on top of SPD Academy and pick them off from afar." the general told his soon to be son-in-law.

"Yes sir!" Max said before he went to gather his troops.

"William! Prep the Executioner for launch!" Dickson commanded of his second in command.

"Yes Sir!" Commander Khiro responded.

Khiro pulled an intercom over to his mouth. "All Executioner personnel and pilots to your posts, this is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill. All Executioner personnel to your posts immediately!" he announced.

"The dark night has fallen upon us. May any deity that is watching have mercy on us all." Dickson said activating his site-to-site transporter to the Executioner.

--

"SIR THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" One of the cadets yelled to Sky as she continued to shoot from behind the fallen support beam.

"KEEP FIRING CADET! REINFORCEMENTS SHOULD BE ON THE WAY SOON! I hope." Sky yelled back to her only muttering the last line to himself as blood from the officer in front him splattered on his suit and visor.

The weapons the creatures were using were crude but extremely deadly. The weapons were projectile but the creatures never had to reload. Sky knew that even though his officers and cadets were better trained than before and their weapons were more powerful they were still outnumbered. Both groups' numbers were dropping rapidly however it took more to destroy a Psychotic and there were more of them than SPD Personnel.

"CADETS FALL BACK TO THE BASE! GET OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE! SEND OUT THOSE DAMN DROIDS!" Sky called out to the unseasoned cadets as they continued to fire at the oncoming army.

Moments later several Psychotics fell and several explosions could be seen in the background before Sky heard one unmistakable voice. "Hopeful Statement: Master you are covered in blood. Can I kill whoever did this to you?" HK-47 asked as he and the other HK's minus the birds walked up behind Sky.

"YES! Kill all of them! Just don't let them get to the base!" Sky exclaimed as he continued firing his blaster.

"Pleased Answer: With pleasure meatbag commander!" EB told Sky happily.

About the time EB said the words a black drop ship with green outlines came into view firing lasers at the Psychotics slicing several in half before landing behind the fighting. Sky was relieved when Fire Squad and several squads of Black Knights Commandos began exiting the drop ship. The group of a hundred commandos including twenty or so that ran into the fray with swords didn't wait for orders. As soon as they exited the ship they attacked.

"MIND IF WE CRASH THE PARTY!" Max yelled to Sky over the firing, explosions, and screams of the dieing that could be heard on the battlefield from both sides.

Sky just kept firing his blaster for a second before answering. "YES PLEASE!" he answered loudly as Max pulled out his blade.

"Take the battle to them?" Max asked seeing three Psychotics further to the back fall knowing Mission was on the roof of the academy doing her job.

"You know it!" Jack shouted pulling out his saber.

Sky summoned his Crono Sabers and nodded to the other two as the SPD Rangers joined Max within the fray.

--

Sky, Jack, and Max were expertly slicing through Psychotics who were obviously not prepared for humans to fight against them in melee combat. Even if a Psychotic survived the blade of the three experts they were sniped down by Mission from afar when they tried to get up.

Before long the blood on the ground from the Psychotics was beginning to get thick and the three swordsmen were beginning to slip on the blood leaving them open to claw swipes. Unlike the sticky blue blood humans have the Psychotics is the exact opposite by having slick and runny violet blood. They were also beginning to tire from the effort of both staying upright and fighting the invaders.

The three continued to slash through Psychotics at the protest of their muscles. They were all now covered in blood from top to bottom and it was impairing their vision. To make matters worse out of nearly five hundred Psychotics there were now many that were using their claws to combat.

--

Dickson took the Executioner into orbit over Mars and waited for the Psychotic Fleet to come into view.

"Psychotic Fleet. You have entered Black Knight Territory. Surrender your technology and prepare to be tortured until you give me all your information and die." Dickson commanded through his helm system.

"Enemy Vessel, request denied." A voice shot back through the Comm.

Dickson turned around to his Tactical Officer. "Destroy all surrounding ships and cripple the lead vessel. Purge their computers of all information in case they decide to self destruct." he told the officer.

--

All fighters proceeded to launch and attack all supporting warships. All three hundred Raptor Class one man fighters began to pound away at the enemy vessels. It did not take more than a few moments for the Psychotic shields to fail and their ships to start buckling under the relentless fire.

"Sir. Shields are down to seventy percent. Can we please start disabling the lead ship?" the tactical officer informed.

"Yes please lieutenant cripple them." Dickson Ordered as the ship began to open fire.

"Sir we have drained their computers. We can destroy the ship." The female communications officer told Dickson.

"Good. Obliterate their fleet." Dickson commanded.

--

It was a long and bloody fight but in the end the combined Black Knights ad SPD forces were victorious and cleanup crews were littering the streets.

Max and Sky were sitting in Sky's office going over their casualty reports. Sky had lost over a hundred officers while Max had lost 26 of his one hundred. Neither were in a very talkative mood after what they had just been through but letters needed to be written to families and plans needed to be made. Sky had decided to have the rangers deliver the flags to the families of the deceased.

Max on the other hand had decided to have the deceased's equipment cleaned and deliver them himself. The officers were under his command and it was his responsibility to see that everything was taken care of.

--

All in all the day was a resounding victory for the Alliance. All battles were victories and all casualties were being mourned over. However the Psychotic War had begun and all hell was going to be brought down upon the members of the Alliance, the Psychotics, and civilization. In the end, there would be no true victor.

--

**Note: **_This story is winding down. I am doing better but still not into all of this death and destruction the story is bound to bring. However no worries, the Psychotic war will continue. In my next update I will give information where to find the war and the author that will be taking the war over. Thank you for all my readers and I hope you will keep reading until this is over, then convert over to the story with the rest of the war. Thank you again. _


	68. Eulogy

Chapter 68: Eulogy

Note: This chapter is a DIRECT result of the occurrences in the last chapter of To Boldly Go Further by Ultimuus. The storyline due to those events has drastically altered. This chapter documents those changes and the results of the event of TBGF. Please note that the Sugimori family is from another dimension.

November 12, 2031

The fact that General Dickson had returned from his last mission not only with the children of General Sugimori but also what seemed to be a heavy burden on his shoulders did nothing to ease the rumors of the Psychotic Empire gaining a major victory against the Alliance. Commander Skyler Tate-Collins had been recalled to Mercury along with Supreme Commander Cruger and nearly every major Alliance commander within the war that was now raging.

Sky and Commander Cruger quickly walked into the conference room to and took their seats. They also noticed several other additions to the group. Sky noticed that what seemed to be the Jungle Fury Rangers standing to the side along with a young woman that he did not recognize from any point in ranger history. It was all strange to Sky as he saw a group of rangers from over twenty years prior looking not only so young but in a way so defeated.

Supreme Commander Cruger felt similar to Sky about the group. However what Sky saw as defeat Cruger saw as exhaustion and what seemed to be a period of mourning. This was a look that the Serian commander had seen on his own face every morning for years. If the rumors were true and the Psychotics had claimed a major victory he had a feeling that these rangers were at the head.

"Take your seats!" General Dickson's voice came calming the chatter from many and bringing others out of their thoughts before taking his own seat.

Many of the group noticed how the young woman slowly sat in General Sugimori's seat. Sky just happened to be one of those people. The others who noticed the switch were Princess Kyla representing the Ferlings, Teal'c representing the Jaffa Nation, Thor representing the Asgard, and Doctor Daniel Jackson who was representing Earth.

"Will General Sugimori not be joining us for this meeting?" Teal'c asked Dickson.

Dickson just took a long breath before speaking. "At sixteen thirty three hours yesterday the Psychotics used a member of Time Force in Sugimori's realm to construct a rocket capable of causing a star to implode. General Sugimori sent his team of rangers to intercept the monster while he attempted to keep the missile that would destroy his Earth's sun from being launched. The attempt unfortunately failed." the General informed bringing a round of chatter along with it.

"Was General Sugimori injured?" Thor asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Dickson sighed before continuing. "In a final attempt to save the planet General Sugimori clasped onto the rocket and rode it into space. Once it was far enough away from the planet as to have no ill effects on it's atmosphere General Sugimori destroyed the rocket. After confirmation from the General's ship I sent back records to the BKA. I pronounced General Kevin Sugimori as a casualty of war. Kevin Sugimori is dead."

As General Dickson made to announcement the entire room fell silent. Everyone knew that this was the major defeat that was rumored. Supreme Commander Cruger could literally see the morale of several members of the council drop. While the members of the Five Races and Teal'c looked strong Sky and the Jungle Fury Rangers seemed more reserved. Cruger knew Sky was strong but he was also young and had much on his plate. After the meeting a talk would be needed.

"In the folders you got on arrival are mission statements from all involved including myself as well as status reports from the HK-Commander in charge of the battle across enemy lines. There will be a eulogy for General Sugimori performed by myself tomorrow at eleven hundred hours. You are all invited. Dismissed." Dickson told the group before getting up with the young woman and putting his arm around her shoulders and walking out, the Jungle Fury group flanking them as they left.

When Sky and Cruger left the conference room it was a few seconds before one decided to speak.

"Do you think it is a trick? To take the Psychotics away from here?" Sky asked his superior.

Cruger sighed thinking. "No I do not. I believe that woman may have been his daughter. Though she looked mostly like her mother she has several traits, including scales that are similar to Sugimori. No I think the way the entire group looked that Sugimori is gone." the dog told Sky.

Sky nodded not sure. "They looked defeated sir. That could be a problem when battle comes." Sky continued.

Cruger put a paw on Sky's shoulder so they could look each other in the face. "Sky they weren't looking defeated, the look you saw was one of people mourning." he told Sky before continuing to walk.

November 13 2031

By ten hundred-fifty five hours the area outside that the event to honor General Sugimori was nearly filled. The fact that there were still people entering and chairs being brought in was amazing to the collective Dickson and Sugimori families. It seemed the planet's entire population including several Jaffa, Asgard, and Earth Rangers had heard and made their way to Mercury for the event.

When the clock hit 1100 hours the Jungle Fury Rangers went out on stage and took their seats at the left of the podium. Once the five of them were seated the Sugimori family entered. First to enter was a much more Arcadian looking Doctor Thomas Oliver in a white suit, with a black shirt, followed by Sugimori's two living children Annika from his marriage to the late Kira Sugimori and Sydney from his brief relationship with the late Katherine Hillard. Both girls were wearing simple white dresses. Next in was Sugimori's older sister Kriona Rikimaru who was wearing a cream colored dress. To her right was General Sugimori's brother Kaen Rikimarou dressed in white as Tommy was. Finally walking into the back was a noticeably upset Fox-woman Morala Sora, mother of General Sugimori in a traditional ceremonial white kimono.

In the front row sat Kevin's long time friends Veronica Leybenzon and her husband Zelik, along with Vida Rocca, Kadahj, an ally of the Jungle Fury Rangers, and Annika Hansen

When the group was all settled in Doctor Oliver stood back up and walked over to the podium.

"I'd like to welcome you all to this very sudden event. Let I remind you that most of the events have taken place outside of this dimension." The good doctor reminded all in attendance.

"I know my brother would be glad his family could make it, even if he would kill our speaker for inviting everyone else." Doctor Oliver began as he forced a smile and turned to the group to his right. "Kaen. I'm glad you could make it, mother, it is good to see you as well." he told them before turning back to the crowd. "Without any further delay I give to you our speaker and mentor slash surrogate father to Kevin, General Joseph Dickson." Tommy introduced and applauded as Dickson came out on stage in a similar white suit.

Doctor Oliver shook Dickson's hand before exchanging a brief hug and a few words. As Dickson approached the podium he raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

After taking a long breath Dickson began to speak. "A great man once said and I quote 'We lose many loved ones. It's a fact of life. We can either weep and dwell on them, or we can remember them and go forward. As those who survive we must keep going, for we are those who traverse the stars.'

"After everything Kevin Sugimori and myself had been through saying those words in a memorial to him just doesn't seem right. So in response to the words he said to a little girl that had just lost her father all those years ago I tell you this. No soul was as gentile as the one we remember today. No husband was ever as supportive, no father was ever as loving, no brother as protective, and no son as generous as the man we remember today.

I remember when he came to me. The poor kid was fresh out of battle. He had just witnessed the destruction of his home, the death of his friends, and the death of his first love. He was angry and confused, he was trying to survive and I'm sure seeing me the way I was at the time didn't make him feel safe."

Dickson stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Kevin lost his innocence moments before coming to me that horrific day. He was emotionally unstable and I was fresh off losing my son. My father said to send him back to where he came from, he said that I was to emotionally unstable, that I was too reckless to take on an apprentice. I asked him where I would send him. He was too young to be on his own, he was of alien decent, his home and all he knew was destroyed. I asked him how anyone in good conscious could send a boy of six years old with his power out into the cold with no training, not learned enough to get a job to survive. In the end he agreed to my demands; and believe me drunk or not they were demands, not requests." he said with a lopsided grin getting a chuckle out of the crowd.

"Kevin needed me, and I needed him. Over the few years we were together Kevin learned discipline, training, control, but he also gained an interest in computers and technology. Between training and pranks Kevin would spend hours with Commander Khiro in command to figure out how the computers worked. One time I remember he found his way into one of my engineer's pocket dimensions. The kid was seven years old and we found out had a knack for improving upon current designs. When he tried to engineer designs on his own they blew up but that day he improved a design in a couple hours that my people had been trying to improve for weeks. As a matter of fact that Navigation System he improved on was improved so much that it is still standard on all Raptor Class fighters.

When Kevin was eight years old I took him home to meet my two year old daughter Destany. You know that little brat had my daughter thinking she was peeing the bed for a week. He actually stood on her bed, pulled down the sheets, and pissed on her before rolling the covers up and running back to our guest room. For that stunt I scooped up some dog shit and put it on his bed. To make a long story short Destany's mother took us both by the ears and made us trim the rose bushes back before replacing the sheets and mattress. Terrible, terrible day that was." Dickson took a second letting the laughter calm down a bit.

"I was there when he was adopted, watching from the shadows. I saw him when his adoptive parents guided him through how to act when it came to humans, and going through human schools. Secretly I was thrilled when they told him he had to complete high school or lose his company. They taught him responsibility and were extremely good people. I'm glad I had my people manipulate the computers to get him in their care. They did right by him.

Unfortunately I was also there through his days in the Wind Ninja Academy and saw him through many heartbreaks. I saw him through his many tours of duty as a ranger as well. I was always in the shadows, never letting him know I was watching. Unfortunately it also never let him know how proud I was of him. Then when he found Tommy, even though Tommy damn near broke his nose, it was joyous. When he joined Starfleet and became the captain of the USS Columbia I was thrilled that he had ascended so high so quickly.

I was proud when he married his high school sweetheart Kira Ford. My proudest moment however was when I first saw him holding his children. He called the quadruplets four quantum torpedoes. Thomas Ethan, a spitting image of his father; Annaliese Veronica, such a kind child; T'leyah Rose, as smart as her namesake; and finally Annika Kathryn, the lone survivor of the family and spitting image of her mother is all ways. When he held his children you could see the pride he had in all of them, and when his family was together he was the happiest man alive." Dickson proclaimed before stopping and taking another breath.

"Kevin's happiness however didn't last long. A day before she turned two T'leyah was killed in an unprovoked attack on Florida by the Xindi. Kevin practically ordered me to destroy their entire race. I of course declined the order. I told him that if he wanted revenge he would need to get it himself. As a father of a similar tragedy I understood what he was going through, in the end of that conflict he made me proud by appealing to his honor. It was that moment when I learned the boy I had trained had grown into a much better man than I will ever be.

When he lost the other two to a time paradox however you could tell, even though he never let it show that it changed him. He was never the same after they were lost to him. Those of us who knew him would agree he never recovered, then when Kira died it only took a few weeks for him to go on that suicide mission. I know he did it to save his daughters but he was just too damn young." Dickson said stopping a moment to compose himself.

"In light of what has happened I am currently planning my retirement that will take place after this war, taking my ship and any officers assigned to it that wish to join me. In honor of my fallen friend I present to you the new flagship of the Black Knights; the new Defiant Class PT-1025 Sugimori!" Dickson announced pointing to the sky as the atmosphere filled up with clouds and a ship emerged.

The entire crowd including those on stage gasped. The ship was about the size of the original Executioner however more aerodynamic. The ship had more of a round look.

"The PT-1025 Sugimori is the most maneuverable and fastest warship in the fleet. It is the first full sized warship with an active cloaking device and has sensors that can pick up any transmission or detect any cloaked ship in the galaxy. The Sugimori will be forever known as the pride of the Black Knights Armada!" Dickson announced to the crowd that was just watching as the ship landed behind the arena.

"The commander of this vessel will also be my replacement as commander of the Black Knights forces. Captain Maxwell Oliver will obtain command with permission to interview all Black Knights Personnel for commissions.

Kevin Sugimori died as he lived life! With honor! This ship and his children will ensure that legacy will live FOREVER!" Dickson announced proudly creating a huge applause from everyone in attendance.

"Wherever you are my friend. I hope you were as proud of me as I am of you." Dickson said to the sky before escorting his deceased friend's family off stage.

Note: Kevin Sugimori is dead. I hope I sent him out in a way Ultimuus would like. 


	69. Commander's Log

**Chapter Sixty Nine: Commander's Log**

**Note:** Back again. This chapter came to me the other night. I figured we should delve into the head of our very unique Red Ranger and get his thoughts.

_**March 5, 2032**_

**Commander's Log: **

How the hell did this happen. I am taking orders about war material from an Asgard because General Dickson and General Sugimori are off fighting the war in another dimension. This is not what I signed up for. Supreme Commander Thor is a great commander but he still takes orders from the Asgard High Council first and foremost. Supreme Commander Cruger has butted heads with them a few times about them trying to make me break SPD Protocol and has on occasion gotten them to back down. I fear that without the buffer the Shadow Royal Family, as they call themselves, the alliance between SPD and the Asgard may break down. However with Commanders Cruger and Thor I doubt that will happen.

On a sad note parts of Michigan and Ohio were destroyed in attacks last week. A lot of lives were lost before Dickson and I arrived. I was informed after the Psychotics were repelled that Jack and Dickson made a great team. I don't doubt it either, those guys are tough.

The attack on Israel yesterday was repelled easily by the European Alliance. Russia, Korea, Israel, and Iran have taken a stance that I didn't think possible. They have repelled every one of the six attacks on their lands with ease. Something about finding a flaw in the Psychotic shields and hitting it with perfect precision. I was informed earlier that those flaws would be sent to my desk in the morning. I anticipate their arrival and will share them with the rest of the Alliance. Hopefully this will be a turning point in repelling the invaders.

I approved a three day leave of absence for Bridge and Miranda to go help with the newborns. Only Dickson's could have two sets of twins on the same day. Destany named Bridge and Miranda godparents to Joseph and Allison while as funny as it sounds General Dickson named the newly resurrected General Sugimori and his youngest sister Dora godparents to Jacqueline and Kevin. Miranda told me Dickson chose to do the name and godparent appointment it was to teach General Sugimori a lesson on not dieing. Crazy people, all of them.

No more SPD babies yet however. Of that I am thankful. We have lost a lot of good people as have the Jafa There is no need for orphans to be born. That reminds me I am putting all female SPD personnel on birth control to prevent that from happening. Also we are retrofitting the SWAT Megazord to form one big ship to fight against planetary bombings. That would hopefully help prevent anymore fiascos like the one in Germany last week. Half the country was destroyed before Russia got their fighters their to repel the enemy bombers. Israel left a squad in Germany to defend it until they get their damaged fighters repaired. I hope that Israel gave the same findings to Germany and other middle east countries. It would help them out tremendously.

The war behind the lines is meeting with staggering success. The droid armies are crippling the enemy more and more daily. If that continues we may just win this war. Though still outnumbered the gap is closing daily. Unfortunately the Psychotics have gained a foothold here in our universe. The planet Valhalla. Word has it Dickson and Sugimori are looking to launch a full attack and cripple the Psychotic efforts.

Lastly I was promoted by General Dickson to the general in charge of the earth's defenses. I have already ordered expansion of the Prometheus Project and gotten approval from Thor to build orbital shipyards and mass produce a fleet. I feel like the tide of the war is about to turn, but something doesn't feel right about it.

**Commander Skyler Tate-Collins, ****Space Patrol Delta Earth Division**

**Note:** Short I know but it is a good lead-up to my next chapter which will be a bit more bloody once I get time to write it. Thank you all for reading.


	70. It's Been A Long Road

**Chapter Seventy: It's Been A Long Road**

**Note: **_I Apologize for the long wait. I have been having Liver problems coupled with getting new roomies, major writers block, and it has been a little busy._

**May 7, 2033**

It was a stormy day in Newtech City and with the threats of an all out assault on Newtech the feeling around SPD was similar. After what was being called the Massacre of Valhalla and the destruction of the planet by the Black Knights fleet Sky had been flooded by reporters whenever he left the base asking about everything from the health of Generals Dickson and Sugimori who led the ground assault on Valhalla to rumors of Syd being pregnant again. The media had eventually been locked out of SPD and all SPD personnel was recalled to the base.

With the rumored assaults Sky had been forced to communicate with the Chief of the Newtech Police Department as well as the mayor to order a city wide evacuation. The last conversation he had with Dickson was not pleasant as far as news went. The Psychotics were getting torn apart in their own dimension by the unending waves of Hunter Killer Droids and with the loss of their only stronghold in this earth realm they were getting desperate.

"_I have also been informed of a direct attack on General Sugimori by Emrass that caused the general to go through emergency surgery. That was also the reason that Dickson was gone from the plane for so long. According to reports Dickson transmits to the Alliance Council daily when he is away he explained that while our dimension we have a huge alliance to combat the invaders that they have very little and need reinforcements for a Rogue Psychotic Genie that is on the planet. Reports state that there is one warship commissioned by the Black Knights and a ragtag group of rangers that General Sugimori leads. The rumors were running strong that every ranger on General Sugimori's team was trained by both generals Dickson and Sugimori at one time and were able to repel most attacks. However with Sugimori out of action reinforcements are obviously needed._" Sky added to his Log before taking a breath.

"_Last report we received was last week. It seems that new developments have arisen that have disrupted the normal flow of space and time. Destany Oliver said her father explained that only a major catastrophic event could disrupt his technology's ability to communicate. One can only hope our leaders are still alive. With rumors of an attack and our leaders missing this could be a very opportune time to attack." _Sky added to the log before his communications system went off.

Sky saved his log and closed the window before pushing the button on the desk that allowed communications.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"_Sir. Supreme Commander Cruger is here to see you."_ the receptionist informed him.

"Thank you. Please, send him up." Sky said before standing up and fixing his uniform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supreme Commander Cruger had only been to Earth once since the war began and he had missed it. However as his transport entered the atmosphere he noticed that this was not the same beautiful planet he had left behind. This Earth had cities that had been completely destroyed and due to the chemical weapons of the Psychotics it had harmful chemicals in the air. Also the human population had taken a hit of over a billion when China was taken out as well as another two billion people in France and Germany since they foolishly refused to accept aid from the Black Knights or SPD. However if the reports were correct then the war would be ending soon. Which led him to the office of his former Red Ranger.

When Cruger got to the office door it slid open easily allowing him access.

"Supreme Commander. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit." Sky said as Cruger walked through the doorway.

"The war I'm afraid Sky." Cruger said inviting Sky to sit at his desk while Cruger sat across from him.

"As you are aware, last week we got word from Black Knights Command that General Dickson had left Captain Maxwell Oliver in charge of the Black Knights to attempt to help stop an attack by Emrass against General Sugimori. Unfortunately General Dickson did not arrive it in time and Sugimori was badly injured. During that time an event had happened that ruptured several other planes of existence and merged them into the realm known as the Unyarou Plane which General Sugimori resides. After receiving this information several Alliance leaders, myself included, held a meeting. Included in the meeting were Asgard High Council Member Freyr, Jaffa leader Rya'c, and from Shadow Force Admiral Zayne Rette` and Shadow Warrior Alexis Doce. It was revealed to us then that General Dickson was temporarily trapped in the Unyarou plane until he can tie enough of the breaches together that he can leave safely. We also agree that with the success behind enemy lines of the HK-Armada that Emrass may take this opportunity to invade." Commander Cruger said before taking a deep breath.

"After the meeting I had the misfortune of informing the Black Knights. Mrs. Oliver who is the acting political leader was not amused about not being informed about the meeting in the first place and informed me that if the Black Knights were not informed of a meeting in the future heads will roll. Unfortunately she told me after her warning that she had drawn the same conclusion and informed me that all Black Knights forces are being put on full alert. She also advised me to do the same with all SPD personnel." The Serian informed Sky.

Sky sat there for a moment pondering the information. "Destany contacted me today and informed me that she recently regained contact with General Dickson this morning. She said that the damage has been minimized to the point that they should be able to make a direct teleportation out of that realm and back sometime this afternoon. Unfortunately at time of communication the link was still being interrupted and was filled with static. After getting the message from Destany I advised the mayor and chief of police to evacuate the city. The evacuation began at ten hundred hours this morning, all SPD personnel on planet was placed on high alert and the Swat Zords are being prepped. Stargate Command is also sending as many reinforcements as they can and prepping their fleet to reinforce the Black Knights and our fighters in case of attack. Also the Black Knights are sending down a thousand troops to reinforce the city. They said they would send more but they didn't have many more than the thousand they are sending." Sky informed Cruger causing the old dog to grin a bit.

"You did well Sky. Earth is well fortified. Shadow Force and the Asgard are also sending ships to help reinforce Earth. They should be here in a few hours." Cruger informed getting a nod from Sky as the two sat in comfortable silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in the Unyarou Plane Generals Dickson and Sugimori were in basement B3 of the Sugimori Corporation building used by the Full Throttle Rangers for a command center preparing themselves to return to Mercury. With them were Dickson's sister and Sugimori's girlfriend Xalvadora Doce, Sugimori's daughter's Annika and Sydney, along with the Full Throttle Rangers.

After Sugimori and Dickson had everything together they began leaving instructions for the others that were staying behind. During this time they didn't notice Sydney leave the room.

"You guys did good against Emrass last time because of the fact that we hit him fast and hard," Sugimori said to his team, "This is something Joe and I have to do. Cassie, You're the First Red, so you're leader while I'm gone. Take care of the team. Anni, you're in charge of the company. Don't get it knocked off line again, Ok?" "Ok ok!" Anni said, chuckling, "I'll try." "Do... or do not, There is no try." Sugimori quoted eliciting a chuckle from Dickson."Also, RJ, Don't lose your dick this time... or at least invest in a titanium cup. I don't want my sister to have to handle your dick again... Anything else, Mr. Rangering 2.0?" Dickson instructed causing RJ to mutter something about not wanting Kevin's girlfriend holding his dick anyway when it isn't attached to his body."You've been watching too much Lucha Libre, bro." Sugimori said to Dickson, "Ah yeah.. One more thing... Kadahj...There's been food disappearing from the food court. If you're gonna be lifting vittles for midnight snacks, get some for me, would'ja?"

Dickson just smirked at his former apprentice. "Anything else oh fearless leader?" he asked Sugimori.

"Well, other than making sure RJ knows not to get adventurous with Lily..." Sugimori said, "I think that's it.""Damn you. I wanted to tell them not to fuck. I have enough problems with the Shadow's I have to look over now. I don't need his dumb ass among them." Dickson said.

"Hey. I am right here you know." RJ said to the generals indignantly.

"Well. Now that we have lectured RJ in everything he shouldn't do don't you think it's time to get out of here. I mean, I doubt Emrass will wait on us to return to attack." Sugimori told Dickson.

"Agreed. See you all when we see you." Dickson said to the group before ushering everyone except Dora out of the room so that he could contact Commander Khiro and return to the front lines of the war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this strait. You want me to stay here and help Commander Cruger coordinate the battle while you lead the team on the field? Is that what I'm reading?" Syd yelled pacing the office of her fiancé and Supreme Commander Cruger.

"Yes Syd that is exactly what you are reading. This battle is going to huge and I need people in the base that can help keep track of everything that is happening. You and the Supreme Commander are more than capable of keeping everyone calm and to the point as well as reporting to the combined fleet above Earth what is happening here. Besides if anything happens to me SPD will need a leader and you are next in line." Sky explained calmly.

Syd however was not impressed with this explanation. However before she could respond the visual communications consol on Sky's desk beeped.

"Sorry Syd, have to take this." Sky said as he hit the button that turned on the small display screen inside the glass top of the desk.

When the picture came up it was Commander William Khiro of Black Knights Command.

"Commander Collins. I thought I would inform you that several spatial anomalies have been detected outside of Jupiter's orbit. We have sent several ships to intercept. I suggest you put all available troops on standby and the second you detect drop ships in the area meet them full force. General Sugimori has returned and will join you shortly. Khiro out." The message said causing Sky to get up from his desk.

"I guess this is it. Let's go." Sky told the others before starting out of his office only to be met with the familiar form of General Sugimori.

"Commanders. It's time. I've brought nearly every commando the Black Knights could supply, and the fleet is about to engage the enemy. Let's go." Sugimori told Cruger and Sky before leading them both out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of SPD Academy General Sugimori, and Sky stood side by side on a small platform with Several groups of hero's as he got ready to make his speech. Standing behind Sky and Sugimori in a strait line were what appeared to be an army including B-Squad minus Syd, The Black Knights, and The Fire Squad Warriors.

Shadow Force also sent their own special forces unit that had been intact for over ten thousand years to help reinforce Earth. The force were known as The Shadow Sentinels and consisted of five of the best officers in Shadow Force. They were being led by the recognizable form of the Rotparian Admiral Trancit Maim and consisting of Commander Olga Cromonon, Doctor Jenna McKinsey, Commander Lovie Trachsel, and Commander Trance of the planet Ordo. It was rumored that these five could even defeat the Black Knights and Fire Squad in combat. After reading the files sent by Admiral Maim on the team he would be sending Sky immediately accepted the group and was sure that with everyone that was sent that the Earth was well fortified.

In total there were twenty-one special forces commandos from across the universe at Sky and Sugimori's disposal along with over three thousand troops from various worlds. Species ranging from Jaffa, to members of Stargate Command, The Black Knights, and Shadow Force were all present. It was a bit overwhelming for him however General Sugimori had been quite clear that Sky was to be the battlefield commander, and that Sugimori was there as an adviser and to delay or kill Emrass if he is to make an appearance until Dickson arrived.

Sky looked over the crowd and he could clearly see many faces he had seen before and others he had not seen. He clearly made out the face of the young Twi'lek commander Mission Vao who would lead the fifteen person sniper unit that Sugimori had brought with him. In Sky's opinion she shouldn't be involved, she was too young to have such a burden placed onto her. He also saw the HKA Droids that were standing rather close to the assassins. He had already explained to the HKA's that they were to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible before the main force arrived meaning that they would be leaving at the conclusion of the assembly.

As Sky stepped up to the front of the podium he was nervous. He had no idea what he was going to say to these people. Many of them had more experience, were more skilled, or had more powerful technology yet for some reason he had been appointed the leader of the defense force. The situation was overwhelming to him but it had to be done. With that Sky took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone.

"Good Afternoon." Sky began causing the chatter of the crowd to quiet down. "It has been confirmed that the battle above earth has begun and in less than an hour, you will all be fighting in the most important battle in our history. You will once again be fighting for our freedom." he said through the microphone.

"We have faced the Troobians, the Gou'ld, the Ori, even the threats of our own extinction. Now we face our greatest opponent and we may not survive the day. However even if we don't survive the day our families, our children, and our kinds will live on. Now, let's go send these Psychotic bastards back to their own dimension with their tails between their legs." Sky concluded gaining a roar from the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in SPD command Syd and Commander Cruger were listening to the speech when Cruger heard a glass break. When he turned around he was surprised to see that Syd had shattered a glass against the far wall. Syd was breathing heavily and clinching her fists while she stared at the broken glass and water on the floor.

Commander Cruger slowly walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know he did it for Elizabeth. You know he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Elizabeth without at least one parent if things went wrong." the commander told the upset woman.

Syd turned around to look at Commander Cruger with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he trust me do what was best for our daughter? Why would he go behind my back like this?" she said with her eyes closed and tears falling.

Cruger sighed not knowing how exactly to answer. "Syd; I can't say exactly why. However we both know Sky has always tried to do what was best. However we both know that when it comes to his family he thinks with his heart, not his head." he told Syd.

Syd nodded her head understanding what her one time mentor meant, however knowing what he meant and accepting it were two different things.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him off the hook when he gets back." Syd said to him as she brought her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now maybe we can get someone in here to clean up the mess and we can do our jobs so that he will be alive to come back to both you and Elizabeth." the Serian advised before leading Syd back to the control area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky was talking with General Sugimori outside of SPD Academy When they heard explosions coming from an area a few miles away.

"Well. I guess it's time to finish this war." Sky told Sugimori unenthusiastically.

Sugimori put his and on Sky's shoulder reassuringly before speaking. "Don't worry. We will end this and you can go back to your family." he told Sky with a smile.

"When this is over I hope I have a family to go back to." Sky said depressingly before walking off to gather the troops leaving Sugimori wondering just what had happened to make Sky make that statement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Earth defenses got closer to the battle that was already waging in downtown New Tech City the explosions began getting louder which made some of the SPD personnel nervous. This was unlike anything they had ever faced and it was something they did not really know how to deal with. The one saving grace that some of the volunteering cadets were clinging to for the battle were the group of war hardened hero's leading the fight. The glaring hero was their very own commander, their leader Sky Tate was leading the battle. For Commander Tate they would fight and for their families they were prepared to die if necessary.

When the earth defenses were directly in front of the battle they noticed that while the HKA's and snipers were causing considerable losses for the Psychotic Forces they were quickly being overrun. There were thousands of Psychotics lining the streets and it was plain to see that they were aiming for the total annihilation of all Alliance forces.

The Alliance forces with melee weapons under the leadership of General Sugimori quickly ran into the fight while Sky set up everyone with Ranged weapons and prepared to assault the approaching Psychotics. Fortunately for those with ranged weapons those using melee weapons were quite proficient at what they were doing. Unfortunately the more Psychotics Sugimori's group seemed to kill double that seemed to take their place.

After several minutes Sky had the rest of the offensive in place. There were firearms of many kinds set up and ready. When Sky gave the order the effects were immediate. Many Psychotics fell to the ground dead against the onslaught and others hit the ground severely injured. This action however brought the attention of many of the Psychotics away from General Sugimori and his regiment and over to Sky's.

After a half an hour of fighting it was becoming clear that The Alliance members were beginning to get overrun by sheer numbers. While they were fighting valiantly the odds were sorely stacked against them as the combined blood of both forces were staining the ground for which they fought.

Just as Sky was about to call for his forces to fall back to a safe distance he noticed a low flying cargo ship of unknown design. Before Sky could make a command on whether to fire on the transport he noticed several figures falling from the large transport and open fire on the Psychotic invaders killing most on contact. Once the figures got closer to the ground everyone on the battlefield could see who or what was dropping. A regiment of the HK Army commissioned to fight over enemy lines led by General Dickson himself. When the group landed they landed right in between the warring groups and opened fire on the approaching Psychotics blowing the first few lines of resistance away in seconds allowing Sky to regroup and redistribute his troops accordingly.

With the arrival of the HK Army the battle had swiftly turned. With their emergence the Psychotics numbers began to fall rapidly while every time a droid was shot down it regrouped and continued the fight. In the two hours since the arrival of the infamous droids the Psychotic forces had dropped by an estimated half.

During the fighting General Sugimori saw Sky turn and run off. After looking more closely he saw a landing craft setting down a few hundred yards from the battlefield. Feeling that Sky would be in over his head the General looked over to see Dickson trying to fight out of a corner and knew it would be some time before the embattled general would be able to help. Quickly making up his mind Sugimori made a dash the same direction Sky had run only seconds prior, quickly slicing through any enemy that got in his way.

Right after breaking the line of enemies and getting to the path Sky had ran down Sugimori stopped when he heard what sounded like air support approaching. When the general looked back he saw approaching Psychotic Fighters, he then spun his head the other way and saw what appeared to be United States military fighter jets that Sugimori suspected was the support sent by the SGC. Sugimori grimaced at the sight of the low flying fighters that were most certainly going to meet in a matter of seconds. After taking a few more steps in Sky's direction several explosions could be heard from the air causing the Human Dragon to dive for cover with his hands over his head hoping that debris from the destroyed fighters would miss him.

"Damn fools. Every last one of them." Sugimori said before getting up and hitting a dead sprint toward Sky and his unknown opponent.

When Sugimori reached the area of the craft he saw Sky fighting a very familiar opponent. The very opponent that in fact defeated Sugimori several months before and caused him to have major reconstructive surgery to remove vital implants in his body. Though the surgery was a major success the defeat was still raw in his mind. As a Psychotic this one dwarfed the others by at least a foot, had a large mechanical right arm from the upper bicep down, and weighed quite a bit more. The creature while genetically Psychotic was by many definitions a freak. Bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter than any other of his species.

Drawn from his musings by a thump from a foot or so away was Sky Tate. General Sugimori helped the stubborn SPD Earth Commander to his feet relieved that he was not badly injured.

"Well well well, General Sugimori. It seems that General Dickson couldn't let his favorite lap dog die by my hands. Well, I guess I get to end the life of not only this human but the famous General Kevin Sugimori as well. Maybe after I am done with you maybe I will take those pretty little daughters of yours as my own. I'm sure the experience would be quite to my…pleasure." The Psychotic gloated.

Sugimori let go of Sky and immediately charged the Psychotic only to have his sword, Serenity, met by the sword of the Psychotic. The two stood there pushing at each other, nether moving an inch until Sugimori dropped down and shot the Psychotic in the chest with a hand blaster backing it up several steps.

"How does it feel to be outsmarted Emrass. Then too, looking at that arm this isn't the first time you have been bested is it." Sugimori taunted causing Emrass to roar loudly and press the attack once more.

The fight went on for several moments with both combatants slashing and dodging the other's strikes. After a strike by Emrass that got through and struck Sugimori's armor the Human Dragon general was sent backward. As Emrass placed all of his concentration on Sugimori, Sky saw his opportunity to get back in the fight. He aimed and fired his crono-blaster hitting Emrass squarely in the back. Emrass spun around quickly just in time to block Sky's crono-saber from beheading him. Unfortunately for Emrass Sky quickly brought up the other saber striking him across the stomach. The Psychotic Overlord stepped back in shock that a mere human had caused him to bleed.

Enraged Emrass began to charge Sky only to get cut short as General Sugimori reentered the battle by shooting Emrass in the back. Sugimori quickly circled around joining Sky, sabers at arms before charging at the enemy. For someone of Emrass' size he was quick and able to dodge many shots from all three blades and block all others that were thrown his way. Right as Sugimori saw an opening and about to strike Emrass ducked down while swinging his sword and slashing both Sky and Sugimori across the chest sending them sprawling backward. Before either could move Emrass picked Sky up by the neck and threw him through a nearby wall leaving only Emrass and Sugimori.

As Emrass raised his weapon for the final blow on Sugimori he was struck with a black ball of energy that sent him flying several yards backward. Sugimori quickly got to his feet but before he could press the attack again a sword across the chest stopped him. When he looked back at the man who had saved him the man gave a signal for Sugimori to rejoin the fight at the other side of the city. After a moment of reluctance Sugimori nodded and accepted that this may be the final time he saw his mentor alive, before running off to rejoin the battle for Earth.

"Dickson!" Emrass snarled as he got up from the blast that sent him flying.

"One shall stand. One shall fall." Dickson declared as he stood tall with the Maim Saber by his side.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly." Emrass shot back menacingly.

"That is a question you should ask yourself Emrass." Dickson retorted evenly still not moving.

"NO! I will crush you with my bare hands!" Emrass raged before charging at Dickson full force.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile about a mile away from the battle a group of around five hundred humans had armed themselves with whatever firearms they could find and were on a dead march toward the main battlefield.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dickson and Emrass were in the middle of a fierce battle, neither giving an opening until Emrass planted a timely kick to the chest of General Dickson sending him onto his back. However as Dickson was falling down he sent a ball of black energy from his right hand that Emrass had to roll out of the way from causing him to not be able to follow up his attack before Dickson was back to his feet and charging him. When Emrass was nearly on top of Dickson, Dickson side stepped the Dark Lord, tripping him and using the Maim Saber to cut a gash down the middle of the creatures back causing a large howl to ring out across the land.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the main battlefield the numbers on both sides were beginning to even out. Sugimori had just beheaded two more Psychotics when he noticed that off into the distance and getting closer a group of civilians were being led closer and closer to the battlefield. When the civilians got close enough he noticed that the civilians were from Briarwood and the man leading them to battle was none other than a former associate of his in the other realm.

"Awe shit Toby!" Sugimori said as he rammed Serenity through another Psychotic that came running after him.

A few seconds later shots could be heard going off and several Psychotics fell do to shotgun blasts. Sugimori was surprised that the appearance of the civilian group actually seemed to cause his forces to fight with more flare. Whatever gods were watching over them they seemed to be watching particularly close on this day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Emrass. You're four foot taller, a thousand pounds heavier, and a hell of a lot stronger, but I've seen trees smarter than you will ever be." Dickson taunted causing Emrass to roar again as the two charged at each other with their weapons. It had been about an hour since the two beings began to fight and Dickson had thought that he could tire Emrass out by now. As it was Emrass was far better conditioned than Dickson had expected.

Dickson had finally gained a bit of leverage and was able to kick Emrass in the stomach and make him stumble backward a few feet. When Emrass stopped both men were surprised to see a crono-saber sticking out from Emrass' midsection. As Emrass dropped to one knee Dickson saw this as his chance. In a few long strides Dickson took his saber and beheaded the Dark Lord of the Psychotics. When Dickson looked down however there was one thing he didn't expect. Where his armor had been damaged during the fight, Emrass' blade had pierced his midsection and run him through. A few seconds later Dickson fell backward beside the corps of the dark lord of the Psychotics.

Seeing what had transpired a still wobbly Sky forced himself over to his commander's side pulling out his comlink.

"To any Alliance Personnel this is Commander Sky Collins. Emrass is dead and General Dickson is dieing. Immediate medical attention is required." Sky informed whoever would pick up the message.

After a few agonizing moments an answer was received. "This is Commander Khiro of the BKA. Teleporting both of you to the medical wing of the BKA in three…two…one…" and the men were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the battlefield General Sugimori felt that something had gone terribly wrong. The Alliance was winning and the Psychotic Forces were confused. Their confusion could only mean one possible outcome, Emrass was dead. Just as Sugimori cut through another Psychotic he noticed a young female on the roof of a building and it didn't take him long to figure out who it was.

"Psychotic Warriors! Emrass has been defeated! Your war machine has been destroyed and your ability to travel the dimensional plane destroyed! You will be transported back the Psychotic Plane where you will remain for all eternity! The Psychotic war is officially over!" The woman said before teleporting away.

Seconds later all of the remaining Psychotic forces were teleported from the planet and back to their own plane. The war was over. However General Sugimori only knew one thing. If Destany was making the speech to end the war in place of her father that could mean that disaster could befall the fragile alliance that had just won a devastating war.

**Note: **_One chapter left. The Epilog should be coming soon._


	71. Reflective Eulogy

**Chapter Seventy-One: Eulogy**

**Note: **_Well this is it. His has been a great story to write and thanks to you all my biggest success. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and will see you all out there._

**One Year Later**

The blood stains that once filled the streets of Newtech City have long since been washed away but the memories of the heroes that shed that blood are still fresh in the minds of those who were at what is now called The Battle For Earth. On this day, the one year anniversary of the end of the Psychotic War, the living heroes of the war gather for to celebrate the fallen heroes and mark the new beginning.

"It isn't what it was, but maybe this is for the best." Bridge said with his arm around Miranda.

"So this is how it all started. With a huge war that destroyed countries, killed most of the population of Earth, and caused the extinction of many more species. Not much of a humble beginning is it." Jen said as she stood beside her son looking up at the remodeled building once called the SPD Delta Base.

"No it isn't. But like Bridge said, it's for the best. SPD did a lot of great things, but it is time for Earth to move on." Sky said as he looked on at the large ring that was being placed beside the new base.

"Bridge is right. It is for the best." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

After the group turned around they noticed that the man in front of them was for the first time in there presence not dressed for a meeting or for battle but wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black wife beater, a blue jean jacket, an old red and black Budweiser fitted hat, and a pair of black boots. Miranda walked over to the person and gave them a gentile hug.

"Uncle Joe. How's the new body and rehab coming?" She asked Dickson as he gently hugged her back.

"I'm trying to gain back two hundred years of strength and endurance in a year. Not easy. But the question I have is how is that bun that is residing in your oven cooking?" Dickson asked her placing a hand on her stomach and being rewarded with a kick.

Dickson quickly jumped back and pointed a finger at Bridge. "Boy, I know a baby that strong couldn't be yours." He said before turning to Sky. "Sky. Did you do this to Miranda while Bridge was standing on his head?" he said to Sky who was quick to respond.

"Hell no sir. I fear for my life and Syd would kill me. Sir." Sky said causing everyone else to chuckle.

"No need for formalities Sky. Yesterday was my last day." Dickson told them causing everyone to look at him oddly.

Dickson sighed knowing that probably should have made an announcement. "Over the last year I have been slowly easing Destany into my place. Giving her more responsibility over everyday operations of the planet until she had basically taken command leaving me more as a figurehead and treaty negotiator. As of yesterday I have officially turned authority over Mercury to Destany. I said when I took over protection of the earth realms that I would not be like my father and give my entire life to this cause, to war. I performed a ritual using the Shadow Arts to transfer all of the knowledge of the powers and experience to her. I'm retired and as I leave Mercury in her hands I leave Earth in yours." Dickson told the group.

"Sky. You are the first of many great commanders that will lead the new Time Force in the protection of the planet and it's timeline. Along with your mother and your rangers I have no doubt I am leaving earth in the best hands." Dickson told the group.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to all of us." Sky said as he stepped forward and shook Dickson's hand before turning back to the big ring that was being locked into place.

"Bridge reached into the cooler beside him and handed everyone a soda. When everyone had a bottle Sky looked at everyone around him noticing in Dickson the end of an era, in the rangers the present of earth, and in his daughter Elizabeth and the baby growing inside Miranda as well as his mother he saw the future.

"A toast!" Sky proposed holding up his bottle which everyone else followed suit. "To the future! To this new age of peace and happiness!" he announced.

"To the future!" Everyone recited before taking a drink for everyone in the small group knew that the future was a bright one indeed.

**The End**

**_If you all want to add dramatics to the toast you can go to youtube and look up the song Dreams by Van Halen and listen to it while you read the toast._  
**


End file.
